


You are my strength

by HarukaPai



Series: You are my weakness [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 109,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: [Clexa AU] Washington DC tre anni dopo al finale di “You are my weakness” cosa sarà accaduto nella vita della Dottoressa Clarke Griffin? Lei e Lexa saranno riuscite a superare tutti gli avvenimenti del Mount Weather e proseguire felicemente la loro vita insieme dopo quel tanto atteso “ti amo” del finale della storia precedente? Come se la starà cavando Raven dopo il ritorno della sua Anya? Tre anni sono tanti, e tutto può accadere in un periodo così lungo, quindi se siete curiosi, non vi resta che provare a leggere questa mia nuova follia.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> !!!ATTENZIONE!!!  
>  Questa storia è il seguito della mia fan fiction “You are my weakness” se non l’avete letta rimediate prima di iniziare questa che contiene riferimenti alla precedente.  
> Le altre avvertenze potrebbero essere più per me che per voi… del tipo “Pai se vai avanti a scrivere storie così prima o poi qualcuno ti viene a cercare” ahahaha  
> Scherzi a parte se non vi siete ancora annoiati di me, eccomi di nuovo con una long Clexa che spero possa piacervi anche più della sua prima parte. In realtà volevo aspettare di avere bene a mente tutta la storia prima di iniziare a pubblicare, ma l’entusiasmo di alcune persone che hanno letto e commentato la prima storia, mi ha fatto cedere alla tentazione di iniziare a condividere con voi anche questa mia nuova follia.  
> Spero di non risultare troppo scurrile, volgare, o pesante… ma sicuramente se vado avanti a scrivere troppe premesse inizierò a diventare noiosa!  
> Quindi… vi lascio la buona lettura, e ci si rivede con le note alla fine ;)

 

Sono passati tre anni da quando sono stata per la prima volta in questa casa a Barcroft lake, il paesaggio dalla finestra della camera è meraviglioso come lo ricordavo. Osservo il fiorista sistemare gli ultimi decori nel grande prato sul retro. Le sedie sono già state disposte ordinatamente in due gruppi separati da un tappeto centrale, e là, sotto Il grande acero dove tanto tempo fa abbiamo passato un pomeriggio divertente e spensierato, un gazebo ricolmo di gigli bianchi incornicia l’incantevole panorama. Indra con un elegante tailleur sta sistemando delle carte sul leggio centrale, e la gente comincia ad arrivare e riempire quella distesa di sedie bianche. Due colpi alla porta mi fanno saltare in aria interrompendo le mie fantasticherie.

 

  * Avanti
  * Clarke siamo pronti. – Mi dice Lincoln facendo sbucare solo la testa dalla porta.
  * Arrivo subito.



 

Guardo un’ultima volta il mio riflesso nello specchio, mi sistemo una ciocca di capelli, e scendo trovando Octavia ad attendermi alla porta. Ci scambiamo un sorriso e con un sospiro varchiamo la soglia a braccetto passeggiando lungo il candido tappeto al centro del mare di sedie. Alzo lo sguardo e tu sei già li che mi stai fissando, il tuo sguardo è calmo e il verde dei tuoi occhi brilla quando per sbaglio si aggancia all’azzurro dei miei. Il completo grigio fascia il tuo fisico tonico e slanciato alla perfezione, e il tuo portamento fiero ti dona un eleganza senza eguali. Io e Octavia ci avviciniamo sempre di più e sento il tuo sguardo bruciarmi addosso, Lincoln è in piedi accanto a te allegro e sorridente, con occhi pieni d’amore che scrutano la ragazza al mio fianco. Arrivate al gazebo salutiamo Indra con un cenno del capo, e ci posizioniamo dal lato opposto del vostro, girate verso gli altri invitati. Tra le persone sedute scorgo subito Niylah che mi sorride prima di mimare con le labbra un “sei bellissima.” Le sorrido di rimando e solo qualche istante dopo una musica accompagna l’ingresso delle spose.

Raven e Anya avevano deciso che sarebbero arrivate alla cerimonia assieme, dato che Raven non aveva più ne un padre ne una madre ad accompagnarla all’altare, avevano ben pensato che si sarebbero bastate loro. Infondo era il loro grande giorno, ed io l’avevo trovata un’idea molto carina.

La cerimonia celebrata da Indra, in qualità di capitano del distretto di polizia di Washington DC, scorre piacevolmente, e nel momento in cui le mie amiche si scambiano le promesse mettendosi al dito gli anelli i miei occhi in automatico senza chiedere il permesso, affondano nei tuoi, annegando nella profondità di quel selvaggio verde, nel quale oramai da troppo tempo non si perdevano.

Le ragazze si sorridono con occhi lucidi, e quando finalmente il rito termina ed Indra recita la famosa battuta “Ora puoi baciare la sposa.” tutti si alzano riempiendo il giardino di festose grida ed applausi, mentre Raven ed Anya si scambiano un lungo e tenero bacio. Octavia al mio fianco è tutta elettrizzata, probabilmente sta ripensando al giorno del suo matrimonio con Lincoln, che emozionato non smette un attimo di guardarla. Mentre io sono continuamente attirata da quel verde che da tempo non è più il mio, e per qualche motivo, non riesco a condividere questa grande emozione di felicità per le mie amiche, con la persona che ora mi sta accanto nella mia vita.

Sono cambiate tante cose in questi tre lunghi anni, troppe forse… Lincoln e le spose si dirigono all’auto inseguiti dal fotografo, mentre tutti gli invitati esultano e fanno baldoria in attesa di dirigersi al ristorante. Non mi sono resa conto che oramai tutti, tranne me e te, se ne sono andati, e nessuna delle due ha accennato il minimo movimento, aspettando chissà cosa.

 

  * È bello rivederti Clarke. – Dici facendomi sussultare come un tempo quando pronunci il mio nome.
  * Anche per me. – Rispondo con l’accenno di un sorriso.
  * Clarke tesoro andiamo. – La voce di Niylah quasi mi spaventa.



 

Non mi ero accorta che nel giardino non c’era più nessuno, tantomeno mi ero accorta di Niylah che stava tornando a chiamarmi. Mi era bastato un decimo di secondo per perdermi nel mio mondo, incantata da quello sguardo intenso e selvaggio, che ora, dopo chissà quanto mi è stato riportato via.

 

  * Ciao Lexa. – Ti saluta Niylah con un cenno.
  * – Rispondi cordiale ma distaccata.
  * Ci vediamo al ristorante? – Chiedo cercando di non far trapelare troppa speranza ed emozione.
  * – Mi rispondi con la stessa garbata freddezza ed un cenno del capo.



 

Mi allontano dispiaciuta dal giardino accanto alla mia… ragazza? Compagna? Amante? Boh non saprei ancora come definirla, oramai è più di un anno che usciamo assieme, e non so se è colpa delle mie esperienze passate o cosa, ma ancora non riesco a vederla come una cosa stabile. Quando stavo con te non avevo mai avuto dubbi sul voler passare tutta la mia vita insieme, con lei invece, non riesco nemmeno a pensarlo. Eppure le cose tra di noi vanno bene, ed è una ragazza stupenda, mi asseconda in tutte le mie strambe abitudini, e mi lascia tutto lo spazio che pretendo, dandomi sempre molto più affetto di quanto non gliene dimostri io.

 

*********

 

**_Due anni e mezzo prima…_ **

_Mi sveglio di scatto nel cuore della notte, è ancora tutto buio ma noto subito che non sei più accanto a me. L’agitazione e la paura prendono il sopravvento, non ti ho sentita scivolare fuori dal letto, la casa sembra completamente immersa nel silenzio, e non posso sopportare l’idea che te ne sia andata un’altra volta. Sei appena tornata nella mia vita, da me, e perderti ancora mi ucciderebbe. Mi metto a sedere sul materasso, raggomitolata con la fronte sulle ginocchia, con addosso tutta la disperazione di quella devastante scoperta del letto vuoto. Le prime lacrime silenziose iniziano a farsi largo e a scappare fuori dalle mie palpebre serrate. Stringo i pugni e con ancora più forza mi stringo le gambe al petto, fino a far tremare il mio corpo per la tensione. La delusione e il silenzioso singhiozzare del mio pianto oramai innescato mi fanno quasi mancare il respiro._

  * _Clarke? – La tua voce impaurita mi rimbomba nella testa facendomi prendere un colpo._
  * _Io… - Farfuglio appena._
  * _Sono qui tesoro. – Sussurri sedendoti dietro di me ed abbracciandomi e lasciandomi un delicato bacio sul capo._
  * _Temevo che te ne fossi andata di nuovo. – Bisbiglio iniziando a calmarmi a contatto con il calore del tuo corpo._
  * _Non vado da nessuna parte amore. Questo è l’unico posto dove voglio stare, starò con te per tutta la vita se lo vorrai. – Dici con dolcezza._
  * _Lexa Woods. – Dico bloccandomi prendendo il tempo di realizzare la frase appena sentita. - Per caso, è una proposta questa?_
  * _Oddio no! – Ti guardo quasi offesa dalla sua immediata reazione. - Cioè no non in quel senso. – Ora ti guardo perplessa. - Non è che non voglio… non intendevo quello. – Il mio interesse per questo tuo farfugliare aumenta. – Intendevo dire… ecco che… insomma… nel caso lo fosse sicuramente non te lo avrei chiesto così. – Mi giro nel tuo abbraccio e ti zittisco con un bacio per toglierti da quell’impaccio che ti sei auto creata._
  * _Se ti tranquillizza saperlo… in caso, avrei detto si. – Sussurro a un soffio dalle tue labbra._



_Ora sei tu a zittirmi con un altro bacio, sdraiandoti sul letto e tirando giù anche me. Il mio cuore è come impazzito, per le tante, troppe, emozioni appena vissute. E alla fine con la dolcezza dei tuoi baci e la delicatezza del tuo abbraccio, mi calmo fino ad addormentarmi distesa sopra al tuo corpo, tenendoti tra le mie braccia, con il respiro che si mischia al tuo, e le nostre labbra che sfiorano._

*********

 

Arriviamo al ristorante ed una giovane cameriera bionda ci accompagna al tavolo, Raven aveva tenuto separati i suoi amici da quelli di Anya in due tavolate ben distinte, e per questo fino ieri le ero davvero grata, ma oggi che ho rincontrato quel verde, e non vorrei fare altro che sprofondarci dentro non ne sono così felice. Al mio tavolo trovo Wells e Bellamy con le rispettive fidanzate, mia madre e Marcus, il capo e un paio di colleghi di Raven. Dall’altro lato della sala vedo Titus Woods, Luna, Gustus, Indra, Octavia e qualche altro che non conosco, c’è soltanto una sedia ancora vuota oltre quella di Lincoln, che in qualità di autista arriverà con le spose, e quella sedia ovviamente è la tua. Quasi mi viene il dubbio che non ti presenterai al pranzo di matrimonio di tua cugina, ma poi la porta si apre la ragazza bionda che ha accolto anche me ti viene incontro. Tu sorridi. Sorridi in modo genuino ed adorabile, e per un attimo invidio quella ragazza che ha la fortuna di ammirare da vicino quel tuo splendido sorriso disarmante. Vi osservo chiacchierare mentre ti accompagna al tavolo, e resto delusa nel vedere che le fai un occhiolino ammiccante e lei arrossisce imbarazzata.

Per tutto il pranzo getto occhiate fugaci nella tua direzione, e di tanto in tanto intercetto il tuo sguardo su di me, che spesso, troppo spesso viene distolto dalle attenzioni di quella ragazza del catering. Non so per quale motivo mi dia fastidio, oramai è da due anni che non stiamo più assieme, inoltre io mi son rifatta una vita con qualcun altro, che ora è al mio fianco stringendomi con amore la mano.

Dopo il pranzo e il taglio della torta, arriva anche la musica. Raven e Anya aprono le danze e poco dopo Niylah con fare galante mi tende una mano e mi invita in pista per un lento. È tutto il giorno che sono un po’ assente, e non posso continuare così, quindi prendo la sua mano e ad occhi chiusi con la testa sulla sua spalla, mi lascio guidare da lei sulle note della lenta melodia. I brani si susseguono la musica cambia, si movimenta, e dai grandi classici romantici passiamo a cosa più moderne. Quando le note di Radioactive invadono la stanza sento un tuffo al cuore. Ricordo improvvisamente quella sera al Graunders, dove i nostri sguardi si erano immersi l’uno nell’altro con intensità per la prima volta. Istintivamente i miei occhi si spalancano e ti cercano, il tuo verde come quella volta è su di me, con dimezzo la folla di gente che ci separa, ma questa volta non posso correre da te, non posso inseguirti fuori dal locale per la mancanza del contatto con il tuo sguardo. Questa volta sono costretta ad osservarti da lontano senza potermi avvicinare. Dopo questo, anche altri pezzi disturbano la mia mente riportandomi a ricordi del passato, ricordi di noi, ed appena mi è possibile con una scusa fuggo via dai festeggiamenti con Niylah, non riuscendo più a sostenere la situazione di averti nella stessa stanza.

Nel momento in cui arriviamo a casa sua inizio a baciarla con urgenza, la trascino in camera e guidando le sue mani sul mio corpo le chiedo silenziosamente di toccarmi e di farmi sua, nella speranza e con il bisogno di sentire qualcosa, e soprattutto di levarmi dalla testa l’intensità del tuo sguardo bruciante. I suoi baci scendono verso la mia intimità mangiandomi tutto il corpo, fremo al tocco della sua lingua e mi aggrappo con disperazione alle lenzuola. Dopo tutto questo tempo oramai ha scoperto tutti i miei punti deboli, ed è perfettamente in grado di soddisfare a pieno i miei bisogni regalandomi magnifici orgasmi e dell’ottimo sesso, ma questo è… sesso. Dopo essere venuta con la sua testa tra le gambe, sono io a prenderla, sono io a farla impazzire e torturarla nel limbo del piacere. Sono le mie mani ad accarezzarle con foga il suo corpo e sono le mie dita ad entrare con irruenza dentro di lei fino a farla impazzire di piacere, fino a farla gridare quando al culmine dice il mio nome. Ci baciamo lasciando subito il libero accesso alle nostre lingue di scontrarsi, e quando mi allontano per prendere fiato, dice qualcosa che mi spiazza.

 

  * Ti amo. – Sussurra tenendomi stretta.
  * Anche io. – Rispondo più per dovere che altro.
  * Resta a dormire questa notte. – Mi propone come sempre.
  * Lo sai che devo tornare a dare da mangiare al gatto. – Ribatto con la solita scusa.
  * Allora lascia che resti io da te. – Mi supplica.
  * Sei già a letto, dormi tesoro tanto ci vediamo domani.



 

E dopo averle lasciato un bacio sulle labbra, raccolgo i miei abiti, mi rivesto e me ne vado. Scappo via come farebbe una qualsiasi prostituta dopo la sua prestazione, lasciandola li da sola nel buio di una stanza che odora di sesso, con le lenzuola intrise del mio profumo, ma che oltre al ricordo di quello che c’è stato poco fa, è terribilmente triste e vuota.

 

Quando Clarke scappa via dai festeggiamenti, l’unica persona che effettivamente risente della sua mancanza è Lexa, non si erano più parlate, non si erano più avvicinate dalla fine della cerimonia, eppure non si erano perse di vista un attimo. I loro sguardi avevano continuato ad incrociarsi, ed i loro occhi a cercarsi fugaci per poi perdersi qualche istante gli uni negli altri, e alla fine scappare via. L’unica cosa, a distrarre la mora dalla dolce tortura che si sta infliggendo a guardare la donna che ancora ama, ma che oramai non è più sua, è la giovane cameriera, che per qualche assurdo motivo e qualche strana coincidenza, ricordava perfettamente di aver già visto ed ammaliato con il suo fascino. Appena entrata la ragazza l’aveva subito riconosciuta, e quando Lexa sorprendentemente l’aveva salutata ricordandosi addirittura il suo nome, avevano iniziato a sorridersi e a flirtare scherzando, poi da quando aveva notato gli sguardi quasi gelosi di Clarke, la mora ci aveva preso anche più gusto.

 

*********

 

**_Un mese prima, Montréal, Canada…_ **

_Una ragazzetta biondina con gli occhi azzurri fissa continuamente Lexa appena giù dal ring del locale, e dopo qualche minuto trova il coraggio di avvicinarsi e parlarle._

  * _– Saluta con un sorriso la ragazza._
  * _Ciao bellezza. – Ricambia il saluto la mora._
  * _Sono Amy. – Dice timidamente porgendole una mano._
  * _Piacere Amy, io sono Lexa. – Ricambia la stretta regalando alla sconosciuta un sorriso._
  * _Stasera devi combattere tu?_
  * _– Dice semplicemente Lexa annuendo._
  * _Ti sembrerà una cosa strana, ma… mi chiedevo… - La sua è voce un po’ tremante e titubante._
  * _Avanti dimmi, non mordo mica! – La sprona Lexa ridacchiando._
  * _Posso darti un bacio portafortuna? – Alla fine riesce a chiedere arrossendo timidamente la biondina._
  * _Questa non me la aspettavo proprio, ma certo da una bella ragazza come te sicuramente me ne porterà tanta. – Le risponde la mora con un sorriso compiaciuto e provocante._



_La giovane ragazza le si avvicina e le lascia con timore un piccolo rapido bacio sulla guancia._

  * _Scusa non è proprio da me. In realtà, la mia amica ha scommesso che non ne avrei avuto il coraggio. – Si giustifica imbarazzata la ragazza._
  * _Direi che ha perso… vuoi scommettere la notte con me sulla mia vittoria? – Prova spavalda Lexa in cerca di_
  * _Niente di personale è, ma non vado a letto con le sconosciute. – Commenta Amy._
  * _– Dice Lexa strizzando l’occhio. – Almeno posso avere un altro bacio portafortuna?_



_E quando la ragazza si riavvicina, Lexa le poggia una mano sulla guancia una sul fianco e la tira a se lasciandole un delicato e casto bacio a fior di labbra._

  * _Buona serata Amy. – La saluta la combattente ad un soffio dal suo viso._
  * _Buona fortuna Lexa. – Ribatte l’altra prima di tornare con le gote rosse al tavolo dalla sua amica sbalordita._



_Inutile dire che di fortuna quella sera per battere il suo sfidante su quel ring, Lexa non ne aveva affatto bisogno. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, dopo tutta la rabbia, la solitudine, e la disperazione che aveva provato per tutto quel tempo da quando Clarke l’aveva lasciata, niente e nessuno era più riuscito a fermare la macchina da guerra in cui aveva trasformato il suo corpo. Infatti in meno di 2 minuti il povero omone malcapitato giace atterra privo di sensi, e lei vittoriosa sta già andando a riscuotere il suo pagamento._

*********

 

Tutti gli invitati al matrimonio se ne sono andati oramai, oltre alle due spose restano ancora Lincoln e Octavia, Gustus e Luna, e Lexa. La mora sparisce nella direzione dei bagni e si imbatte nella sua cameriera preferita.

 

  * Te ne stai andando? – Chiede la biondina.
  * Se me lo chiedi tu resto. – Ammicca Lexa.
  * E se me ne volessi andare io? – Ribatte Amy.
  * Potrei venire via con te. – Risponde con un sorriso affascinante la mora.
  * Fai così con tutte? – Domanda sostenuta la ragazza.
  * Solo con quelle carine. – Continua fissandola con intensità Lexa.
  * Quindi sarei carina? – Incalza la biondina.
  * Molto carina. – Ribadisce Lexa avvicinandosi ed iniziando ad invadere lo spazio personale dell’altra ragazza.
  * Anche tu non sei niente male Lexa Woods… - Dice sostenendo lo sguardo selvaggio della mora. - Avrei dovuto scommettere sulla tua vittoria. – Ammette ammiccando.



 

Lexa azzera la distanza tra di loro e si avventa sulle labbra della bionda, che si lascia andare fino a sbattere con la schiena al muro in balia dei bollenti baci della mora, che affamata chiede sempre di più a quella giovane ragazza dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, che in qualche assurdo modo le ricorda la sua Clarke. Le sue mani scivolano sui fianchi lungo il corpo della ragazza, e quando arrivano a sfiorarle il seno un colpo di tosse le fa sobbalzare e staccare immediatamente.

 

  * Sul serio Woods? La cameriera? – La voce arriva pungente e provocatoria.
  * Lo sai che ho un debole per le bionde. – Risponde Lexa aprendo le braccia.
  * Almeno lo sai come si chiama? – Domanda con tono acido la latina.
  * Certo Raven… lei è Amy, Amy lei è Raven… la sposa. – Fa le presentazioni in modo un po’ scocciato Lexa.
  * Hey amore che fine hai fa – La voce si blocca nel momento in cui Anya entra nel corridoio con sguardo perplesso ed interrogativo.
  * Scusa tesoro, Lexa si stava facendo la cameriera… - Spiega Raven non curante delle altre due difronte a lei, e lo sguardo di Anya in un attimo diventa sconfortato.
  * Vuoi mettere anche dei cartelli Rae? – Chiede con sarcasmo la mora.
  * Hey è mia moglie… - Afferma come se questo giustifica la condivisione di quell’informazione che in realtà non è affare di nessuna delle due.
  * Sul serio Lex? La mia cameriera? Al mio matrimonio? – Chiede allibita Anya.
  * Guardate che io sono qui. – Afferma la biondina che fino quel momento era rimasta in disparte all’ombra della mora.
  * Oh giusto, visto che siamo in fase di presentazioni lei è mia cugina Anya… l’altra sposa. – Spiega Lexa, anche se ovviamente Amy lo sapeva benissimo.
  * E tu sei? – Ribatte la donna dai tratti orientali.
  * Amy.
  * Allora lo sapevi davvero il nome! – Esclama Raven divertita.
  * Forse è meglio che me ne vada… - Replica la bionda indietreggiando per poi scappare verso la porta.
  * Grazie davvero Rae! – Osserva con acidità la mora. - Amy aspetta! – Urla Lexa correndole dietro per fermarla e cercare di sistemare la situazione.



 

Fortunatamente per lei qualche ora più tardi, sui sedili in pelle della nuova Mustang Philapelphia Blue di Lexa, avevano consumato con enorme soddisfazione quella scommessa non fatta al loro primo incontro, decidendo anche di rivedersi nei giorni a seguire. Lexa aveva deciso di tornare finalmente a casa, aveva deciso di riprendere in mano la sua vita rincominciando da li. Washington era sempre stata la sua casa, e anche se deve ricominciare tutto da capo, aveva deciso che casa sarebbe stato il miglior posto per farlo. Forse il suo cuore non era pronto per innamorarsi di qualcun altro, forse non aveva ancora dimenticato gli amori passati, ma sicuramente ricominciare con questa giovane bionda ancora spensierata e genuina, sarebbe stato molto più semplice non pensare a Clarke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Arrivo finalmente a casa, lascio quegli scomodi tacchi accanto alla porta, do un paio di carezze al mio peloso amico che dorme sul divano, e dopo essere passata dalla cucina per assicurarmi che abbia la ciotola piena, mi dirigo al piano superiore.

È stata una giornata lunga, e molto difficile da superare. Vedere Raven e Anya così sorridenti ed innamorate mentre si dicevano si, mi ha riempita di gioia. Ma vedere quel verde selvaggio, e quel sorriso dolce e seducente che una volta riservavi solo a me, rivolto ad un’altra, è stato alquanto sfibrante. L’invidia senza senso che ho provato per quella giovane cameriera, solo perché aveva le tue attenzioni è stata frustrante. Ed i continui brividi che ho provato ogni volta che incrociavo il tuo sguardo hanno distrutto tutto il resto della mia stoica posizione di rifiuto nei tuoi confronti.

 

*********

 

**_Due anni prima, casa di Clarke e Lexa…_ **

_Finisco di mettere la matita nera, un leggero tocco di rossetto, e rientro silenziosamente in camera per non svegliare Lexa, ma i suoi magnifici occhi smeraldo sono già puntati su di me, intenti a scrutarmi e a cibarsi di me._

  * _Esci prima? – Mi domandi stupita._
  * _Si scusa, non ti volevo svegliare. – Ti dico con un sorriso._
  * _E dove vai con quest’abito sexy? – Mi chiedi accigliata._
  * _Lo trovi sexy? – Domando io con un po’ di malizia._
  * _Rispondi alla mia domanda Clarke. – Ribadisci seria smorzando il mio gioco sul nascere._
  * _C’è una riunione per l’appalto dei lavori della nuova clinica, e mia madre mi vuole li a tutti i costi. – Ti rispondo con tono annoiato per il grande interesse che ho di questa cosa._
  * _C’è anche lei? – Chiedi cercando un contatto con il mio sguardo._
  * _Ovvio che c’è mia madre, è il capo. Ora torna a dormire è ancora presto. – Rispondo sedendomi accanto a te e lasciandoti un bacio sulla fronte._
  * _Non intendevo tua madre… - Puntualizzi sbuffante._
  * _Chi? – Fingo di non capire._
  * _Lo sai benissimo chi. – Mi canzoni immediatamente._
  * _Lexa… - Cerco di tranquillizzarti stringendoti la mano che sbuca fuori dalle coperte._
  * _Non mi piace il modo in cui ti guarda. – Precisi con una punta di gelosia._
  * _Quante volte te lo devo dire che non mi importa niente di lei? – Ti chiedo dandoti un sorriso e puntando i miei occhi nel tuo meraviglioso e selvaggio verde._
  * _Bè a me non piace comunque. – Dici con un piccolo broncio che mi strappa una risatina._
  * _Ti amo. – Affermo lasciandoti un bacio sulle labbra._
  * _Buon lavoro… - Continui con tono un po’ seccato mentre mi alzo e me ne vado, per poi richiamarmi. - Clarke! – mi giro verso di te prima di uscire dalla porta della nostra camera da letto. - Ti amo piccola. – E dopo quelle semplici parole il mio sguardo brilla di felicità, e sono pronta ad iniziare una nuova giornata._



_Abbiamo ancora qualche problema di fiducia da quando sei tornata dopo quei 2 lunghissimi mesi di sofferenza lontana da me, a volte mi sveglio ancora con la paura di non trovarti più al mio fianco, e a volte tu fai la gelosa senza motivo se devo incontrarmi con Niylah per lavoro. Ma di una cosa sono dannatamente sicura, non potrei mai amare nessuno come amo te._

*********

 

Giro la chiave, apro la porta, ed entro nel mio studio. Afferro la bottiglia di bourbon sul tavolo, il tuo bourbon preferito, ne verso un bicchiere e lo svuoto alla goccia. Dopo che la nostra storia è finita, questo posto è diventato il mio rifugio sicuro. Da allora nessuno è più entrato qui, nessuno ha più visto i miei quadri, i miei disegni. Nessuno sa che sulle pareti ci sono quelle foto e quei dipinti di noi che ho fatto sparire da tutta la casa. Nessuno sa che tengo e rimpiazzo quella bottiglia per sentire sulle labbra un gusto che mi ricorda le tue. Ho sempre saputo che passare oltre sarebbe stato difficile, ma mi ero illusa che non avendoti attorno e chiudendo ogni ricordo in una scatola prima o poi mi sarebbe passata, e invece è bastato un attimo per far crollare tutto ciò che avevo costruito da quando non ci sei più.

 

Lexa ritorna nel suo vecchio appartamento che oramai c’è solo la luce della luna ad illuminare le strade silenziose di Washington, aveva riaccompagnato a casa Amy ad Arlington prima di dirigersi alla sua. Lo stile spartano della sua abitazione non è di certo migliorato lasciandolo vuoto per tutto questo tempo, ma su quella grande mensola del soggiorno quattro cornici con delle foto testimoniano silenziose la vita di chi la possiede. Da tantissimi anni ormai le sue foto di famiglia con i genitori e con zio Titus e Anya occupavano quel posto, accanto ad esse la sua foto con Costia, il suo primo grande amore che le era stato strappato via con una morte prematura, e poi da quando era tornata aveva aggiunto la foto di Clarke.

Rivederla aveva riaperto mille ferite, e nella sua testa mille domande non trovano una risposta sensata sulla fine della loro storia. Perché era finita? Perché ci siamo arrese? Perché mi ha lasciata? Come ha fatto lei a voltare pagina ed andare avanti? Perché dopo tutto questo tempo, la sogno ancora? Mi sveglio pensandola, e mi addormento cullata dal suo ricordo. Perché dopo tanto, ancora ricordava perfettamente la sfumatura di quegli occhi azzurri, il calore della sua risata, e il suono profondo della sua voce? Perché dopo due anni, ed innumerevoli altre donne sotto le lenzuola, era ancora il suo corpo, il suo profumo, il suo sapore, quello più impresso nella mente? Ma la vera domanda restava sempre la stessa, perché ancora ama Clarke Griffin?

*********

 

**_Sei mesi prima, Galway, Irlanda…_ **

_La piccola stanza con il letto matrimoniale in centro alla parete, inizia ad illuminarsi per la prepotente luce del sole che passa di lato alla pesante tenda della grande finestra. Il resto del mobilio, basilare e scarso, è composto da un tavolino con 2 sedie, e una piccola scrivania con un vecchio televisore poggiato sopra. Tutti gli arredi sono in quel tipico stile bettola di quart’ordine, dove, per la maggior parte gli occupanti delle stanze sono in compagnia di squallide prostitute di strada. L’unica stranezza del luogo, è il grande specchio tondo posto sopra il letto, che, se vogliamo vedere rientra perfettamente nelle cose per accontentare la clientela tipica che lo frequenta._

_Distesa nel letto, Lexa dorme gli ultimi minuti di un sonno agitato iniziando a muoversi a scatti e a sudare a freddo, fino al momento in cui di soprassalto si sveglia mettendosi seduta e gridando._

  * _Clarke!!_



_Una bella ragazza dai capelli rossi si affaccia nella stanza dalla porta del bagno, sfoggiando in modo sicuro di se il suo corpo sinuoso completamente nudo._

  * _Quasi dolcezza. – Dice la ragazza con un sorriso. - È Clary… ma tutto considerato non immaginavo nemmeno ti ricordassi della mia presenza. – Lexa la guarda confusa tirandosi indietro i capelli come se non l’avesse mai vista prima._
  * _Scusa io… - Prova a giustificarsi venendo immediatamente interrotta._
  * _Non importa, va bene così Alex. – Lexa guarda storta la ragazza. – Oddio non ti chiami Alexandra? Mi sa che ero un po’ troppo ubriaca anche io. – Confessa ridendo con imbarazzo portandosi una mano a coprire la bocca._
  * _Chiamami Lexa._
  * _Allora era giusto il nome! – Lexa fa cenno di si con la testa._
  * _A quanto pare ricordi molto più di me. – Ammette la mora._
  * _Allora credo che dovrei rinfrescarti un pochino la memoria._



_E così dicendo la rossa cammina ondeggiando in modo sensuale verso il letto, accomodandosi spavaldamente a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Lexa, iniziando a baciarla con ardore. La mora non perde tempo e ribalta la ragazza sul letto iniziando a perlustrare ogni centimetro del suo splendido corpo, per poi prenderla più e più volte con forza ed audacia, sperimentando diverse posizioni, senza però mai farsi sfiorare, con quello specchio al soffitto, come unico testimone degli svariati orgasmi della bella sconosciuta._

_Gli occhi grigio verdi di Clary la studiano un ultima volta, si posano sulle sue morbide labbra, dove la ragazza lascia un ultimo bacio casto prima di andarsene._

  * _È stato eccitante incontrarti Lexa… molto eccitante. – Precisa ammiccante ,mordendosi un labbro._



_Poi la ragazza se ne va facendole l’occhiolino, e quasi sicuramente, come tutte le altre che entravano nella sua vita ultimamente, non si sarebbe mai più fatta vedere._

 

*********

 

Il suono squillante del citofono fa trasalire la ragazza persa nei suoi pensieri. Lexa si affretta a controllare chi diavolo è a presentarsi a quell’ora tarda a casa sua. Subito riconosce l’amico ed apre senza fare domande, lo accoglie in casa con un sorriso di circostanza, che si amplia nel momento in cui Gustus le sventola davanti delle birre e la bottiglia di bourbon.

 

  * A cosa devo questa visita Gus? – Chiede piacevolmente sorpresa Lexa.
  * Ho pensato che dopo questa giornata avessi bisogno di un amico. – Confessa il ragazzo.
  * Non immagini nemmeno quanto… - Ammette lei prima di accomodarsi sul divano con il suo ospite.
  * Allora giramondo, quanto ti fermi in città? – Dice il ragazzo aprendo due birre e porgendone una alla mora seduta accanto a lui.
  * Non lo so… potrei anche restare… - Afferma Lexa prendendo un sorso dalla bottiglia.
  * Sarebbe fantastico! Manchi molto a tutti noi. – Ribatte con entusiasmo lui.
  * Non ne sono così sicura... – Replica lei sconfortata.
  * A me manchi, e anche a Luna, tuo zio fa come sempre finta di niente ma al solo sentire il tuo nome si illumina. – Prova a rallegrarla lui.
  * Raven e Anya oggi mi hanno quasi linciata quando mi hanno trovata in atteggiamenti troppo amichevoli con la cameriera… credo stiano meglio senza di me tra i piedi. – Ammette amareggiata la ragazza.
  * Non dire cazzate! Tua cugina ti adora, sei tutta la sua famiglia! – La rimprovera l’amico.
  * Ora ha Raven… - Replica lei.
  * Certo c’è Raven, ma tu sarai sempre la sua famiglia. – Incalza lui provando a confortare la sua amica.
  * Già… forse la parte fastidiosa. – Continua lei con quell’atteggiamento atterrito.
  * Avanti Lex, sai che Anya a volte è un po’ burbera e non le piace dimostrare troppo affetto, ma ti vuole bene, e se si comporta da stronza è solo perché è preoccupata per te. – Prova a giustificarla lui.
  * Non ce n’è bisogno, sono in grado di badare a me stessa. – Afferma stizzita Lexa.
  * Si certo, la grande e potente Heda, prende sempre a calci in culo chiunque provi anche solo a pensare di toccarla… ma Lexa tu non sei solo questo, ti conosco da sempre, e non voglio vederti buttare la tua vita nel cesso, innaffiando i dispiaceri nell’alcol e scopandoti tutte quelle che ti capitano a tiro. – Prova a spiegarle con tono paziente e affetto Gustus.
  * E allora perché mi hai portato la birra? – Gli rinfaccia alzando la bottiglia già a metà.
  * Touchè… - Dice preso in castagna. - Per quanto mi riguarda, e non lo dire a Luna o mi ammazza, la cameriera era molto carina. – Cerca di sdrammatizzare buttandola sul ridere e mostrando un grande sorriso.
  * È decisamente molto carina. – Afferma maliziosa. – Comunque il suo nome è Amy, e vive ad Arlington. Per la cronaca l’ho conosciuta un mese fa ad un mio incontro, non era proprio una sconosciuta. – Spiega all’amico. - E lo so benissimo che è molto più giovane di me, e che sicuramente non è l’amore della mia vita, ma senza di lei non so se ce l’avrei fatta oggi. – Ammette Lexa.
  * A Amy allora. – Dice lui alzando la bottiglia per brindare.
  * A Amy. – Risponde la ragazza facendo tintinnare il vetro delle birre.



 

Era stata sola senza nessuno a prendersi cura di lei e a guardarle le spalle per molto tempo, e oramai era convinta di non averne più bisogno, ma sono bastate due chiacchiere con Gustus a farle capire quanto davvero le fosse mancata casa, e non solo perché li c’è Clarke, ma perché li è dove ha sempre vissuto, ed è dove vivono tutte le persone a cui tiene davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so voi ma io Clarke la vedo un po’ autodistruttiva, altro che essersi rifatta una vita ed aver voltato pagina… Lexa invece credo/temo stia vedendo un po’ di luce sul fondo di quel tunnel nero pieno di perdizione, alcol, e vita sul ring.  
> Intanto vi ho mostrato un po’ di passato, e scoperta del secolo a Lexa da fastidio la presenza di Niylah!! Ma comunque le cose non sembrano ancora messe così male tra di loro almeno in quel momento.  
> Voi cosa ne dite? Vi è piaciuto il capitolo? Che farà ora Lexa?  
> Intanto ringrazio tutti voi che mi leggete, seguite, mi siete mancati moltissimo con i vostri commenti nel mio periodo di pausa da”You are my weakness” a qui.  
> Un mega abbraccio a tutti.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Sono passati 20 giorni dal matrimonio di Raven e Anya, ed eccomi qui all’aeroporto, fuori dalla porta degli arrivi con una ridicola collana di fiori ed un enorme cartello con la scritta “Bentornate a casa Ranya” Lincoln e Octavia sono impegnati con il lavoro Luna e Gustus hanno lezione in palestra, e Niylah è dovuta andare a New York da un cliente importante, quindi sono qui tutta sola a fare la figura della scema ad aspettare le mie amiche di ritorno dal viaggio di nozze. È oramai mezzora che me ne sto qui in piedi come una stupida e di loro ancora nessun segno.

 

  * Clarke? – Sento chiamare alle mie spalle. – Che ci fai conciata così? – Riconoscerei quella voce anche tra cent’anni, ma comunque mi giro in quella direzione incredula.
  * Lexa! – Esclamo con il cuore a mille per averla davvero li davanti a me.
  * Bentornate a casa… Ranya? – Chiede leggendo il cartello.
  * A casa mi era sembrata una cosa carina unire i loro nomi… ora mi sembra di essere ridicola. – Ti sfugge una piccola risata anche se contenuta, e questa vista mi fa immediatamente ricredere della cosa… questo cartello è di sicuro l’idea migliore che avessi mai potuto avere.
  * Bè il volo è in ritardo… hanno previsto l’atterraggio tra non meno di mezz’ora. – Sconsolata abbasso il capo e faccio un mugugno annoiato e sconfitto. – Che ne dici di andare a prenderci un caffè? – Chiedi in modo amichevole con il sorriso, e a quel sorriso non posso di certo resistere.
  * Mi faccia strada Miss Woods. – Ti rispondo con gioia.



 

Ti seguo lungo il corridoio del grande aeroporto di Washington, con addosso una strana allegria che da tempo non mi apparteneva più.

 

  * Macchiato? – Mi chiedi.



 

Ti sorrido ed annuisco constatando, che dopotutto ricordi ancora come prendo il caffè. Un secondo dopo sei già sparita al bancone ad ordinare, e torni con le due tazze fumanti al tavolino dove mi hai lasciata poco fa. Non so come sia possibile ma chiacchieriamo allegre del più e del meno, mi chiedi della mia vita, del lavoro, di mia madre, e la conversazione scorre piacevolmente fino che non nomino Niylah. Il tuo sguardo mi cerca ma non dici nulla, così cambio argomento chiedendoti di te, dei tuoi viaggi. Anya ogni tanto si lasciava sfuggire dove ti trovavi e so che hai girato gran parte degli Stati Uniti, il Canada e qualche città Europea. Sorpresa dal piacevole clima che si è instaurato tra di noi, e con la scusa che sarei stata sola, mi lancio invitandoti per il pranzo di domani. Ti vedo sorpresa, e oserei dire quasi spaventata dalla mia proposta, e quando la declini gentilmente mi rabbuio. Come sempre non ti sfugge la mia reazione, e ti senti in dovere di spiegare.

 

  * Domani purtroppo ho già un appuntamento. – Il mio sguardo curioso ti sprona a continuare. – ho conosciuto una ragazza un paio di mesi fa, e domani le ho promesso di accompagnarla ad Alexandria.
  * Non mi devi alcuna spiegazione. – Intervengo non volendo troppi dettagli.



 

Sento un po’ di delusione a questa notizia, ma del resto cosa mi aspettavo?  Sei una bellissima ed affascinante donna nel fiore degli anni, hai un fisico atletico ben scolpito, sei intelligente, simpatica, e dolce quanto letale, era ovvio che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe preso il mio posto, del resto io ho Niylah, ed a pensarci bene avresti più ragioni tu a prendertela con me per questo, che non io con te perché stai uscendo con una ragazza che nemmeno conosco. La voce robotica degli annunci aeroportuali ci avvisa che il volo dai Caraibi è finalmente atterrato, così senza aggiungere altro con un cenno di intesa ci avviamo nella zona degli arrivi per recuperare le signore Reyes-Woods.

 

*********

**_Ottobre di tre anni prima…_ **

_Dopo quella strana serata, e quell’esibizione sul palco a cantare il mio amore rientro a casa, e questa volta dopo tanto tempo i fari della tua Camaro mi seguono nel vialetto e si fermano nel box accanto alla mia auto. Dentro di me un subbuglio di emozioni contrastanti fa a botte inutilmente incasinandomi ancora di più il cervello. In silenzio scendo dalla macchina e mi dirigo alla porta di ingresso mentre con il solito stridio la serranda automatica del box si chiude. Appena prendo tra le mani la maniglia anche tu scendi chiudi la portiera e ti incammini nella mia direzione, ancora non ci credo che sei qui, a casa, con me, e soprattutto fatico a credere che quell’incubo che mi ha tormentata negli ultimi mesi sia finito._

_Entriamo in casa, accendo la luce e ti vedo di sfuggita accennare un sorriso mentre il tuo sguardo passa in rassegna il soggiorno fermandosi qualche istante sulla cornice con la nostra foto e su quella di te piccina con i tuoi genitori. Sei sparita nel nulla per molto tempo ma io non ho avuto la forza di separarmi dalla vista di quelle foto che mi avevano sempre riempito il cuore._

_Sul divano Church si stiracchia, ti guarda con indifferenza e disinteresse e si riacciambella qualche centimetro più in là. Ti avvicini iniziando a fargli dei grattini sulla testa e in tutta risposta l’animale fa degli strani versi e ti soffia arrabbiato rialzandosi ed andandosene via._

  * _Mi sei mancato anche tu palla di pelo! – Gli gridi mentre se ne va incurante del tuo dispiacere._
  * _Cosa pretendi? Lo hai abbandonato… - Infierisco spontaneamente senza nemmeno rendermene conto, e senza pensare che la cosa riguarda più me che non il gatto._
  * _Clarke io… - Inizi un discorso che in questo momento non ho voglia di affrontare._
  * _– Ti fermo subito scuotendo la testa. - È stata una giornata lunga e faticosa, è meglio parlarne domattina dopo una bella dormita… non vorrei dire o fare cose per la stanchezza che possano incasinare ancora di più tutto._
  * _Ok… andiamo a dormire allora. – Dici con rassegnazione anche se vedo chiaramente che non sei d’accordo e vorresti dirmi tutto ora._



_Mi incammino verso la scala per il piano superiore e senza voltarmi a guardarti d’impulso e con un certo distacco ti impongo un’altra mia decisione che so già torturerà entrambe._

  * _Ti preparo la stanza degli ospiti._
  * _Clarke! – Protesti richiamandomi e iniziando a seguirmi._



_Arrivate alla cima della scala praticamente davanti alla porta della mia, anzi nostra camera da letto mi afferri per un polso fermandomi con gentilezza. Mi volto verso di te ma non riesco a guardarti, il mio sguardo contempla il pavimento ed al massimo si posa timido sulla tua mano ancora a contatto con la mia pelle. Il cuore mi martella prepotente nel petto e il rumore del mio respiro mi sembra assordante in questo tagliente silenzio tra di noi. Il contatto delicato dei tuoi polpastrelli sulla mia guancia mi coglie impreparato e mi abbandono al calore della tua mano che mi carezza. Mi lasci un bacio sulla fronte prolungando il contatto delle tue labbra per qualche secondo, per poi sostituirlo con la tua fronte e parlarmi dopo un profondo sospiro._

  * _Lascia, ci penso io… buona notte Clarke. - E senza attendere una mia risposta vai al fondo del corridoio._
  * _Buona notte Lexa… - Sussurro mentre apri la porta della stanza degli ospiti._



 

*********

 

Raven e Anya sono rimaste più stupite dalla vista di me e te assieme ad aspettarle, che non dal mio stupido cartello, ma dopo essersi scambiate uno sguardo complice hanno fatto finta di niente e ci hanno abbracciate e salutate con allegria senza infierire. Alla fine dopo due chiacchiere con le mie amiche, lascio a te il compito di riportarle nella loro casa, mentre io mi dirigo alla mia. In pratica mi rendo conto di aver fatto il viaggio fin qui a vuoto, e che avrei potuto benissimo stare a casa a dare una sistemata a quel casino che è diventata la mia villetta. La mia presenza li in aeroporto  è stata del tutto inutile, ma dall’altra parte almeno ho potuto godere della tua compagnia per un oretta, e accorgermi che le cose tra noi non devono essere per forza tese e spiacevoli, anzi, sono stata bene con te, troppo bene.

 

Dopo aver caricato i bagagli e le spose novelle, Lexa si dirige in centro dove Anya e Raven avevano comprato il loro appartamento. La mora parcheggia l’auto di lato alla strada sotto al gigantesco e nuovo palazzo a vetri, e scende a scaricare i bagagli.

 

  * Woods ti va di salire a vedere il nostro appartamento? – Chiede Raven.
  * Non voglio darvi fastidio ragazze, sarete sicuramente stanche per il viaggio. – Inizia a trovare scuse Lexa.
  * Proprio per questo comandante, tu e il tuo bel culo dovete portare su le valige! – Le impone in tono autoritario e scherzoso sua cugina.
  * Sei sempre molto fine Anya… - Le fa presente la mora sbuffando.



 

E così Lexa si ritrova costretta a seguirle fino all’ascensore, sepolta dalle ingombranti valige delle altre due ragazze, come se fosse il facchino di un grand’hotel. Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono su di un elegante pianerottolo ben illuminato, con quattro porte blindate dall’aspetto piuttosto robusto.

 

  * Bentornata a casa Woods. – Dice Raven aprendo la porta del loro appartamento.
  * Bentornata a casa Reyes. – Ribatte Anya dopo essere entrata tirandosi dentro sua moglie per darle un bacio.
  * Ok ora che ho svolto il mio compito, direi che me ne posso anche andare. – Si intromette Lexa tentando di svignarsela.
  * Non se ne parla nemmeno! – Protesta subito la bionda, afferrandole un braccio. - Hai due interi anni della tua vita da raccontarmi Lexa! – La ammonisce Anya strattonandola dentro casa.
  * A me interessano più gli ultimi venti giorni a dire il vero. – Interviene Raven con curiosità e una certa malizia.
  * Non c’è nulla di così interessante da raccontare… - Prova a tirarsene fuori la mora.
  * Tu inizia se poi è interessante o meno lo decidiamo noi. – Le risponde sua cugina dando uno sguardo di intesa a sua moglie.



 

L’appartamento delle ragazze è estremamente luminoso, ed è un perfetto mix di tecnologia ed arredamento retrò in legno massello. Le due ragazze trascinano la povera Lexa per tutta la casa, per poi obbligarla a fermarsi per un drink e quattro chiacchiere infinite.

 

  * Ti trovo molto meglio Lexa. – Osserva Rae con un sorriso.
  * Perché va meglio. – Ribatte ricambiando il sorriso.
  * Quanto ti fermerai? – Domanda la ragazza dai tratti orientali.
  * Stavo pensando di restare tipo… per sempre… - Risponde timidamente Lexa.
  * È una notizia fantastica Lexa! – Afferma la cugina con entusiasmo.
  * Ne sei sicura Anya? – Chiede con incertezza la mora.
  * Certo! Sei la mia famiglia. – Si affretta a rispondere Anya guardando storto la cugina.
  * Ora è Raven la tua famiglia. – Ribatte Lexa.
  * Oh si ci puoi giurare. – Interviene Raven stringendo un braccio attorno al corpo di sua moglie. - Ma ora, sono anche la tua di famiglia Woods! – Aggiunge dando una spinta sulla spalla dell’altra ragazza.
  * Ok ragazze la luna di miele vi ha dato ufficialmente alla testa… vi siete addolcite troppo. – Osserva la mora con una risatina.
  * Oh smettila! – Le dice Anya tirandole un pugnetto sul braccio. – E ora raccontaci tutto quello che hai fatto!
  * Proprio tutto? – Domanda Lexa ora quasi divertita.
  * Ok magari certi particolari puoi saltarli… - Le consente Anya.
  * Oppure no. – Ribatte ammiccando maliziosa Raven iniziando a ridere, e trascinando con se le altre due.



 

Alla fine la piccola nuova famiglia riunita, ha passato diverse ore a chiacchierare ed aggiornarsi sull’accaduto di questi due anni, in cui Lexa spediva cartoline da ogni luogo che stava visitando per far sapere che stava bene, e di tanto in tanto qualche messaggio e veloce telefonata. Recuperarono tutto, o almeno quasi, dalla partenza da Washington al suo ritorno per il matrimonio, alla giovane e dolce cameriera, con la quale la mora stava uscendo da venti giorni, il record assoluto della sua vita dopo Clarke.

 

Sono rientrata a casa con un allegria che da molto tempo non rientrava più nel mio umore, rivederti, parlarti, e stare con te anche se solo per poco più di un ora è stata una sorpresa molto gradita. Prendo in braccio quel bel gattone grigio dagli occhi d’oro e con lui accoccolato sulla spalla giro per casa facendo finalmente un po’ di ordine qua e la. Si è ormai fatta ora di cena, apro il frigo e con disgusto spulcio gli avanzi di cibo d’asporto che ci ho stipato dentro, alla fine butto tutto, e per una volta dopo tempo infinito, decido di cucinarmi qualcosa di più genuino. Non ho molto in casa ma metto l’acqua sul fuoco ed una volta calda butto gli spaghetti mentre nell’altra pentola faccio restringere del pomodoro per il sugo.

Stasera niente fattorino della pizza, cibo cinese, giapponese, indiano, o messicano. Stasera con grande soddisfazione, e gioia di farlo cucina Clarke Griffin. Oddio inizio anche a parlare di me in terza persona… la cosa sta diventando davvero grave! Church oramai già da un po’ mi ha abbandonata alle mie farneticazioni, così ora parlo da sola… non che parlare con il gatto sia più da persone sane di mente, ma un pochino di più che parlare da soli forse si. Tutta questa euforica allegria è decisamente merito tuo, anche se non lo sai, mi hai fatto tornare un po’ di voglia di vivere, tra di noi le cose non hanno più funzionato dopo la storia del Mount Weather, ma sento che quando sei nella mia vita le cose vanno meglio. Persa tra i miei mille pensieri e le mia valutazioni, si è fatta ora di andare dormire, e questa è la parte più difficile delle mie lunghe giornate.

 

*********

 

**_La stessa notte di ottobre di tre anni prima…_ **

_Sono le 2 passate e ovviamente i miei pensieri in subbuglio non mi lasciano in pace e non mi danno tregua, così continuo a rigirarmi nel letto inutilmente sbuffando e tentando di calmarmi e di prendere sonno. Fisso di continuo l’orologio che con infinita lentezza gira i numeri sul display allo scorrere del tempo, e dopo una mezzora con gli occhi fissi e sgranati su quell’oggetto decido di alzarmi ed andare nello studio, magari la pittura riuscirà a calmarmi._

_Sono completamente rapita dalla musica che esce dalle cuffie che mi isola dal mondo, e da quei colori sulla tavolozza che pian piano si mischiano sulla tela formando un paesaggio, che non mi rendo conto di non essere più sola fino quando le tue braccia non mi stringono la vita facendo aderire il tuo petto alla mia schiena. Sento il tuo caldo respiro sul mio collo che mi fa venire i brividi, quando poi le tue labbra lasciano nello stesso punto un dolce bacio, una scossa mi fa sussultare attraversandomi da testa a piedi. Svelta poggio il pennello sul cavalletto e mi sfilo dalla testa le cuffie, girandomi a guardarti stranita._

  * _Non riesci a dormire? – Domandi conoscendo già la risposta._
  * _Ho solo voglia di dipingere. – Rispondo secca._
  * _Certo, chi non ne ha voglia nel cuore della notte? – Chiedi sarcastica. – Comunque per quel che vale non riesco a dormire nemmeno io. – Ammetti abbattendo i tuoi muri._
  * _Perché? – Chiedo._
  * _Perché cosa? – Ribatti non capendo._
  * _Perché non riesci a dormire… - Ti spiego, ed effettivamente quel perché potrebbe essere una domanda a tante cose che hai fatto, che hai detto, o che non hai fatto, e non mi hai detto. Ti vedo soppesare le parole e riflettere sul come dirle, e poi alla fine dopo esserti umettata le labbra rispondi._
  * _Non riesco a dormire perché mi manchi. Non riesco a dormire perché ho bisogno di spiegarti tante cose. Non riesco a dormire perché so che sei qui nella stanza accanto alla mia tormentata dalla mia presenza. Non riesco a dormire perché ho paura di averti persa, e perché sento e condivido il tuo odio nei miei confronti. – Lo dici tutto di volata senza quasi prendere fiato, non so se hai finito la tua confessione ma non riesco a lasciarti andare avanti._
  * _Io non ti odio Lexa! – Affermo con impeto e sicurezza piantando i miei occhi nei tuoi e prendendomi una pausa. – Non potrei mai odiarti… sono arrabbiata con te. Arrabbiata per i tuoi silenzi, per il tuo escludermi, per avermi abbandonata un’altra volta, ma non ti odio. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se fossi riuscita ad odiarti, non sarei stata così male, non avrei passato tutte quelle notti in bianco, e non avrei sofferto tanto per la costante preoccupazione di non rivederti più, o per la tua incolmabile assenza… non ti ho odiata nemmeno per un secondo. – Mi fissi incredula, sorpresa, quasi come se non sentissi di meritare quelle parole. – Ho tanti pensieri per la testa, tante emozioni diverse. Ci sono tante cose che vorrei sapere, e altrettante che vorrei dire ma ora non riesco a riordinarle e a capirle nemmeno io. – Annuisci e tieni lo sguardo basso come un cucciolo bastonato provocandomi un infinita dolcezza nel petto. – In questo momento sono sicura solo di una cosa… io ti amo Lexa. Ti amo più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo. – All’udire quelle parole i tuoi magnifici occhi smeraldini scattano sui miei facendomi sprofondare in quel tuo sguardo tenero tremolante e un po’ lucido._
  * _Credo di doverti delle spiegazioni… e delle scuse. Ho avuto paura, e ho sbagliato tutto con te. Mi odio per questo, mi odio per tutto quello che ti ho fatto… e mi sembra tanto ingiusto ed impossibile che tu riesca ancora ad amarmi. Non me lo merito. – Il tuo dispiacere è sincero._
  * _Vieni con me e raccontami tutto._



_Ti tendo la mano e ti porto al divano, dove ci accomodiamo una accanto all’altra dividendo il calore di una coperta di pile alla tenue luce della lampada che teniamo accanto al televisore. Mi racconti della notte della sparatoria, della detective Thrill, del ricatto dei Wallace, dei combattimenti, e dell’aiuto inatteso che ti hanno dato i tuoi amici. Hai vissuto un esperienza traumatica ed hai reagito costruendo un muro attorno al cuore e prendendo ogni decisione con freddezza senza farti trasportare dai sentimenti. Mi confessi della paura che avevi di perdere un incontro, non tanto per la sconfitta in se, ma per le conseguenze che avrebbe avuto su Anya. Ammetti che temevi di non rivederla più, lei che è tutta la tua famiglia, ed alla fine mi confessi che avevi paura potesse accadere qualcosa anche a me._

_Entrambe lottiamo contro le lacrime pungenti dietro gli occhi, entrambe cerchiamo di non cedere a quella debolezza che avrebbe fermato il nostro chiarimento. A poco a poco la stanchezza inizia a farsi sentire, e il discorso rallenta, si affievolisce. La mia testa crolla sulla tua spalla, sento anche la tua cedere contro la mia, e il tuo profumo inebriante mi accompagna nel sonno di cui tanto mi ero privata in questi ultimi mesi._

 

*********

 

L’unica cosa che mi ha sempre calmato e cullato facendomi dormire sonni tranquilli e sereni, sei sempre stata tu. Il tuo abbraccio il tuo calmo respiro, e il tuo inebriante profumo, di cui ancora tengo una boccetta nascosta nel comodino. E dopo ore a dipingere nello studio, senza che la mia arte riesca davvero a distogliermi dai miei pensieri, mi arrendo e cerco conforto sotto le coperte. Prendo quella boccetta di profumo, do due spruzzi di fragranza sul cuscino, e mi accoccolo stringendolo tra le braccia. Con un po’ di immaginazione riesco a sentire quasi la sensazione di averti al mio fianco. Abbraccio forte quel soffice oggetto, e con il pensiero di te, mi arrendo al dolce richiamo di Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esattamente un anno fa stavamo gioendo e morendo allo stesso tempo per quella dannata puntata che ci ha dato tutte quelle emozioni sconvolgenti che ci hanno indotto nello stato di puro disagio che ancora non accenna a svanire… quindi per prima cosa facciamo un attimo di silenzio e onoriamo la nostra unica Heda scomparsa yu goneplei ste odon, Leksa kom Trikru.  
> Tornando alla mia storia, finalmente un po’ di Clexa nel presente, e un po’ di Clexa nel passato, tra le altre cose subito dopo il finale di “You are my weakness”. E lo so che ancora non sono i momenti Clexa teneri e/o piccanti che stavate aspettando ma non abbiate troppa fretta e datemi fiducia.  
> Comunque in generale l’atmosfera pesante sembra sparita. Il viaggio è ancora lungo e tortuoso per rivederle felici assieme, e non dimentichiamo che abbiamo sempre due ragazze di troppo nella storia… intanto il clima è un po’ più allegro e spensierato, a me la cosa non dispiace, voi cosa ne dite?  
> Vi ringrazio di cuore per tutto il sostegno che mi avete sempre dimostrato fino ad ora, e spero di leggere tanti vostri commenti anche in questo capitolo.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Il sole splende riflettendo la sua luce calda di inizio luglio sulle acque increspate del Potomac, mentre la Mustang scintillante di Lexa, attraversa il Theodore Roosevelt bridge in direzione Arlington. Il modesto palazzo in mattoni a vista dove vive Amy, si trova all’interno del Colonial Village, immerso nel verde dei caratteristici giardini che lo circondano. Come da accordi alle 9 in punto, Lexa parcheggia l’auto a lato della via principale all’ombra di una di quelle alte piante davanti a casa della ragazza, mettendosi a sedere sul cofano in attesa della giovane bionda. Qualche minuto dopo, Amy  sbuca dal portone con un luminoso sorriso e si dirige allegra verso la ragazza che la sta aspettando. Arrivata a pochi passi da lei Lexa tira fuori da dietro la schiena una rosa bianca porgendogliela con dolcezza, le guance della bionda si colorano di rosso per l’emozione e l’imbarazzo nel ricevere quel dono inaspettato, ed il sorriso già luminoso di Amy si allarga diventando ancora più tenero e radioso. Prende la rosa, annusando il suo dolce profumo, poi con impaccio butta le braccia al collo alla mora davanti a lei, e dopo un semplice “ciao” le lascia un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

 

  * – Risponde Lexa ad un filo dalla sua bocca portando le mani ai fianchi della bionda.
  * – Dice la ragazza riportando le sua labbra su quelle di Lexa, che la stringe a se sollevandola da terra.



 

Due colpi di tosse rompono la magia del momento, ed Amy si ritrae velocemente girandosi di scatto verso la direzione del rumore.

 

  * Vedi di essere a casa per cena Amy! – Dice con voce severa una signora sulla cinquantina.
  * Mamma! – Protesta la ragazza.
  * Non si discute signorina! – Prosegue la donna in tono che non ammette repliche.
  * Sarà a casa per le 7. Non si preoccupi signora, ha la mia parola. – Interviene Lexa cercando di stemperare l’atmosfera.
  * Cerca di rispettarla se hai intenzione di farti vedere ancora da queste parti. – La avvisa la signora non lasciando il suo tono imperativo.
  * Mamma… - Ribatte la bionda sconfortata.
  * Si ok, va bene la smetto. – Dice la madre di Amy alzando gli occhi al cielo. - E ora andate prima che cambi idea. – Aggiunge facendo un cenno noncurante con la mano.
  * Ci vediamo stasera. – La saluta la ragazza un po’ sbuffante, mentre Lexa le fa un semplice cenno con il capo.
  * Divertitevi, ma non troppo mi raccomando! – Gli urla la donna mentre le ragazze se ne vanno, provocando in Amy un buffo mugugno irritato.



 

Le due salgono in auto e partono lungo la George Washington Memoria Parkway, con destinazione Alexandria. La strada lungo la costa del fiume regala al breve viaggio l’incantevole panorama del verde da un lato, e lo splendore delle acque del Potomac dall’altro, con in aggiunta lo sfondo della città.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima…_ **

_Inizio a svegliarmi, un po’ dolorante per la posizione contorta in cui mi trovo, provo a muovermi raggomitolarmi su me stessa e mi accorgo di essere parzialmente distesa su qualcuno. Ora sento chiaramente un braccio stringermi, il tepore di un corpo scaldarmi, e l’odore inconfondibile dolce ed agrumato del tuo profumo mi invade i polmoni. Apro a fatica un occhio con la paura di essere immersa in un sogno e davanti al mio viso c’è Church seduto sul cuscino accanto a te che ci fissa con quei suoi occhioni dorati. Automaticamente un sorriso mi increspa le labbra. Poi con la mia tipica goffaggine da appena sveglia, ritiro la coperta sui nostri corpi cercando di non svegliarti. Ti sento sospirare profondamente, e capisco di non essere affatto riuscita nel mio intento. Mi muovo un poco avvicinando i nostri visi e sento le tue braccia stringermi quasi per paura che fugga. Oramai sono sicura che ti sei svegliata. Presa da non so bene ancora cosa osservo il tuo viso e inevitabilmente il mio sguardo scivola dai tuoi occhi ancora serrati alle tue soffici labbra, sulle quali anche se con un po’ di esitazione non riesco a non posare le mie. Ti sento tremare a quel contatto inatteso, poi ti rilassi e rispondi teneramente al mio bacio. Ti accarezzo la guancia e sostituisco le mie labbra con il tocco del mio pollice._

  * _Mi sei mancata. – Ti sussurro ad un soffio dal viso lasciando che i nostri nasi si sfiorino._
  * _Anche tu. – Replichi sporgendoti per cercare nuovamente le mie labbra._



_Improvvisamente appena si ristabilisce il contatto delle nostre bocche mi scosto. Immediatamente apri gli occhi e mi fissi in cerca di comprendere la mia brusca e crudele azione. Il tuo sguardo mi scruta penetrante e supplicante._

  * _Mi sei mancata, ma sono ancora arrabbiata con te. – Replico con fermezza e decisione._



_La tua espressione muta da confusa a desolata, vorrei tanto poter sorridere del tuo adorabile broncio e confortarti ma decisamente perderei tutta la mia credibilità, mi sono già lasciata andare troppo con quel bacio. E per quanto io non veda l’ora di riaverti, non posso di certo lasciarti passare liscio tutto quello che mi hai fatto. Ed anche se in realtà io sono già strisciante ai tuoi piedi, se mi ami davvero mi dovrai riconquistare Alexandra Woods._

 

*********

 

Il suono del telefono mi sveglia, è dalla sera precedente che sono ancora avvinghiata al cuscino… striscio sul materasso e raggiungo il comodino con una mano, prima di riuscire ad afferrare il mio smartphone e prendere la chiamata.

 

  * Pronto? – Rispondo ancora assonnata.
  * Buongiorno bimba! – Dall’altro capo è la voce allegra di Niylah che mi saluta.
  * Hey buongiorno tesoro. – Ricambio il saluto aggiungendo un piccolo sbadiglio.
  * Oddio avevi il turno di notte e come un idiota ti ho svegliata?
  * No tranquilla… - Cerco di rassicurarla. - Ho solo dormito fino tardi… - Ammetto.
  * Mi dispiace amore, davvero non volevo svegliarti. – Continua a scusarsi lei sinceramente dispiaciuta.
  * Hey va bene, tanto è ora di alzarmi. – Commento. – Come va a New York? – Chiedo mettendoci un po’ più interesse.
  * Benissimo! Sono riuscita a chiudere tutti gli affari prima del previsto. Atterro a Washington stasera alle 7.30. – Mi comunica con entusiasmo come se non vedesse l’ora di tornare.
  * – Rispondo cercando di infonderci un po’ di allegria. – Che ne dici se vengo a prenderti in aeroporto e poi andiamo a fare un aperitivo al Graunders con gli altri? – Le chiedo. – Ieri sono tornate anche Raven e Anya dal viaggio di nozze. – Le spiego per farle capire che non può dire di no.
  * Veramente speravo di passare un po’ di tempo da sola con te. – Replica con un po’ di delusione nel suo tono di voce.
  * C’è tutto il tempo anche per quello tesoro, ma dopo l’aperitivo. – Ribatto spensierata.
  * Ok… - Risponde arresa. – Allora ci vediamo stasera? – Chiede quasi con incertezza.
  * Certo tesoro. – Affermo.
  * A stasera amore. – Mi risponde con dolcezza.
  * A stasera. – Riesco a dirle solo quello ed attacco.



 

Stupendo Niylah rientra con un giorno d’anticipo, non so se essere felice o triste per la notizia, il che non è di certo un buon segno. Dopo un anno ancora non mi fido di lei, ancora non riesco ad aprirmi e a lasciarmi andare. Non la lascio quasi mai entrare in casa mia, e trovo sempre una scusa per non fermarmi a dormire da lei dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso. L’idea di dormire tra le sue braccia mi terrorizza, sicuramente si accorgerebbe di quanto dormo poco, e soprattutto di quanto il mio sonno sia agitato. Poi con lei magari ancora nuda al mio fianco, non vorrei mai svegliarmi nel cuore della notte come spesso mi capita gridando un nome che non è il suo. Mi accorgo che con me ha una pazienza infinita, che non pretende niente e non mi impone cose per cui io non sono ancora pronta, ed anche se mi rendo conto di esagerare nel ritrarmi nei suoi confronti, proprio non riesco a non farlo. Eppure non mi ha mai dato motivo di dubitare dei suoi sentimenti per me, e forse è proprio quello a farmi paura, tutta quella premura, quella gentilezza, e quell’amore che ha verso di me mi spaventano da morire.

 

L’asfalto scorre sotto il motore ruggente della GT di Lexa, e rapidamente sotto il caldo sole della mattinata, lei e la sua nuova bionda si avvicinano alla destinazione. Oramai ad una manciata di chilometri dall’arrivo Amy propone a Lexa una piccola deviazione verso Daingerfield Island, per una passeggiata romantica in riva al fiume tra il verde del bosco. Le ragazze lasciano l’auto in un parcheggio del porticciolo e si incamminano a piedi tra la vegetazione sino a scorgere una spiaggetta tranquilla ed isolata lontana da sguardi curiosi.

 

  * Che ci facciamo qui? – Chiede con curiosità Lexa.
  * C’è un bel panorama… ed è un posto tranquillo… - La prende alla larga la bionda.
  * Si lo vedo. – Risponde Lexa facendo finta di non aver capito le sue intenzioni.
  * E poi hai promesso a mia madre che mi riportavi per cena, ma non che non ci saremmo divertite troppo. – Dice maliziosa la ragazza mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.
  * Che idee strane ti sei fatta su di me signorina? – Chiede Lexa avvicinandosi a lei facendola indietreggiare fino ad appoggiarsi ad un grande tronco.
  * Lexa… - Sussurra la bionda ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, aggrappandosi alla sua vita.
  * Amy… - Risponde la mora portando le mani al viso dell’altra ragazza ma continuando a torturarla senza avvicinarsi troppo.
  * Devi sapere che mi piacciono da morire i fiori… - L’azzurro chiaro dei suoi occhi freme a contatto con quelli verdi della ragazza difronte a lei. - Ma voglio fare anche altro con te. – Conclude stringendo la presa sui fianchi di Lexa tirandola completamente contro di sé.
  * Credo che davanti a tua madre i fiori possano bastare. – Ironizza la mora con una risatina.
  * Oh mio dio! – Ribatte Amy inorridita al pensiero. - Mi hai appena fatto passare la voglia! – Aggiunge scoraggiata.
  * Sicura? – Sussurra Lexa al suo orecchio prima di mordicchiarlo.
  * Forse solo un po’… - Ammette la bionda accompagnata da un brivido.
  * E ora? – Chiede la mora lasciando una scia di baci lungo il profilo della mandibola fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca.
  * Se continui così magari… - Mugugna fremente sulle sue labbra Amy.
  * E se faccio così? – Domanda Lexa senza pietà scendendo con la lingua sul collo dell’altra ragazza e facendo scivolare lentamente le mani sul suo corpo, fino ad arrivare a stringere i suoi glutei.
  * Oh dio Lexa! – Si lascia sfuggire la bionda prima di immergerle le mani nei capelli ed attirare le labbra di Lexa sulle sue.



 

Il bacio inizialmente lento e passionale, si accende e diventa sempre più esigente. I loro respiri diventano uno solo, e le loro lingue si aggrovigliano assaporandosi poco alla volta. Lexa intrufola una gamba tra quelle della bionda, che al contatto di qualcosa con la sua intimità sospira pesantemente, arrendendosi alle volontà dell’altra donna che si muove sinuosamente contro il suo corpo. La bionda studia con le mani la figura di Lexa, arrivando ad infilarle nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi skinny jeans per far aumentare la pressione del contatto dei loro corpi. Si staccano per prendere fiato, ansimando e continuando a far scontrare le loro intimità, e poi mentre i loro sguardi si perdono uno nell’altro, la mora slaccia i pantaloni dell’altra ragazza e con una mano si intrufola nel suo intimo, andando a sfiorare con delle leggere carezze circolari il suo centro già eccitato, abituandola al contatto prima di entrare lentamente nella sua apertura e prenderla con due dita.

I gemiti della ragazza vengono soffocati dal bacio della mora, che dopo averle fatto cavalcare il suo orgasmo le si abbandona sfinita e soddisfatta sulla sua spalla.

 

  * Dovremmo usare un letto prima o poi. – Le sussurra Lexa prima di lasciarle un tenero bacio sulle labbra.
  * Prima o poi… - Concorda la bionda dandole un altro bacio.



 

Le due ragazze si ricompongono e tornano all’auto, questa volta per andare davvero alla destinazione prefissata.

 

Dopo essermi svegliata all’alba delle 10.30 per la chiamata inattesa di Niylah, mi ritrovo a dover organizzare la serata, inizio subito a mandare messaggi a tutti gli altri dando appuntamento per l’aperitivo al nostro locale preferito. Passata la frenesia di questi pochi attimi, mi tranquillizzo lasciandomi cadere di nuovo sul letto, su quel cuscino intriso della fragranza del tuo profumo. Da quando ti ho vista ho iniziato ad avere dei ripensamenti sul mio rapporto con Niylah, ho iniziato a cogliere le differenze di quello che avevo con te, e quello che ho con lei. Credevo di stare bene, di essere felice con una persona  accanto a me che mi ama. E invece ora il mio subconscio cerca di farmi tirare ancora di più il freno, e allontanarmi da lei per capire cosa voglio davvero. Allo stesso tempo, anche se presa da mille dubbi,  non ho il coraggio di ammetterlo, tantomeno di parlarne con qualcuno, ma temo che tutto questo derivi dalla tua presenza qui, e dalle strane sensazioni che si impossessano di me quando ti vedo, quindi non mi resta altra scelta se non aspettare e sperare di capire al più presto cosa significhi tutto ciò. Intanto inebriata dal tuo profumo che sovrasta qualsiasi odore presente nella stanza, la mia mano guidata di spirito proprio scivola sconsiderata all’interno del mio intimo, mentre i pensieri corrono al ricordo di noi.

 

*********

 

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

 

_Sono seduta sul divano assorta dai pensieri con la chitarra tra le mani. All’improvviso la porta del box si apre, e quando vedo apparire la tua figura scatto in piedi poggiando lo strumento sulla poltrona e con un balzo ti vengo incontro._

  * _Sei qui. – Ti dico oramai a pochi centimetri da te._
  * _Ho solo accompagnato Aden a scuola. – Affermi stranita per il mio tono sorpreso._



_Quando ti butto le braccia al collo stringendoti a me, resti per un attimo bloccata da questo mio gesto improvviso, poi le tue mani si posano sulla mia schiena carezzandola lentamente, ed io ti stringo ancora più forte._

  * _Ho avuto paura te ne fossi andata di nuovo. – Ammetto tremante._
  * _Sono qui amore. – Mi rassicuri continuando ad abbracciarmi e lasciando scivolare una mano a intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli._
  * _Mi ami davvero? – Domando spaventata ed insicura._
  * _Più di ogni altra cosa. – Affermi con tono serio ma incredibilmente dolce._



_Lascio andare la presa quel tanto che basta per poggiare la fronte sulla tua. Mi perdo qualche istante a respirare il tuo respiro, a godere di quel lieve contatto dei nostri nasi che mi procura un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Ti avvicini fermandoti veramente ad un soffio dalla mia bocca, lasciando a me il potere di decidere se donarti o negarti questo desiderato contatto. Dischiudo leggermente le labbra in cerca di ossigeno che d’improvviso mi sembra mancare, ma mi rendo conto che a mancarmi è solo il sapore dei tuoi baci, e dopo un lungo istante finalmente chiudo quel misero spazio che ci separa. È un bacio diverso dai pochi che ci sono stati in questi giorni. È un bacio carico di sentimento, di passione e di promesse. È un bacio lento, morbido, fatto di teneri e prolungati contatti delle labbra dove i respiri si mischiano fino a diventare uno soltanto. Un bacio con piccoli fugaci sfioramenti delle lingue. Un bacio fatto di scosse ad ogni tocco, e brividi in tutto il corpo._

  * _Mi sei mancata da morire. – Ti sussurro a fil di labbra._
  * _Anche tu. – Rispondi senza esitazione. – Ti amo da impazzire. – Aggiungi._
  * _Anche io. – Ti confermo._



_Il verde selvaggio dei tuoi occhi scruta in mio sguardo mentre le tue dita scivolano sulle mie guance, e seguono poi il profilo delle mie labbra._

  * _Mi sono innamorata di te nel primo istante in cui ti ho vista. – Dici con un filo di voce tremante._
  * _Eppure mi hai dovuta incontrare altre due volte per lasciarmi il numero. – Ti dico schioccandoti un bacio sulle labbra e contagiandoti con il sorriso che si stava impossessando delle mie._
  * _La testa mi diceva di scappare, che l’amore è una debolezza… ma allo stesso tempo il cuore…_
  * _Cosa ti diceva il cuore? – Ti sprono a continuare._
  * _Prenditela perché è già troppo tardi per scappare. – Dici dopo un sospiro rituffando nel mio azzurro quei tuoi intensi occhi verdi._
  * _E? – Incalzo._
  * _E il cuore ha vinto, così ti ho lasciato il numero. – Ammetti._
  * _E ora?_
  * _Ora cosa? – Domandi perplessa._
  * _Cosa ti dice il cuore ora?_
  * _Che non posso stare senza te, Clarke... – E come sempre quando il suono del mio nome esce dalle tue labbra sussulto per l’emozione. - Ti voglio. – Aggiungi in tono pacato._
  * _E allora prendimi. – Ti provoco con malizia, e con occhi ricolmi di lussuria mentre ti fisso e mi mordo il labbro inferiore._



_Vedo un fremito nel tuo sguardo, il verde nascondersi dietro al nero della pupilla che si dilata per il desiderio. È un attimo e con un guizzo torni ad impossessarti delle mie labbra. Il primo contatto è disperato ed urgente, quasi come se avessi paura di perdere il permesso appena concesso. Poi ti calmi e rallenti, torni a gustare ogni momento, torni a trattarmi con la calma il rispetto che ti hanno sempre contraddistinto in questi momenti, torni a mostrarmi quello che senti e a farmi capire che non è solo sesso._

_Intrufolo le dita sotto la tua maglietta facendole scorrere sulla tua schiena provocandoti dei brividi. Ti allontani un attimo da me, quel tanto che basta per osservarmi e sfilarmi il maglione. Non ti lascio nemmeno riavvicinare ed anche io inizio a spogliarti. Torni sulle mie labbra e facendomi indietreggiare fino al divano ti liberi del mio reggiseno. Ti prendi il tempo di ammirare il mio prosperoso petto prima di avere il coraggio di posarvi una mano. Riprendi a baciarmi, ed ora sento chiaramente il divano urtare i miei polpacci, e le tue mani scendere a sbottonarmi i pantaloni prima di spingermi tra i soffici cuscini del sofà. Mi accarezzi dolcemente il viso mentre i nostri sguardi si perdono uno nell’altro. Inizi a lasciarmi qualche bacio umido sul collo e sulla spalla, e io mi abbandono completamente alla piacevole tortura della tua bocca che giocando sulla mia pelle sta facendo crescere a dismisura il mio desiderio. Inizi a scendere verso il basso e la tua lingua tortura con passione i miei capezzoli già eccitati, per poi scendere ancora di più lungo la mia pelle scoperta. Arrivata al tessuto dei miei jeans ti fermi e mi guardi come in cerca di un segnale, socchiudo gli occhi con imbarazzo e un piccolo sorriso mi arriccia le labbra sotto il tuo sguardo indagatore. Mi sfili quell’ultimo capo di abbigliamento trascinandogli dietro anche l’intimo. Torni a lasciare un dolcissimo bacio appassionato sulle mie labbra. E prima di dedicarti di nuovo al mio corpo mi sussurri due parole all’orecchio con tono suadente._

  * _Sei bellissima._



_Mi stai facendo impazzire. Il cuore mi esplode di emozione e la testa non riesce più a mettere insieme pensieri di senso compiuto. Sento il desiderio e l’eccitazione crescere ogni istante sempre di più. Mi perdo, tremo, sussulto, e gemo alle carezze delle tue mani calde ed ai tocchi bagnati della tua lingua sulla mia pelle, che con estrema lentezza si avvicinano al mio centro. Un piccolo lamento mi sfugge dalle labbra quando la tua lingua arriva finalmente tra le mie gambe. Il mio respiro si fa pesante, ed anche il tuo mi segue con lo stesso ritmo frenetico. Mi sposti una gamba sulla tua spalla e con le mani mi sollevi i fianchi per tirarmi più a te. La tua lingua danza tra le mie pieghe e si fa spazio sulla mia apertura prendendomi con dedizione fino che le mie grida di piacere, i tremiti, e gli spasmi non si placano in quello stato di rilassata beatitudine dopo un potente orgasmo._

_Quando finalmente incrocio di nuovo il tuo sguardo è pieno d’amore e soddisfazione, ti alzi ed io mettendomi a sedere in modo più composto ti blocco li in piedi davanti a me, sbottonandoti i pantaloni e godendo della vista del tuo corpo mezzo nudo. Sfioro con timore la tua pelle seguendo i segni delle cicatrici e dei tagli ancora in guarigione dovuti ai combattimenti del Mount Weather, poi ti lascio dei baci lungo una delle cicatrici sul tuo addome fino ad arrivare alla stoffa dei jeans. Ti sfili i pantaloni mostrandomi quelle meravigliose lunghe gambe toniche, deglutisco a fatica a quella vista, poi prima lasciarti sedere accanto a me, mi alzo e ti privo anche l’intimo._

  * _Tu sei bellissima. – Ti sussurro all’orecchio come avevi fatto poco prima tu._



_Ti butto sul divano e mi inginocchio a cavalcioni sulle tue gambe, mi sorridi e mi abbracci all’istante impossessandoti delle mie labbra, lasciandomi assaggiare il mio sapore dalla tua lingua. Le mie mani si muovono senza controllo sulla tua pelle, assaporandone le curve della tua perfetta forma fisica, e poi si fermano sui tuoi seni sodi strappandoti un sordo gemito nel nostro bacio. Per un attimo boccheggiamo riprendendo fiato, poi mi stringi schiacciando il mio ventre al tuo petto, e ti impossessi con la bocca dei miei capezzoli provocandomi un sonoro sospiro. Stringo il tuo viso tra le mie mani, e tu docilmente ti lasci guidare di nuovo alle mie labbra, per poi abbandonarti momentaneamente sotto al mio controllo. Le mie dita che scivolano affamate e fameliche alla tua intimità, e quando penso di avere finalmente io il controllo e con due di esse ti prendo, mi sorprendi prendendomi anche tu allo stesso modo. I nostri corpi iniziamo a muoversi all’unisono ed il fiato si accorcia sempre di più mentre le nostre intimità si scontrano ed i nostri respiri si mischiano per la ravvicinata posizione delle nostre labbra che di tanto in tanto si sfiorano e si agganciano. Sono di nuovo al limite, ed esplodo quando sento i tuoi muscoli contrarsi per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sulle mie dita. Veniamo assieme, una dentro l’altra, urlando di piacere con gli occhi fissi nello sguardo compiaciuto ed appagato dell’altra._

_Ancora con il fiato corto e il cuore a mille ti bacio, ti bacio perché non posso farne a meno, ti bacio perché sento come se la mancanza delle tue labbra sulle mie bruciasse più del fuoco. E poi nel calore del tuo abbraccio premuroso, mi abbandono completamente esausta sul tuo corpo nudo cercando di riprendermi._

_Restiamo così per un tempo indefinito, nude ed abbracciate sul divano, a godere solo di quel calore dei nostri corpi a contatto, e di quei delicati tocchi delle nostre carezze nella quiete della nostra casa. È il miagolio di Church a risvegliarci dal nostro sogno ad occhi aperti. È oramai ora di pranzo, non mi sembra vero di aver trascorso quasi tutta la mattina così, con te. Svogliatamente ci rivestiamo, do retta a quel gattone affamato che da te ancora non si fa nemmeno sfiorare, poi ci mettiamo a preparare qualcosa anche per noi._

_Oggi pomeriggio sono di nuovo di turno, ci accordiamo sul programma della giornata e poi dopo un ultimo bacio sulle labbra ognuna verso il proprio lavoro. E nonostante possa sembrare che ti abbia perdonata, e forse un po’ è anche vero, dentro di me si è insinuata la costante paura che da un momento all’altro potresti sparire e non tornare mai più._

 

*********

 

Come promesso prima delle 7 Lexa aveva riportato a casa Amy, e la loro giornata assieme era stata piacevole, divertente, spensierata ed eccitante. Avevano camminato per il centro della città guardando le vetrine. Pranzato al Murphy’s Grand Irish pub, e scambiato due chiacchiere con il proprietario, John, un amico della bionda. Più tardi erano andate a visitare una mostra fotografica al Torpedo Factory Art Centre, alla quale Amy teneva particolarmente.

Stava giusto riaccendendo l’auto dopo aver salutato la giovane ragazza, quando sente il suono di notifica di un messaggio sul suo cellulare...  Raven.

 

  * Hey cugina acquisita, aperitivo al Graunders tra un ora. Non accetto un NO!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti/e tra mille impegni e cose da fare sono riuscita finalmente a revisionare questo capitolo!  
> Lexa e Amy spero riuscirete a comprenderle e d apprezzarle, lo so che non sono le Clexa, e che quindi sarete tutti/e prevenuti/e, ma a me piacciono molto assieme hanno un certo equilibrio e soprattutto tanta spensieratezza che in tutto questo casino non guasta.  
> Povera Niylah mi viene da dire… due comparse di quegli occhi verdi e Clarke inizia a fare due più due, chissà se e quando riuscirà ad ammettere a se stessa che fa quattro! Intanto per me, ma forse anche per voi, la cosa è abbastanza palese!  
> Sul flashback c’è poco da dire, in questa calda giornata invernale ho voluto alzare ancora di più la temperatura e vi ho regalato un momento Clexa piuttosto piccante.  
> Grazie a tutti/e quelli che mi seguono, leggono, e commentano, siete davvero fantastici e non vedo l’ora di scoprire cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo. Ovviamente nel prossimo andiamo al Graunders per l’aperitivo!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 

Sono già le 7.00 ed io sono ancora a casa… ma come posso essere sempre in ritardo? Afferro la borsa, corro nel garage saltando sulla mia vecchia Buick, e parto in tutta fretta in direzione dell’aeroporto. Fortunatamente il volo di Niylah arriva al Ronald Reagan National, e per la città sembra non esserci nemmeno molto traffico, ed infatti in poco più di mezzora sono la. Lascio l’auto al parcheggio e corro all’interno fermandomi davanti alla porta degli arrivi. Questa volta controllo sul tabellone lo stato del volo, e leggo che è atterrato da pochi minuti. Attendo paziente all’uscita, e quando la vedo sbucare dalle porte mi dipingo in viso un sorriso cercando di sembrare il più felice possibile di vederla.

 

  * Hey bimba! – Mi saluta aprendo le braccia per stringermi, e l’idea già non mi fa impazzire.
  * Ciao, è andato bene il volo? – Chiedo il più cordiale possibile.
  * Mi sei mancata. – Afferma non rispondendo alla mia domanda.
  * Ma se sei stata via solo 3 giorni! – Le faccio notare aggiungendo una risatina e buttandola sul ridere.
  * Mi mancavi già dopo 5 minuti. - Puntualizza Niylah dandomi un bacio sulle labbra.
  * Possiamo andare? – Domando timidamente con un sorriso imbarazzato.
  * Oh si, ti prego sto morendo di fame! – Mi risponde immediatamente in modo supplicante facendomi ridere.



 

Niylah con una mano trascina il trolley, e con l’altra stringe la mia lasciandovi di tanto in tatto delle piccole carezze distratte con il suo pollice. Carichiamo la valigia in auto, e sono già pronta a salire quando lei mi ferma. Mi cinge la vita con un braccio e fa scivolare la mano dell’altro dietro la mia nuca, intrecciandola ai miei capelli e tirandomi a se per un bacio molto meno casto di quello di prima. Mi lascio trascinare meccanicamente da quel movimento delle labbra, buttandole le braccia al collo, ed accolgo automaticamente l’invasione della sua lingua nella mia bocca. È un bel bacio se devo essere sincera, ma non riesce a provocare  in me alcun tipo di reazione, tantomeno alcuna sensazione se non il puro piacere fisico. Inizio a domandarmi cosa ci sia che non vada in me, insomma Niylah è davvero fantastica e credevo che le cose tra noi funzionassero bene, ma ora non ne sono più così sicura.

Una mezzora dopo siamo davanti al Graunders, lei entra tenendomi aperta la porta e subito dopo riallaccia la sua mano alla mia. Un paio di passi nel locale e si blocca di colpo. Si gira e guardandomi dritta negli occhi mi chiede con il tono tra la rabbia e la gelosia.

 

  * Lo sapevi?
  * Cosa? – Guardo alle sue spalle ed incrocio del verde che non è quello delle foreste dipinte nei quadri del locale. – Non ne avevo idea. – Rispondo dopo un attimo di sgomento.
  * Se vuoi ce ne andiamo… - Dice apprensiva. – Andiamo a casa… - Aggiunge. – Non sai quanta voglia ho, di fare l’amore con te per tutta la notte. – Mi sussurra all’orecchio provocante.
  * No, non è un problema. – Ribatto smorzando il suo entusiasmo. – Oramai siamo qui. Mangiamo e beviamo qualcosa come delle persone civili ed educate, e poi ce ne andiamo.
  * Va bene… ma in qualunque momento te ne voglia andare per me va bene. – Annuisco e per la sua gentilezza le faccio un sorriso.



 

Mi lascia un bacio sulle labbra sotto il tuo sguardo che mi brucia addosso, poi finalmente ci avviciniamo al tavolo a salutare te e tutti i nostri amici. La tua presenza proprio non me la aspettavo, ma dal modo in cui mi guardi, sono convinta che nemmeno tu fossi a conoscenza della mia. Per tutta sera vedo come la cosa in realtà crei un leggero disagio solo a me, ed in tutti i modi cerco di non far trapelare questa mia sensazione. Octavia sembra felice di rivederti e di poter chiacchierare un po’ con te. Raven continua a farti domande su quando andrai a cena da lei ed Anya con la tua nuova ragazza, e io non riesco a dire niente, oppressa da un senso di inadeguatezza per avere Niylah qui abbracciata a me, mentre il mio sguardo ribelle cerca di continuo la tua figura. Perdo la maggior parte delle conversazioni della serata, sono decisamente persa tra le nuvole mentre ti osservo sorseggiare distrattamente la tua birra direttamente dalla bottiglia, ed ad ogni tuo sorso accompagno il tuo movimento imitandolo con il mio bicchiere. Inizio a sentire il caldo dell’alcol che sicuramente ha fatto colorare un poco le mie gote, e già da un po’ ha ovattato i miei sensi. Ti alzi con la bottiglia in mano e la svuoti tutta d’un fiato prima di avviarti al bancone. Mi accorgo che Niylah sta richiamando la mia attenzione già da un po’, solo quando inaspettatamente ricevo un suo bacio sulla guancia.

 

  * Amore tutto ok? – Mi domanda con sguardo indagatore.
  * Si scusa, sono solo un po’ stanca. – Le rispondo con un mezzo sorriso.
  * Allora vado al bagno e poi ce ne andiamo… che ne dici? – Mi chiede affettuosa.
  * – Rispondo con semplicità.



 

Lexa lascia la bottiglia di birra vuota sul bancone facendo un cenno a Lincoln, poi si dirige verso la porta del bagno. Non fa a tempo ad arrivare al lavandino che la porta appena chiusa alle sue spalle si riapre e qualcuno entra. Quando si volta trova lo sguardo disprezzante e rabbioso di Niylah a scrutarla.

 

  * Qualche problema? – Chiede la mora sentendosi sotto osservazione.
  * Dimmelo tu Woods! – Tuona con furia l’altra ragazza.
  * Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci… - Risponde con tranquillità Lexa.
  * Cosa ci fai qui? – Chiede sempre più scorbutica Niylah.
  * Mi hanno invitata... – Risponde pacifica con un alzata di spalle l’altra.
  * Se ti azzardi anche solo a mettere gli occhi su Clarke io – Ringhia tra i denti facendosi vicina con fare minaccioso.
  * Cosa? – Chiede in tono di sfida, sapendo che se cerca botte non è di certo lei quella che le prenderà. - Sono passati due anni Niylah, due fottutissimi anni! – Le urla amareggiata Lexa. - Io sono andata avanti, forse dovresti farlo anche tu… cresci un po’ santo cielo! – Dice infine con tono incredulo di rimprovero.
  * Tu stalle alla larga! – Ribadisce l’altra puntandole un dito al petto.



 

La suoneria di un telefono invade la stanza, Lexa lo estrae con calma dalla tasca senza dar peso alla rabbia di Niylah in piedi davanti a lei, e sorride leggendo il nome visualizzato.

 

  * Scusa devo rispondere. – Si affretta a dire. – È lamia ragazza. – Conclude prima di uscire dalla porta senza più guardarsi indietro.



 

La guardo allontanarsi, e mentre con lo sguardo passo in rassegna il locale per trovare te, butto giù l’ultimo sorso del terzo bicchiere di Whiskey Irlandese, lo stesso che una volta tenevi in palestra, lo stesso che ha accompagnato il gusto di alcuni dei nostri baci. Resto un po’ spiazzata quando mi accorgo che nel locale non ci sei più, non puoi essertene andata così senza salutare nessuno.

 

  * Griffin ci sei? È tutta sera che stai sulle nuvole… - Mi distrae dai miei pensieri Raven.
  * Se ti era mancata così tanto potevi startene a casa con lei al posto che trascinarci tutti qui per l’aperitivo. – Mi punzecchia Anya.
  * Ma che dici? – Ribatto ancor prima di capire che si stava riferendo a Niylah e non a Lexa.
  * È inutile che continui a fare finta che non sia così Doc! I tuoi occhioni a cuoricino di stasera ti smentiscono in pieno. – Aggiunge ridendo Anya.
  * Io non ho gli occhioni a cuoricino! – Protesto.
  * Se solo ti vedessi Griffin! – Incalza Raven unendosi alla risata di sua moglie.



 

Non replico più. Se solo sapessero tutti i dubbi che ho nella testa capirebbero quanto si sbagliano. O forse no. E se ce l’avessi davvero l’espressione ebete con gli occhioni a cuoricino come dicono loro? Ma no di sicuro si stanno divertendo a prendermi in giro. Anche perché se così fosse, credo che le cose siano molto peggio di quanto pensassi. Alzo lo sguardo e ti vedo uscire dalla porta del bagno, ecco dov’eri finita. Stai rispondendo al telefono e ti avvii all’esterno del locale. Subito dietro di te dalla porta esce anche Niylah. La sua espressione è un misto tra la soddisfazione e la fierezza che non comprendo bene. Si avvicina con fare suadente e carezzandomi il viso con entrambe le mani si impossessa avida delle mie labbra, lasciandomi sorpresa e senza fiato.

 

  * Penso che per qualcuno sia ora di andare. – Commenta Raven.
  * Penso proprio di si. – Conferma Anya.



 

Sghignazza la coppietta sposata accanto a noi, quando mi stacco per prendere fiato noto che Niylah ad un palmo dal mio viso, sta guardando fuori dalla vetrata con sguardo di sfida e sorriso beffardo.  Seguo il suo sguardo e trovo il tuo impietrito ed attonito fisso su di noi, che mi fa mancare il fiato come un pugno in pieno stomaco.

 

*********

**_Due anni prima…_ **

_Lexa rientra a casa e sulla porta incrocia Niylah che esce. Sul tavolo della cucina ci sono ancora due tazze di caffè vuote, ed una porta impresso il colore del suo rossetto._

  * _Lei che ci faceva qui? – Chiedi senza nemmeno salutarmi._
  * _Sono rimasta a piedi con l’auto, e mi ha riaccompagnata a casa. – Ti spiego con tranquillità per smorzare la tua visibile rabbia._
  * _Potevi chiamarmi. – Ti affretti ad affermare._
  * _Era li, e mi ha offerto un passaggio. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? È stata solo gentile. – Mi giustifico per non averti disturbato._
  * _Certo che lo è stata! – Esclami. - Ma non lo vedi che farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di infilarsi nelle tue mutande? – Spieghi con esagerata gelosia._
  * _Non essere stupida. – Affermo._
  * _E tu non essere cieca! – Mi gridi quasi contro._
  * _Se non lo vedo forse è perché io voglio solo te! Amo solo te. – Questa volta sono io a urlare per farti entrare in testa il concetto._
  * _Ne sei sicura? – Lo domandi con un sorriso amaro per mascherare la paura e il dubbio che vedo nei tuoi occhi. - E allora perché ho come l’impressione di non bastarti più? – Chiedi amareggiata._
  * _Tu non ti fidi più di me! – Affermo sfinita._
  * _E tu? – Ribatti immediatamente._
  * _Tu te ne sei andata per 2 mesi… mi hai abbandonata! – Ti rinfaccio arrabbiata._
  * _Ci risiamo… - Il tuo tono ora è ironico e sconsolato allo stesso tempo._
  * _No Lexa. Non fare la vittima ora! – Ti rimprovero, e poi indicandomi il petto proseguo sempre più arrabbiata. - Io sono rimasta qui. – Indico il pavimento della mia, nostra casa. - Ad aspettarti tutto quel tempo senza nemmeno sapere se eri viva. E tu… - Dico puntandoti l’indice allo sterno. - Tu non ti fidi di me?_
  * _Sarà che quando sono venuta a cercarti per dirti che era tutto finito, ed ero finalmente tornata a casa, lei stava tentando di baciarti? – Rivanga quello spiacevole ricordo di lei al Graunders che dalla mia guancia si avvicina pericolosamente alle mie labbra fino a sfiorarle con le sue._
  * _Lei! Non io! Io non lo volevo! – Ti grido contro disperata, con il viso rosso di rabbia e le lacrime che iniziano a pungermi gli occhi per lo sconforto._
  * _E ora? – Chiedi senza pietà._
  * _Dio ma ti senti? – Ribatto incredula. - Come fai a pensare che preferirei stare con lei che con te? – Ti chiedo mentre le lacrime iniziano a farsi strada sulle mia guance._
  * _Forse perché ti sta sempre intorno, e a guardarti non mi pare affatto ti dia fastidio… - Dici sprezzante. - O forse perché quando parliamo ultimamente finisce sempre che litighiamo e che tiri fuori la storia dell’abbandono? – Chiedi stizzita. - Scusami se ho voluto salvare la vita di mia cugina! – Concludi arrabbiata e stanca quanto me._
  * _Lo sai che non te ne faccio una colpa per quello! Voglio bene anche io ad Anya! – Ti grido contro questa cosa quasi tremando, perché farmi sentire una stronza che avrebbe lasciato morire Anya proprio non lo accetto._
  * _E allora dimmi Clarke, cosa cavolo vuoi che faccia? – Il tuo tono di voce è sempre più arrabbiato, e le lacrime cadono anche dai tuoi occhi lucidi. - Perché onestamente da quando sono tornata le cose vanno sempre peggio… - Ammetti sconsolata._
  * _Non lo so! – Ti urlo ancora._
  * _Ti ho chiesto scusa… - Torni ad un tono di voce normale._
  * _Lo so. – Ammetto._
  * _Ti ho spiegato tutto quello che è successo… - Prosegui._
  * _Lo so. – È tutto ciò che riesco a dire._
  * _Ti ho stretta tra le mie braccia ogni notte quando piangevi, e so che è per colpa mia che lo fai, ma non posso cancellare il passato. - Continui a parlare incurante del tuo dolore, e delle tue lacrime._
  * _Lo so… - Sussurro ancora una volta._
  * _Ogni santo giorno ti dico che sei la cosa più importante della mia vita, e che non voglio stare mai più senza di te. Perché ti amo Clarke! Io ti amo… - Dici voltandoti e lasciando cadere il capo verso il basso mentre ti appoggi al banco della cucina in lacrime._
  * _Lo so! – Ti grido tra i singhiozzi._
  * _E allora spiegami! – Hai ripreso ad urlare anche tu. - Cosa devo fare ancora per far funzionare questa cosa? – Chiedi implorante guardandomi negli occhi._
  * _Io… - Tentenno. – Non lo so… non lo so Lexa… - Ammetto sconfortata. - Forse abbiamo bisogno di prenderci una pausa. – Concludo con un filo di voce, e la tua ironica risata sovrasta tutto._
  * _Dopo avermi fatto promettere che non me ne sarei andata mai più, mi stai davvero chiedendo di andarmene? – Chiedi asciugandoti le lacrime con il palmo della mano. - È assurdo… - Concludi bisbigliando incredula._
  * _Io… ho bisogno di capire. – Provo a spiegarti._
  * _Cosa devi capire Clarke? – Di nuovo la tua disperazione e la tua rabbia prendono il sopravvento aggredendomi._
  * _Se ti amo ancora! – Sbotto senza nemmeno sapere quello che sto dicendo._
  * _Ok… - Ti sento tirare su con il naso, prima di ricomporti e riprendere a parlare. - Prendo la mia roba, e me ne vado…_



_Ti ho colpita in pieno, ti ho fatto male con una manciata di parole che mi sono scappate dalla bocca impulsive e prepotenti. Dopo un attimo esci dalla cucina e sali al piano di sopra. Sento sbattere le ante dell’armadio e ti seguo per cercare di recuperare il casino che ho appena fatto._

  * _Aspetta Lexa... – Dico poggiandoti una mano sul braccio per fermarti._
  * _No Clarke. – Dici scrollandomi via. - Prenditi il tuo spazio, me ne torno a casa mia. – Concludi secca._
  * _Lexa ti prego. – Provo a supplicarti._
  * _Non c’è niente da aggiungere… se non mi ami più, almeno non prendermi per il culo. – E le tue parole bruciano più di uno schiaffo dritto in faccia._



_Qualche secondo dopo chiudi la cerniera del grosso borsone e senza degnarmi di uno sguardo esci dalla porta della nostra camera, lasciandomi li con le lacrime che scorrono come un fiume in piena, e con il cuore così distrutto da non riuscire a capire se batte ancora._

*********

 

Usciamo dal Graunders, e tu sei li. Poggiata al muro come quella volta che ti inseguii qui fuori, mentre rispondevi al telefono a tuo zio. Niylah mi mette un braccio attorno alla vita, ed io mi appoggio a lei più che altro per non barcollare dato che sono un po’ intontita per l’alcol… quando ti passiamo davanti mi volto nella tua direzione con un sorriso ma tu stai guardando atterra, ed ignori completamente il nostro passaggio andando avanti a conversare al telefono. Percepisco appena qualche battuta e anche se non ti vedo in faccia, so perfettamente che stai sorridendo con tenerezza mentre dici quel “Sogni d’oro dolcezza.”

Non ti avevo mai sentita usare quel tono con qualcuno che non fossi io. Tutto questo mi fa sentire messa definitivamente da parte, e fa terribilmente male. E la colpa di tutto, è solo ed esclusivamente mia. Mi fa piacere rivederti felice, ma non avrei mai immaginato potesse farmi anche tanto male.

Attraversiamo la strada e arriviamo all’auto, lascio le chiavi a Niylah prima di combinare qualche casino alla guida e quando passiamo davanti al Graunders tu sei ancora li fuori. Ti faccio un saluto con la mano ma fai finta di non vedermi rientrando nel locale, e forse questo tuo ignorarmi mi fa ancora più male.

 

Arriviamo davanti a casa di Niylah, ed ovviamente mi invita a salire. Non sono in grado di guidare, quindi anche se non troppo convinta la seguo nel suo appartamento. Mi fa accomodare sul divano e mi porta un bicchiere d’acqua fresca. Scuoto la testa e rifiuto sotto al suo sguardo indagatore.

 

  * Non hai del whiskey? – Chiedo.
  * Non hai bevuto abbastanza? – Ribatte.
  * Dipende dal punto di vista… - Rispondo.
  * C’è qualcosa che non va amore? – Domanda con quel suo tono preoccupato
  * – Mi affretto a rispondere. – Sarebbe tutto perfetto con un altro bicchiere. – Aggiungo stampandole un bacio sulle labbra.



 

Alla fine Niylah cede e mi porta un bicchiere vuoto posandovi acanto la bottiglia di whiskey, riempio il piccolo contenitore in vetro e butto giù a goccia quel liquido ambrato che mi brucia la gola fino ad arrivare allo stomaco.

 

  * Clarke… - Dice con sconforto più che rimprovero per la mia azione.
  * Adesso è tutto meraviglioso. – Le confermo con un mezzo sorriso.



 

La trascino in camera, e nella penombra della stanza inizio a baciarla lentamente, con passione, forse, anzi sicuramente, in un modo che con lei non avevo mai usato. Si adegua subito al mio ritmo, e per la prima volta le sue delicate carezze mi fanno venire i brividi. Allo stesso modo lento e seducente inizio a spogliarla, a baciarle il collo, scendendo sul suo corpo e fermandomi al suo seno. Aggancia una mano dietro la mia nuca e mi trattiene sul suo capezzolo turgido. Quando ritorno alle sue labbra, è lei a spogliarmi della mia maglietta aderente, e a sbottonarmi il reggiseno permettendo al mio petto nudo di scontrarsi con il suo. Poco dopo anche i miei pantaloni cadono atterra, ed io cado sul letto. Lei si sfila gli ultimi indumenti e si mette sopra di me riprendendo a baciarmi con passione. Sento il mio ventre andare a fuoco, l’eccitazione è alle stelle ed inizio a muovermi sotto di lei per cercare un contatto delle nostre intimità, mentre le mie mani scorrono sulla pelle della sua schiena e si aggrappano al suo sedere. Ansimiamo con le bocche socchiuse una su quella dell’altra, gemo quando una sua mano mi si posa sul seno iniziando a massaggiarlo con devozione. Lei sorride sulle mie labbra, ed io ne approfitto per prendere il comando invertendo le nostre posizioni, ed iniziando con incredibile calma a leccare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, fino ad arrivare ad assaggiare il suo centro già estremamente bagnato. Faccio scorrere la lingua tra le sue pieghe e mi concentro sul suo clitoride appena prima di entrare dentro di lei. Il suo respiro affannoso e i gemiti che di tanto in tanto le sfuggono mi fanno capire che è vicina, ed infatti poco dopo si contrae attorno le mie dita, freme, e sussulta, per poi arrivare a tranquillizzarsi. Poco dopo riprende a toccarmi ricambiando il servizio da me svolto.

Ora sono di nuovo io sotto di lei, la sua bocca sta ispezionando ogni parte della mia pelle, ed il suo respiro sulle parti ancora umide della sua saliva riesce a procurarmi dei brividi di piacere. Una sua mano inizia ad accarezzarmi l’intimità, e ad ispezionare timidamente la mia apertura prima di entrare con il primo dito. Una volta lasciato abituare il mio corpo alla sua presenza entra con il secondo, e forse anche con il terzo. Non riesco a capire più nulla, l’euforia degli ormoni mischiata a quella dell’alcol mi annebbia ogni cosa. So solo che lei è su di me, dentro me, e che il ritmo del suo bacino che si scontra con il mio corpo incalza le spinte delle sua dita, mentre la sua bocca gioca con le mie labbra, baciandole, succhiandole e mordicchiandole con delicatezza.

Spingo verso l’alto il mio sesso, verso di lei, per darle maggiore accesso e lasciarla scivolare ancora più in profondità. Inizia a mancarmi il respiro e sento tendersi i muscoli della schiena e delle gambe, poi, vengo tra le sue dita stringendola a me come se fosse la mia unica salvezza. La bacio dolcemente, e a poco a poco sento le forze venire a mancarmi, e il mondo intorno a me sparire, qualche attimo dopo mi addormento esausta con la sua testa sulla spalla, e la sua mano ancora tra le mie gambe.

 

Apro gli occhi di scatto e non capisco dove mi trovo, il peso di un corpo mi schiaccia parte del torace, e mi sento completamente nuda. Sono completamente nuda. Niylah sta dormendo poggiata a me tenendomi un braccio attorno alla vita. D’improvviso sento mancare l’aria. Cosa ci faccio ancora qui? Perché non sono scappata via come sempre? Non riesco nemmeno a guardarla. Scivolo fuori dal suo abbraccio e mi faccio rimpiazzare dal cuscino al quale si avvinghia stretta mugugnando qualcosa. Raccolgo svelta e silenziosa i miei abiti, trascino tutto in soggiorno, mi rivesto e scappo via il più velocemente possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci anche alla fine di questo capitolo… l’aperitivo poteva andare anche peggio visti certi dissapori di alcune delle presenti, Niylah ha marchiato il territorio, e Lexa finge di non essere interessata a mostrarsi più forte di lei, ne di rivolere indietro Clarke salvandosi con la chiamata della piccola Amy. Ma che ne dite voi, Lexa è davvero indifferente?  
> Ed eccovi anche il flashback con quella piccola gocciolina che ha fatto traboccare il vaso e ha fatto esplodere tutto….Lexa è gelosa di Niylah, e come darle torto del resto, mentre Clarke è esausta ed oppressa dalla paura di essere abbandonata di nuovo e per questi continui litigi tra di loro e per le continue osservazioni acide di Lexa su Niylah.  
> Intanto se non vi è andato di traverso lo spritz e non vi sono rimaste sullo stomaco le patatine per le dimostrazioni di possessione di Niylah e il sesso con Clarke ubriaca lasciatemi un commento.  
> Grazie come sempre per seguirmi in questa follia, leggermi e commentarmi. Spero di non avervi deluso con questo capitolo dove in realtà di gioia ce n’è davvero poca per le nostre Clexa e la loro vita separata.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	6. CHAPTER SIX

I giorni passano inesorabili uno dopo l’altro, e a poco a poco, la vita di Lexa torna alle vecchie abitudini di casa. Negli ultimi due anni qualche cambiamento per la verità c’è stato, ora il Dojo Woods ha una sede secondaria mandata avanti da Luna e Gustus, che in qualche modo, dopo il salvataggio di Anya hanno finito per iniziare a frequentarsi. Lexa, da quando è partita per il suo viaggio giramondo non detiene più il titolo regionale del campionato di arti marziali miste, che è passato alle mani della sua amica. Raven ha avuto una promozione importante sul lavoro, ed ora dirige un brillante team che sta progettando parti meccaniche per arti e protesi robotiche, riuscendo a migliorare così anche la condizione del suo problema alla gamba, dovuto a quella sparatoria di tanto tempo fa. Zio Titus ed Anya mandano avanti da soli la storica palestra Woods, ma l’inaspettato ritorno di Lexa permette finalmente all’uomo di tirare un po’ il fiato. La ragazza non aveva mai smesso di allenarsi, e di combattere. Girava il più delle volte in città diverse per iscriversi a nuovi tornei, affrontare nuove sfide ed avversari differenti, con diversi stili di combattimento. La sua forma fisica è a dir poco perfetta, e le sue abilità di combattimento sono migliorate notevolmente, diventando ancora più precise, veloci e letali. Tornare a casa, allenarsi nella sua palestra, e magari riprendere anche ad insegnare, sono tutte cose che le mancavano molto, e poterle finalmente fare di nuovo non aveva prezzo.

La settimana scorre piacevole e spensierata tra gli impegni lavorativi, quelli famigliari, qualche uscita con gli amici, e Amy… Amy è diventata la miglior distrazione dalle responsabilità della sua vita, da quando si erano incontrate al matrimonio, si sentivano tutti i giorni, e si vedevano ogni volta che fosse possibile. E questa sera dopo le continue richieste insistenti delle signore Reyes-Woods, Lexa ha ceduto ed ha accettato il loro invito a cena per presentargliela ufficialmente.

 

  * Vado bene così? – Chiede preoccupata Amy sotto casa delle altre due ragazze.
  * Sei bellissima. – Le risponde rassicurante Lexa.
  * Sicura? Non sono troppo sportiva? – Continua tra le sue incertezze la ragazza più giovane.
  * Sei perfetta. – Dice Lexa dandole un bacio sulle labbra, mentre attendono l’ascensore nel palazzo di Raven e Anya.



 

Le porte si aprono e salgono al piano dell’appartamento delle altre due ragazze. Amy è un po’ tesa e preoccupata, è vero che ha già visto le ragazze il giorno del loro matrimonio, ma ora è tutto diverso. Lexa le stringe la mano e le rivolge uno sguardo pieno di affetto prima di suonare il campanello.

 

  * Lexa! – Strilla gioiosa Anya abbracciando la cugina sulla porta. – Rae amore sono arrivate! – Aggiunge chiamando sua moglie. – È bello rivederti Amy. – Afferma poi con il sorriso rivolto alla bionda.
  * Vedo che l’euforia del viaggio di nozze non ti è ancora passata… - La schernisce Lexa entrando in casa.
  * E non passerà mai per merito dell’ottimo sesso! – Osserva Raven sbucando dalla stanza accanto.
  * Dio Raven non lo voglio sapere! Non sono ancora pronta per questo. – Afferma Lexa, mettendole una mano davanti per fermarla facendo ridere tutti, Amy compresa che inizia a rilassarsi sotto la presa incoraggiante della mano di Lexa.



 

L’atmosfera è da subito divertente e piacevole, come sempre del resto quando ci sono di mezzo Raven ed Anya con il loro sarcasmo in piena sintonia, così la cena vola in un lampo. Mentre Rae distrae la bionda con le foto del viaggio ai Caraibi, Anya e Lexa sparecchiano e vanno a recuperare il dolce e qualche altra birra fresca in cucina.

 

  * Mi fa piacere vederti felice. – Dice Anya con un sorriso sincero guadagnandosene uno in ricambio con un aggiunta di un cenno del capo di sua cugina. – Scusa se sono stata una stronza al mio matrimonio.
  * No, avevi ragione… - Si affretta a rispondere Lexa. – Cioè non su Amy, lei è…
  * Davvero adorabile. – Conclude Anya vedendo un po’ di smarrimento in Lexa.
  * Già… - Conferma, per poi proseguire con rammarico. - Ma avevi ragione su di me. Dopo Clarke ho mandato a rotoli tutto fino che non ho trovato lei. – Conclude la mora con un sorriso e indicando con la testa la ragazza nell’altra stanza.



 

*********

****

**_Due anni prima, New Jersy…_ **

_Lexa è seduta pensierosa sul bordo di un letto che non è il suo, in una camera che non aveva mai visto prima. Le mani di una sconosciuta sui suoi fianchi, Remi probabilmente, ma infondo il nome non è rilevante.  Le sue  labbra intanto che dal basso percorrono con una scia di baci tutta la sua colonna vertebrale, seguendo il disegno astratto di quel tatuaggio sulla sua pelle. Quella bocca affamata arriva alla sua spalla e vi lascia un piccolo morso._

  * _Non vorrai già andartene? – Le sussurra con tono suadente la ragazza impossessandosi dei suoi seni con le mani._



_Lexa si lascia semplicemente andare alla presa di quella stupenda donna, dai lunghi capelli castano chiaro, e dagli occhi azzurri lucenti. Inclina la testa e la volge verso di lei, aggrappandosi con una mano dietro al suo collo per baciarla con trasporto, come a dirle che no, non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene da li._

_Le mani della sconosciuta scivolano sulla pelle della mora, arrivando ad accarezzarle le cosce. Lexa gliele blocca con presa salda sciogliendosi da quel bacio esigente._

  * _E va bene comandante, non ti tocco. – Dice con ironia la donna._



_Lexa a quelle parole si blocca lasciando andare le mani dell’altra, che intanto famelica le stava girando attorno per sedersi a cavalcioni su di lei. Si guardano negli occhi per un attimo quasi infinito, poi la ragazza prede le mani della mora portandosele sopra i seni, si solleva leggermente dalla sua seduta e con gli occhi piantati in quelli verdi e selvaggi davanti a lei riprende a parlare._

  * _Io non ti tocco, però scopami un’altra volta._



_Ed in quell’esatto istante, geme mentre si infila nella sua apertura già abbondantemente bagnata lo strap-on che aveva fatto indossare a Lexa giusto un oretta prima, riprendendo a muoversi con ritmo incalzante, cavalcandola affamata della sua lingua e di un altro orgasmo._

 

*********

 

La luna rischiara il cielo limpido della notte sopra Washington, e vista la tarda ora che si è fatta Lexa ed Amy tolgono il disturbo, e mano nella mano salgono sull’ascensore salutando le altre due ragazze.

Le porte si chiudono e le due coppie si separano, una restando nella guadagnata quiete di casa e l’altra con grande probabilità diretta per la prima volta in una camera da letto.

 

  * Quella ragazzina è – Inizia a dire Anya rivolta a sua moglie.
  * – Conclude la frase Raven.
  * Già… - Annuisce la bionda.
  * E Lexa è – Inizia a dire la latina.
  * Così felice. – Conclude Anya.
  * Già… - Annuisce la mora. – Uff… - Sbuffa pensierosa Raven.
  * Allora cosa c’è che non va Rae? – Chiede con dolcezza la donna dai lineamenti orientali carezzando una guancia alla moglie.
  * Sono preoccupata per Clarke. – Risponde con un sospiro l’altra.
  * Cosa c’entra adesso Clarke? – Chiede con sgomento Anya.
  * Lo so che è una testa di cazzo, e che si è messa lei in tutto questo casino, ma è una delle mie migliori amiche e le voglio bene. – La prende alla larga Rae.
  * Frena Reyes! – La blocca con impeto la bionda sedendosi sul divano accanto a lei. - Cosa mi sono persa? – Domanda puntando i suoi occhi indagatori in quelli dell’altra.
  * Credo sia ancora innamorata di Lexa… - Le confessa i suoi dubbi. – Ecco cosa ti sei persa Woods. – Conclude Raven con un sorrisetto dispiaciuto.
  * Ma se l’altra sera aveva quello sguardo sognante tra le braccia della sua ragazza. – Ribatte spintonandola con una spalla. - Tu vedi cose che non esistono.
  * È che tu non vedi quelle che esistono. Clarke è stata sulle nuvole tutta sera, ma non è stato certo merito di Niylah. Avanti An da quanto tempo escono assieme quelle due? – Prova a farla riflettere.
  * Sarà un anno. – Risponde pensandoci un po’ su la ragazza.
  * E Clarke non riesce nemmeno a definirla la sua ragazza. – Le fa notare la latina.
  * Ci abbiamo messo un po’ anche noi. – Ribatte l’altra.
  * Si ma di punto in bianco ricompare Lexa e Clarke per tutta la sera ha quell’espressione? E poi non hai visto come la guardava? Per non parlare del whiskey… lei ha sempre odiato il whiskey! Ma Lexa no… Lexa ama il whiskey... – Continua a spiegarle il suo punto di vista.
  * I gusti possono cambiare, non essere paranoica Rae. – Cerca di smentirla l’altra osservandola intensamente.
  * Non è paranoia, è preoccupazione… - Ammette la latina.
  * Allora prova a parlare con lei. – Le consiglia con un sorriso affettuoso la bionda.
  * Lo farò. – Dichiara Raven, trovandosi le labbra orgogliose di sua moglie sulle sue.
  * Questo si che è il mio meccanico. – Afferma scherzosa Anya sicura di infastidire l’altra donna.
  * Io non sono – Inizia a protestare Raven.
  * Cosa? Un meccanico? – La interrompe la bionda sghignazzando.
  * Ora ti faccio vedere io Woods! – La minaccia Raven atterrandola sui cuscini e bloccandola sul divano.
  * Non vedo l’ora. – Risponde l’altra sorridente appena prima di iniziare a baciare sua moglie.



 

E come aveva detto a Lexa quella sera, l’euforia che aleggiava in quella casa e tra di loro, è frutto dell’ottimo sesso che consumavano regolarmente in ogni angolo di quello splendido appartamento. E anche questa sera non sarebbe stato diverso, anzi si sarebbero amate più e più volte fino ad addormentarsi stremate una stretta all’altra.

 

Con tutto quello che passa per la mia testa in questi ultimi giorni, sono davvero felice di essere di turno la sera del venerdì fino le prime luci dell’alba del sabato. Se non fossi stata al lavoro, avrei cercato qualche scusa per chiudermi in casa da sola, e stare nel mio studio per non vedere Niylah, così invece è tutto più semplice. Poco più di un anno fa quando ho ceduto ai continui approcci ed inviti ad uscire con lei mi ero quasi convinta fosse la cosa giusta. È una bella, anzi bellissima donna, distinta, gentile, simpatica, responsabile, con un ottimo lavoro, bacia da dio… è brava a letto, entrambe cose da non sottovalutare… e mi ama da morire. Sembrerebbe la donna perfetta. Eppure qualcosa non funziona… non ha mai funzionato per dire il vero. Il problema sono decisamente io, non lei. Non ho voluto rendermene conto fino pochi giorni fa. Non ho voluto dare ascolto a quella vocina dentro di me, che mi diceva di continuo che stavo facendo la seconda cazzata più grande della mia vita. Eppure con lei ho passato anche dei bei momenti. Ha davvero un rispetto e una pazienza incredibile nei miei confronti, non capisco proprio come faccia a sopportare certi miei atteggiamenti che oramai non sopporto più nemmeno io. È dal weekend scorso che la evito. Non la vedo più da quando nel cuore della notte, sono scappata via dal suo letto senza svegliarla. Ricordo il gusto del whiskey sulle mie labbra ad alterare il sapore dei nostri baci, ricordo di averla trascinata in camera al buio per non vedere, ricordo di aver preso il suo corpo come non avevo mai fatto prima. Ricordo di aver immaginato altre mani sul mio di corpo, altre labbra sulla mia bocca. Ricordo di aver visto altri occhi nel buio ad insinuare il desiderio di essere amata tra quelle lenzuola. Infatti è stato tutto frutto della mia fervida immaginazione, me ne sono resa conto solo quando mi sono svegliata, perché la donna che ho trovato a stringere il mio corpo completamente nudo, non era quella avevo sognato di avere.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta facendomi spegnere all’istante quei miei pensieri impuri e scioccanti.

 

  * È – Dico in tono professionale prendendo tra le mani una cartella e fingendo di essere immersa nel lavoro.
  * Ciao bimba. – Il mio cuore perde un battito per il panico scaturito dal suono di quella voce. La sua voce.
  * Hey ciao. Ma che ci fai qui? – Domando con sorpresa cercando di non far trasparire il disagio.
  * Sono passata a trovarti. – Ammette con un sorriso.
  * Potevi trovare un posto migliore dove passare il venerdì sera. – Le faccio notare.
  * Forse… ma l’unica persona con cui vorrei passarlo è in questa stanza… - Risponde provocante avvicinandosi per lasciarmi un bacio sulle labbra. – È tutta settimana che non riusciamo a vederci, e dopo l’altra notte mi manchi da morire. – Prosegue ad un soffio dal mio viso prima di reimpossessarsi delle mie labbra.



 

Fatico a mantenere la calma in questa assurda situazione dalla quale non posso scappare, ed allo stesso tempo spero che arrivi qualche trauma importante in pronto soccorso per permettermi di fuggire rifugiandomi nel lavoro. Se solo sapesse tutti i dubbi che ho su di noi, e a chi ho pensato mentre venivo sulle sue dita… Mi sento una stronza per come la sto trattando, mi rendo conto solo ora che da quando usciamo assieme la sto usando per non sentirmi triste e sola, cosa che per giunta non mi riesce affatto. Mi manca l’intesa che c’era con te, quel capirci con uno sguardo, e quel tuo modo unico di amarmi. E la cosa peggiore è che non riesco a capire se mi manchi tu, o se mi manca il modo in cui mi facevi sentire…

 

Arrivate nel suo appartamento, Lexa fa gli onori di casa offrendo alla bionda qualcosa da bere ottenendo come risposta un dolce e timido “non voglio niente, mi basti tu.” Amy si guarda attorno dell’arredo un po’ spartano di quella casa che rispecchia a pieno lo stile essenziale di Lexa, ed ovviamente come tutti la sua curiosità incappa in quelle solite tre foto incorniciate, che da quando è tornata in città danno l’unico tocco personale al soggiorno. Per la verità ve ne era anche una quarta, un po’ sgualcita e consumata, appoggiata al muro li accanto, che aveva tolto giusto prima di andare a prenderla. Sapeva che la ragazza le avrebbe notate e non era pronta a rispondere a possibili domande sul soggetto di quella foto. Clarke.

 

  * Com’eravate giovani tu ed Anya! – Commenta con allegria la bionda, strappando un sorriso a Lexa. – Sei sempre tu questa vero? – Chiede prendendo in mano la cornice accanto.
  * – Conferma la mora. – È l’ultima foto che ho con i miei genitori.
  * Tua madre era una donna davvero bellissima… come te del resto… - Commenta la ragazza riappoggiando la cornice. – E invece, dimmi un po’, dovrei essere gelosa di quella bella bionda? – Chiede con fare scherzoso indicando l’ultima foto rimasta.
  * Solo se credi ai fantasmi. – Risponde con una risatina scherzosa Lexa, che sentendosi osservata aggiunge. – Costia è morta 5 anni fa. – Le spiega con tranquillità.
  * Oh… mi dispiace Lex non volevo… - Si scusa con imbarazzo la ragazza.
  * No tranquilla. Non potevi sapere. – La bionda le si avvicina buttandole le braccia al collo ed appoggiando la fronte su quella della mora.
  * Era una persona importante per te? – Sussurra, e Lexa annuisce.
  * Era la mia ragazza. Siamo state assieme dal college fino a giorno in cui… - Amy azzera quel poco spazio tra di loro lasciandole un casto ma lungo bacio sulle labbra.



 

Aveva capito, e non c’era alcun bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce. Anche se è molto giovane è una ragazza sveglia ed ha un gran cuore, cosa che Lexa stava imparando ad apprezzare e forse un giorno anche ad amare. Persino Anya si era ricreduta, e la loro cena in famiglia era andata più che bene. L’unica cosa che forse non è ancora pronta a buttarsi completamente in questa nuova avventura è il cuore di Lexa. Per quanto lei volesse tornare ad essere davvero felice, a volte era ancora tormentata dai fantasmi del passato. E l’aver rivisto Clarke, aver incrociato l’azzurro dei suoi occhi che da sempre l’avevano ossessionata, di certo, non aveva giocato a suo favore nel voler voltare pagina. Ma del resto cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Clarke stava con un’altra donna ora. Lexa richiude immediatamente in un cassetto della sua memoria tuti quei pensieri e quei ricordi, e si concentra sul presente. Su quella splendida ragazza che ancora stringe silenziosamente tra le braccia, e con la quale avrebbe per la prima volta passato la notte intera. Quello è l’unico modo che conosce per sopravvivere ed andare avanti.

E dopo aver consumato la loro passione finalmente sopra un morbido materasso, immerse nel silenzio della notte increspato solo dai loro respiri affannati, godendo della dolce compagnia reciproca, le due ragazze si lasciano trasportare dalla stanchezza verso il mondo dei sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ed Amy so perfettamente che ad alcuni/e di voi non piacciono affatto, e soprattutto che volete fare fuori la bionda per rivedere le Clexa, ma intanto quella giovane ragazza ha fatto colpo persino sulle Ranya, anche se Raven inizia a capire che Clarke ci starà male. Ma per quanto Amy possa essere uno dei due elementi a tenere separate le Clexa la sua giovane età, la sua spensieratezza e il suo modo di affrontare la vita con innocenza spontaneità ed imbarazzo fanno bene alla nostra Heda.  
> A sto giro anche nel passato vi ho privato delle Clexa, ma dovete capire anche come le nostre ragazze si sono ridotte stando separate. Lexa ora sembra felice con Amy, ma per arrivare a li ha passato due anni davvero disastrosi… abbastanza piccanti ma comunque disastrosi… e pian piano li scoprirete.  
> Clarke sta messa sempre peggio intanto, e inizia anche a rendersi conto che forse forse, non è affatto innamorata di Niylah… comunque la nostra bionda è ancora in alto mare e le ci vorrà un po’.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che mi seguite ancora nonostante dopo sei capitoli ancora non vi ho dato quello che aspettate con ansia. Grazie a chi di continuo commenta e mi supporta in questa mia lunga avventura. Un grazie particolare ad una persona stupenda che ha voluto condividere il mio primo lavoro con un’altra parte del mondo… ora infatti “You are my weakness” esiste anche tradotta in Russo!!! E potete trovarla qui https://ficbook.net/readfic/5195194/13385450#part_content  
> Adesso la smetto di farneticare giuro… spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, in ogni caso fatemi sapere, un abbraccio a tutti/e.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Lexa si sveglia con un sorriso quando si accorge che un braccio le cinge la vita, e qualcuno è appoggiato alla sua schiena. Lentamente si gira nell’abbraccio riuscendo a mettersi supina e ad osservare la giovane bionda accoccolata al suo fianco. Con delicatezza sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Amy, che inizia a mugugnare nel sonno strappandole un altro sorriso. La mora non resistendo alla tentazione le carezza la guancia lasciandole un tenero bacio sulla fronte. Gli occhi azzurrissimi della ragazza sbattono un paio di volte e poi si spalancano un po’ imbarazzati.

 

  * Oddio scusami ti ho rubato tutto il letto, torno subito dalla mia parte. – Dice la ragazza provando a sgattaiolare via.



 

Lexa a trattiene e le lascia un bacio sulle labbra tirandola verso di se, pelle contro pelle, abbracciandola dolcemente.

 

  * Resta qui. – Le sussurra sulle labbra.



 

La bionda sorride e si rannicchia accanto a lei per metà sul suo corpo, posandole la testa sulla spalla, ed assieme dal letto rimangono ad osservare la luce del sole che a poco a poco con prepotenza rischiara tutta la stanza.

 

Finito il turno scappo a casa esausta, non tanto per il lavoro in se ma per la serata inaspettata che mi ha decisamente provata.

Lascio l’auto nel box, spengo il telefono, e mi barrico subito in camera oscurando la finestra per cercare di dormire un po’. Subito Church con la sua camminata sinuosa arriva ad acciambellarsi accanto a me facendo le fusa, e con quel rumore ritmico di sottofondo dopo qualche minuto riesco a prendere finalmente sonno.

 

*********

 

**_Un anno prima…_ **

_Sono le 7 in punto quando Wells arriva a prendermi a casa nel suo elegante completo grigio chiaro. Dopo un anno e mezzo finalmente i lavori per la nuova clinica sono stati ultimati, e stasera il mio amico mi accompagna gentilmente alla noiosissima cerimonia d’inaugurazione, alla quale essendo la figlia del primario dell’ospedale non posso assolutamente mancare. Per l’occasione ho deciso di indossare un abito lungo nero elegante ma anche seducente, anche se non ho proprio intenzione di far colpo su nessuno, l’idea di ricevere qualche sguardo o qualche apprezzamento non mi dispiace. Più che altro perché da quando non ci sei più tu mi sento l’ombra di me stessa, infinitamente triste e con l’autostima pari a zero._

_Salgo in auto con il mio cavaliere che già da come mi ha guardato mi ha fatto capire di aver scelto bene il mio abbigliamento, e ci dirigiamo verso nord. La clinica è nel quartiere dove una volta c’era l’Azgeda pub, poco distante dalla vecchia palestra dei Queen._

_Come sempre, appena arrivata, mi tocca dare ascolto a mia madre ed ai suoi boriosi invitati di cui mi importa poco e niente. Fortuna che tra il mio collega Jackson, e Wells riesco a fuggire di tanto in tanto da quelle noiosissime conversazioni. Ad un certo punto della serata è come se sentissi lo sguardo di qualcuno bruciarmi addosso. E poco dopo infatti, la vedo avvicinarsi a me con due coppe di champagne._

  * _Dottoressa Griffin. – Mi saluta professionale Niylah._
  * _Harm. – Ricambio con lo stesso tono il suo saluto._



_Mi offre uno dei due bicchieri che ha tra le mani ed assieme brindiamo all’apertura di questo posto, per il quale c’è voluto tanto tempo e fatica, e la sua preziosissima collaborazione._

  * _A nome della Harm Construction è un onore essere qui. – Dice strappandomi un sorriso._
  * _Non c’è bisogno di tanta professionalità Niylah. – Le faccio notare. – Sono solo io…_
  * _Bè allora lasciati dire che stasera sei davvero da togliere il fiato. – Sorrido ed arrossisco immediatamente per quel suo commento._
  * _Anche tu stai davvero bene. – Dico timidamente facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla sua figura._
  * _Eccoti qui principessa ti ho portato dello… oh... – Ci interrompe il mio accompagnatore accorgendosi all’ultimo che sono in compagnia ed ho anche già lo champagne._
  * _Ciao Wells. – Lo saluta lei in maniera amichevole ricordandosi del nostro comune passato._
  * _Niylah! Accidenti sei davvero magnifica stasera. – Si complimenta lui con garbo._
  * _Lo sai che con me non attacca, non sei proprio il mio tipo. – Lo schernisce lei per la sua galanteria facendoci ridere entrambi._
  * _Harm. – Sento chiamare alle nostre spalle._
  * _Oh ciao Zoe, vieni ti presento la Dottoressa Clarke Griffin, ed il suo inseparabile amico Jaha Wells. Lei è Zoe Monroe, la ragazza che si è occupata di tutte le carte per l’appalto di questo posto._
  * _– Ci dice educatamente e Well altrettanto educato le offre la coppa di champagne in più che gli era rimasta in mano._



_Come sempre vengo richiamata da mia madre per dare retta a qualcuno, e così sono costretta a separarmi dall’unica simpatica compagnia che avevo trovato. Finito il discorso di mia madre, del sindaco e delle altre cariche importanti presenti all’evento tagliamo il nastro tricolore e dichiariamo ufficialmente aperta la clinica dal giorno seguente. Appena riesco a liberarmi dai pezzi grossi sgattaiolo fuori dal grande salone per prendere una boccata d’aria._

_Niylah è li, poggiata al muro con la sigaretta accesa tra le labbra. Quando mi vede mi sorride e mi offre un tiro porgendomi con la mano la sigaretta, che rifiuto con un semplice cenno della testa. Prende l’ultima boccata e la spegne nel posacenere accanto a lei._

  * _Si sta così bene qui fuori. – Le dico arrivando al suo fianco._
  * _Già. – Conferma._
  * _Odio questi eventi. – Sbuffo annoiata._
  * _Lo so… - Mi dice fissando i suoi occhi nei miei. - Se vuoi ti porto via. – Aggiunge continuando a scrutare con il suo sguardo nel mio._
  * _Non posso. – Rispondo._
  * _Lo so… - Mi fa notare sistemandomi una ciocca di capelli._
  * _Ma lo vorrei… - Ammetto lasciandomi andare al suo tocco gentile._



_La sua mano mi percorre la guancia e subito dopo le sue labbra si posano delicatamente sulle mie. Non mi ero resa conto di quanto fossimo vicine, e di quanto la nostra conversazione fosse diventata intima, ma per la prima volta dopo tanto non stavo pensando allo spiacevole passato. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo stavo vivendo il mio presente in maniera spensierata, quindi mi lascio guidare da lei in quel bacio per me così nuovo ma dal sapore familiare delle sue labbra… le stesse che mi avevano dato il primo della mia vita._

 

*********

 

Intanto in casa di Lexa la situazione era rimasta statica già da un po’, lei ed Amy sono rimaste abbracciate in silenzio a coccolarsi teneramente, godendo semplicemente della reciproca compagnia. Almeno fino a quando la più giovane decide che forse è giunta l’ora di uscire da quel comodo letto.

 

  * Allora dimmi, come passi le tue giornate tipo Alexandra Woods? Perché con il fisico che hai dubito fortemente che te ne resti a poltrire a letto nuda tutta la mattina. – Dice la bionda lasciando scivolare su e giù la punta delle dita sugli addominali di Lexa, strappando alla ragazza una risatina.
  * Bè ecco, di solito la mattina vado a correre, ma visto che ci sei anche tu potremmo fare un altro genere di attività fisica. – La provoca con malizia la mora guadagnandosi un bacio.
  * Mi piace correre… - Sussurra sulle sue labbra Amy poco prima di alzarsi di scatto dal letto. – Allora andiamo? – Le chiede lasciando cadere quell’ultimo lembo di lenzuolo che la copre, facendo passare a Lexa ogni voglia di uscire da quella stanza.



 

La bionda è più convincente del previsto e così si ritrovano sotto il palazzo in abbigliamento sportivo pronte ad iniziare la loro corsetta mattutina. Dopo una mezzoretta spensierata di attività sportiva, arrivano nei pressi di un parco ed Amy improvvisa uno scatto gridando “Facciamo a chi arriva prima” Lexa subito le parte dietro ed anche se la ragazza è molto più giovane e abbastanza atletica non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a superarla subito, ma aspettò di arrivare sull’erba fresca del parco prima di bloccarla in un abbraccio e portarla atterra con se tra le risate. Le due si ritrovano ancora sdraiate una tra le braccia dell’altra, spensierate ed allegre a scambiarsi con dolcezza qualche bacio tra una risata e l’altra.

 

  * E ora che si fa?
  * Torniamo a casa?
  * Tu cosa fai di solito dopo la corsa?
  * Se non lavoro passo dalla palestra a salutare Anya, e poi vado a casa.
  * Ok… sono proprio curiosa di vederla la palestra Woods.



 

Amy si solleva dal corpo di Lexa e si rimette in piedi tendendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, cosa che sapevano entrambe non fosse assolutamente necessaria, ma che comunque la mora accetta con un sorriso, ed usa come scusa per trovarsi di nuovo a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di quella splendida ragazza e darle un ultimo bacio prima di ripartire.

 

Arrivate alla palestra, Lexa apre la porta e viene accolta dalla faccia sorpresa di Anya.

 

  * Credevo che avessi di meglio da fare questa mattina Lexa
  * Ciao Anya. – La sorpresa della ragazza aumenta ancora di più vedendo sbucare dalla porta anche Amy.
  * – Ricambia il saluto con il sorriso, prima di chiedere sorpresa. - Ma che ci fate qui?
  * Siamo andate a correre. – Spiega Lexa. – E poi Amy voleva vedere la palestra. – Aggiunge schioccando un bacio sulla guancia della ragazza accanto a se.
  * Bè allora… benvenuta al Dojo Woods.



 

La bionda si guarda attorno rapita dall’affascinante atmosfera orientale, dalle armi appese alle pareti, dalle medaglie, e dai trofei  che con il passare del tempo sono aumentati. Intanto le due cugine Woods si scambiano uno sguardo, ed Anya fa un cenno di approvazione ed un sorriso alla mora, che finalmente dopo tanto sembra aver trovato un po’ di stabilità nella sua vita. Anche se il dubbio che le ha messo sua moglie Raven la sera prima inizia a prendere un certo senso anche per lei.

Dopo aver girato in lungo ed in largo la palestra ed aver chiacchierato con Anya, le due ragazze salutano ed escono.

 

  * Ok adesso cosa facciamo? – Domanda con curiosità e malizia la bionda mordendosi provocante il labbro.
  * Riprendiamo a correre. – Risponde secca Lexa.
  * Stai scherzando? – Chiede sconsolata la bionda.
  * No… come pensi di tornare a casa? – Domanda iniziando a fare qualche passo. – Forza chi arriva prima si fa la doccia per prima! – Aggiunge per farsi seguire visto che Amy non aveva ancora mosso un passo dal portico della palestra.
  * Hey non è giusto! Io non so la strada aspettami!



 

Assieme arrivato sotto casa di Lexa, ed assieme si infilano in quella doccia, aggiungendo altra attività fisica a quella già svolta durante la loro piacevole mattinata assieme.

 

Quando mi sveglio Church è ancora al mio fianco come se non si fosse mai spostato di li. Sbircio l’ora sulla sveglia ed effettivamente decido che è ora di alzarmi. Due carezze al mio fedele amico peloso, prendo la biancheria pulita e mi butto sotto la doccia.

Come sempre nell’ultimo periodo non riesco a guardare la mia immagine riflessa allo specchio, quindi lo lascio bagnato della condensa creatasi con il vapore caldo, e mi asciugo distrattamente i capelli con una salvietta pulita giusto per non farli sgocciolare. Infilo l’intimo, recupero i pantaloni di una vecchia tuta ed una maglietta, poi raccogliendomi i capelli umidi in uno chignon mi dirigo alla porta dello studio.

La stanza è un gran casino, proprio come l’avevo lasciata qualche giorno fa. Inizio a risistemare in una cartella la pigna di disegni presente sul grande tavolo, e metto a terra poggiate alla parete le tele già dipinte. Mi decido a smistare anche tutti quei fogli di carta, e quelle fotografie che ci sono sul piccolo divanetto sotto la finestra, riempiendo un altro raccoglitore e infilandolo nell’armadio. Sfogliare certe fotografie mi fa venire il magone, rivedere gli scatti di quei lontani giorni felici con te, mi fa ancora un male incredibile, eppure non riesco a smettere di farlo.

Scendo nel garage a recuperare un paio di attrezzi e mi decido ad appendere qualche quadro alle pareti, il soggetto è sempre lo stesso… da quando ho incontrato il verde dei tuoi occhi l’unica musa ispiratrice della mia arte sei sempre stata solo tu. I tuoi occhi sono sempre stati la mia più grande ossessione, ma da quando non stiamo più assieme ho iniziato a dipingere anche altre parti di te. Mi rilasso con la matita a riprodurre i tuoi tatuaggi, mi diverto a delineare il tuo profilo, e poi tutte le volte mi perdo a guardare quei miei scarabocchi, che non si avvicinano lontanamente alla tua bellezza, ma che in qualche modo mi fanno sentire più viva e più vicina al tuo ricordo. Un ricordo che da quando sei tornata in città fa ancora più male. Un ricordo che mi sta opprimendo come se non se ne volesse mai andare via. Un ricordo che mi sta facendo mettere in dubbio ogni cosa degli ultimi due anni della mia vita, soprattutto della parte di vita con Niylah.

Mentre ammiro la stanza ora perfettamente in ordine con le mie tele di te alle pareti, mi perdo a riflettere su quel che ho, paragonandolo ingiustamente a quel che non ho più. Per quasi un anno sono scappata da tutto e da tutti dopo che avevo stupidamente perso te, e la colpa è stata solo mia quella sera. Ero arrabbiata ed esausta e ho detto cose che non volevo davvero dire. Appena sono uscite dalla mia bocca mi sono accorta del male che ti avevo fatto, e di quanto mi sentissi uno schifo per esserne la causa. Io che per te volevo solo il meglio, io che volevo solo vederti felice e con il sorriso ti avevo appena trafitto il cuore con le parole peggiori che avrei potuto dirti. Sono stata una stupida… non avevo affatto bisogno di capire se ti amavo ancora, nell’esatto istante che ho finito di dirlo ed ho visto la delusione nei tuoi occhi, avevo capito che si, ti amavo ancora. Ma il dolore e l’orgoglio di entrambe alla fine ci hanno fatto allontanare.

Poi è arrivata Niylah… o meglio tornata, e all’inizio ero felice, o quasi… ma ora? Ora non lo so davvero. La luce nella stanza pian piano sta andando a sparire, e mi accorgo che oramai il sole sta tramontando e da quando sono in piedi non ho ancora messo niente nello stomaco. Recupero il cellulare che era ancora spento dalla sera prima e mi ordino una pizza, voglia di cucinare proprio non ne ho.

Sul telefono ci sono un paio di chiamate di Niylah che decido immediatamente di ignorare e un messaggio di Wells. Forse parlare un po’ con lui mi farà bene, ed in attesa della mia cena schiaccio la chiamata sul suo numero.

 

  * Ciao principessa! – Risponde con gioia il mio amico.
  * Hey Wells! – Lo saluto felice di sentirlo.
  * Come stai? – Mi chiede subito gentile come sempre.
  * Prima tu… - Rispondo.
  * Oh, oh, sento puzza di casini fin da qui Griffin. – Scherza il ragazzo dall’altro lato del telefono ammonendomi. – Io sto benissimo, settimana prossima sarò tutta la settimana ai Caraibi con Zoe, quindi non posso di certo lamentarmi.
  * Che invidia! Ci vorrei venire anche io a prendere il sole su una bella spiaggia bianca, con l’acqua cristallina dell’oceano come panorama, e un bel drink con l’ombrellino! – Commento sognante.
  * Bè fattici portare dalla tua ragazza! – Ribatte di rigetto.
  * Cosa? – Domando fingendo di non aver capito.
  * Oppure no… scherzavo… - Si rimangia con delle lunghe pause.
  * Lei… io… - Non so bene nemmeno io cosa dire, e perché ho reagito così.
  * Clarke, è successo qualcosa? – Mi chiede con preoccupazione.
  * Lexa… - Il suo silenzio del telefono diventa assordante. – Da quando è tornata a Washington io…
  * No frena. È rimasta a Washington? – Chiede con impetuoso interesse.
  * Si, ha deciso di non partire più… - Gli spiego con quel tono un po’ da cane bastonato.
  * Oh… - Commenta semplicemente lui.
  * In questo ultimo mese l’ho incontrata un paio di volte. È stato un caso, non lo avevo di certo programmato, ma ecco – Provo a spiegargli.
  * Vederla ti fa ancora effetto. – Conclude lui, capendo come sempre tutto prima ancora di me.
  * – Ammetto.
  * E Niylah? – Mi domanda.
  * Credo non si sia accorta di niente, non lo so… - Inizio a borbottare completamente in palla.
  * Intendevo, lei che effetto ti fa? – Precisa il concetto lui.
  * È tutto diverso Wells… - Dico sbuffando, e cercando di venire a capo dei miei pensieri.
  * – Mi richiama. - Tu la ami? – Chiede secco.
  * Non lo so. È stata via così tanto tempo. – Rispondo spontaneamente senza riflettere su quel che mi ha chiesto effettivamente.
  * Niylah… - Puntualizza
  * Oh… io… - Mi accorgo di quello che avevo frainteso e di ciò che senza accorgermi stavo insinuando.
  * Clarke ti conosco da tutta la vita, e questo era un no forte e chiaro. – Mi dice freddo come un secchio d’acqua ghiacciata in pieno viso.
  * Io ci tengo a lei. – Specifico con un fil di voce.
  * Si certo… ma non ami lei, o non avresti pensato che stessi parlando di Lexa. – Mi fa notare il mio amico.



 

Il suono del campanello mi fa saltare in aria, dev’essere già arrivata la cena.

 

  * È arrivata la mia pizza. – Gli comunico scendendo le scale e aprendo la porta trovandomi davanti una sorpresa. – Ciao tesoro. – Dico con sorpresa spostando il telefono dall’orecchio e dando un bacio a Niylah. – Wells è arrivata Niylah, ci sentiamo domani.
  * Buona fortuna principessa. – Mi augura con tono divertito.
  * Grazie, buona serata. – Gli rispondo non potendo fare altro.



 

Un lato positivo almeno c’era, Niylah aveva trovato il fattorino della pizza davanti a casa e se l’era fatta lasciare. Almeno oltre a lei avevo anche la cena, ed il mio stomaco brontolante ne era riconoscente. In ogni caso sarebbe stata una serata molto più lunga e difficile del previsto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo era partito come un capitolo di passaggio nel quale non sapevo davvero cosa scrivere, ed è uscito uno dei miei capitoli preferiti. Vi chiederete come mai, e cos’ha di tanto speciale… in realtà nulla, ma mi ha divertito molto scrivere la mattina spensierata e divertente di Lexa, e scontrarla con la giornata difficile di realizzazione di Clarke. Non pensate che mi diverta a fare del male a Clarke, e che mi piaccia questa situazione che vi sto propinando e sto tirando per le lunghe, in realtà soffro con Clarke per tutto quello che sta passando, sono stata felice di donarle qualche flashback più felice e sensato rispetto al suo presente. Con Lexa invece il lavoro è l’opposto. Lei ha un passato travagliato e un presente più spensierato, e chissà come andranno le cose ora che Clarke grazie a quel santo uomo di Wells ha realizzato ed ammesso a se stessa i suoi sentimenti?  
> Come sempre ringrazio chi mi segue, legge, e soprattutto chi mi lascia un commento, siete davvero adorabili!  
> E reggetevi forte che nel prossimo capitolo abbiamo una svolta!!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**_Tre anni prima, il giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

_Poco dopo il pranzo ho lasciato Lexa a casa e mi sono diretta in ospedale per il mio turno pomeridiano. Sono oramai le 17.00 e la giornata è trascorsa piacevolmente rapida come non accadeva da molto tempo, forse è solo perché so che a casa so ci sei tu ad attendermi.._

  * _Dottoressa Griffin, incidente stradale in arrivo!_



_Mi dirigo subito all’esterno con il mio collega, e amico Jackson, in attesa dell’arrivo delle ambulanze. Il primo paziente è un ragazzo sui vent’anni farneticante pieno di lacerazioni e contusioni, decisamente agitato ma stabile, così lo lascio al Dottor Sahel e mi dedico al prossimo. Dalla seconda ambulanza tirano giù un uomo sulla cinquantina con frattura scomposta del femore, ancora vigile e cosciente nonostante la morfina che ha in corpo. Inizio a farmi ragguagliare sulle sue condizioni quando una voce giovanile mi fa trasalire palesando la sua presenza._

  * _Clarke, cura mio zio ti prego!_



_Esclama supplicante Aden scendendo dall’ambulanza apparentemente illeso._

  * _Aden! Tranquillo ora ci penso io a lui. – Gli dico con un sorriso rassicurante. - Tu stai bene piccolo? – Annuisce. – C’è qualcuno che posso chiamare per stare con te? La zia, o i tuoi genitori? – Fa cenno di no con la testa._
  * _Mamma e papà sono in Europa per un viaggio di lavoro, ho solo lo zio._
  * _Ok… ora lo visito, e poi torno subito da te per dirti come sta._



_Corro alla sala visite, e durante il tragitto afferro il cellulare pensando di chiamarti, ma la priorità va  al paziente, dopo penserò anche a Aden. Fortunatamente a parte quella brutta frattura non ci sono altri traumi gravi. Gli spiego che dovrà essere operato per rimettere apposto in maniera corretta l’osso, e che avrà poi una lunga degenza. La sua unica preoccupazione è per il nipotino, così lo rassicuro dicendogli che avrei badato personalmente a lui durante tutto l’intervento. Gli lascio salutare il ragazzo e poi lo accompagno in sala operatoria._

_Durante il tragitto di ritorno dal ragazzino mi prendo un minuto e finalmente compongo il tuo numero. Che  io sappia non hai nulla da fare se non farti perdonare da Church per la tua lunga assenza. Infatti al secondo squillo mi rispondi con tono di piacevole sorpresa._

  * _Clarke hey… - Ed anche se non lo posso vedere, lo sento il sorriso che ti compare mentre sussurri quel “hey”._
  * _Devi venire qui subito. – Ti comunico con urgenza._
  * _È successo qualcosa? Stai bene? – Il tuo tono balza immediatamente da allegro a preoccupato. – Clarke? – Mi chiami angosciata dal mio breve silenzio. - Mi stai facendo preoccupare amore, parla ti prego._
  * _Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per Aden. – Ti comunico in modo dietto._
  * _Aden? – Domandi sorpresa._
  * _Lui e suo zio hanno avuto un incidente. – Ti spiego velocemente avendo poco tempo._
  * _Oddio come stanno? – Chiedi tornando ad essere preoccupata._
  * _Nulla di grave. – Ti rassicuro. - Ma lo zio è in sala operatoria e lui è qui da solo, non ha nessuno. E anche se fa il duro, credo che sia spaventato a morte. – Ti spiego il mio punto di vista._
  * _Arrivo subito._



_La comunicazione cade senza nessun saluto, sospiro e ripongo il telefono in tasca andando a recuperare il ragazzo al pronto soccorso per portarlo nel mio ufficio. Cerco di tranquillizzarlo sulle condizioni dello zio e sulla semplicità dell’operazione, anche se ogni operazione ha i suoi rischi e questa non è di certo una di quelle con possibilità di insuccesso minori. Lo rassicuro che appena uscirà dalla sala operatoria ci verranno a chiamare e lo faccio accomodare sul divanetto del mio ufficio per avere un po’ di tranquillità._

 

*********

 

Sono le 14.05, Niylah è passata a prendermi in ospedale, e stiamo andando a piedi al Graunders a prenderci un caffè. Una moto sfreccia sulla strada accanto a noi fermandosi al semaforo rosso poco più avanti. Il rumore famigliare tintinnante del motore attira la mia attenzione, e quando la osservo, riconosco immediatamente quel giubbotto di pelle che ti ha regalato Anya tanti anni fa, con la scritta personalizzata ricamata sulla schiena. Il verde scatta, ingrani la marcia e riparti. È solo un secondo. Sgrano gli occhi e mi porto una mano alla bocca con terrore, mentre l’auto che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi all’incrocio passa dritta dal semaforo senza nemmeno rallentare e ti travolge. Niylah al mio fianco si blocca, e notando la mia reazione mi guarda per un attimo preoccupata.

 

  * Lexa… - Bisbiglio appena.
  * Cosa?



 

Mi chiede non avendo capito il mio incomprensibile sussurro, ma io non le rispondo. Inizio a correre come una pazza nella direzione di quell’incidente, di quella moto rossa completamente distrutta al suolo, corro in direzione del tuo corpo disteso inerme. Mi butto atterra e ti immobilizzo la testa, per un attimo incrocio il verde dei tuoi occhi, poi le tue palpebre si chiudono togliendomi del tutto il fiato.

 

  * Chiama un ambulanza, e controlla l’automobilista! – Ordino a Niylah che nel frattempo mi ha raggiunta. – Lexa! Lexa! – Grido rivolta a te sperando che la mia voce ti faccia riaprire gli occhi, ma purtroppo non accade.



 

Sento Niylah parlare al telefono con i soccorsi e non capisco nulla di quello che dice, il ragazzo al volante dell’auto è sotto shock, trema come una foglia e non riesce a dire una parola. Ed io mi sento assente, come se stessi vedendo la scena dall’esterno, come se stessi vivendo la vita di qualcun altro. Continuo a ripetere il tuo nome e a chiederti di aprire gli occhi, ma non riesco ad ottenere alcuna reazione. Non mi accorgo nemmeno dell’arrivo delle ambulanze a sirene spiegate, almeno fino quando i paramedici non mi scansano dal tuo corpo per fare il loro lavoro. Niylah intanto è arrivata al mio fianco e mi stringe la spalla attirando la mia attenzione. Cerco di riprendermi da questo improvviso shock, e mi torna in mente una cosa che mi hai detto tanto tempo fa… “Ora metti da parte i tuoi sentimenti. Va la dentro, e soccorri il tuo paziente. Salvi la vita a tanta gente tutti giorni Clarke.  E questa volta non è diverso.” Sento risuonare nella testa il tuo consiglio, pronunciato con la tua voce sicura e fiduciosa nei miei confronti. Questo ricordo improvviso della notte in cui hanno sparato a Raven, mi infonde il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo su Niylah accanto a me, e mi da la capacità di capire ciò che mi sta dicendo.

 

  * Va con lei. – E per un attimo temo di non aver sentito bene. – Io avviso Anya e ti raggiungo in ospedale.



 

Le faccio un cenno di assenso con la testa senza dire più nulla, lei mi da un bacio sulle labbra, e poi mi lascia salire in ambulanza, con te.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima, il giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

 

_Ci siamo seduti da meno di 5 minuti quando la porta si apre, e come una visione celestiale appari tu. Aden scatta in piedi pensando fossero venuti a darci già notizie dello zio, e alla tua vista lo vedo bloccarsi e indossare un espressione coraggiosa ed impassibile, come se avesse imparato da te a nascondere le sue emozioni. Sei tu ad avvicinarti, a cecare i suoi occhi con il tuo sguardo indagatore, ed infine a fargli un tenero sorriso. In un attimo abbatti completamente i tuoi muri, e abbracciandolo fai crollare anche i suoi._

_Come da accordi, finito l’intervento l’infermiera mi viene a chiamare comunicandomi il numero della camera del paziente. Aden freme dalla voglia di rivedere lo zio, così lo prendo per mano e lo accompagno nella stanza, l’uomo è ancora addormentato per l’anestesia e io ne approfitto per dare una sbirciata alla cartella clinica. Fortunatamente l’operazione è andata per il meglio e non ci sono stati intoppi di alcun tipo, ma per l’uomo la degenza e la riabilitazione saranno sicuramente molto lunghe._

_Aden si accomoda sulla poltroncina accanto al letto, e mi torna alla mente quella volta che ci passai la notte stringendoti la mano aspettando il tuo risveglio. Mi perdo nei miei pensieri mentre lo guardo, ed il tuo tocco delicato sulla schiena mi riporta con un brivido alla realtà._

  * _Se devi tornare al lavoro e visitare altri pazienti va pure, resto io con lui. – Dici con apprensione bisbigliando._
  * _Torno il prima possibile. – Affermo annuendo._



_Tra poco meno di un ora il mio turno sarebbe finito, così mi metto a sistemare le cartelle e faccio l’ultimo giro visita dei miei pazienti. Quando rientro nella camera il Mr. Nightblood è sveglio e Aden è finalmente tranquillo, anche se lo zio continua ad assillarlo preoccupato di non poter badare a lui._

_Con mia sorpresa sei tu a calmare la loro piccola disputa offrendoti di stare con il ragazzo fino che i genitori non torneranno dall’Europa. Non so bene come prendere la cosa, Aden è un bravo ragazzo e mi fa piacere poterlo aiutare, è solo che con la situazione incasinata che abbiamo tra di noi ora non sono sicura sia una buona idea. In quel momento ti accorgi della mia presenza, e mi guardi come se avessi appena fatto una cosa che non avresti dovuto, pronta a correre ai ripari in chissà quale modo. Non so se gli altri due si accorgono dell’improvvisa tensione che prende possesso del tuo corpo, ma non voglio tenerti sulle spine troppo a lungo in questo caso._

  * _Sarà un piacere avere la tua compagnia per qualche giorno. – Comunico con un sorriso, che ricambi rilassandoti._
  * _Dottoressa non c’è bisogno davvero. – Ribatte l’uomo._
  * _Si da il caso che io e Lexa viviamo nella stessa casa, non si preoccupi Mr. Nightblood Aden starà bene con noi. – Gli spiego senza entrare nei dettagli della nostra vita privata._
  * _Hey ragazzino che ne dici? Lo so che sei grande e che puoi badare a te stesso, ma io non rifiuterei alla proposta di queste affascinanti signorine. – Incalza l’uomo, mentre io e te sghignazziamo con imbarazzo._
  * _Non voglio creare problemi… - Sospira il ragazzo un po’ abbattuto._
  * _Ma quali problemi? Tu fai parte della grande famiglia del dojo Woods, e la famiglia si aiuta a vicenda. – Affermi subito facendogli l’occhiolino._
  * _Grazie Heda. – Annuisce sorridendo il ragazzo._



_Poco dopo la fine dell’orario visite tu e Aden andate via così da poter recuperare le sue cose a casa dello zio e dirigervi a casa nostra. Io invece resto ancora un attimo a parlare con l’uomo, sia in veste di medico, che in veste di amica del nipote. Gli spiego la sua situazione clinica, ma come quando è arrivato è più preoccupato per il ragazzino, che non per se stesso. Lo rassicuro che Aden non ha subito alcun trauma fisico e che si è comportato da ragazzo forte e coraggioso per tutto il tempo, mentre lui era sotto i ferri. Mi ringrazia per la nostra disponibilità nel prenderci cura di suo nipote per un paio di giorni, e mi da un paio di dritte per tenergli su il morale. Così uscita dall’ospedale prima di dirigermi a casa vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare._

_Parcheggio l’auto nel box, e tu mi vieni incontro con il telefono in mano per ordinare la cena, ma vedendomi con il gigantesco cartone della pizza chiudi la chiamata immediatamente._

  * _Stavo per ordinare la cena. – Confermi i miei sospetti. – Ma vedo che hai già fatto tu. – E spalancandomi la porta guardi il ragazzo sul divano dicendogli. – Guarda cos’ha portato Clarke?!_



_Come mi aveva detto suo zio, Aden si tuffa immediatamente sulla pizza, e per un attimo gli compare un sorriso enorme quando si accorge che è anche del suo condimento preferito. Io sono decisamente più restia, ma alla fine devo ammettere che il prosciutto e l’ananas non stanno poi così male assieme. Ci accorgiamo dei ripetuti sbadigli del ragazzo, così di comune accordo decidiamo di andare a dormire. È stata per tutti una lunga giornata. Dopo aver preparato la camera degli ospiti, tu passi davanti alla porta della nostra camera con un cuscino ed una coperta sottobraccio._

  * _Che fai? – Domando incuriosita._
  * _Vado a dormire sul divano… - Spieghi l’evidenza._
  * _Non se ne parla neanche. – Replico velocemente lasciandoti perplessa. – Puoi dormire con me… - Ti dico afferrandoti il braccio e tirandoti nella nostra camera._



 

*********

 

Qualche minuto più tardi siamo in ospedale, i miei colleghi si stupiscono nel vedermi scendere dall’ambulanza dato che me ne ero andata via da poco, ma quando Jackson osserva la paziente capisce al volo e si affretta a darmi uno sguardo comprensivo e confortante. Li seguo correndo dietro alla barella fino alla sala visita uno e faccio per entrare, ma lui mi blocca.

 

  * – Mi ammonisce stoppando il mio avanzare con una mano alzata.
  * Ma io – Provo a protestare.
  * No Clarke, lo sai anche tu che non lo puoi fare. – Mi guarda serio e irremovibile.



 

E mentre la porta si chiude lasciandomi fuori, lo sento svelto e preciso dettare ordini agli infermieri per far chiamare i vari specialisti, e farti preparare per tutti gli esami da fare. Intanto lontana dagli occhi indiscreti delle persone in sala d’aspetto, mi appoggio alla parete del corridoio fuori dalla sala visite, nel tentativo di reggermi e di non scoppiare. Osservo inerme il via vai degli infermieri con farmaci, provette e macchinari vari. Vedo Jackson scattare qualche lastra con l’RX portatile che teniamo nella sala visite, e mentre aspetta le stampe ti fa mandare in radiologia per la TAC.

Vedo uscire il lettino e mi metto sull’attenti seguendolo con lo sguardo, Jackson mi viene incontro subito spiegandomi ciò che avevo già capito.

 

  * Abbiamo fatto tutte le analisi, le sto facendo fare una TAC cranica per protocollo ma a prima vista sembra tutto ok. Tra poco avrò anche le lastre, ma da quel che ho visto mentre scattavo ha una frattura da impatto di tibia e perone sulla gamba sinistra, un paio di costole incrinate, e la spalla destra era lussata. – Attende un attimo per accertarsi che io abbia capito quello che ha detto. – Non è di certo messa bene, ma non è in pericolo di vita, si rimetterà stai tranquilla.
  * Grazie Jackson. – Dico con un sospiro di sollievo.
  * Sahel sono arrivate le lastre. – Annuncia una voce dall’interno della sala.
  * Le guardiamo assieme? – Mi chiede gentilmente, io annuisco e lo seguo.



 

Osserviamo le lastre sulla lavagna luminosa e Jackson ci aveva visto giusto, l’unica preoccupazione è la gamba che sarà da operare, ma per il resto non c’è nulla di serio. Iniziamo a discutere con l’ortopedico per l’operazione quando, lo specializzando di turno ti riporta in sala con l’esito negativo della TAC.

Se ne vanno via quasi tutti, mi affianco al lettino del pronto soccorso guardandoti, e impossibilitata a resistere oltre ti prendo una mano tra le mie. C’è solo Jackson accanto a me, che improvvisamente spezza il silenzio.

 

  * Vado a prepararmi per l’intervento. – Mi comunica per congedarsi.
  * Voglio assistere. – Replico.
  * Clarke… - Protesta lui.
  * Ti prego. – Lo supplico.
  * Guarda le tue mani. – Mi dice. Alzo le mani a mezzaria osservandone il dorso, e solo in quel momento mi rendo conto che sto tremando. – Come puoi pensare di operare in questo stato? – Osserva giustamente.
  * Io… - Balbetto appena.
  * Vi lascio un attimo da sole, ma poi tu vai in ufficio senza discutere. Ti avviso appena abbiamo finito. – E così dicendo esce dalla stanza per lasciarmi un po’ di privacy.



 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima, la notte dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

 

_Dopo esserci infilate sotto le coperte mi rendo conto che se non fosse capitata questa cosa ti avrei cacciata di nuovo a dormire nell’altra camera, e soprattutto, avrei continuato a sentire la desolazione e la tristezza di questo letto troppo grande per una persona sola. Il fatto di sapere che, nel buio della stanza, a pochi centimetri da me, dopo tutto questo tempo ci sei finalmente tu, mi fa agitare e non so bene come comportarmi. Sono tes…, vorrei un contatto con la tua pelle calda, ed allo stesso tempo, lo temo. La tensione si trasforma in nervoso, continuo a rigirarmi su me stessa ed ho quasi i brividi nonostante la pesante trapunta._

  * _Lexa… sei sveglia? – Domando con un fil di voce._
  * _Non si può di certo dormire con te che rotoli nel letto… - Osservi sarcastica bisbigliando._
  * _Scusa… è che non riesco a dormire. – Dico dispiaciuta._
  * _Lo so… nemmeno io. – Ammetti con un tono gentile ed apprensivo._
  * _È solo che, è tutto così… strano._



_Sono raggomitolata su un fianco e ti sento muoverti alle mie spalle, la tua mano sicura e delicata si posa sul mio braccio e scivola dolcemente verso il basso andando a cercare la mia. In automatico le nostre dita si intrecciano, e mentre il tuo corpo si appoggia al mio, stringo la presa e porto quella tua mano ancorata alla mia alle mie labbra per lasciarvi un tenero bacio. Sento il tuo respiro sulla nuca che mi provoca la pelle d’oca._

  * _Non avrei mai voluto farti questo. – Confessi in un sussurro appena dietro al mio orecchio._
  * _Eppure lo hai fatto… - Rispondo schietta._
  * _Clarke… - Pronunci il mio nome tristemente sconsolata, facendo schiccare sul palato in quel modo soltanto tuo e terribilmente sexy la k. Rotolo ancora sotto il tuo braccio voltandomi verso di te._
  * _Non mi va di parlarne ora. – Affermo sicura di me. – Sono stanca e voglio solo dormire. – Sentenzio secca._
  * _– Sussurri carezzandomi dolcemente una guancia._



_E dopo avermi lasciato un tenero bacio sulla fronte, ti sdrai supina con le mani dietro la testa dal tuo lato del letto, lasciandomi così il mio spazio, e il senso di vuoto per la mancanza del tuo corpo. Lentamente mi avvicino alla ricerca del tuo calore, nel momento in cui la mia mano si poggia sul tuo addome resti immobile, non fai nemmeno il minimo movimento._

  * _P – Cerco di chiederti il permesso di poggiare la testa sulla tua spalla._
  * _Shh… - Sibili zittendomi all’istante mentre le tue braccia mi cingono spalle e vita tirandomi a te. La tua mano si insinua sulla nuca tra i miei capelli. – Dormi piccola… dormi… - Aggiungi dolcemente cullandomi._



_E così nel calore del tuo abbraccio, inebriata dal tuo profumo, e cullata dal tuo respiro calmo e regolare la mia agitazione sparisce, ed in poco tempo la stanchezza mi accompagna in un sonno profondo._

 

*********

 

Poco più tardi, o almeno così mi sembra, vengono a prenderti per portarti in sala operatoria. Dal momento in cui hai chiuso gli occhi guardandomi, non ti sei più risvegliata. Sono un po’ riluttante sul restare in attesa senza poterti stare accanto in sala operatoria, ma Jackson ha ragione sarei solo di intralcio li. Preparo il sacco dei tuoi effetti personali ed esco dalla stanza. Passo davanti all’ingresso per dirigermi alla scala e salire nel mio ufficio, quando qualcuno entrando come una furia mi chiama.

 

  * Griffin! – La voce di Raven mi fa sobbalzare.
  * Hey Rae. – Saluto cercando di sorridere.
  * Come sta? È grave? Perché non sei con lei? Dov’è? - Mi tempesta di domande la mia amica, e per un attimo non capisco. – Clarke dannazione ci sei? – Mi richiama brusca.
  * Cosa? – Chiedo cercando di riprendere a far funzionare la testa.
  * – Afferma guardandomi negli occhi per poi chiedere. – Dov’è Lexa?
  * L’hanno portata in sala operatoria. – Dopo un respiro riesco finalmente a prendere lucidità e rispondere alle sue domande.
  * È grave? – Domanda preoccupata.
  * Ha una brutta frattura alla gamba sinistra, ma si rimetterà. – Spiego in modo quasi professionale.
  * Grazie al cielo. – Commenta tirando un sospiro. – Ti senti bene? – Chiede con quei suoi occhi indagatori su di me.
  * Io… - Balbetto appena.
  * Dalla tua faccia è ovvio che no. – Mi interrompe bruscamente con il suo solito modo di fare diretto e un po’ brusco.
  * Ma tu cosa ci fai qui? – Le chiedo io con un po’ di sgomento.
  * Niylah… ha chiamato Anya, che però ha il telefono staccato. Sicuramente sta facendo lezione, così ha chiamato me. – Mi spiega come se fosse una cosa ovvia. È lo è come fare due più due, ma in questo momento non c’ero arrivata proprio al quattro.
  * Oh… - Sospiro ricordandomi anche dell’esistenza di Niylah, che fino a quel momento avevo completamente scordato.
  * Coraggio andiamo a sederci. – Mi fa segno in direzione delle poltroncine.
  * – Affermo secca. – Andiamo nel mio ufficio.



 

La mia amica annuisce, e poi mi segue al piano di sopra fino ad accomodarsi sul divanetto accanto a me. Poggia una mano sulla mia coscia come per darmi manforte, ed intanto riprova a chiamare sua moglie per informarla dei fatti. Dopo qualche squillo la sento rispondere e chiudere la chiamata poco dopo con un “ci vediamo tra poco, ti aspetto qui An”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo c’è tanto passato… una parte di ricordi subito dopo al ritorno dal Mount Weather con le Clexa in fase di recupero, e che per quanto siano incasinate nel loro rapporto, si ritrovano ad aiutare il povero Aden. Ed anche quello sfortunato fa riavvicinare un pochino le nostre ragazze, ma sappiamo bene che dopo questo riavvicinamento avremo anche la catastrofica rottura... l’avete già letta.  
> Passando al presente, immagino che vi aspettavate una svolta differente… e invece BOOM eccovi la mia svolta! Oramai mi dovreste conoscere, mica faccio le cose semplici io ahahaha ma credo che le circostanze aiuteranno/obbligheranno un po’ le Clexa a riallacciare i rapporti. Voi cosa ne pensate? Si riprenderà la nostra Heda? E Clarke? Questo capitolo è l’innesco di molti cambiamenti quindi preparatevi per essere travolti dalla storia. Intanto io tra mille impegni sto lavorando al finale, mi dispiace non riuscire ad essere veloce come un tempo negli aggiornamenti ma vi prometto che non vi lascerò a metà della mia storia.  
> Vorrei ringraziare tutti voi che mi leggete, e che mi supportate con i vostri commenti, non mi stancherò mai di dirvelo che siete la cosa più bella di questa straordinaria esperienza di scrittura! Senza di voi, non sarei mai riuscita a scrivere tutto questo. Buona settimana, un grande abbraccio a tutti.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	9. CHAPTER NINE

Mentre attendiamo l’arrivo di Anya, Raven mi tartassa di domande curiose su come mi sento, sulla mia vita, su Niylah… non si sbilancia più di quel tanto, ma credo stia cercando in qualche modo, di scoprire qualcosa che non vuole chiedermi direttamente.

 

  * Rae, c’è qualcosa che mi vuoi chiedere? - Provo a smuovere la situazione.
  * Perché me lo chiedi? – Risponde allibita facendo finta di niente.
  * Non lo so… sei strana… - Le faccio notare.
  * Oh al diavolo! – La sento bisbigliare.
  * Come scusa? – Domando incredula ed anche un po’ offesa.
  * No non tu. – Si scusa immediatamente.
  * Sei sicura di stare bene? – Provo a chiedere iniziando a preoccuparmi.



 

La porta dell’ufficio si spalanca e per un attimo spero sia Jackson ma è passato troppo poco tempo, lui sarà sicuramente ancora in sala operatoria con te.

 

  * Doc ci sono novità? – Chiede Anya ferma sulla porta.
  * Hey amore. – La saluta Rae.
  * No Anya ancora niente. – Le rispondo abbassando lo sguardo. – A parte tua moglie, che deve aver preso una botta in testa con tutti i discorsi strani che fa… - Dico per prendere un po’ in giro la mia amica, e stemperare la tensione dovuta alla preoccupazione generale.
  * Ah ah, simpatica davvero Griffin! – Mi schernisce Rae.
  * È vero! Sei strana oggi… - Ribatto alzando le spalle.
  * Oh… tu stavi? – Dice Anya con un sospiro ed uno sguardo d’intesa con sua moglie, che mi lasciano perplessi.
  * Oh cosa? Cos’è che sta succedendo? – Domando curiosa ma anche un po’ preoccupata.
  * Ecco vedi Clarke, mia moglie si è accorta – Inizia a dire la bionda davanti a me entrando finalmente dalla porta.
  * Amore eccomi sono riuscita ad arrivare! – Irrompe Niylah nell’ufficio – Oh scusate non credevo foste già tutte qui. – Dice imbarazzata con più calma.
  * Figurati Harm. – Le risponde Raven.
  * Dicevi Anya? – Chiedo inarcando un sopracciglio.
  * Oh niente, solo che dopo tutti questi anni, finalmente si è accorta di essere un idiota! – Mi risponde con una risatina.
  * Io sarò anche un idiota Woods… ma, tu mi hai sposato. – Ribatte subito la mia amica alzandosi per guardarla negli occhi.
  * E lo rifarei altre 100 volte Reyes… perché comunque sei il mio idiota. – Risponde con il sorriso tirandola a se per darle un bacio.



 

Rido per il loro comportamento scherzoso e punzecchiante, che però nasconde sempre tanto amore e tenerezza. Lascio cadere il discorso, anche se sono convinta che non si trattasse di quello, ma ho intuito che non era qualcosa di cui volevano parlarmi davanti a Niylah, ed ora il dubbio che si tratti di qualcosa di te, è oramai quasi diventato una certezza.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

 

_Un trillo persistente e fastidioso mi sveglia, ti sento muovere e con una manata fermare il suono della sveglia. Il mio lamento attira la tua attenzione e scatena una tua lieve risatina. Dopo tanto tempo ho finalmente dormito una notte intera, e mi sento riposata come non mai._

  * _Resta a letto ancora un po’, vado a preparare la colazione._
  * _– Protesto stringendo la presa sul tuo corpo._
  * _Nella stanza accanto c’è un adolescente che deve essere sfamato, quindi ora vado a fare dei fantastici pancake ai mirtilli. – Dici rubandomi un sorriso per la mia colazione preferita mentre abilmente sgusci fuori dal letto._
  * _– Richiamo la tua attenzione. – Che cosa stiamo facendo? – Ti chiedo ancora un po’ assonnata._
  * _Aiutiamo un ragazzo in difficoltà!? – Rispondi quasi domandandolo._
  * _No intendo noi… che cosa stiamo facendo? – Ripongo la domanda gesticolando nervosamente con le mani ad indicare me e te._
  * _Cerchiamo di trovare il modo di ricominciare a vivere. – Rispondi con uno sbuffo sedendoti sul letto e piantando i tuoi occhi verdi nei miei._



_La tua risposta mi lascia sorpresa, e la profondità del verde dei tuoi occhi, che scavano nei miei per un infinito istante, mi fa perdere ogni collegamento con la realtà. In tutto questo tempo ho solo pensato al perché ci stessi facendo questo. Al come hai potuto farmi soffrire in quel modo, al come stavo morendo dentro senza di te, ma egoisticamente non avevo mai pensato che anche tu ci stavi male almeno al mio stesso modo. Ti stringo la mano sorridendoti, e poi ti lascio andare al piano di sotto._

_Quando arrivo anche io in cucina di Aden non c’è ancora traccia, e tu sei ai fornelli a preparare la colazione. Sorrido allo spettacolo che ho davanti ai miei occhi, e silenziosamente mi avvicino abbracciandoti da dietro e facendoti trasalire. Ti lascio un distratto bacio sulla spalla, e poco dopo sentiamo dei passi incerti scendere le scale. Mi stacco subito da te e mi metto a preparare la tavola, salutando il nostro ospite che entra in cucina._

  * _– Saluta educatamente Aden._
  * _Hey campione! Hai fame? – Gli domandi sorridente voltando una frittella._
  * _Da morire. – Ammette il ragazzo imbarazzato grattandosi distrattamente la testa._
  * _I pancake di Lexa sono stupendi! – Gli dico strizzando un occhio._
  * _Forza tutti a tavola. – Ordini allegra portando il piatto carico di cialde fumanti._



_Per tutto il tempo della colazione ti osservo scherzare con Aden, cercando di tenergli la mente impegnata, è sicuramente una delle colazioni più belle della mia vita. Il pasto trascorre piacevole e rapido, e vederti così solare e sorridente in questa tipica scena da famigliola felice mi riempie il cuore di gioia. Forse hai ragione, forse abbiamo bisogno di trovare il modo di ricominciare a vivere. Perché infondo è stato dall’altra sera quando sei rientrata da quella porta che ho ricominciato a sentirmi viva. Sono stata in grado di stare senza di te tutto quel tempo, sono riuscita anche se a fatica ad andare avanti giorno dopo giorno, ma stavo a malapena sopravvivendo. Ora per quanto possa sembrare folle e contorto, da quando sei tornata mi sembra di aver ripreso a respirare, mi sembra che il mio cuore abbia smesso di sanguinare. Anche se sono terribilmente arrabbiata con te, so che non posso più fare a meno di te per vivere veramente. E in questo momento, vorrei che tutte le mattine della mia vita comincino così, felici di stare assieme anche se con i nostri problemi, con te che sorridi, Church che si stiracchia… e chi lo sa, magari prima o poi anche qualche bimbo che scorrazza per casa. Non so quando, tantomeno, ma so che è il futuro che vorrei avere._

  * _Clarke? – alzo lo sguardo verso di te, che ora sei in piedi davanti al tavolo. – Hey mi stai ascoltando? – Chiedi inarcando un sopracciglio._
  * _Scusa ero sovrappensiero… - Ammetto presa alla sprovvista._
  * _Vado ad accompagnare a scuola Aden, e torno a casa. – Annuisco._
  * _Ci vediamo dopo. – Li saluto con il sorriso e dando una leggera scompigliata ai capelli del ragazzo._



_La casa piomba nel silenzio non appena voi due varcate la soglia, ed uscite con l’auto dal box. In un attimo la mia sola compagnia sono uno scorbutico e scombussolato Church, e una pila di stoviglie da lavare… questo pigna di cose da lavare, non lo avevo decisamente calcolata nei miei sogni di costruire un giorno una famiglia felice con te._

 

*********

 

Sono passate tre ore già, e quando sento il cigolio della maniglia, e vedo la porta che si apre, oramai sono sicura al cento per cento sia Jackson. Infatti entra dalla porta con sguardo serio puntato sulla cartella che ha tra le mani, mi alzo in piedi e sto per chiedere qualcosa ma vengo anticipata dalla mia amica.

 

  * Come sta? – Il mio collega alza lo sguardo e si accorge finalmente di non essere solo.
  * Accidenti che folla qui dentro! – Valuta quasi spaventato con lo sguardo smarrito che ispeziona l’ufficio.
  * Jackson… - Lo ammonisco io.
  * Oh si scusate, Lexa sta bene. L’intervento è stato lungo, ma è andato tutto per il meglio. La porteranno in camera tra poco. Se volete potete vederla ma con tutta la morfina che ha in corpo, dubito si sveglierà prima di domani. – Ci spiega con tutta tranquillità.
  * – Dice Anya alzandosi ed abbracciandolo.
  * Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro. – Risponde lui.



 

Recupero il numero della stanza, la 316, e con le altre mi avvio lungo il corridoio. Niylah si ferma sulla porta senza accennare a voler entrare, del resto per lei tu non sei niente… niente se non la mia ex. Quella mia ex, per cui ho sofferto più di tutti. Quindi non è che sprizzi proprio di gioia quando ti vede, anche se più che altro, credo  lo faccia per proteggere me da quel periodo di brutti ricordi. Alla fine si offre di andare a prendere del caffè per tutti sparendo per un po’.

 

*********

 

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

_Dopotutto la nottata ed il risveglio non erano andati male. Anzi, dormire tutta la notte, pergiunta tenendo tra le braccia Clarke, era una cosa che in quel periodo di lontananza le era mancata da impazzire, e di certo Lexa non credeva sarebbe accaduto così presto, anche se lo sperava con tutto il cuore. Finita la colazione, sotto lo sguardo distratto e sognante della bionda lei e Aden si incamminano verso l’auto, e poi verso la scuola del ragazzo per iniziare una nuova giornata. Durante il tragitto è Lexa a spezzare il silenzio che si era improvvisamente creato tra di loro._

  * _A che ora finisci oggi? Così passo a prenderti e ti porto a trovare lo zio in ospedale._
  * _Grazie Heda ma posso prendere i mezzi per andare dallo zio. – Risponde con timidezza il ragazzo non volendo creare troppo disturbo._
  * _Non se ne parla neanche, vengo a prenderti io. – Replica con gentile intransigenza lei._
  * _Non voglio disturbarti Heda, tu dovrai sicuramente andare a lavorare in palestra…_
  * _Non ti preoccupare di quello, ci sono Luna e anche Anya in palestra. – Le spiega con tranquillità._
  * _È tornata anche Anya? – Domanda con entusiasmo._
  * _Si piccolo. – Gli conferma annuendo._
  * _Vorrei tanto venirla a salutare. – Ammette sorridendo._
  * _Magari la invito per cena, che ne dici? – Gli propone Lexa visto l’entusiasmo._
  * _Mi piacerebbe molto. – Il ragazzo prende una pausa prima di cambiare argomento. – Va tutto bene tra te e Clarke? A volte mi sembrate un po’ strane… non è colpa mia vero? – Domanda un po’ preoccupato._
  * _No che dici! Assolutamente no! Tu non c’entri niente. Sono stata via per un bel po’ di tempo ultimamente, e ho fatto arrabbiare Clarke… ma tu non centri niente capito. – Lo rassicura subito lei._
  * _Ok… ma perché si è arrabbiata? Il maestro Titus ci ha detto che tu e Anya eravate via per lavoro. – Chiede ingenuamente il ragazzo._
  * _Diciamo che non mi sono comportata molto bene con lei. Credo proprio abbia ragione ad essere arrabbiata. – Ammette Lexa._
  * _Non dovresti comportarti male con chi ti vuole bene. – A quelle parole Lexa sgrana gli occhi e lancia uno sguardo al ragazzino seduto al posto del passeggero. – Che c’è? – Chiede con la stessa ingenuità di prima lui. – Non sono ne così piccolo, ne così stupido da non capire che non siete solo coinquiline. – Puntualizza lui._



_Per un attimo Lexa resta senza parole, allunga una mano ad arruffare quella matassa biondina sulla testa del ragazzo sorridendogli._

  * _A quanto pare sei diventato più saggio di me ragazzo! – Gli dice strappandogli un sorriso orgoglioso. – Hai visto? A volte sbaglio anche io… ma giuro che sto provando a rimediare._
  * _Spero che ci riuscirai Heda. – Le augura._
  * _Anche io. – Ammette lei con speranza._
  * _Mi piace Clarke. – Afferma sincero._
  * _Anche a me. – Conferma Lexa con un sorriso._



_E così dicendo, prima che il ragazzo scenda dall’auto, si salutano battendo il pugno oramai giunti davanti alla scuola._

 

*********

 

Dopo nemmeno mezz’ora Niylah torna con 4 caffè fumanti del Graunders, Lincoln che dopo tanti anni conosceva i nostri gusti aveva scritto i nostri nomi sulle tazze in cartone dell’asporto, sul mio macchiato c’è persino una spolverata di cacao. Anche se di malavoglia lascio Anya e Raven in camera con Lexa e vado nel mio ufficio con Niylah.

 

  * Stai bene bimba? – Mi chiede con gentilezza accarezzandomi una guancia, mentre io abbasso gli occhi e sospiro lasciandomi confortare dal suo tocco. – Sembri stravolta. – Aggiunge lasciandomi un bacio sulla fronte.



 

Non le rispondo, ma lascio crollare il mio capo sulla sua spalla e la abbraccio forte, cercando di non far scappare quelle silenziose lacrime che fameliche pungono i miei occhi già da un po’. Le sue calde mani si posano sulla mia schiena e la massaggiano lentamente confortandomi. I miei sensi di colpa nei suoi confronti intanto, aumentano sempre di più. Le sue dita si intrufolano tra le ciocche dei miei capelli, e sento il suo respiro sulla mia pelle poco prima che posi le sue labbra sulla mia guancia.

 

  * Voglio restare qui stanotte. – Le comunico con la voce un po’ tremante, quasi impaurita per la sua reazione.
  * Lo immaginavo. – Risponde apprensiva senza rabbia.
  * Scusa io…
  * Lo so… - Sussurra al mio orecchio fermando le mie spiegazioni, e continuando ad abbracciarmi con dolcezza. - Lo so… - Ripete.



 

Dopo un tempo che mi sembra quasi infinito, tremante e stretta tra le sue braccia alla ricerca di un conforto che non arriva mai, arriva l’ultimo colpo alla mia già fragile stabilità.

 

  * Non qui, e non ora, ma dobbiamo parlare Clarke. – Dice iniziando a prendere un po’ di distanza dal mio corpo.
  * Lo so… - Ammetto tristemente.



 

La trattengo qualche secondo poggiando la mia fronte sulla sua, e poi prima di lasciarla andare, lentamente azzero lo spazio tra le nostre labbra, lasciandovi un soffice bacio come silenziosa richiesta di perdono e di scuse. La guardo uscire dalla porta e solo dopo averla vista sparire del tutto, permetto alla prima lacrima di sfuggire al mio controllo. Wells aveva ragione, per quanto in questo anno io abbia cercato di convincermi, e per quanto Niylah sia fantastica, non è lei che amo, non lo è mai stata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa è fuori pericolo, sta bene, anzi forse sta anche meglio di Clarke…  
> Raven che prende alla larga certi discorsi e viene interrotta da Anya che prova a riprenderlo ma viene interrotta da Niylah, e alla fine decide di lasciar cadere il tutto facendo la figura dell’imbecille…  
> E per ultima Niylah, che credo abbia capito che qualcosa non va, ma che cerca di essere comunque una persona matura, dolce e comprensiva. Insomma a piccoli, piccolissimi passi qualcosa si sta smuovendo. Cosa accadrà quando si sveglia Lexa? Arriverà Amy? Di cosa vorrà parlare Niylah? Clarke si riprenderà da questo stato pietoso o affonderà nello sconforto?  
> Grazie davvero a tutti voi che continuate a leggere la mia storia, un grazie ancora più speciale a voi che perdete qualche minuto a commentare, non potete davvero immaginare quanto mi faccia piacere leggervi. Un abbraccio a tutti, may we meet again.  
> Pai


	10. CHAPTER TEN

 

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

 

_Dopo aver chiacchierato con Aden e aver amato Clarke tutta mattina, Lexa torna alle abitudini della sua vita andando in palestra._

_Al banco della reception trova Luna ad accoglierla con un sorriso sulle labbra._

  * _Sei ancora viva allora? Temevo che la tua bionda ti avesse fatta fuori. – Scherza la ragazza dietro al bancone._
  * _Ah ah… davvero spiritosa… - Commenta Lexa_
  * _Sembrava davvero incavolata. – Le fa notare Luna riferendosi all’ultimo incontro avuto li in palestra con Clarke qualche sera prima._
  * _E lo è ancora, ma non fino al punto di uccidermi. – Sentenzia Lexa con un velo di tristezza._
  * _Non mi sembrava così arrabbiata, quando ha detto che ti ama davanti all’intero locale. – Si intromette la voce di Anya._
  * _Già… ma poi ho dormito nella camera degli ospiti._
  * _Aia! – Commenta Luna._
  * _Comunque Anya stasera devi venire a cena da noi. – Si impone Lexa sorvolando il commento della loro amica._
  * _Uh, non ti invidio Woods. – Sghignazza l’altra ragazza._
  * _Non ci penso proprio di venire a fare da paciere tra te e la dottoressa. – Tenta di tirarsene fuori all’istante Anya._
  * _Dai Anya fa contento un ragazzino! – Insiste Lexa._
  * _Oddio ora soffri anche di personalità multiple… è peggio di come immaginavo. – E le due ragazze scoppiano a ridere davanti all’espressione seria e accigliata di Lexa._



_E con un occhiataccia alla cugina, Lexa inizia quindi a spiegare la situazione nella quale inaspettatamente si è trovata, e l’invito per tirare su di morale Aden, che lei e Clarke stanno ospitando a casa in attesa del ritorno dei suoi genitori. Alla fine anche se con un po’ di titubanza, Anya accetta e si prepara al peggio._

 

*********

 

È ancora molto presto ma il primo fastidioso raggio di sole, mi sveglia dal mio leggero sonno sul divano dell’ufficio. Sbadiglio e mi stiracchio svogliata, prima di alzarmi tutta indolenzita ed andare a darmi una sistemata. Opto per l’indossare il classico completo blu da chirurgo ed il camice, e poi ancora un po’ assonnata inizio a girare per il reparto fino ad arrivare alla tua camera. Senza entrare per non svegliare Anya, appisolata sulla poltroncina, butto un occhio al monitor con i tuoi valori per accertarmi sia tutto nella norma, e poi vado al banco centrale del reparto ad organizzare il mio turno lavorativo extra.

Senza fretta poco per volta il reparto inizia a svegliarsi ed animarsi, e dopo un paio di consulti riesco a prendermi una piccola pausa per tornare da te. Anya è ancora nella tua camera, e sta camminando freneticamente avanti e indietro per tutta la lunghezza della stanza, come fosse un animale in gabbia.

 

  * – Le dico entrando.
  * Griffin… - Sospira in segno di saluto lei.
  * Ancora niente? – Chiedo, e lei fa cenno di no con la testa. – Perché non scendi a sgranchirti le gambe e a prendere un caffè? – Provo a consigliarle, mentre lei ti guarda indecisa. – Resto io finché non torni. – La rassicuro.



 

Mi fa un cenno di assenso con il capo, mi passa accanto stringendomi il braccio con un flebile sorriso in segno di ringraziamento, poi mi oltrepassa ed esce. Ora sono sola in questa stanza con te, che ancora non sembri avere alcuna intenzione di svegliarti. Do uno sguardo alla cartella clinica appesa ai piedi del letto, hai giusto un paio di lineette di febbre dovute al trauma, ma per il resto è tutto nella norma. Controllo la sacca della flebo con la fisiologica per tenerti idratata, ti somministro gli antibiotici ed antinfiammatori prescritti, e dopo aver controllato tutto resto in piedi accanto al letto mi perdo ad osservare il tuo viso assopito. Istintivamente la mia mano scorre sulla tua, e quando sento stringere sulle mie dita, quasi non mi sembra vero. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo lentamente le tue palpebre che lottano per schiudersi, e quando finalmente riesci ad aprire i tuoi splendidi occhi verdi e metti a fuoco chi c’è davanti a te, inizi ad agitarti. Fai un tentativo di metterti a sedere, ma scatto immediatamente su di te, e riesco a fermarti in tempo.

 

  * No Lexa. – Dico cercando di tenerti ferma nel letto. – Lexa ascoltami. – Riprovo ma continui ad agitarti. Allora ti blocco stringendo il tuo viso tra le mani e guardandoti con decisione negli occhi. – Lexa sono io. Stai tranquilla. – Finalmente ti calmi.
  * Clarke… - È l’unica cosa che riesci a dire probabilmente frastornata da tutta la situazione.
  * Sei al MedStar Hospital. – Inizio a spiegarti cominciando lentamente a lasciare la presa. - Ieri pomeriggio hai avuto un incidente con la moto, ti ricordi qualcosa? – Ti chiedo con dolcezza sistemandoti alcune ciocche di capelli.
  * No… io… stavo andando in palestra, credo. – Mi rispondi titubante con un filo di voce.
  * Anya è appena scesa a prendere un caffè arriverà presto. – Ti dico con un sorriso cercando di rassicurarti.
  * Mi sento un vero schifo… - Commenti con un mezzo sorriso sghembo.
  * Hai subito una lussazione di una spalla, rotto una gamba e incrinato qualche costola. – Ti comunico in modo professionale la tua diagnosi. - So che è difficile ma devi cercare di stare più calma e più ferma possibile. Ti hanno operata d’urgenza per la frattura, e ti stiamo dando dei farmaci per farti stare meglio. Ti rimetterai completamente. – Concludo tornando a stringerti una mano e guardandoti sollevata ed adorante con l’incredibile voglia di baciarti.
  * Oh mio Dio Lexa! – Una voce colma di preoccupazione distoglie l’attenzione da me facendomi irrigidire ed allontanare di un passo all’istante.
  * Hey ciao dolcezza. – Ti sento salutare la giovane bionda senza fiato sulla porta. Si avvicina a te dall’altro lato del letto stringendoti subito la mano.
  * Ma cos’è successo? – Ti chiede spaventata, e a quel punto mi schiarisco la voce per farle notare la mia presenza.
  * Un auto non si è fermata al semaforo e l’ha travolta mentre attraversava l’incrocio in moto. – Spiego io, visto che tu non ricordi nulla. – Ero sul posto e le ho prestato i primi soccorsi. – La ragazza mi guarda con i suoi occhioni azzurri pieni di gratitudine. - È stata operata alla gamba appena arrivata qui, ora è fuori pericolo, deve solo stare tranquilla e pensare a guarire.
  * Non l’ha operata lei? – Mi chiede stranita.
  * Non mi è stato possibile, ma era in buone mani. – Dico avvicinandomi all’uscita per congedarmi.
  * – Mi dici tu, ed io annuisco semplicemente uscendo dalla stanza.



 

Mi incammino lungo il corridoio, e vedo comparire Anya dalla scala. Distrattamente passandole vicino le dico solo “è sveglia.” e senza aspettare risposta, continuo per la mia strada. Arrivo nella zona amministrativa fino davanti alla porta con la targa del primario.

 

  * È in reparto. – Dice la segretaria, senza chiedermi nulla.
  * L’aspetto in ufficio. – Le comunico senza degnarla di uno sguardo.



 

Ed una volta chiusa la porta alle mie spalle, mi lascio andare contro la parete ed inizio a piangere sfogando la tensione, la delusione, e la consapevolezza, acquisite ed accumulate nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

 

_È metà pomeriggio quando, sul fondo del corridoio del reparto vedo spuntare la testa scompigliata e biondiccia di Aden, mi viene in contro sorridente salutandomi e chiedendomi subito dello zio. Istintivamente gli do un abbraccio e gli arruffo i capelli, poi dallo stesso lato da dove è sbucato lui, compari anche tu, e il mio cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata. Ti avvicini poggiando una mano sul mio fianco e mi lasci un bacio sulla guancia salutandomi, immediatamente abbasso lo sguardo con un sorrisetto imbarazzato e le mie guance si tingono di rosso._

  * _Ti ricordi dov’è la camera dello zio? – Gli chiedi sistemandogli il ciuffo._
  * _Si Heda. – Risponde con sicurezza lui._
  * _Allora vai a salutarlo io arrivo tra poco, devo parlare un attimo con Clarke. – Lui annuisce e si incammina lungo il corridoio._



_Segui Aden con lo sguardo senza perderlo di vista con più affetto e cura di quanta a volte non ne abbiano i genitori di oggi con i propri figli, fino che non entra dalla porta. Intreccio le mie dita con le tue e, questa volta sono io a lasciarti un bacio sulla guancia._

  * _E questo è per? – Domandi come se ci debba per forza essere un motivo per una dimostrazione d’affetto._
  * _Perché sei stupenda. – Rispondo prendendoti in contropiede e facendoti imbarazzare. – E quando fai così lo sei anche di più. – Aggiungo strusciando la punta del naso contro il tuo._
  * _Alexandra Woods! – Tuona una voce alle mie spalle facendoci saltare._
  * _Ciao Abby. – Dici cordiale tenendo lo sguardo basso._
  * _Dottoressa Griffin per te signorina! – Replica arrabbiata mia madre._
  * _Mamma! – Mi lamento io sbuffando e rivoltando gli occhi al cielo._
  * _Nessun mamma Clarke! – Mugugno in segno di protesta. – Sei sparita per settimane e se a mia figlia basta un sorriso per passarci sopra, con me ci vorrà molto più di così Alexandra! – Continua mia madre in tono rabbioso e severo. Sto per protestare ma mi anticipi._
  * _Ha perfettamente ragione Dottoressa Griffin. L’importanza di ciò che ho fatto non giustifica assolutamente il mio comportamento, ora so di aver sbagliato, e mi dispiace davvero molto._
  * _Così va un pochino meglio. – Borbotta mia madre._
  * _Ora se vuole scusarmi devo tornare da Aden. – Dici salutando con un cenno e muovendo qualche passo verso la stanza di Mr. Nightblood._
  * _Lexa! – Ti richiamo io facendoti girare. – Cosa volevi dirmi? – Domando ignorando mia madre al mio fianco._
  * _Oh giusto. Stasera c’è Anya a cena, è una richiesta di Aden. – Ti sorrido e annuisco lasciandoti andare dal nostro piccolo ospite._



_Resto sola con mia madre al fianco visibilmente seccata, e forse anche preoccupata. Borbotta e sbuffa in modo decisamente irritante, è insopportabile quando fa così._

  * _Non capisco come tu possa perdonarla così. – Mi dice in tono quasi di rimprovero._
  * _Non l’ho perdonata. – Ribatto secca e onesta._
  * _Ma l’hai lasciata tornare a casa senza problemi. – Sottolinea lei._
  * _Mamma! – Protesto scocciata._
  * _Dico solo che si meritava di penare un po’ per come ti ha fatta stare male. – Si spiega con tono un pochino meno acido._
  * _Anche io ho le mie colpe… - Provo a intercedere._
  * _Tu non te ne sei andata. Tu non sei sparita. – Mi fa notare tornando acida._
  * _Io la amo mamma! – Sbotto esasperata. - E credo meritiamo un’altra possibilità di essere felici. O almeno voglio provarci. – Cerco di farle capire, concludendo con più dolcezza. - Lexa è speciale._
  * _Lo so tesoro, solo stai attenta a non farti troppo male. – Mi dice con più apprensione e gli occhi quasi lucidi._



_Quando si tratta di te Lexa non so come sia possibile ma io abbatto ogni mia barriera, ogni mia difese cade appena incrocio il verde dei tuoi occhi, sono stata troppo male in questo periodo senza di te e non so come potrei fare a vivere un’intera vita senza di te, ma in un certo senso mia madre ha ragione, dovrei essere più cauta a volte in amore. Invece io tendo a dare tutto di me e a lasciarmi consumare dal sentimento e dalla passione. Caccio via quei pensieri controproducenti e proseguo a fare il mio lavoro, e già il solo sapere che sei in quella stanza in fondo al corridoio mi mette il sorriso._

 

*********

 

Dopo una mezzora la porta dell’ufficio si apre e tento di ricompormi un minimo, anche se con mia madre non ce n’è bisogno più di tanto.

 

  * – Dice stupita nel vedermi li. – Cos’è successo bambina mia? – Chiede preoccupata vedendo i residui delle lacrime sul mio volto.



 

Singhiozzo e prendo un respiro profondo, e lei mi abbraccia con premura come non faceva più da tanto tempo ormai. Semplicemente mi stringe e mi culla tra le sue braccia senza dire niente aspettando che mi calmi e sia io pronta a parlare. Dopo un po’ lascio la presa sul suo corpo, mi do un’asciugata al viso e la seguo alla scrivania accomodandomi sulla sedia accanto a lei.

 

  * Lexa è qui… - Riesco a dire alla fine, e mia madre mi guarda cercando di capire. – In ospedale intendo, ha avuto un incidente. – Le spiego con voce tremante.
  * Mi dispiace tesoro, come sta? È grave? – Dice con dolcezza e apprensione.
  * Si riprenderà. – Dico appena.
  * È una buona notizia. – Mi fa notare senza più preoccupazione nella voce.
  * Ho avuto tanta paura di perderla per sempre mamma. Non era così grave eppure ho avuto così tanta paura di non poter più vedere il verde acceso di quei suoi magnifici occhi. – Le dico con la voce rotta e tremolante.
  * La ami ancora non è vero? – Mi chiede lei con dolcezza sospirando.
  * Forse anche più di prima. – Ammetto per la prima volta.
  * Si è svegliata? – Annuisco. – E tu cosa ci fai qui allora? – Mi domanda stranita.
  * Lei, è con la sua ragazza… - Ammetto desolata.
  * Mi dispiace tesoro. – Mi dice con vero dispiacere nella voce mia madre.
  * Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarla andare via. – Valuto abbattuta.
  * Si sistemerà tutto tesoro vedrai. Si sistemerà tutto. – Cerca di consolarmi lei abbracciandomi di nuovo.



 

Nella camera 316 Amy si è accomodata sul letto per dare un bacio alla mora senza mai lasciarle la mano, che da quando era entrata stringeva tra le sue. Lexa è davvero felice di averla li accanto a lei, e  pur essendo ancora intontita per gli antidolorifici, non le è sfuggito lo sguardo cupo di Clarke del momento in cui ha capito chi è quella giovane e bella ragazza preoccupata accanto a lei.

Anya arriva qualche istante dopo ed attira l’attenzione con il suo solito sarcasmo.

 

  * Ma allora la bella addormentata si è svegliata con il bacio della sua principessa!
  * Era già sveglia quando sono arrivata. – Ammette Amy dopo una risatina divertita per la sua battuta.
  * Se lo sapevo prima che ti saresti svegliata nel momento in cui me ne andavo a prendere un caffè, lo avrei fatto molte ore fa! – Boffonchia scocciata la ragazza.
  * Ti prego non farmi ridere An… le costole mi fanno dannatamente male! – La supplica Lexa con un sorriso distorto dal dolore.
  * Agli ordini comandante. – Replica spiritosa la cugina.
  * Da quanto sei qui Anya? – Le domanda poi più seria la mora.
  * Da ieri pomeriggio quando eri in sala operatoria. – Le spiega lei.
  * – Dice Lexa aggiungendo un cenno con il capo per la profonda gratitudine verso sua cugina.
  * Dovresti ringraziare il tuo angelo custode che ti ha soccorso. – Puntualizza Anya.
  * Quella dottoressa è stata davvero molto gentile, ma non ho proprio capito perché non ha potuto operarti tesoro. Cioè ti ha soccorsa, ti ha accompagnata qui e ora si prende cura di te ma non ti ha operato… è strano non trovi? – Dice Amy con l’ingenuità di chi non conosce minimamente la storia.
  * Clarke è la miglior amica di Raven. – Taglia corto Anya con una mezza verità, togliendo dall’imbarazzo della domanda sua cugina. – Sicuramente non te la ricordi, ma era anche al nostro matrimonio.



 

La conversazione viene interrotta da un medico che si affaccia sorridente alla porta, e in tono festoso si rivolge alla donna convalescente.

 

  * Hey Lexa come stai?
  * Uno schifo… ma sono ancora viva Jackson. – Risponde la mora con un sorriso.
  * Per fortuna o qualcuno avrebbe ucciso anche me. – Ribatte spiritoso.
  * Mi hai operato tu? – Domanda Lexa incuriosita.
  * Ho assistito l’ortopedico. – Conferma il giovane medico.
  * Allora grazie. – Afferma con gratitudine ed un sorriso.
  * Dovere Miss. Woods. – Dice congedandosi il ragazzo.



 

Amy inizia ad essere confusa, com’è che questo ragazzo sembrava conoscere Lexa e l’ha operata, mentre quella dottoressa bionda, Clarke, non ha potuto? Qualcosa non torna… ma per il momento, non chiede niente e si limita a fare compagnia alla sua Lexa dolorante.

 

  * Anya sembri esausta, perché non vai a casa a riposare un po’? Resto io con lei. – Propone la bionda sorprendendo entrambe le ragazze.
  * Lo sapete che non c’è bisogno? – Interviene Lexa.
  * Si che c’è. – Ribatte Amy. – E poi non ho niente di meglio da fare se non restare ad assillarti. – Aggiunge facendo ridere divertita Anya.



 

Alla fine la cugina accetta lo scambio per tornare a casa qualche ora, nel tardo pomeriggio sarebbe tornata con sua moglie a vedere come andavano le cose. Le uniche cose che in realtà la turbano, è quello che aveva visto come reazione in Lexa quando Amy aveva chiesto di Clarke, e lo stato in cui aveva visto scappare via la dottoressa dopo l’arrivo di Amy. E mentre esce dall’ospedale diretta verso casa, si convince del fatto che sua moglie ha dannatamente ragione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy è arrivata… vi era mancata? Si lo so che la risposta di tutti/e, o quasi è: “assolutamente no! Poteva anche starsene a casa sua quella”, ve lo aspettavate un incontro del genere tra le due bionde della vita di Lexa? Intanto chissà come, chissà perché, Lexa si è svegliata nel momento in cui la mano di Clarke ha toccato la sua…  
> La nostra bionda preferita, parlo di Clarke ovviamente, oramai non può più scappare dalla realtà, se ne sono accorte anche le pareti dell’intero ospedale che è ancora innamorata di Lexa! Il punto ora è, Clarke abbiamo capito che cosa prova, ma Lexa? Sembra stare bene con Amy, ma perché non dirle di Clarke lasciandosi parare il posteriore da Anya? La degenza in ospedale di Lexa sarà sicuramente lunga, come andranno le cose ora che è sveglia e bloccata in quella camera con Clarke come medico e Amy seduta al suo capezzale?  
> Grazie per i vostri numerosissimi commenti, siete adorabili e mi date la voglia e soprattutto la forza di arrivare a scrivere il termine di questa storia.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Amy passa tutta la mattina al fianco di Lexa, anche se di tanto in tanto la mora si addormenta per colpa dei farmaci, la ragazza non ha voluto lasciarla sola nemmeno un momento, sistemando la poltroncina accanto al suo letto per poterla guardare mentre si assopiva, e soprattutto per potersi accorgere ogni qualvolta si svegliava. Intanto nella mente della bionda frullano i pensieri di quella dottoressa e del suo collega, e sempre di più fatica a capire quale collegamento le manca. Le palpebre di Lexa lentamente si schiudono, ed il suo verde si posa sul sorriso di Amy accanto a lei.

 

  * Scusa mi sono addormentata di nuovo. – Dice la mora con un filo di voce faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti.
  * Non devi scusarti tesoro. – Risponde la bionda lasciandole una piccola carezza. – Devi riposare.



 

Il tempo di un sorriso, e subito l’amorevole mano della bionda va a stringere la sua, per trasmetterle conforto e tenerezza. Ma l’attimo di pace dura ben poco, la voce autoritaria di una donna risuona nella stanza forte e chiara.

 

  * Alexandra Woods, speravo di non vederti più su un letto del mio ospedale! – Afferma Abby con un tono dispiaciuto ma mascherato quasi da minaccia.
  * Buongiorno dottoressa Griffin. – Risponde la mora senza scomporsi per la sua presenza, era ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe passata di li anche lei. – Sa volevo passare a farvi un saluto. – Ironizza Lexa.
  * Potevi semplicemente portare del caffè allora. – La schernisce prima di passare ad un tono più serio ma comunque informale. - Come ti senti Lexa? – Accenna un sorriso la donna più anziana entrando nella camera e controllando la cartella.
  * Ne ho viste di peggio. - Afferma con un mezzo sorriso la ragazza.
  * Se hai bisogno qualsiasi cosa – Inizia a dire Abby.
  * Premo il bottoncino. – Conclude Lexa e la dottoressa annuisce.
  * Brava ragazza, e la prossima volta porta il caffè. – Le dice infine la donna prima di andarsene con un sorriso.



 

La breve visita di Abby era stata piacevole, decisamente molto più di certi altri loro incontri che stava ricordando in quel momento, con occhi fissi al soffitto e la mente indietro negli anni.

 

  * Conosci proprio tutti qui. – La voce piena e calda di Amy richiama la sua attenzione.
  * Molto tempo fa passavo spesso da queste parti. – Le spiega senza entrare nel dettaglio.
  * Ah si? E come mai? Stavi male? – Domanda quasi preoccupata, ed a quel punto la mora capisce che è ora di mettere tutte le carte in tavola, che è ora di spiegare ad Amy tutto, o almeno quasi.
  * No tesoro, cioè si, mi hanno anche ricoverata una volta, per una rissa non andata proprio nel migliore dei modi, ma sto bene. Non ho mai avuto problemi di salute. – Le dice sorridendo.
  * E allora cosa facevi sempre qui? – Chiede spinta dalla curiosità la bionda.
  * Ecco vedi, prima di partire per il mio viaggio un paio di anni fa, io e la dotto… - Sospira. – Io e Clarke… stavamo insieme. – Amy sgrana gli occhi allibita a quella notizia iniziando a collegare tutte le cose che le erano parse strane.
  * Tu e… - Lexa annuisce. – E ora è tutto finito? – Domanda la ragazza più giovane un po’ preoccupata ma senza gelosia nella voce.
  * Da molto tempo. – Le conferma Lexa aumentando la stretta sulla mano di Amy.
  * E lei ora… - Inizia a formulare la domanda la bionda.
  * Sta con un’altra donna. – La interrompe la mora comunicandole i fatti senza alcun tipo di emozione nella voce.
  * E tu… - Riprova a chiedere preoccupata.
  * Ho conosciuto te. – La anticipa Lexa con un sorriso sincero.
  * Ma allora se tra di voi è tutto finito perché non ha potuto operarti? – Chiede senza mezzi termini.
  * Non lo so… - Ammette. - Immagino per questioni legali. – Deduce la mora.
  * Allora non devo – Riprende titubante la bionda, e Lexa la interrompe ancora anticipando la sua domanda.
  * Amy, tesoro… - Dice fissandola negli occhi. – Noi stiamo bene insieme... io sto bene con te. – Le dice con voce sicura tranquillizzandola.



 

Il discorso cade, e anche se tra di loro sembra tutto ok, Amy non può fare a meno che avere qualche dubbio sulla cosa, infondo lei e Lexa si frequentavano da poco, era normale avere qualche dubbio. E poi, alla sua giovane età pensare di essere in competizione per una donna mozzafiato con quella bellissima dottoressa, era davvero demoralizzante. E tutto questo senza conoscere i particolari della loro storia, che sicuramente non avrebbero influito a suo favore. Intanto nemmeno Lexa capiva per quale motivo Clarke non avesse potuto operarla, o meglio fingeva di non averlo capito per non fare i conti con i sentimenti del suo passato, che aveva a fatica sepolto dietro la sua maschera, e già da tempo stava tentando di oscurarli mettendone sopra di nuovi. Ma non sempre la cosa era così semplice da tenere sotto controllo.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

_Quando rientro arrivo nel vialetto di casa e vedo le luci della zona giorno accese mi si scalda subito il cuore. Non avevo dimenticato la bella sensazione di avere qualcuno ad attendermi al rientro, ma ricordavo ancora meglio il gelo di una casa vuota e terribilmente silenziosa. Metto l’auto nel box e quando finalmente entro nel soggiorno, vengo accolta da Aden con in braccio quel venduto di Church. Li saluto con un arruffata alle loro teste lascio la giacca all’appendiabiti e mi dirigo in cucina attirata dal delizioso profumino di cibo._

  * _– Ti saluto con il sorriso arrivando ai fornelli al tuo fianco._
  * _– Dici lasciandomi una carezza ed un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Mi scanso poco dopo riprendendo le distanze un po’ imbarazzata guardando verso il soggiorno preoccupata. - Lui lo sa… - Dici come a leggermi nel pensiero._
  * _.. tu… come? – Dico sconnessamente come non fossi in grado di concepire la notizia._
  * _È un ragazzino sveglio, ci è arrivato da solo. – Mi spieghi avvicinandoti._



_Un attimo dopo ci stiamo abbracciando, mi prendo qualche istante ad annusare il tuo profumo, e a godere della tua vicinanza, fino a che le tue mani si intrecciano nei miei folti boccoli e le tue labbra non mi lasciano con tenerezza un bacio sulla fronte._

  * _Va a farti una doccia, Anya e Raven arriveranno tra poco._
  * _C’è anche Raven? – Chiedo incredula._
  * _Quella è stata una richiesta di Anya. – Rispondi con un mezzo sorriso allegro._



_Anche se di malavoglia, fuggo da quell’abbraccio e mi dirigo al piano di sopra a darmi una rinfrescata prima dell’arrivo dei nostri ospiti._

_Mentre scendo la scala, incrocio Church che corre in su diretto alla nostra camera in tutta fretta con il pelo gonfio come se avesse preso un grosso spavento. Arrivata in soggiorno poso lo sguardo sulle due ragazze appena arrivate e chiedo esasperata._

  * _Cos’avete fatto a Church?_
  * _Perché avremmo dovuto fare qualcosa a Church Griffin? – Chiede stizzita Raven._
  * _Non lo so, ditemelo voi visto che è scappato in camera come se lo avesse morso un cane rabbioso… - Spiego, senza ovviamente ottenere spiegazioni. - Lexa? – Domando._
  * _Sono in cucina. – Tu rispondi con tranquillità dall’altra stanza._



_Entro e ti trovo con una mano sanguinante sotto il getto dell’acqua fredda._

  * _Ma che cavolo è successo? – Chiedo sgranando gli occhi ed avvicinandomi per dare un occhiata._
  * _Church… si è fatto accarezzare da Raven, coccolare da Anya, e quando ho avvicinato la mia mano l’ha quasi squartata. – Mi racconti con tristezza._
  * _Mi sa che al gatto di Clarke non piaci proprio Heda. – Interviene Aden mentre io tento di guardare i profondi graffi sulla tua mano._
  * _In realtà è il suo gatto. - Spiego al nostro piccolo ospite. - Ma credo sia arrabbiato con lei per averlo abbandonato. – Tu mi pianti i tuoi occhioni tremanti e dispiaciuti addosso._
  * _Clarke io… - Provi a dire con quel tono di voce abbattuto che mi fa stringere il cuore._
  * _Vado a prendere del disinfettante. – Ti interrompo parlandoti sopra e facendo scivolare la mano sulla tua pelle, lasciando il tuo braccio per andarmene via._



 

*********

 

È oramai tardo pomeriggio quando ripasso dalla tua stanza. Mi sono tenuta impegnata tutto il giorno, per non stare qui fuori a star male vedendo quella giovane e bella biondina, guardarti con occhi innamorati. Con mia sorpresa sei sola, così prendo un respiro profondo, mi faccio coraggio ed entro a vedere come va.

Mi sento quasi soffocare dal verde selvaggio delle tue iridi, che non mi lasciano nemmeno il tempo di entrare dalla porta, prima di impossessarsi delle mie. Il tuo sguardo è intenso proprio come lo ricordavo, e per un attimo mi concedo il lusso di sprofondarci dentro senza farmi scrupoli. Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, il cuore mi batte talmente forte nel petto che mi pare voglia saltar fuori, e mi dimentico persino di respirare quando il mio sguardo scivola dai tuoi occhi alle tue labbra. Mi accorgo che anche tu sei tesa, e deglutisci nervosamente cercando di mantenere la calma.

 

  * Grazie Clarke. – Dici improvvisamente rompendo il silenzio, e facendo schioccare in quel modo affascinante il mio nome procurandomi un brivido.
  * Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro. – Dico fingendo quasi disinteresse.
  * Dico sul serio. – Annuisco abbassando lo sguardo. – Non ricordo niente dell’incidente. – Prosegui arrendendoti ai fatti.
  * Può capitare quando si subisce un trauma. – Ti spiego in modo professionale.
  * Non mi ricordo dell’incidente, ma mi ricordo di te. Mi ricordo che sono stati i tuoi occhi l’ultima cosa che ho visto, e la tua voce che chiamava il mio nome l’ultima cosa che ho sentito. – Ammetti prendendomi in contropiede, facendomi comparire un piccolo sorriso ed obbligandomi a rialzare lo sguardo su di te.



 

  * Ancora qui Griffin? Ma non ce l’hai proprio una vita fuori dall’ospedale? – La voce di Raven mi fa trasalire facendomi perdere il contatto con la foresta impressa nelle tue iridi.
  * Vedi di fare poco la spiritosa, io ci lavoro qui. – Ribatto zittendola.
  * Lo sappiamo benissimo dottoressa, ma ogni tanto dovresti anche passare da casa. – Mi fa notare Anya sbucando di lato a sua moglie con un sorrisetto stampato in volto.
  * Sono di turno fino le otto, poi me ne vado promesso.
  * Sarà meglio per te. – Mi minacciano entrambe.



 

La vibrazione del cellulare mi distoglie dai loro sguardi intimidatori. Lo estraggo dalla tasca, leggo il nome sul display, e a malincuore decido di congedarmi con quella scusa. Uscendo rispondo a Niylah, che non avrei potuto di certo andare avanti ad ignorare per sempre.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima, secondo giorno dopo il tuo ritorno…_ **

_Dopo quello spiacevole inconveniente, e la mia velata frecciatina la cena trascorre tranquilla e senza intoppi. Anya fa chiacchierare un po’ Aden su come sono andati gli allenamenti senza di loro scoprendo di essere state rimpiazzata da Titus, Luna e Gustus senza problemi. Finito di consumare l’ottima cena preparata da Lexa, è Raven a spezzare il silenzio e la noia che si sono improvvisamente impossessate della tavolata._

  * _Chi vuole fare una partita a Mario kart? – Grida con entusiasmo come se fosse una bambina._



_Anya e Aden la seguono immediatamente in soggiorno, come a voler scappare via da noi. Inizio a chiedermi se siamo così insopportabili e penose da avere attorno. Mi alzo in piedi iniziando a radunare i piatti, tu mi imiti seguendomi verso il lavandino._

  * _Lasciali, qui ci penso io. – Ti dico._
  * _– Provi a protestare tu, ed io non ti lascio il tempo ribattendo immediatamente._
  * _Niente ma Lexa. Tu hai cucinato io rimetto apposto._



_Finito di sistemare la cucina, mi unisco agli altri in soggiorno che stanno ridendo tutti coalizzati contro di te per farti andare fuori strada. Sorrido alla scena e mi siedo sul bracciolo del divano accanto a te, mettendoti un braccio attorno alle spalle, e lasciandoti un bacio sulla testa. Anya si accorge subito del mio gesto e la vedo sorridere con affetto, e poi gettare un tenero sguardo su Raven al suo fianco._

_Ridendo e scherzando con spensieratezza si è fatto tardi. Le ragazze se ne vanno, e anche Aden si prepara per andare a dormire, con Church, che dopo aver soffiato un ultima volta a Lexa lo segue nella camera degli ospiti._

_Sbuffi alle continue reazioni sprezzanti del tuo amico peloso, e mi strappi una leggera risata._

  * _Uno è arrabbiato, e l’altra si prende gioco di me…_



_Osservo la tua espressione sconfortata, e prendendoti per mano ti trascino in camera, ti sorrido dolcemente e lascio un bacio sul tuo tenero broncio. Mi stringi tra le tue braccia non lasciandomi fuggire via, e nascondi il viso nell’incavo del mio collo. È  bello e strano allo stesso tempo riaverti a casa tra le mie braccia, e probabilmente con tutta l’ostilità che ti circonda, per te è anche peggio._

  * _È stata una giornata pesante… andiamo a dormire. – Ti sussurro carezzandoti la schiena._



_Una volta che ci siamo infilate sotto le coperte percepisco la mia, e la tua agitazione, siamo entrambe tese e stressate dalla situazione, in più a me continuano a frullare in testa le parole di mia madre. Dopo un tempo indefinito sento che ti rigiri tra le lenzuola, sei ancora sveglia, così alla fine prendo il coraggio di parlare._

  * _Lexa?_
  * _Si piccola. – Rispondi immediatamente._
  * _Non te ne andrai mai più vero? – Ti chiedo quasi spaventata dalla possibile risposta._
  * _Mai… - Sussurri con dolcezza ad un soffio dal mio orecchio._



_E con quella promessa mi addormento beata tra le tue braccia, che immediatamente mi avevano stretta con amore e sicurezza, regalandomi la pace che solo tu mi sai dare._

 

*****

 

Dopo la chiamata di Niylah, ho lasciato le mie amiche in camera con Lexa e sono tornata in ufficio a sistemare un po’ di cose. Faccio un ultimo giro trai miei pazienti, e poi vado a cambiarmi per uscire da li. Fortunatamente per me ho degli abiti puliti nell’armadietto, visto che quelli che indossavo ieri sono intrisi del tuo sangue. Mi do una sistemata, raccolgo i capelli sopra la testa con un mollettone, e mi avvio per il corridoio finendo irrimediabilmente davanti alla tua porta. Così mi affaccio a salutarti prima di tornare a quello che è la tortura della mia vita.

 

  * Hey volevo avvisarti che me ne vado. Hai bisogno qualcosa? – Domando in modo cordiale.
  * No tranquilla, starò bene. E ora torna a casa dalla tua ragazza prima che mi odi più di quanto già non faccia. – Dici in modo scherzoso ed imperativo.
  * Noi non viviamo assieme. – Ti confesso.
  * Oh… scusa, dopo tutto questo tempo credevo che… - Dici lasciando la frase a metà, probabilmente ricordando com’era andata tra di noi.
  * – Scuoto la testa per rimarcarlo. - Ho pensato di fare le cose con calma questa volta. – Annuisci con tranquillità, anche se ti vedo un po’ perplessa. – In ogni caso Church me la farà di sicuro pagare. – Ti dico sghignazzando e strappandoti un mezzo sorriso.
  * Dagli una carezza da parte mia, così si arrabbierà sul serio. – Mi dici iniziando a ridere e bloccandoti subito dopo per il dolore.
  * Hey vacci piano, ridere non fa poi così bene alla tua salute. – Ti dico cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione con lo scherno, dopotutto qualcosa da Raven e Anya in tutto questo tempo l’ho imparato.
  * Me ne sto accorgendo. – Rispondi comunque con il sorriso sulle labbra dopo aver preso fiato.
  * Allora vado. – Dico guardandoti intensamente quasi quanto prima. – Ci vediamo domani... buona notte Lexa. – Ti saluto con un sorriso.
  * Notte Clarke. – Rispondi con quello splendido ammagliante sorriso che ti illumina anche gli occhi, provocandomi quasi un mancamento.



 

Arrivo a casa, e come avevo immaginato, Church particolarmente offeso per la mia assenza grugnisce dei versi particolarmente inquietanti, e poi una volta che gli sistemo la ciotolina con il suo cibo, non mi degna più di uno sguardo iniziando ad abbuffarsi.

In queste ultime quarantotto ore ho dormito ancor meno del solito ed anche peggio se possibile, in più sono state particolarmente ricche di pesanti sorprese. Il tuo incidente, lo strano discorso di Raven, la chiacchierata con Niylah, la tua ragazza, e alla fine quei tuoi sguardi che ancora mi scavano dentro nell’anima senza permesso. Salgo al piano di sopra e mi butto sotto il getto caldo della doccia per cercare di riprendermi un po’ da tutto quello che ho appena passato, e soprattutto per prepararmi  a quello che verrà.

Sono ancora in accappatoio quando il campanello di casa suona. Niylah è già qui, ed io, come sempre sono in ritardo. Apro la porta ed il suo sguardo scivola sulla mia figura con una certa perplessità.

 

  * Se pensi di distrarmi con il tuo corpo mezzo nudo hai sbagliato tattica Clarke. – Mi ammonisce subito lei.
  * Che c’è? Non ti piace più? – Ribatto con un sorrisetto malizioso, e lei mi guarda storto alzando un sopracciglio. – Scherzavo Nyil, sono solo in ritardo. – Dico un po’ più seria. – Accomodati, io intanto vado a vestirmi. – E sparisco su per la scala.



 

Appena imbocco la scala per scendere, la vedo aggirarsi nel salotto guardando qua e la sui mobili e sulle mensole, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Si accorge quasi immediatamente della mia presenza, ed infatti appena ritorno nel soggiorno senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarmi, inizia a parlare.

 

  * Clarke, da quanto tempo stiamo assieme? – Mi chiede.
  * Non so più o meno un anno. – Dico, aggiungendo poi. - Perché non te lo ricordi?
  * Certo che me lo ricordo! – Risponde secca e anche un po’ irritata.
  * E allora? – Domando non capendo dove voglia arrivare.
  * Da quando ci sono io, hai tolto tutte le foto di Lexa dalla casa… - Mi fa notare.
  * Scusa non capisco… - Rifletto ad alta voce sulla cosa, poi chiedo. – Non avrei dovuto?
  * Certo che avresti dovuto! Ma quello che voglio dire, è che le hai tolte e basta. – Afferma spiegandosi meglio. – Non c’è una foto nostra, o mia da nessuna parte qui! E in ufficio sulla scrivania hai messo quella con tuo padre…  - Sospira, e un sorrisetto teso si impossessa delle sue labbra. – Non che io voglia competere con tuo padre, credimi so quanto eri legata a lui, ma nella tua vita è abbastanza chiaro che non c’è posto per me.
  * Niylah non è vero. – Protesto.
  * Sai quante volte abbiamo dormito assieme Clarke? – Chiede senza lasciarmi replicare, e non posso far altro che guardarla colpevole. – Mai! – Afferma subito. - E sai quante volte ti ho chiesto di rimanere? – Domanda delusa. – Tutte. E tutte le volte, hai sempre trovato una scusa per non restare un minuto più del necessario nel mio letto. Per non parlare di quante volte sono stata in questa casa, non so nemmeno che colore siano le pareti della tua camera da letto! – Sproloquia tutto d’un fiato visibilmente abbattuta.
  * Non è così interessante la mia camera… - Provo a obbiettare senza successo.
  * Avevi bisogno di spazio e te l’ho dato. – Afferma, e di questo le sono effettivamente grata per non avermi mai fatto pressioni. – Mi dicevo sempre che le cose sarebbero cambiate prima o poi, che era solo questione di tempo. Ma la realtà è che io lo sapevo, lo avevo sempre saputo… solo non lo volevo ammettere. Mi sono accontentata di quello che mi hai concesso, tutto pur di averti nella mia vita, ed ho sbagliato. – Spiega amareggiata.
  * Io…
  * No Clarke lasciami finire. – Non mi lascia parlare. – Mi hai lasciata avvicinare a te, mi hai fatta innamorare di te, ma tu non hai mai smesso di amare lei. Ho visto come la guardi, e vorrei tanto che guardassi così anche me. – Mi fa notare puntando i suoi occhi nocciola ricchi di disperazione nei miei. – Ma non lo farai mai, e ora lo so… non mi hai mai raccontato come vi siete lasciate, ma è chiaro che non è mai finita tra di voi. – Conclude tirando le somme, che solo da poco avevo iniziato a tirare anche io.
  * Tra me e Lexa non c’è assolutamente niente Niylah. – Protesto.
  * Oh Clarke, possibile che tu non te ne renda davvero conto? – Mi dice accarezzandomi il viso. – lo noterebbe anche un cieco quel suo sguardo pieno di amore per te. – E a quelle parole resto basita. Possibile che io non mi sia accorta che lei mi guarda a quel modo?
  * Lei non mi guarda a qual modo. – La smentisco. – Ha una ragazza, perché dovrebbe perdere tempo con me? – Ribalto la questione.
  * Anche tu hai una ragazza… eppure la guardi a quel modo, e sei ancora innamorata di lei. – Mi fa notare cogliendomi in castagna.
  * Io…
  * Smettila di mentire a te stessa Clarke. – Mi dice senza cattiveria. – Io ti amo, e ti voglio vedere felice… e con me non sei felice. – Calca su quelle parole, e mi fa venire da piangere per quanto lei sia una persona stupenda, e soprattutto non abbia mai meritato il mio comportamento. – Quindi smettila di sopravvivere a stento, e va a riprenderti l’amore della tua vita. – Mi sprona inaspettatamente guardandomi con intensità per farmi capire che non scherza affatto.
  * Io non volevo farti del male. – Le sussurro sincera.
  * Lo so… - Dice comprensiva.
  * Mi dispiace averti fatto sentire così. – Continuo a scusarmi anche se penso che niente sarà mai abbastanza per quello che le ho fatto.
  * Lo so… - Mi dice ancora avvicinandosi a me e lasciandomi poggiare la mia fronte alla sua.
  * Ti voglio bene. – Le dico con quel poco di voce che mi è rimasto cercando di non iniziare a piangere.
  * Lo so Clarke.



 

Me lo dice con estrema dolcezza, poi mi lascia un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, ricco di una tenerezza disarmante. Mi fissa con gli occhi lucidi e tremanti, mentre una lacrima le riga il volto. Poi alla fine si volta e se ne va via scomparendo nel buio della notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iniziamo con Amy, lo so che siete combattute tra l’odiarla e l’apprezzarla, intanto c’è ancora e si dimostra molto carina nel voler stare accanto a questa Lexa tutta ammaccata. Finalmente viene a conoscenza del fatto che un tempo esistevano le Clexa, e incredibilmente anche se con qualche dubbio ed esitazione non la prende male.  
> Intanto in quella camera d’ospedale volano sguardi indiscreti… eccovi qualche istante Clexa del presente, che inizia a insinuarsi da entrambi i lati, e in contemporanea, qualche attimo di passato che cerca in qualche modo di risistemarsi.  
> Per la vostra gioia, iniziamo a perdere una delle due cause di allontanamento delle nostre ragazze… ciao ciao Niylah… In realtà un po’ mi dispiace per lei, sembra che tenga davvero a Clarke, ed infondo è stata un po’ vittima di tutta la situazione, e soprattutto del caos nella testa della nostra dottoressa. Comunque anche se ha deciso di farsi da parte, la rivedremo sicuramente sia nel presente che nel passato…  
> Dopo avervi ammorbato con i miei infiniti sproloqui di commento, vi ringrazio per leggere ancora la mia storia e passo finalmente la palla a voi, ed ai vostri commenti. Quindi, ora inveite, insultatemi, esaltatevi, apprezzatemi… insomma ditemi tutto quello che vi passa per la testa dopo essere arrivati a questo punto della storia.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

 

Dopo che Niylah se n’è andata via, mi sono chiusa nel mio studio al piano superiore, ho afferrato quella mezza bottiglia di bourbon, e mi sono lasciata cadere atterra sorseggiandola. In parte mi aspettavo quello che è successo, ma non mi sarei immaginata tutta quella comprensione da parte di Niylah. Stasera mi ha dimostrato quanto sia una donna davvero fantastica, e mi ha fatto sentire una stronza approfittatrice allo stesso tempo. Non gliene faccio una colpa, anzi, mi rendo conto di esserlo proprio stata. Non si meritava una come me, si merita qualcuno che la renda davvero felice, e spero che riuscirà a trovare  presto quella persona.

Per quanto riguarda me invece, merito di restare in sola compagnia delle mie farneticazioni e paranoie, merito di soffrire per il male che ho fatto alle persone che mi volevano, o vogliono bene. Ho mandato a rotoli la mia vita da sola… e ora da sola, devo provare a rimettere in sesto tutto quello che ancora posso recuperare.

Il livello di quel liquido ambrato nella bottiglia trasparente diminuisce velocemente, ed il suo percorso dalla mia bocca al mio stomaco brucia ad ogni sorso. Il brontolio proveniente dalla mia pancia mi ricorda che non ho ancora toccato cibo, ma ora sono troppo debole e brilla per alzarmi, così al posto che assecondarlo prendo un’altra boccata della mia dieta liquida, e un’altra, e poi un’altra ancora, fino a svuotare il contenitore, per poi assopirmi poggiata al cuscino del divanetto accanto a me.

 

Il rumore improvviso e potente di un tuono mi sveglia, spaventandomi terribilmente, e facendomi urtare la bottiglia oramai vuota, che rotola atterra tintinnando fortunatamente senza rompersi. Non so che ore siano, fuori è buio, e si inizia ad udire il suono delle prime gocce di pioggia sul tetto. In qualche modo trovo la forza di trascinarmi in camera, in quel letto vuoto e solitario, alla ricerca del conforto almeno di quelle soffici lenzuola. Mi butto sul materasso, e con una manata non troppo gentile punto la sveglia, prima di rannicchiarmi su me stessa e rimettermi a dormire, sprofondando nei miei sogni fatti di amari ricordi.

 

*********

 

**_Poco più di due anni fa:_ **

_Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte annaspando spaventata, è sempre colpa del solito sogno, ti vedo in piedi avanti a me che ti volti e te ne vai sussurrando quel “ci rincontreremo ancora”. Ho il fiato corto e il cuore a mille, eppure era solo uno stupido sogno, e tu sei proprio qui addormentata accanto a me, la mia testa è posata sul tuo braccio, e sento chiaramente il tuo corpo poggiare sulla mia schiena mentre mi avvolgi la vita con l’altro. Prendo qualche respiro profondo e provo a calmarmi, poggio la mia mano sulla tua e vi intreccio le dita. Ma non è abbastanza. Ho bisogno di più contatto, ho bisogno di sentirti. Qui, adesso, ho un bisogno disperato di te._

_Faccio scivolare le nostre mani giunte lungo il mio addome infilandole nel mio intimo, rabbrividisco al contatto delle tue dita sul mio centro. Inizio a muovere il bacino scontrando il tuo corpo con il mio sedere, e la tua mano con la mia femminilità. Sento un lamento alle mie spalle e nel momento in cui la tua mano preme con forza sulla mia intimità, ho la certezza che ti sei svegliata. Il tuo corpo si schiaccia contro la mia schiena e mentre le tue labbra scivolano sul mio collo fino a mordicchiare il mio orecchio, inizi a muoverti all’unisono con me incalzando le spinte sulla tua mano._

_Mi lascio sfuggire qualche forte sospiro di apprezzamento, mentre la tua lingua dall’alto percorre il profilo del mio orecchio per scendere a succhiarmi il lobo. L’altra tua mano ancora libera, si poggia sul mio seno iniziando a torturare uno dei miei capezzoli già turgidi._

  * _Sei così eccitata. – Mi sussurri facendomi tremare al contatto con il tuo fiato sulla mia pelle._



_Lascio scivolare via la mia mano dalla tua, posandola dietro la tua nuca per tenerti per quanto possibile, ancora più contro di me._

  * _Ti voglio. – Dico annaspando tra gli ansiti._



_In tutta risposta mi mordi una spalla spingendo la tua gamba tra le mie e aumentando il ritmo dei nostri movimenti contro la tua mano._

  * _– Ti supplico con voce spezzata dal desiderio, perché ho paura di perderti e ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me._



_E l’attimo dopo la mia richiesta viene esaudita, e le tue dita si fanno largo tra le mie pieghe bagnate, per scivolare lungo la mia apertura ed entrare in me. Subito il mio corpo si tende, e nel giro di poche spinte, trovi il mio punto sensibile portandomi velocemente al momento di estasi più totale. Accompagni il mio affanno nella discesa al piacere, prima di estrarre lentamente le dita e farle scivolare via dalla mia intimità. Ti sto ancora trattenendo contro di me e sento ancora il tuo respiro pesante sul mio collo, così mi giro quel tanto che basta per scontrarmi con le tue morbide labbra._

  * _Avevo paura. – Ti confesso. Sciogliendomi dal bacio e girandomi con calma verso di te._
  * _Di cosa? – Domandi dolcemente._
  * _Di averti persa. – Sussurro sulle tue labbra mentre mi avvinghio al tuo corpo._
  * _Sono qui piccola… non mi perderai mai._



_Lo affermi con sicurezza ricambiando il mio abbraccio con amore e riprendendo a baciarmi, per cullarmi di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni._

 

*********

 

Il suono gracchiante della sveglia mi riporta alla realtà, nausea e mal di testa si palesano in maniera brutale appena apro gli occhi. Brava Clarke, bere a stomaco completamente vuoto non è stata affatto una bella idea. Mi sento davvero uno schifo, ma come sempre in questi due ultimi anni, mi do una sistemata al meglio delle mie possibilità, e mi fingo pronta per una nuova giornata.

Dopo quello che mi ha detto Niylah, ho capito che in due anni non mi sono mossa di un millimetro, che ho vissuto nel ricordo, e che vorrei tornasse tutto come prima. Ma come metto piede in ospedale e passo davanti alla tua camera ed intravedo quei lunghi capelli biondi al tuo fianco, ogni mio sogno crolla riducendosi in tanti piccolissimi frammenti di qualcosa che non esiste più. Immediatamente mi rifugio nel lavoro, mi tengo impegnata il più possibile per non passare ancora davanti a quella porta, e vedere tutto quello che ho perso per la mia grande stupidità.

 

È da poco passato l’orario di pranzo quando la testolina di Amy si affaccia con un sorriso radioso nella camera di Lexa, rompendo finalmente la monotonia dello stare in quel posto. All’esterno dell’ospedale inversa ancora la tempesta iniziata la scorsa notte, rendendo ancora più triste e buia la stanza.

A parte il giro visite e qualche infermiere per la somministrazione dei farmaci, quel giorno Lexa non aveva ancora visto nessuno, e l’arrivo gioioso di Amy bagnata fradicia per l’acquazzone, le strappa il primo sorriso della giornata. Come sempre tra loro l’atmosfera è allegra e spensierata, almeno fino quando  un paio d’ore più tardi, con la coda dell’occhio a Lexa non sembra di veder passare Clarke all’esterno della stanza. L’aveva vista solo di sfuggita, eppure aveva capito all’istante che qualcosa in lei non andava. La mora deve cercare di accantonare il pensiero e di godersi la compagnia della bellissima ragazza seduta sul letto accanto a lei.

 

  * Allora quando ti lasciano tornare a casa? – Le chiede la bionda fissandola con un sorrisetto.
  * Ancora non lo so, ma purtroppo non credo tanto presto. – Ammette Lexa con dispiacere.
  * Spero non ci voglia così tanto Lexa Woods, perché non so quanto resisto ancora senza saltarti addosso. – Una risatina esce spontanea alla mora, che poi però sentendosi osservata dalla ragazza avanti a lei apprende la serietà di quella frase.



 

Amy poggia una mano sul materasso dall’altra parte del corpo di Lexa, e lentamente stando attenta a non appoggiarsi per non farle male, si avvicina per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio ardente. Il braccio della mora libero dai tubicini della flebo subito le cinge la vita, e la sua mano si posa sulla schiena della ragazza sopra di lei.

 

  * Qualche giorno mi dovrai spiegare come cavolo fai a riprenderti sempre così in fretta Lexa! – La voce di Anya risuona scherzosa nella stanza, facendo sorridere le due ragazze costrette a sciogliere quel bacio. – Fortuna che non ho mandato papà a trovarti, gli sarebbe venuto un colpo probabilmente. – Aggiunge sghignazzando.
  * Perché? – Chiede smarrita la voce della verità. – Tu sei sposata con una donna, non vedo che problema potrebbe avere con questo?
  * Vedi dolcezza – Richiama la sua attenzione Lexa dandole una carezza. - Zio Titus è un po’ intollerante alle faccende di cuore.
  * E non mi chiedere perché, ma lo è sempre stato di più quando si tratta di Lexa che non di me. – Spiega Anya. - Il suo perenne mantra è “l’amore è una debolezza”. – Prosegue a spiegarle ridacchiando.
  * Eppure ha lasciato che ti sposassi. – Afferma la biondina incredula.
  * Non avrebbe mai potuto dire niente contro la donna che si è presa una pallottola per me. – Aggiunge Anya con un amaro sorriso al ricordo di Raven stesa atterra in un bagno di sangue.
  * Lei cosa? – Chiede allibita Amy.
  * È una storia lunga… - Taglia corto Lexa con sufficienza.
  * Si Raven mi ha fatto da scudo, e poi il mio supereroe mi ha salvato. – Spiega la ragazza dai lineamenti orientali ignorando il declinare di sua cugina.
  * Anya… - Protesta la mora richiamandola.
  * Che c’è? – Chiede con un alzata di spalle lei. - Non si può mostrare un po’ di gratitudine per le due persone più importanti della mia vita? – Puntualizza la sua prospettiva rivolta a Lexa.
  * Smettila… - Ribatte a denti stretti irritata la ragazza.
  * Perché? – Replica spazientita Anya.
  * Perché non mi va di parlarne! – Esclama in tono arrabbiato Lexa.
  * Ok come vuoi… - Sbuffa la cugina lasciando cadere il discorso.
  * E ora se non vi spiace vorrei riposare. – Comunica in modo piuttosto secco la mora provocando irritazione in sua cugina, e un po’ di smarrimento nell’altra ragazza che, estranea a tutto, iniziava a sentirsi esclusa ed impotente difronte a quel litigio.
  * Certo tesoro. – Dice apprensiva cercando di non mostrare la sua delusione Amy. - Ci vediamo domani. – La saluta con dolcezza donandole un sorriso.



 

La bionda le lascia un tenero bacio sulla fronte, poi si volta e se ne va, seguita subito dopo da Anya sbuffante e seccata per quella stupida discussione. Lexa ritorna ad immergersi nella silenziosa solitudine della sua camera, tra il frastuono dei suoi pensieri, che, inevitabilmente a causa di sua cugina, sono tornati a quel drammatico periodo della sua vita, dove tutto ha iniziato ad andare storto, ed anche se aveva vinto come Heda e salvato Anya, era stata decisamente sconfitta come Lexa perdendo Clarke.

 

Il mal di testa ed il mal di stomaco proprio non mi vogliono dare tregua in questa giornata, sono corsa qua e la per il reparto per tutto il pomeriggio, stando ben attenta ad evitare sempre la tua camera, ed ora quasi giunta alla fine del turno, butto giù un'altra aspirina per cercare di lenire gli effetti dell’ultima notte travagliata. Mi lascio andare per qualche minuto, e poi riparto per l’ultimo giro visite a tutti i miei pazienti. Mi ritrovo costretta a passare davanti alla tua stanza e cerco di ignorare la porta aperta tirando dritta per il corridoio, ma la cosa non ti sfugge affatto.

 

  * – Chiami e faccio un altro paio di passi fingendo di non averti sentita. – Clarke! – Chiami più forte iniziando a tirare il fiato per lo sforzo di compressione del torace. Il tuo rantolo soffocato mi spaventa e torno indietro all’istante.
  * – Ti dico preoccupata entrando nella stanza ed avvicinandomi mentre tu riprendi fiato. – Va meglio? – Chiedo con dolcezza, e tu annuisci semplicemente. – Tutta sola stasera? – Ti domando poi con interesse.
  * Anya sa essere davvero sfibrante a volte. – Dici per giustificare la tua solitudine strappandomi una risata.
  * Ti lascio riposare… - Dico spostandomi verso l’uscita.
  * Resta. – Affermi svelta con decisione. – Cioè, se ti va intendo. – Prosegui un po’ più titubante e imbarazzata.
  * Finisco il giro visite, metto giù il camice e torno ok? – Ti dico con il sorriso.
  * Se porti anche della pizza sarebbe perfetto! – Ribatti ricambiando il mio sorriso.
  * Non ti hanno dato da mangiare?
  * Dell’ottimo brodo di pollo… muoio di fame! – Mi comunichi ridendo. – E poi tu sicuramente non hai ancora cenato…
  * Vedrò cosa posso fare. – E con un occhiolino, esco dalla tua stanza dopo nemmeno cinque minuti, e sono decisamente più felice di quanto non lo sia stata nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.



 

Ordino immediatamente la pizza, non avevo alcuna voglia di mangiare da sola, e cenare con te è molto meglio di qualsiasi cosa mi sarei potuta immaginare. Finisco il mio giro visite, sistemo le ultime cose, lascio il camice in ufficio, e scendo ad aspettare la consegna. Una mezzora più tardi torno da te trionfante con il cartone della pizza tra le mani, e il sorriso che mi rivolgi mi sembra rimettere apposto ogni cosa.

Non mi ero minimamente resa conto di quante fame avessi fino che non ho dato il primo morso, era dal pranzo del giorno prima che non toccavo cibo, e in questo momento, questa pizza mi sembra la cosa più buona che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia. Noto il tuo modo svogliato di addentare la fetta che hai in mano, è un po’ come se in realtà non avessi molta fame, e mi hai chiesto la cena più che altro per far mangiare me.

 

  * Giornata pesante oggi? – Mi chiedi con spontanea curiosità.
  * Già… - Sospiro.
  * Va tutto bene? – Ma come hai fatto ad accorgerti che la mia vita sta andando a rotoli? Soprattutto perché da quando sono entrata nella tua stanza ,mi è improvvisamente comparso il sorriso… com’è possibile che tu mi conosca ancora così bene dal capirmi con uno sguardo?
  * Si… - Rispondo d’impulso dopo qualche istante, perché si sa che dire che va tutto bene è la bugia più usata al mondo. - No… - Ammetto alla fine sotto il tuo sguardo inquisitore. - Ma non ne voglio parlare. – Ti spiego.
  * – Annuisci senza fare obbiezioni. – Mi fai compagnia? – Chiedi porgendomi un’auricolare per guardare la televisione. Ti guardo un po’ storto non capendo come sia possibile che tu, dal letto dell’ospedale stai cercando di tirarmi su il morale prendendoti cura di me. – Coraggio non mordo mica. – Mi sproni battendo la mano sul materasso accanto a te, convincendomi a fermarmi ancora per un po’.



 

Ovviamente cedo subito alla tua proposta, non che ci voglia molto a corrompere qualcuno offrendogli la cosa che vuole di più al mondo, ma tu questo non lo puoi sapere. Mi sdraio sul fianco accanto a te, e prendo quell’auricolare dalla tua mano sentendo una scarica appena sfioro le tue dita. Ad un certo punto, inizio a sentire la stanchezza impossessarsi del mio corpo rendendolo sempre più pesante, inizio una dura lotta con le mie palpebre, che inesorabilmente perdo con una sconfitta schiacciante, e l’ultima cosa che credo di percepire sono una carezza e un leggero bacio sulla fronte, subito prima di crollare in un sonno sereno e profondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Clarke oramai è dall’inizio della storia che è il rottame di se stessa, e qui avrebbe sicuramente toccato il fondo se non fosse stato per Lexa. Forse la nostra Heda non è così distaccata, e non è andata poi così avanti come vuol far credere. Vi ho riscaldato un po’ con del sesso notturno nel passato, ma spero che abbiate apprezzato più questi momenti di dolcezza e riavvicinamento delle Clexa del presente.  
> Per il resto è un capitolo di cose non dette, o dette a metà, che inizieranno ad avere qualche conseguenza.  
> Vi ringrazio come sempre per continuare numerosi a leggermi, e altrettanto numerosi che vi meritate un ringraziamento doppio per le continue splendide recensioni che mi lasciate. Un grazie davvero speciale soprattutto a chi mi segue da Nazioni lontane e si sforza a leggere le mie parole in una lingua diversa dalla sua lasciandomi anche dei commenti.  
> Intanto le carte in tavola si stanno scoprendo, e le Clexa stanno dormendo nello stesso letto… cosa accadrà al loro risveglio?  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

È ancora mattina presto quando Raven si intrufola nell’ospedale fuori dall’orario visite, ed arriva davanti alla porta della camera 316, quella di Lexa. La scena che si trova davanti quasi le procura un mancamento, Clarke sta dormendo poggiata alla spalla della mora e le loro mani sono intrecciate sopra alla pancia di Lexa. Per un attimo le prende il panico, non può di certo entrare li urlando per svegliarle, sarebbe alquanto imbarazzante per tutte e tre. Fa qualche passo nel corridoio, ed arriva all’ufficio della bionda fiondandosi all’interno, prende il telefono tra le mani e notando quello di Clarke poggiato sulla sua scrivania cerca nella rubrica il numero di Lexa.

 

  * – Risponde con un filo di voce ancora assonnata la mora.
  * Hey Lex, non ti ho svegliata vero? – Chiede conoscendo perfettamente la risposta la latina.
  * Tranquilla Raven ho tutto il giorno per dormire… - Risponde Lexa con calma.
  * Che dici se passo a farti un saluto prima di andare al lavoro? È troppo presto? – Domanda allora Rae per essere sicura di trovare la stanza libera nel momento in cui fosse tornata.
  * No nessun problema, non mi muovo da qui. – Chiude con sarcasmo la mora.
  * A tra poco allora. – La saluta Raven.
  * – Dice Lexa chiudendo la chiamata.



 

Sento un po’ di movimento nel letto e poi inizio a sentire una voce di sottofondo cominciando a destarmi dal sonno. Mi sento stranamente riposata e rilassata e uno strano calore arriva da qualcosa accanto a me, inizio a muovere un poco il capo, ed in questo preciso istante l’odore familiare del tuo profumo mi coglie impreparata svegliandomi di colpo.

Mi tiro su di scatto e ti vedo chiudere una chiamata sul telefono, mi guardo attorno smarrita prima di portarmi una mano alla bocca e iniziare a indietreggiare fino al bordo del letto, balzando giù velocemente.

 

  * – Mi chiami stranita.
  * Oddio scusami. – Dico mortificata.
  * È tutto ok. – Cerchi di tranquillizzarmi con un tono calmo.
  * Io non volevo… - Riprendo a balbettare.
  * – Mi richiami sicura ma in modo dolce.
  * Non era mia intenzione. – Riprendo a giustificarmi.
  * Va tutto bene. – Dici afferrandomi la mano vicina al letto, e quel contatto mi calma subito.
  * Sicura? Ti avrò dato sicuramente fastidio per tutta la notte. – Dico preoccupata e un po’ nervosa.
  * Non dire stupidaggini. – Affermi affondando quei tuoi occhi incantatori nei miei. – Mi ha fatto piacere la tua compagnia. – Ammetti facendomi avvampare come un tempo.
  * Forse è meglio che ora me ne vada. – Dico con imbarazzo iniziando a fare qualche passo verso la porta.
  * – Mi richiami un’ultima volta.
  * Si? – Rispondo voltandomi a guardarti.
  * Ceni con me stasera? – Chiedi senza malizia ne secondi fini, ma giusto per voler stare in mia compagnia.
  * Sono di turno… ma farò in modo di avere una pausa per venire da te. – Dico sorridendoti prima di andare via.



 

Esco dalla stanza con un allegria smisurata che da anni non provavo più, era tutto strano, incasinato, impossibile ma allo stesso tempo terribilmente meraviglioso e perfetto. Apro la porta del mio ufficio sovrappensiero per recuperare le mie cose prima di andarmene a casa e salto per aria quando dall’interno mi sento chiamare in modo brusco.

 

  * Griffin!- La voce di Raven risuona nella stanza.
  * Mi hai spaventata a morte Rae, ma che ci fai qui? – Chiedo appena ripresa dalla sorpresa inaspettata.
  * Cosa diavolo stai combinando? – Ribatte lei senza rispondermi.
  * Sto prendendo la mia roba per andare a casa? – Dico con fare incuriosito ed interrogativo non proprio sicura sulla risposta da darle.
  * Non intendevo questo. – Dice secca, prima di arrivare al punto della questione. - Cosa diavolo stai combinando con Lexa?
  * – Mi affretto a dire. – Cosa dovrei combinare scusa? – Replico ingenuamente.
  * Clarke… - Sospira lei.
  * Davvero Raven, non so proprio di cosa stai parlando… - Mantengo la mia posizione facendo finta di niente.
  * Ah si? Mi dici allora cosa ci facevi nel suo letto? – E la sua domanda arriva come un lampo a ciel sereno facendomi sgranare gli occhi.
  * Ma cosa stai dicendo? – Tento ancora.
  * Vi ho viste. – E qui non posso più nascondermi.
  * Io… noi… - Dico cercando le parole per non far sembrare peggio la situazione. - Non era niente ok. – Concludo un po’ brusca e irritata.
  * Non era niente? – Ed il suo tipico tono sarcastico mi lascia intendere che ha capito più di quel che penso, e più di quel che c’è stato.
  * Ieri sera ci siamo addormentate guardando la televisione. – Le spiego un po’ più tranquilla anche se la conversazione inizia a darmi sui nervi. È una delle mie migliori amiche ma non devo di certo renderle conto su queste cose… non l’ho mai fatto e non inizierò a farlo ora.
  * Certo Griffin… dille alla tua ragazza queste cazzate. – Mi riprende delusa la mia amica con tono un po’ accusatorio.
  * Lei non è la mia ragazza. – Replico stizzita.
  * Bè la tua… non lo so, quello che la vuoi definire. – Mi risponde acida. - Niylah sicuramente non se lo merita un trattamento del genere. – Mi fa notare lei.
  * Niylah non è un mio problema. Lei mi ha lasciata! – Ribatto con rabbia.
  * Oh… - Commenta dispiaciuta, ma oramai ha fatto scattare qualcosa in me e non riesco a trattenermi dal buttare fuori tutto.
  * Ma che persona orribile pensi che io possa essere Rae? - Ringhio tra i denti guardandola in modo quasi disgustato. – Ho fatto tante cazzate nella mia vita, e non sono di certo perfetta, ma non credevo di fare tanto schifo alla mia migliore amica. Grazie davvero per la fiducia e il supporto Raven! – Concludo con rabbia e un tono amareggiato.
  * Clarke io… - Prova a giustificarsi ma non le do il tempo.
  * No lascia stare… ora devo andare. – E senza darle possibilità di replica mi volto e me ne vado.



 

Esco di corsa dall’ospedale, e me ne torno a casa a sbollire la rabbia che mi ha messo addosso la mia amica, rovinandomi in meno di cinque minuti, una giornata iniziata decisamente bene. Ripenso alla mia notte appena trascorsa spensierata, ripenso a quella prima invece tanto travagliata, ripenso ancora una volta a quello che mi ha detto Niylah… eppure all’inizio le cose non erano così… o almeno non credevo.

 

*********

**_Un anno prima…_ **

_È una serata estiva abbastanza calda, e quando esco dal lavoro, trovo Niylah sorridente ad attendermi fuori dalla porta. Quando mi ha telefonato oggi pomeriggio chiedendomi se avevo impegni per cena, non sapevo bene cosa aspettarmi, anche se aveva già chiarito che sarebbe stata una cosa tranquilla e senza grandi pretese. Ci salutiamo con un abbraccio e prendiamo la sua auto, o meglio il pickup della sua azienda di costruzioni. Ci dirigiamo alla periferia della città, fermandoci a Georgetown per prendere dei tacos d’asporto ad un chioschetto di un simpatico messicano, e poi ripartiamo in auto per fermarci nei pressi di Gordon’s Rock. I rumori e le luci della città, sembrano così lontani in questo posto, dove si possono sentire solo lo sciabordio dell’acqua contro al vecchio pontile ed il frusciare delle foglie sotto la piacevole brezza dell’aria. Scendiamo e facciamo il giro del nostro grande mezzo di trasporto, e mentre lei apre il retro del cassone rompo il silenzio improvviso che si sera creato._

  * _Hai scelto il posto perfetto se hai intenzione di uccidermi. – Dico scherzando._
  * _Hai proprio ragione cavolo! E io che ancora non ci avevo pensato a farti fuori. – Ribatte ridendo._



_Mi fa accomodare nel cassone con le gambe a penzoloni, e si mette da parte a me con il cibo. Il suggestivo paesaggio delle acque del fiume davanti a noi che scorrono tranquille nel loro moto costante di tanto in tanto disturbato dal passaggio di qualche imbarcazione, fa da cornice alla nostra inusuale cena. La luna piena rischiara l’ambiente spuntando nel cielo alle nostre spalle, e finito di mangiare continuiamo a chiacchierare piacevolmente._

  * _Non mi sarei mai aspettata una serata così. – Do voce ai miei pensieri._
  * _Adoro la pace che c’è in questo posto… - Mi confessa con un timido sorriso prima di tirarsi indietro e sdraiarsi nel cassone. – Sembra di essere in un altro mondo, non c’è il traffico, e tutto il casino della città. E poi si vedono le stelle. – Conclude ammirando il cielo sopra di noi, così la imito e mi sdraio al suo fianco._
  * _Questo è l’appuntamento più strano che abbia mai avuto. – Dico senza pensarci._
  * _È un appuntamento? – Chiede lei girando il capo per guardarmi._
  * _Forse… - Dico tenendola un po’ sulle spine, ma puntando i miei occhi nei suoi._
  * _Perché forse? – Indaga circospetta._
  * _Perché voglio vedere prima come finisce. – Le spiego semplicemente cercando di provocare una qualche reazione._
  * _E se finisse tipo così? – Sussurra avvicinandosi e baciandomi in modo casto sulle labbra._
  * _Se finisse così, sarebbe decisamente l’appuntamento più strano e meraviglioso che abbia avuto. – Ammetto ad un soffio da lei prima di riprendere il bacio appena interrotto._



_Improvvisamente tutti i miei problemi spariscono, e l’unica cosa che sento è il sapore delle sue labbra che dolcemente aderiscono alle mie. Schiudo la bocca e cerco la sua lingua che non tarda a venire incontro alla mia mentre le sue braccia si stringono attorno a me per non lasciarmi scappare via._

 

*********

 

Dopo qualche minuto di attesa anche Raven esce dall’ufficio di Clarke, andando nella direzione opposta del corridoio ed entrando finalmente nella camera di Lexa.

 

  * Buongiorno Woods! – Saluta Raven con la sua solita spavalderia.
  * Buongiorno Reyes… o potrei iniziare a chiamarti Woods anche io. – Ridacchia Lexa divertita della cosa.
  * Mi vuoi spiegare perché ieri sera per la prima volta ho dovuto sopportare mia moglie con il broncio? E ci terrei a precisare che non era per colpa mia. – Chiede la latina un po’ circospetta ed accusatoria.
  * E quindi sarebbe mia? – Domanda Lexa corrugando la fronte.
  * Di certo non è di Bubu! – Esclama Raven.
  * E chi è Bubu? – Chiede smarrita la mora.
  * Il nostro cane. – Replica secca la latina.
  * Raven, voi non avete un cane. – Le fa notare Lexa con un sopracciglio alzato.
  * Appunto! – Afferma irritata. – Quindi mi dici cosa cavolo è successo? – Richiede irritata la ragazza.
  * Anya stava tessendo le mie lodi nel suo salvataggio dal Mount Weather… - Dice Lexa con un sospiro svogliato e stanco.
  * E? – Incalza l’altra.
  * E io non volevo parlarne. – Dice secca per tagliare corto il discorso.
  * No scusa e io - Inizia puntandosi un dito al petto. – Mi sono persa una sera di sesso bollente con mia moglie per questa cazzata? – Chiede facendo girare avanti a lei quello stesso dito con smarrimento, per poi dopo un attimo rimarcare il motivo secondo lei futile della loro discussione. – Perché tu non vuoi sentirti ringraziare per quello che hai fatto?
  * Non davanti a Amy! – Sbotta la mora. – Non davanti ai suoi occhi sognanti, come se avesse avuto avanti il suo eroe! Io non sono un eroe! – Protesta tutto d’un fiato alzando il tono di voce la mora, ignorando il dolore di quello sforzo.
  * Perché è così difficile per te parlarne? – Replica Raven. – Hai sventato un’organizzazione criminale, hai salvato la vita di tua cugina, sei stata davvero grande Lexa! – Afferma facendole notare tutte le cose buone che ha fatto.
  * Ho salvato Anya è vero, e lo rifarei altre cento volte se dovessi, ma allo stesso tempo ho distrutto Clarke! – Ribatte con prepotenza la mora. – Non sono stata grande, ho fatto del male alla persona più importante della mia vita, e l’ho persa… - Conclude sconsolata. - Ecco perché non mi va di parlarne… - Sospira cercando si far sparire la rabbia.
  * Tu non l’hai persa… - Afferma dolcemente Raven ripensando alla sua amica con un sorriso. Si l’aveva appena fatta arrabbiare, e non si erano comprese, ma le voleva bene da una vita intera, e aveva capito perfettamente quanto tenesse ancora a Lexa.
  * Raven Reyes! – Tuona una voce sulla soglia della porta. – Cosa diavolo ci fai in questa stanza a disturbare i pazienti fuori dall’orario di visita? – Domanda autoritaria e con quello sguardo serio di rimprovero la dottoressa Griffin.
  * Abby… ecco io, sono solo di passaggio… - Prova titubante a giustificarsi per togliersi dai guai con un bel sorriso come suo solito.
  * Allora fuori di qui! – Sentenzia la donna più anziana indicandole l’uscita con decisione.
  * Agli ordini. – Risponde Raven togliendosi il sorrisetto di corruzione dal viso, e correndo fuori subito dopo.
  * Tutto ok? Vi ho sentite discutere. – Chiede più amorevole Abby.
  * Si grazie Dottoressa Griffin… - Risponde Lexa con un sospiro stanco.
  * – La corregge la donna porgendole un sorriso, ed attirando l’attenzione della mora quasi scioccandola per la confidenza nuovamente concessa.
  * È tutto apposto, grazie Abby. – Le dice guardandola con intensità e ringraziandola con un cenno del capo.
  * Raven ha i suoi modi di fare un po’ burberi a volte, ma su una cosa ha ragione. – Dice Abby avviandosi alla porta, poi gira lo sguardo verso l’altra per accertarsi di avere ancora la sua attenzione prima di aggiungere le ultime parole. – Non l’hai persa...



 

E con quella frase ad effetto, esce di scena lasciando Lexa a riflettere su quelle parole. Come era possibile che non l’avesse persa? Clarke l’aveva cacciata via… è vero sono passati due anni, e ora stranamente sembrano aver recuperato un rapporto amichevole, ma aveva Niylah nella sua vita, e lei aveva appena trovato Amy. Probabilmente avrebbero potuto avere un rapporto amichevole, ma sicuramente, Clarke aveva voltato pagina già da un pezzo, o ne era praticamente certa che non sarebbe stata tutto quel tempo con quella ragazza. La quale per giunta a Lexa non era mai piaciuta, ed era stata uno dei motivi della loro fine tre anni prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto mi state odiando per questo risveglio brusco? Tanto lo so… comunque pian pianino le nostre ragazze fanno progressi non trovate? Alla fine hanno dormito beatamente nello stesso letto tutta la notte tenendosi la mano, e già mi sembra sia un grande passo avanti. Certo che se Raven non avesse rotto le scatole forse il risveglio sarebbe stato meno traumatico, o forse Clarke sarebbe comunque fuggita via spaventata a quel modo. In ogni caso Lexa per qualche motivo tira fuori un po’ di audacia e la invita a cena in camera sua. Credo che le cose inizino a girare per il verso giusto.  
> Il flashback lo avrete odiato anche più del risveglio immagino, è dodici capitoli che faccio apparire Clarke come una stronza approfittatrice che si fa Niylah senza provare nulla, solo per dimenticarsi di Lexa e per giunta senza riuscirci, quindi dovevo dare un po’ di giustizia anche a questo. Il suo cedere ed aggrapparsi a qualcun’altro all’inizio aveva comunque un minimo di interesse, che poi la nostra bionda con il passare del tempo ha capito non essere quello che sperava diventasse.  
> Non vorrei annoiarvi troppo con le mie spiegazioni, ma ci tengo a precisare la situazione che vi ho dipinto a pezzetti fino ad ora nei flashback, suscitando a volte l’ira di qualcuno, ed urtando la sensibilità di qualcun altro. Clarke sei mesi dopo il Mount Weather mette in dubbio i suoi sentimenti per Lexa, per la paura costante che ha di essere abbandonata, e intanto continua a frequentare Niylah per i lavori della clinica. Lexa sente questo cambiamento di Clarke e fa di tutto per farle capire che la ama e che non se ne andrà mai più, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a non essere gelosa dell’altra ragazza che le gira attorno, soprattutto sapendo che è stata il primo bacio di Clarke. Tutta la situazione è stata gestita in maniera impulsiva dalle ragazze, guidata da sentimenti di rabbia, paura, gelosia. Più avanti aggiungeremo altri pezzi al puzzle dei ricordi, ci saranno altri momenti relativi alla rottura, alla partenza di Lexa, alla reazione di Clarke, e a quel che è capitato ad entrambe in questi due anni una senza l’altra.  
> Ok basta ora mi fermo o mi sparate sul serio, vi ringrazio che continuate a sopportarmi, leggermi, e commentarmi.  
> Buon weekend e buona Pasqua.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Arrivo a casa, ed un giustamente brontolante Church mi viene incontro in cerca della sua colazione. Nonostante la spiacevole chiacchierata con Raven, mi sento rilassata, riposata, e carica come non mai, oserei quasi dire di essere felice.

Pensare alla sensazione di pace che mi hai dato solo standoti vicina per una notte, riesce a rilassarmi completamente, e l’idea di venire a cenare con te, nella tua camera anche questa sera, mi elettrizza quasi quanto il nostro primo appuntamento. Niylah aveva ragione, sono ancora innamorata persa di te, e devo assolutamente combattere per riaverti al mio fianco, non posso lasciarti andare via… non un'altra volta… non posso perderti di nuovo così.

Senza pensarci un minuto di più, afferro le chiavi dell’auto ed esco di nuovo. Qualche minuto più tardi, parcheggio davanti alla grande serra ed entro cercando con lo sguardo la mia amica. Visto che avevo appena litigato con Raven, Octavia era l’unica persona da cui sarei potuta andare, e sicuramente sarebbe stata disposta ad ascoltarmi, e consigliarmi al meglio. Alla fine dopo aver girato per qualche minuto tra tutto quel verde, immersa nell’odore della terra, e di tanto in tanto del dolce profumo di qualche fiore, la intravedo accucciata atterra che sistema alcune piantine.

 

  * Ciao O. – La saluto con entusiasmo.
  * Hey Clarke, come va? Come sta Lexa? – Domanda cordiale e sorridente come suo solito.
  * Io insomma… e lei, meglio direi. È forte si riprenderà presto. – Le dico un po’ cupa accennando appena un mezzo sorriso mentre accenno a te.
  * Oh, oh, non mi piace affatto quello sguardo Clarky. Dimmi subito cos’è successo. – Ordina con apprensione e gentilezza.
  * Niente di preoccupante O. – Cerco di tranquillizzarla.
  * Ti conosco da tutta la vita, e lo vedo quando qualcosa ti turba. – Mi canzona lei.
  * Stamattina ho discusso con Rae… - Inizio dalla cosa che in realtà mi preoccupa meno di tutte.
  * Vedrai che si sistema tutto con lei, lo sai che ha solo bisogno un po’ di tempo per sbollire quando si arrabbia. – Mi fa notare con un sorriso, e lo so benissimo che con Raven riuscirò a sistemare le cose.
  * Due giorni fa Niylah mi ha lasciata… - Aggiungo iniziando ad avere un tono sconsolato ed abbattuto, in realtà più per quanto io mi senta in colpa per essermelo meritato che non per il fatto di essere stata lasciata.
  * Lei cosa? Perché? Mi sembrava così presa… mi dispiace così tanto. – Mi dice lei incredula abbracciandomi, ma notando la mia tensione chiede ancora. – Che altro c’è Clarke.
  * Sono ancora innamorata di Lexa. – Dico con un filo di voce tremante.
  * Oh… raccontami tutto. – Afferma stringendomi un braccio e facendomi sedere sul muretto in pietra dell’aiuola accanto a quella dove stava lavorando.



 

Inizio a raccontarle tutto. Dal momento dell’incidente di Lexa, a quello che è successo questa mattina con Raven. Octavia mi ascolta senza giudicarmi, non mi interrompe mai, e cerca di capirmi. Mi soffermo un po’ di più sulla mia rottura con Niylah, sul quanto lei avesse ragione, e sul quanto solo ora me ne sia resa conto di averla trattata in quel modo orribile, che lei non si meritava affatto. Ora che ho avuto il coraggio di ammettere quello che sento ancora per te, ho bisogno di capire come comportarmi, e non c’è persona migliore di Octavia con cui parlarne. Tiro fuori le mie speranze di riconquistarti, le dico dei progressi che abbiamo fatto a chiacchierare insieme in questi giorni, di come riaverti nella mia vita mi abbia fatto tornare l’entusiasmo di vivere. Ma poi le confesso anche le mie paure, e tutti i problemi. Ora tu hai Amy, e per quanto io la voglia odiare, in realtà mi sembra una ragazza fantastica, e soprattutto ho l’impressione che siate felici insieme. Temo di essere arrivata tardi, temo che oramai hai voltato pagina e per me non ci siano più speranze, e ora che abbiamo instaurato almeno un rapporto di amicizia ho paura che chiedendo qualcosa di più, potrei perdere anche quel poco che ho appena riconquistato. Secondo Octavia non mi devo far abbattere, e soprattutto non mi devo arrendere. Mi ricorda di quanto è sempre stato forte e speciale il nostro legame, e mi fa notare che non ti dispiace affatto l’idea di avermi tra i piedi. Così opto per una mossa audace ma non troppo per sondare un po’ il terreno. Le faccio preparare un mazzo di gelsomini adornato con qualche non ti scordar di me, a lasciare un po’ di colore in mezzo a tutto quel bianco, e a lanciare un messaggio che spero tu riuscirai a cogliere.

 

Quando rientro dalla lunga chiacchierata con Octavia, sento di aver finalmente fatto dei progressi, almeno con me stessa. Salgo nello studio tiro fuori una nuova tela e la tavolozza con i colori, apro qualche tubetto dalle tonalità sgargianti che oramai da tanto tempo non utilizzavo più, e mi metto a dipingere assorta nei pensieri. Il suono di una notifica mi distrae, pulisco velocemente le mani nello straccio li accanto, e prendo il telefono. È un tuo messaggio, sorrido al solo leggere il tuo nome sullo schermo. Il testo dice solo un semplice “grazie”, il sorriso mi si allarga a vedere che hai capito il mittente di quei fiori, che ti ho fatto recapitare di proposito senza il biglietto.

 

Verso la metà del pomeriggio, Amy bussa timidamente alla porta di Lexa, che la accoglie con un sorriso. L’atmosfera tra di loro sembra tornata quella di sempre, anche dopo il comportamento brusco della mora della sera precedente. Poi la ragazza nota nella stanza qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di nuovo.

 

  * Chi ti ha portato quei fiori tesoro? – Chiede la bionda con curiosità.
  * Non ne ho idea… il fattorino che li ha consegnati ha detto che erano senza biglietto. – Risponde Lexa omettendo il fatto che lei sapeva benissimo chi glieli avesse mandati. Perché non c’era stato alcun bisogno del biglietto per capirlo, ma comunque, decide di custodire gelosamente quell’informazione.
  * Infatti non c’è. – Afferma la bionda guardandoli da vicino. – Sono profumatissimi. – Dice immergendo il naso nel mazzo ed inspirando profondamente.
  * Devo ammettere che sono davvero gradevoli, è stata una piacevole sorpresa riceverli. – Ammette Lexa con un piccolo sorriso.
  * Non ti facevo un tipo da fiori. – Ribatte Amy sorpresa.
  * Ci sono ancora tante cose che devi scoprire su di me. – Afferma Lexa con un sorriso malizioso.



 

Amy le sorride e si avvicina per darle un leggero bacio, per poi sedersi accanto a lei sul letto, e restare ancora un oretta a farle compagnia, giocando con la sua mano ad intrecciavi le sue dita, e beandosi di quegli sguardi profondi, dal potere ipnotizzante, che Lexa ha su di lei.

 

*********

****

**_Un anno e mezzo fa, New York…_ **

_Lexa trovandosi nella grande città dove il suo vecchio amico, nonché ex fidanzato di sua cugina Anya vive da quasi due anni, decide di contattarlo per bere una birra in compagnia, e passare una serata senza pretese tra amici. I due sono stati in uno strano locale in stile anni cinquanta, dove alcuni dei camerieri si esibiscono in spettacoli musicali durante la serata. Alcune delle ragazze hanno una voce davvero profonda, e potente, ed una tonalità suadente quasi da mettere i brividi. In particolare ad entrambi è rimasta impressa una brunetta piuttosto carina, che se non ricordano male sulla casacca aveva ricamato il nome Dani. Appena usciti dal locale Nyko si accende una sigaretta e si fermano a parlare sul marciapiede, fino quando dalla porta non vedono sbucare proprio lei._

  * _Hey bellezza ti posso riaccompagnare a casa? – Chiede lui spavaldo._
  * _Non sei proprio il mio tipo. – Ribatte secca la ragazza._
  * _Ma se non mi conosci neanche. Almeno dammi una possibilità. – Ci riprova senza perdersi d’animo lui._
  * _È che vedi bellezza… - Dice sarcastica lei. – sono più per il genere della tua amica. – Chiude il discorso dando un occhiata a Lexa, che subito ricambia il suo sguardo con interesse._
  * _Allora ti accompagno io. – Afferma svelta la ragazza per non dare possibilità alla giovane cameriera di ripensarci._
  * _Ma cosa volete voi due? – Chiede quasi seccata l’altra._
  * _Solo passare una bella serata nella grande mela. – Risponde con un alzata di spalle Lexa._



_La ragazza si incammina mentre Lexa dopo aver salutato il suo amico con un cenno della mano, la segue a qualche passo di distanza._

  * _Ti ho sentita cantare prima. Sei davvero brava. – Afferma la mora._
  * _Credi che adularmi mi faccia cadere ai tuoi piedi? – Chiede l’altra fingendo di non essere minimamente interessata._
  * _Assolutamente no. – Risponde Lexa. – Perché funziona? – Domanda poi inchiodando i suoi occhi in quelli della cameriera che la guarda storto da sopra la spalla._
  * _Potrebbe funzionare di più il tuo sorriso. – Osserva la ragazza in modo acido._
  * _Ma se non l’hai ancora visto. – Le fa notare Miss Woods._
  * _– Lexa la guarda con quel suo sguardo profondo che sembra leggerti dentro facendoti venire le farfalle allo stomaco, e poi finalmente le sorride._
  * _Sono arrivata, grazie per avermi accompagnata. – Prova a liquidarla la morettina._
  * _Non la vuoi proprio un po’ di compagnia? – Chiede in un ‘ultimo disperato tentativo la ragazza avvicinandosi sempre più alle labbra dell’altra, che impotente cede a quel bacio._



_Dopo qualche minuto che i loro respiri si mischiano davanti al portone del palazzo, mentre le loro lingue si accarezzano e le loro labbra si assaporano affamate le une delle altre. La bella sconosciuta senza prendere fiato apre il portone e facendo un passo all’interno la invita a salire._

_Le dice concisa chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle, riprendendo l’istante dopo a baciarla con foga. La guida su per le scale fino alla porta del suo appartamento, dove poco dopo si sarebbero trovate  aggrovigliate sotto le lenzuola per tutta la notte._

_Sei mesi lontana da casa, sei mesi senza Clarke, e per Lexa oramai era diventata un abitudine. Usciva a bere qualcosa per poi finire a letto con qualche sconosciuta. Tutto per non annegare nel dolore della sua solitudine, tutto per oscurare per qualche attimo il senso di mancanza di qualcosa, di qualcuno. Tutto sperando di poter prima o poi  ricominciare a provare qualcosa, oltre il semplice piacere fisico._

 

*********

 

La mia giornata alla fine è volata, e sono di nuovo in auto, diretta un'altra volta verso l’ospedale. Mi fermo qualche isolato prima a prendere del cibo cinese d’asporto, e poco dopo riparto. Sono arrivata in anticipo di un oretta dall’inizio del turno, di proposito per passare a portarti la cena, e potermi fermare a mangiare qualcosa con te. Fortunatamente quando arrivo nella tua camera non c’è nessuno. Proprio non ho voglia di dare giustificazioni a nessuno, per il fatto che abbiamo programmato di cenare assieme. Mi affaccio alla porta, sei assorta nei tuoi pensieri, e stranamente non ti sei minimamente ancora accorta di me che ti osservo con il sorriso. Mi permetto di restare a guardarti per qualche istante, per fissare ogni tratto di questa tua espressione un po’ persa, nella mia mente bisognosa di te.

 

  * È arrivata la cena comandante! – Dico scherzosa per farti notare la mia presenza.
  * Hey Clarke. – Mi saluti riprendendoti da quell’attimo di incanto facendomi un sorriso che illumina la stanza, o almeno il mio cuore.
  * Come stai? Com’è andata la giornata? – Ti chiedo avvicinandomi ed iniziando a svuotare il sacchetto dell’asporto.
  * Era iniziata bene. – Dici abbassando lo sguardo riferendoti al nostro risveglio assieme. – Poi ho ricevuto la visita di Raven un po’ alterata… - Continui dispiaciuta.
  * Credo sia colpa mia per quello… - Mi affretto a dire scusandomi.
  * No, no, affatto è stato per problemi di famiglia… sai Anya… ieri si è arrabbiata con me per una cavolata, e ha fatto passare una brutta serata a Rae. – Mi rassicuri con rapidità.
  * Oh… insomma una giornata molto carina. – Ironizzo e tiro un sospiro di sollievo nel sapere che Raven non le ha detto niente a proposito di noi.
  * Bè, ho ricevuto anche dei bellissimi fiori da un ammiratrice segreta. – Aggiungi con allegria.
  * Dicono che il profumo dei gigli dia sollievo, e benessere, lenendo il dolore. – Ti spiego in modo professionale per quel poco che conosco di aromaterapia.
  * E io che credevo me li avessi mandati perché sono simbolo di eccellenza, amabilità, e sensualità. – Ribatti scherzandoci su.
  * Oh certo, molto sensuale con questo bel camice dell’ospedale! – Ironizzo sulla tua situazione ridacchiando.
  * – Mi richiami con serietà inchiodando il tuo sguardo nel mio. – Lo sai vero che non mi scorderò mai di te? – Domandi riferendoti al messaggio che portano quei piccoli fiorellini azzurri del mazzo che ti ho mandato.
  * Ora mangiamo che diventa tutto freddo. – Cambio subito argomento io, distogliendo lo sguardo per evitare l’imbarazzo.



 

Trascorriamo un oretta spensierata, contendendoci i ravioli al vapore, e gli spaghetti saltati, chiacchierando in modo così naturale, libero, e leggero. È tutto talmente meraviglioso che nemmeno mi accorgo dell’inizio del mio turno di lavoro, almeno non fino che un infermiera viene a comunicarmi l’arrivo di alcune ambulanze per un incendio.

 

  * Pare che io debba iniziare a lavorare Miss Woods. – Ti comunico con dispiacere.
  * Sarebbe anche ora Dottoressa Griffin. – Replichi indicando l’orologio e facendomi notare che il mio turno è iniziato già da un bel po’.



 

Inizio a raccogliere i barattoli vuoti per lasciarti il letto sgombero, e la camera pulita, quando vedo che nel sacchetto ci sono ancora i due biscotti della fortuna.

 

  * Oh dimenticavo ci sono anche questi. – Te li porgo entrambi e tu ne afferri uno rompendolo immediatamente per liberare il bigliettino. Non ho mai compreso perché ma ti sono sempre piaciute le frasi al loro interno. – Che dice? – Chiedo curiosa, mentre lo stai leggendo.
  * Te lo dico solo se torni più tardi per farmi leggere il tuo. – Affermi nascondendo il biglietto nel pugno.
  * Affare fatto. – Rispondo facendoti l’occhiolino ed avviandomi finalmente all’uscita.
  * Clarke? – Mi richiami.
  * – Rispondo voltandomi.
  * – E sorridendo al tuo sorriso, me ne vado via come la donna più felice del mondo.



 

Nel tragitto dalla tua camera alla porta del pronto soccorso, apro il mio biscotto, lo mangio e leggo il biglietto. Non posso non chiedermi, come diavolo fanno questi affari a fare sempre centro con le frasi che hanno al loro interno. Continuo a rigirarmi quel foglietto tra le mani mentre attendo l’arrivo del primo paziente, credo che questa volta ascolterò il saggio consiglio nascosto nel mio biscotto… “Credi alla forza dei tuoi sogni, e loro diventeranno realtà.” Il mio sogno è stare con te Lexa, e ci metterò tutta la mia forza per cercare di farlo diventare realtà.

 

*********

****

**_Tre anni prima…_ **

_Sono nel mio ufficio assorta nei pensieri, da quando sei tornata a casa è già passato un po’ di tempo, e pur essendomi abituata a riaverti tutti i giorni nella mia vita, ancora mi sveglio con il terrore di non trovarti più. È capitato proprio qualche giorno fa… tu dolcemente mi hai tranquillizzata abbracciandomi, e dicendomi che vorresti stare con me tutta la vita, non è stata proprio una proposta la tua, ma comunque mi ha riempito di gioia. Il suono sordo di una mano che bussa mi fa tornare al presente._

  * _– Rispondo un paio di secondi dopo._



_Sei tu, ed entri nel mio ufficio con quel sorriso dolce che conservi solo per me, ed una splendida rosa rossa tra le mani._

  * _Sei pronta per andare? – Domandi porgendomi il fiore._
  * _Lexa è bellissima grazie. – Dico con un po’ di imbarazzo annusando il dolce profumo del fiore._
  * _Mai quanto te. – Dici facendomi arrossire per il complimento, e meritandoti un bacio sulle labbra._
  * _Allora dove mi porti? – Chiedo curiosa._
  * _Vedrai… - Rispondi misteriosa dandomi un altro bacio._



_Mi afferri per mano, ed assieme usciamo dall’ospedale. Con tutta la galanteria che mi avevi sempre riservato, mi apri lo sportello facendomi accomodare nell’abitacolo, poi sali anche tu sulla vettura e partiamo. Arriviamo al centro fiere della città, parcheggi l’auto, e appena scendo, mi ritrovo a un palmo dal viso il tuo sguardo dispiaciuto per non avermi aperto in tempo la portiera. Ti sorrido, ed accarezzandoti la guancia ti lascio un bacio per farti tornare il buon umore. Allaccio le mie dita alle tue, ed appiccicata a te entriamo in quel grande edificio._

_Appena attraversata la soglia, mi sembra di aver fatto un viaggio dall’altra parte del mondo. I colori, i profumi, ed i suoni intorno a noi mi proiettano nella cultura dei paesi orientali, affascinandomi come, se non anche di più, della prima volta che entrai nella tua palestra. Avevi scelto un programma semplice per la serata, solo noi due, immerse in un altro mondo dove poter fuggire dalle paure della vita di tutti i giorni. Ho ammirato delle bellissime opere a pennello su carta di riso, ti ho vista assorta nell’osservare delle katane Giapponesi dalla linea e dai colori armoniosi e raffinati, che, regalano a quelle armi letali fascino ed eleganza, un po’ come te.  Abbiamo riso, scherzato, assaggiato pietanze di varie etnie orientali ad ogni chiosco diverso. È stata una serata diversa, piacevole, e soprattutto spensierata, come non ci accadeva davvero da tanto tempo, come avevo paura non sarebbe più accaduto dopo il rapimento di Anya._

  * _Guarda Clarke ci sono i biscotti della fortuna! – Esclami trascinandomi al banchetto. – Coraggio prendine uno. – Mi esorti con l’allegria di un bambino davanti al parco giochi. E pensare che di solito sono io quella che si comporta in modo infantile._
  * _Non sapevo ti piacessero queste cose. – Commento divertita nel vederti così._
  * _Scherzi? – Domandi guardandomi seria. – Li adoro!_



_E così dicendo afferri un biscotto e lo apri, la tua espressione si incupisce un pochino, forse speravi in una frase differente. Con rapidità e sorpresa ti strappo il biglietto di mano per leggerlo_ _“_ _Destino per ognuno è il suo carattere._ _” È una frase un po’ criptica, ma non è di certo una delle peggiori. Incoraggiata dal tuo broncio ne apro uno anche io, sperando di farti comparire di nuovo il sorriso, che ti ha accompagnata per tutta la sera. Ma quando leggo quel dannato bigliettino, mi sento colpita in pieno nella più grande paura della mia anima_ _“Chi non ha fiducia, non ottiene fiducia.” Anche il biglietto mi rinfaccia che non mi fido più di te, almeno non come un tempo…_

 

*********

 

Mi ci vogliono un paio d’ore prima di riuscire a liberarmi e riuscire a tornare da te. Quando rientro nella tua stanza è accesa solo la lucina sopra il letto, e tu sei già crollata nel mondo dei sogni. Ti rimbocco la coperta che pian piano era scivolata giù e vedo che stringi ancora nella mano il tuo messaggio del biscotto. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarti, te lo sfilo dalle dita, e sorrido nel leggerlo… “Il cuore ha le sue ragioni che la ragione non conosce.” Un po’ tutto il contrario di quello che ti hanno sempre insegnato, ed in un certo senso quella che tuo zio definirebbe la più grande di tutte le debolezze. Ma tu hai un cuore grande, e questo non ti rende affatto debole, anzi l’amore che hai nella tua vita ti rende ancora più forte di quanto non sei già senza di esso.

Dovrei tornare nel mio ufficio e non disturbarti, ma non mi riesce proprio di starti lontana, così ti lascio un bacio sulla fronte, appoggio entrambi i responsi dei biglietti sul comodino, poi spengo l’unica luce accesa nella stanza e mi metto sulla poltroncina accanto a te ad aspettare pazientemente la prossima chiamata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke riprende finalmente qualche facoltà mentale e prova ad afferrare le redini della sua vita incasinata. Quei fiori sono un grido silenzioso che comunicano più di mille parole, soprattutto sapendo quanto Lexa ama usarli per comunicare qualcosa. So perfettamente che avreste preferito non vedere Amy, ma la sua è stata una comparsa veloce, ma credo anche abbastanza significativa.  
> Il primo flashback ci mostra un po’ dell’autodistruzione di Lexa lontana da casa, ed introduce una vecchia conoscenza… Nyko… mi sa che lo ritroveremo anche in qualche altro capitolo. Il secondo flashback tutto Clexa, è collocato nella linea temporale poco dopo al primissimo flashback Clexa, dove Clarke si sveglia nel cuore della notte sola nel letto e Lexa rientrando in camera la trova il lacrime disperata e spaventata e la consola lasciandosi scappare un “starò con te per tutta la vita se lo vorrai”. Inoltre Lexa dimostra di voler sistemare le cose, riprendendo a dare tutte le attenzioni possibili a Clarke, cercando di farla sentire importane e standole il più vicina possibile, ma anche i biscotti della fortuna sembrano essere un po’ cattivi con loro…  
> Il presente è messo un po’ meglio, c’è ancora un po’ di strada da fare ma almeno la stanno percorrendo nel verso giusto e soprattutto sembrerebbe insieme.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che continuate a leggere e recensire le mie farneticazioni, i vostri commenti/critiche mi riempiono di gioia, mi spronano ad andare avanti, e a pormi domande e dubbi che mi aiutano ad approfondire gli aspetti psicologici dei personaggi. Quindi sappiate che quando arriverò alla fine sarà stato anche grazie a voi!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Anya arrampicandosi sopra il corpo di sua moglie per arrivare al comodino, spegne con una manata il suono fastidioso ed insistente della sveglia, per poi lasciarsi andare abbandonandosi sopra di lei.

 

  * Buongiorno amore. – Dice la bionda nell’orecchio della latina prima di lasciarle un bacio sul collo.
  * Buongiorno amore. – Risponde ancora assonnata l’alta.



 

Anya non da alcun cenno di spostarsi da li, anzi, stringe Raven tra le braccia coccolandola, e lasciandole di tanto in tanto un bacio sulla spalla.

 

  * A cosa devo tutta questa dolcezza? – Chiede la latina.
  * Da quando devo avere un motivo per essere carina con mia moglie? – Ribatte Anya continuando a torturare con le sue labbra la spalla ed il collo dell’altra, mentre le sue mani scorrono lungo il suo corpo. – Mi stavo chiedendo… - Le sussurra suadente all’orecchio. – Oggi andresti tu a prendere Lexa?
  * Lo sai che oggi ho quella riunione importante con New York, e non posso assolutamente muovermi dall’ufficio tesoro.
  * Dai fallo per me. – Le bisbiglia ad un soffio dall’orecchio iniziando poi a mordicchiarglielo.
  * An, stai cercando di corrompermi con del sesso? – Chiede sospirante con i brividi scatenati dalle attenzioni di Anya a percorrerle la schiena.
  * Funziona? – Domanda con un sorrisetto l’altra.
  * Prima o poi dovrai parlare con Lexa. – Replica la latina senza risponderle. - Ti assicuro che non è arrabbiata con te. – Dice con tono più morbido girandosi nell’abbraccio per guardare negli occhi sua moglie.
  * E va bene, ci andrò io allora… - Sbuffa arresa la bionda scostandosi e mettendo i piedi giù dal letto.
  * E ora dove stai andando? – Chiede immediatamente la latina trascinandosi verso di lei per afferrarla.
  * A preparare la colazione. – Risponde con ovvietà Anya.
  * Non pensarci nemmeno Woods! Riporta il tuo bel culetto nel letto immediatamente! – Replica Raven tirandole il braccio e facendola ricadere sul materasso.
  * Dai tesoro faremo tardi. – Protesta la ragazza dai tratti asiatici mentre l’altra la trattiene dandole qualche bacio.
  * Non credo proprio… ho puntato la sveglia un ora prima. – Ammette Raven con un sorriso furbetto carico di malizia.
  * Tu cosa? – Protesta. – Per quale assurdo motivo Reyes? – Prosegue arrabbiata l’altra.
  * Volevo avere i tempo di fare l’amore con mia moglie prima di uscire… - Dice suadente avvicinandosi alle sue labbra per baciarla.
  * Ma non andrai lo stesso a prendere Lexa vero? – Chiede per sicurezza la bionda dopo essersi sciolta da quel bacio carico di passione.
  * – Risponde secca Raven.
  * Ti odio! – Ribatte l’altra in modo un po’ cinico.
  * Ti amo anche io. – Le dice con un sorriso la latina prima di reimpossessarsi delle sue labbra.
  * Com’è che riesci sempre a farmi cambiare idea tu? – Protesta Anya sulle labbra della moglie.
  * Sarà perché sono irresistibile? – Replica con scarsa modestia e divertimento l’altra.
  * Reyes! – La ammonisce la bionda dandogli una pacca di lato alla spalla ridendo.
  * Basta parlare An… - Afferma Raven seria accarezzando il viso dell’altra ed affondando le sue dita tra i suoi capelli biondi. – Ora voglio davvero fare l’amore con te.



 

La latina ferma ogni protesta riprendendo a baciare sua moglie con dolcezza, per poi passare in poco tempo a ritmi decisamente più infuocati, trovandosi poco dopo pelle contro pelle, nude ed affannate per il miglior buongiorno di sempre.

 

*****

**_Nove mesi prima…_ **

_Raven arriva al Graunders sprizzante di allegria per la fruttuosa giornata di lavoro appena terminata. Il progetto su cui stava lavorando da mesi, era finalmente giunto ad una svolta. La parte meccanica era stata terminata, e l’arrivo di quel giorno di un nuovo programmatore esperto da New York city per sistemare i difetti di funzionamento elettronico, l’avevano rallegrata facendole vedere finalmente la possibilità di far funzionare tutto alla perfezione. Era già qualche tempo oramai che il suo capo, Mr. Sinclair le aveva affidato la direzione dell’intero progetto per lo sviluppo di protesi ed arti robotici nell’utilizzo medico. Ovviamente la ragazza ne era stata da subito entusiasta, e stava sperimentando anche su se stessa nuovi tutori e nuove tecnologie per aiutare lei o persone con il suo stesso problema a riprende a camminare senza l’aiuto del bastone o delle stampelle._

_Anya è già al banco a chiacchierare con Lincoln, quando le si avvicina di soppiatto abbracciandola da dietro. Le due ragazze si guardano per qualche istante e poi si salutano con un bacio. Dal ritorno di Anya dal Mount Weather erano diventate praticamente inseparabili, una coppia a dir poco perfetta, ma qualcosa stava per incrinare la loro tranquilla armonia._

  * _Dal tuo sorriso direi che la giornata ti è andata piuttosto bene Reyes. – Afferma Anya sorridendole._
  * _Oggi è arrivato il nuovo programmatore Woods. È un tipo davvero ingamba, ci sa fare, ha un sacco di idee, e sta già risolvendo i primi problemi che avevamo ad interfacciare i sensori. – Spiega con entusiasmo la ragazza appena arrivata._
  * _Cavolo mi sa che ti pisce persino più di me questo tipo! Dovrò cominciare ad essere gelosa. – La schernisce la bionda ridendo._
  * _L’ho invitato a bere qualcosa tra poco dovrebbe arrivare. Ma non ti preoccupare non è decisamente il mio tipo. – Afferma la latina dando un altro bacio alla sua ragazza. – L’unica cosa che non mi piace di quel ragazzo è il nome… è uguale a quello del – fa per dire Raven ma viene interrotta da Anya._
  * _Nyko! – Afferma la bionda dopo essersi pietrificata vedendo entrare il ragazzo dal locale._
  * _Scusa Reyes per il drink sarà un’altra volta, è meglio che me ne vada. – Si liquida sbrigativo lui rivolto alla latina, dopo aver guardato Anya per qualche istante._
  * _Nyko aspetta! – Grida la bionda mentre lui incurante esce dalla porta. Anya dopo qualche attimo lo insegue in strada lasciando Raven da sola al banco._
  * _Linc, ti prego dimmi che il mio nuovo e brillante collega non è proprio quel Nyko. – Dice sconsolata la ragazza in cerca di un conforto da parte dell’amico._
  * _No assolutamente no Rae. – Afferma il ragazzo esaudendo il suo desiderio._
  * _– Dice prendendo un sorso della birra che Lincoln le aveva messo davanti nel frattempo._
  * _Però è proprio lui… - Aggiunge dopo qualche attimo il ragazzo dietro il bancone._
  * _Cazzo! – Impreca Raven sbattendo il bicchiere sul banco._



_La giornata stupenda, ed il nuovo collega fantastico di Raven, in poco si trasformano nel suo incubo peggiore. Facendole fare i conti con le paure e le incertezze della sua relazione, per il ritorno dell’ex fidanzato di Anya._

 

*********

 

Oggi è il tuo ultimo giorno rilegata nel letto di quella camera d’ospedale, sono felice che finalmente potrai uscire da qui e tornare nella tranquillità di casa, ma allo stesso tempo, egoisticamente parlando, sono anche terribilmente triste. Vederti tutti i giorni e passare tutto quel tempo con te, mi ha reso felice come non lo ero davvero da troppo tempo, e ora, dover rinunciare a tutto questo mi mette già un po’ di malinconia. Bè visto che oggi ho il turno di mattina mi presento alla tua porta con i muffin di quella piccola pasticceria vicina al tuo appartamento che frequenti fin da quando eri solo una bambina, e cerco di strapparti questi ultimi sorrisi che dovrò farmi bastare nella memoria per un po’.

D’improvviso il tuo sorriso si spegne, e quasi mi si gela il sangue alla tua espressione seria che fissa qualcuno alle mie spalle. Quando mi volto vedo Anya ferma sulla soglia con lo stesso tuo sguardo duro, e quasi fatico a deglutire per la tensione creata in un solo istante.

 

  * – Mi saluta lei in modo freddo.
  * – Dico io decisamente meno distaccata.
  * Potresti scusarci un attimo? – Domanda lei a modi ordine.
  * Che bisogno c’è di essere così sgarbata con Clarke? Se proprio devi, prenditela con me! – Intervieni tu lasciando di stucco tua cugina.
  * Scusa Clarke… ma avrei bisogno di parlare un attimo con Lexa. – Mi dice Anya cordiale ripuntando subito dopo gli occhi colmi di rabbia su di te.
  * Vado a preparare le dimissioni. – Dico rapida prima di uscire da li.



 

La camera di Lexa diventa gelida tutto d’un colpo. Anya fa un passo in avanti, impettita senza dire assolutamente nulla alla cugina, che intanto si è messa a sedere sul letto.

 

  * Pensavo sarebbe venuta Raven. – Afferma sbrigativa Lexa.
  * Non poteva, e credici ci ho provato a convincerla. – Ribatte gelida Anya.
  * Non ne dubito, è da una settimana che non ti fai vedere. – Osserva con delusione la mora.
  * Tanto poi quando sono qui mi zittisci! – Protesta l’altra con risentimento.
  * Anya… - Sbuffa Lexa.
  * Non ci posso credere… lo stai facendo ni nuovo! – Le fa notare scuotendo la testa la bionda.
  * Io non… - Inizia a giustificarsi l’altra. - E va bene. – Afferma con più decisione. - Allora prego, insultami perché non ho voluto affrontare quella conversazione, dove tu mi elogi e io invece mi sento uno schifo per tutto quello che ho dovuto fare. – Butta fuori d’un fiato la mora. – Ma non mi importa sai… sei mia cugina e per te lo rifarei. Ritornerei a combattere per salvarti il culo anche ora se tu dovessi averne bisogno. – Ammette decisa fissando l’altra ragazza negli occhi. – Ma mentre facevo qualcosa di buono per te. – Continua con enfasi. – Non sono stata in grado di gestire tutto il resto. – Dice con l’amaro della sconfitta in bocca. – Quindi scusa se tutte le sante volte che mi dipingi come il tuo eroe, io invece mi sento una persona orribile. – Ammette finalmente il suo problema.
  * Lexa io… - Prova a replicare con più calma.
  * E non è che ti sia passato per la testa, che magari certe cose non le volevo ancora condividere con Amy? – Chiede l’altra scrutandola, prima di affermare secca la verità. – Io non ce l’ho con te Anya. Ce l’ho con me. – E con più calma a fatica cerca di farle capire. – E ce l’avrò sempre con me per quello che ho fatto a…
  * – Conclude ora con apprensione Anya, ritrovandosi a guardare atterra sconfitta e sconsolata da quella verità che non aveva voluto vedere fino a quel momento.
  * E ora passami quelle stampelle che voglio tornare a casa! – Ordina Lexa per sdrammatizzare.



 

Anya la guarda con un timido sorriso, e prima di porgerle le stampelle le si avvicina e la abbraccia.

 

  * Scusa Lexa, sono un idiota. – Dice la bionda realmente dispiaciuta.
  * È tutto ok. – La rassicura Lexa ricambiando la stretta di quell’insolito e spontaneo abbraccio della cugina.



*********

****

**_Nove mesi prima…_ **

_Anya corre fuori dal locale ed insegue il ragazzo appena uscito, arrivati all’angolo in prossimità del parcheggio la ragazza lo richiama per l’ennesima volta._

  * _Nyko! Dannazione vuoi fermarti un attimo! – Strilla in modo imperativo la ragazza._
  * _Non ho nulla da dirti An. – Afferma sbrigativo l’altro._
  * _Ah non hai nulla da dirmi… ritorni in città dopo quasi tre anni e non hai nulla da dirmi? – Dice con rabbia lei._
  * _È passato un sacco di tempo An… che cosa vuoi da me? – Domanda sconsolato il ragazzo._
  * _Voglio solo parlare Nyko. – Si giustifica con un tono più calmo la bionda._
  * _Anya rifatti una vita, va avanti. – Ribatte con indifferenza Nyko._
  * _Ma come hai fatto a diventare così stronzo? Ci conosciamo da tutta la vita… eravamo amici un tempo, e poi siamo stati assieme tanti anni. È vero è finita male tra di noi, e ho smesso tanto tempo fa di avercela con te, perciò possiamo provare almeno ad essere civili? – Cerca di spiegare senza rabbia ma con un po’ di delusione nella voce._
  * _Allora non mi vuoi ammazzare? – Chiede sorpreso lui._
  * _Ma quanto sei cretino Nyko Black. – Commenta la ragazza abbracciandolo. – Forza rientriamo prima che il mio meccanico si arrabbi troppo._
  * _Stai con Reyes? – La bionda annuisce. – Allora è lei la bella latina di cui mi ha parlato Lexa!_
  * _Tu hai parlato con Lexa? – Domanda con sorpresa Anya._
  * _Quando è stata a New York… non te lo ha detto? – Chiede con sorpresa visto l’ampio lasso di tempo trascorso da quell’incontro._
  * _È più di un anno che non vedo mia cugina… lei aveva bisogno di andare via… ma non è più tornata. – Spiega Anya con tristezza._



_Qualche minuto più tardi Anya e Nyko rientrano al Graunders chiacchierando e ridendo come se niente fosse, sotto gli occhi ora gelosi di Raven, che osserva ogni mossa dei due, studiando con minuzia la loro ritrovata confidenza e complicità. Il suo strepitoso e nuovo collega tutto ad un tratto, è diventato l’essere peggiore del mondo intero, che con il suo fare simpatico, stava sconfinando in territori già occupati._

*********

Quando rientro nella tua stanza con le dimissioni in mano, resto sorpresa dal trovarti abbracciata ad Anya, non che non sapessi quanto tenete l’una all’altra, ma è più unico che raro, il fatto che entrambe abbattiate le vostre barriere e vi dimostriate affetto in questo modo. Resto ferma sulla porta con il sorriso sulle labbra senza dire nulla, non voglio disturbare questo momento. Quasi mi dispiaccio quando noti la mia presenza e sciogli quell’abbraccio, dando ad Anya un paio di pacche dietro la schiena. La bionda di spalle si gira verso di me con imbarazzo, oramai ci conosciamo da tanti anni, e so benissimo che il suo apparire distaccata e disinteressata, con il suo pungente sarcasmo, è il suo modo di proteggersi dagli altri. Afferra il foglio tra le mie mani, raccoglie da terra il borsone, e con la sua solita sufficienza ti sprona a seguirla.

 

  * Coraggio andiamo. Così Griffin non sarà più costretta a vedere il tuo brutto muso ogni giorno!



 

A quella frase mi sfugge una risatina, mentre Anya, incurante mi passa accanto ed esce senza controllare se veramente la stai seguendo, oppure no. Un paio di saltelli dopo sei con le stampelle in piedi davanti a me, con quello sguardo disarmante che ogni volta mi scioglie il cuore, e mi fa mancare il respiro.

 

  * Grazie di tutto Clarke. – Dici con gentilezza.
  * È stato un piacere. – Ti rispondo con lo stesso tono.
  * Dico sul serio, non eri tenuta a farlo. – Ed i tuoi occhi sprofondano nei miei, o forse sono i miei a sprofondare nei tuoi, non lo so nemmeno più. Ma comunque sento come una scossa ed una morsa stringermi lo stomaco.
  * Riguardati Lexa. – Dico stringendo una mano sul tuo braccio sorridendoti, e sentendo ancora di più quelle emozioni incontrollate che mi scateni. – Ci vediamo tra un paio di settimane per il controllo. – Aggiungo, riuscendo non so come a mantenere il controllo.



 

Fai un altro saltello verso di me, sei così vicina che quasi mi pare di percepire il calore del tuo corpo sul mio. Rimango pietrificata quando ti accosti al mio viso, lasciandomi un tenero bacio sulla guancia. D’improvviso il mio cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata, ed un brivido mi percorre subito tutto il corpo, mentre sulle labbra mi compare un sorriso imbarazzato contornato da un leggero rossore sulle guance e uno sguardo sognante.

 

  * A presto. – Affermi prima di uscire dalla stanza.



 

Resto li intontita ad osservarti andare via, e quando arrivi a metà corridoio mi riprendo e ti chiamo.

 

  * Lexa! – Ti volti guardandomi perplessa. – Se hai qualche problema, o hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami pure.
  * Lo farò. – Dici annuendo, e regalandomi un ultimo sorriso ti avvii lungo il corridoio.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci sono un po’ di Ranya E ho rubato un po’ di scena alle Clexa, ma insomma le Ranya non guastano mai. Ve l’ho detto che il buon Nyko sarebbe ricomparso, e forse la sua presenza sarà ancora necessaria.  
> Nel presente intanto, Lexa viene dimessa dall’ospedale! E sono sicura che siete tutte nello stesso stato di Clarke, contente perché sta bene e torna a casa, e dispiaciute perché ora non si incontreranno più tutti i giorni.  
> Come andranno le cose adesso? Lexa chiamerà? Ovviamente scoprirete tutto andando avanti a sopportarmi e leggendo i prossimi capitoli. Se vi va di perdere qualche minuto fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, grazie a tutti un abbraccio.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 

 È passata oramai una settimana da quando sei stata dimessa, e di te non ho più avuto alcuna notizia, entro al Graunders per bere un caffè e fare quattro chiacchiere con Lincoln, ed al bancone riconosco la figura della mia amica. Lei non mi ha ancora notata, e non so nemmeno io cosa fare. Da quando abbiamo discusso nel mio ufficio, non ci siamo più parlate. È passata in ospedale varie volte per andare a trovarti, ma io ho sempre evitato la tua stanza quando eri in compagnia di qualcuno, e Raven da allora non mi ha mai cercata. Sto per girarmi ed andarmene, ma Lincoln mi saluta festoso come sempre.

 

  * Macchiato come sempre? – Chiede gentilmente ed io annuisco. Oramai siamo qui, potrebbe essere un occasione per sistemare le cose.
  * Ciao Rae. – Le dico accostandomi a lei al banco.
  * – Risponde secca.
  * Come – Faccio per chiedere, ma lei mi interrompe subito noncurante parlandomi sopra.
  * Lexa sta bene, non preoccuparti. – Dice senza nemmeno guardarmi.
  * Se volessi sapere come sta Lexa potrei tranquillamente telefonarle… - Le rispondo.
  * E allora fallo. – Dice scontrosa lei.
  * Volevo sapere come stai tu, ma è ovvio, che a te non va affatto di sistemare le cose. – Dico con un po’ di amaro in bocca.
  * Ecco il tuo caffè. – Dice il ragazzo dietro il banco porgendomi la tazza fumante.
  * Grazie Lincoln, sei sempre fantastico. – Ringrazio sorridendogli.
  * Hey guarda che sono un uomo sposato. – Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere per quell’osservazione. – Comunque ragazze, so che è tradizione farlo a casa Griffin di solito ma… ieri ho comprato il barbecue nuovo e non vedo l’ora di usarlo, quindi domenica siete invitate a pranzo da noi!
  * Non so Linc… - Provo a prendere tempo per cercare un modo di rifiutare.
  * Vi vogliamo tutti quanti! Ci sono anche Bellamy e Wells quindi niente scuse ragazze! – Incalza lui capendo che sto cercando di tirarmi indietro.
  * Ok… ci sarò.



 

Confermo anche se in tono poco convinto, e con il mio caffè caldo tra le mani mi volto per andarmene fuori da li, quando inaspettatamente…

 

  * – Raven mi chiama facendomi voltare. – Ce li hai cinque minuti. – Annuisco. – Possiamo parlare per favore?
  * Certo Rae. – Rispondo accennando un sorriso.



 

Ci accomodiamo ad un tavolo del locale, ed iniziamo a chiarire le nostre divergenze. Alla fine la stanchezza e la sorpresa per quella situazione ci aveva fatto parlare a vanvera, e in realtà nessuna delle due ce l’aveva mai avuta con l’altra. E dopo aver appianato le nostre incomprensioni ci aggiorniamo sugli ultimi svolgimenti della nostra vita. Io in realtà ho poco da raccontarle, la mia vita è tornata monotona e un po’ vuota, lavoro e poi casa a guardare un film con Church accoccolato sulle gambe. Sembra la vita di un anziana zitella… e di questo passo potrei anche riuscire a diventarlo sul serio!

Raven mi racconta degli sviluppi che hanno fatto al lavoro da quando collaborano con l’ufficio di New York, e a quanto è contenta di lavorare con Nyko, è davvero incredibile come alla fine questi due siano riusciti ad andare d’accordo, un anno fa non lo avrei mai immaginato, ed ora invece pare siano un team formidabile.

*********

**_Nove mesi prima…_ **

_Raven entra in ufficio, e senza salutare il ragazzo già seduto alla scrivania accanto alla sua, si siede ed inizia a controllare i progetti davanti a lei. Il silenzio tagliente inizia a diventare pesante, ed alla fine Nyko cerca un contatto per tornare a lavorare in armonia come il giorno precedente, come prima che Raven scoprisse che proprio lui Nyko Black, era l’ex fidanzato della sua Anya._

  * _Tutto apposto Reyes? – Domanda gentilmente il ragazzo._
  * _Una favola grazie. Preoccupati del tuo lavoro Black. – Risponde lei seccata._
  * _Volevo solo essere gentile, scusa tanto. – Si arrende lui in modo pacifico._
  * _Lo sei stato già abbastanza ieri sera con Anya. Grazie. – Dice lei sarcastica con un pizzico di fastidio e gelosia._
  * _Avanti Reyes… era da anni che non la vedevo. – Si giustifica Nyko._
  * _Già lo so bene, è da quando te ne sei andato tagliandola fuori dalla tua vita. E ora che fai? Torni e fai il simpatico non solo con lei, ma anche con me? – Il suo tono è contenuto ma decisamente rabbioso e amareggiato. – Stai lontano da lei Nyko! – Chiude in tono minaccioso Raven._
  * _Raven io starò qui solo un paio di settimane, non ho nessuna intenzione di intromettermi nella vita della mia ex e del suo meccanico. – Ribatte tranquillo lui._
  * _Io non sono – Protesta irritata la latina prima di essere interrotta come fa sempre anche Anya su quelle parole._
  * _Oh si invece. Lei ti chiama proprio così… - A quell’osservazione la ragazza non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, che fa sparire immediatamente quando si accorge che lui ancora sta parlando. – E ti assicuro che anche se volessi fare lo stronzo e portarmela a letto ancora, non ci riuscirei. Ma non lo vedi che ha occhi solo per te? – Le fa notare lui senza problemi. Ma pur non essendoci alcun tipo di emozione negativa nella sua voce a quell’osservazione Raven non riesce a contenersi e stare buona._
  * _Tu cerca comunque di starle alla larga! – Chiude il discorso la ragazza._



_Dopo la breve discussione ognuno dei due torna al proprio lavoro, e la giornata trascorre lenta e snervante visto il clima pungente tra i due, per un problema che tra le altre cose è presente solo nella testa di Raven._

_Giunta finalmente a casa da quel pesante venerdì lavorativo la latina trova una sorpresa ad attenderla nervosa al portone della sua palazzina._

  * _Hey An che ci fai qui? – Domanda con sorpresa Rae avvicinandosi all’ingresso del suo palazzo._
  * _Sono passata a trovare il mio meccanico. – Afferma con un sorriso e il suo tono punzecchiante._
  * _Io non sono – Inizia a protestare come sempre Raven._
  * _Un meccanico lo so… - Le due ragazze si guardano occhi negli occhi, e dopo una breve pausa la bionda prosegue a parlare. – Però vorrei che fossi mia._
  * _Cosa stai cercando di dirmi Woods? – Domanda perplessa la latina._
  * _Non mi interrompere Reyes! Lo sai che sono un disastro con queste cose. – Afferma subito l’altra._
  * _Quali cose? – L’occhiata storta di Anya la zittisce all’istante._
  * _Avrei dovuto portarti almeno di fiori, Lexa lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto. Dovrei portarti fuori a cena forse… - Farnetica riflettendo ad alta voce la bionda._
  * _Anya si può sapere che ti prende? Cosa centra Lexa? – Domanda Raven sempre più confusa._
  * _Niente! – Risponde un po’ brusca e visibilmente tesa._
  * _Calmati adesso ti prego. – Cerca di tranquillizzarla Rae posandole una mano sul braccio, e guardandola negli occhi continua a parlare. – Ora saliamo in casa, ordiniamo la cena, e poi mi spieghi cos’hai, ok?_
  * _No! – Esclama di getto senza pensarci la bionda, e Raven la osserva sorpresa da quella reazione. – Cioè si, ma prima devo chiederti una cosa. – Dice un po’ titubante e preoccupata, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato._
  * _Inizi a spaventarmi Woods… - Commenta la latina con preoccupazione._
  * _Al diavolo… - Sussurra più che altro come incoraggiamento a se stessa, prima di aggiungere secca. – Reyes vuoi sposarmi?_
  * _Dici sul serio? – Chiede Raven dopo un attimo di sgomento, con lo sguardo allibito e la voce un po’ incerta._
  * _Ti pare che – Inizia a ribattere piuttosto irritata Anya, che a quel punto viene velocemente zittita dalle labbra della sua fidanzata sulle sue._
  * _Forse possiamo saltarla la cena… - Afferma maliziosa prendendo fiato la latina, prima di riprendere a baciarla di nuovo con passione._
  * _Questo è un si Raven? – Domanda incerta Anya._
  * _Se fosse stato un no, credi che ti avrei baciata? – Ribatte la latina con il suo mezzo sorrisetto sicuro e spavaldo._
  * _– Ammette l’altra finalmente con sicurezza ancora ad un soffio dalle sue labbra._
  * _E ora andiamo in casa prima che ti strappi via tutti i vestiti qui sul marciapiede!_



_E sorridendo l’una sulle labbra dell’altra si trascinano dentro il palazzo fino l’appartamento di Raven per passare una delle notti più indimenticabili della loro vita._

 

*********

La domenica è arrivata prima ancora che me ne accorgessi, ed un’altra monotona settimana di casa e lavoro è volata via. Quando arrivo a casa dei miei amici noto subito l’auto di Wells e Bellamy è fuori sul portico a giocare con il gigantesco boxer di sua sorella Octavia. Ci salutiamo ed entriamo assieme, Zoe la ragazza di Wells, e Gina quella di Bellamy stanno chiacchierando con O in soggiorno mentre Wells e Lincoln sono sul retro a preparare la griglia. Quando esco vedo un enorme tavolo apparecchiato per tantissima gente e ne resto abbastanza sorpresa, credevo mancassero solo Raven ed Anya invece ci sono altri cinque posti. Poco dopo infatti arrivano il Capitano Wild, per gli amici Indra, e addirittura Luna con Gustus. Non so perché stupirmi infondo sono grandi amici di Lincoln, era ovvio che li avrebbe invitati. Non faccio a tempo a realizzare di chi possano essere i posti ancora vacanti al tavolo che Raven parcheggia la sua oramai vecchia Wrangler nel vialetto, e scarica le sue tre passeggere. Ho quasi un tuffo al cuore quando ti vedo scendere dalla Jeep, ma ho un mancamento ancora più grande, quando vedo comparire accanto a te la giovane Amy sorridente.

Finisco seduta al tavolo tra Wells e Bellamy, e mi ritrovo con te ed Amy quasi difronte. La situazione mi sembra un po’ imbarazzante ma nel casino con tutti i nostri amici nessuno ci fa caso. Lincoln continua a portare vassoi straripanti di carne e verdure grigliate, mangiamo quasi fino a scoppiare e di tanto in tanto inevitabilmente il mio sguardo si incrocia con il tuo, ed a volte ci scambiamo anche qualche sorriso imbarazzato che in qualche modo mi da la forza di sostenere la situazione. Anche se Amy, al tuo fianco di tanto in tanto reclama giustamente le tue attenzioni abbracciandoti, stringendoti la mano, o dandoti qualche tenero bacio. Per quanto io provi una grande invida nei suoi confronti, vedendo la sua felicità e la tua tranquillità, non riesco ad odiarla. Anzi devo ammettere che sembra molto dolce e simpatica, cose che mi fanno sentire ancora più in colpa per il solo pensiero di volerti portare via da lei, per riaverti tutta per me.

 

*********

**_Nove mesi prima, Los Angeles…_ **

_Il telefono di Lexa vibra all’interno della sua tasca, distogliendola dall’attenzione delle festa pomeridiana in spiaggia che già da qualche ora si stava godendo a pieno. Sullo schermo lampeggia il numero di Anya, quindi si tira da parte per riuscire a sentire la conversazione sopra il frastuono della musica, e risponde con interesse._

  * _Hey ciao cugina! – Esclama ancora ridente la mora._
  * _Ciao Lexa. – Risponde secca, quasi tesa Anya._
  * _Va tutto bene? – Domanda in un tono più serio l’altra._
  * _Devo dirti una cosa. – Prosegue la bionda in modo criptico e forse un po’ seccato per il casino dall’altra parte della linea._
  * _Bene spara. – Le dice allontanandosi ancora di più dal party camminando lungo la spiaggia._
  * _Sei la prima persona a cui lo dico. – Inizia a dire la ragazza una volta che la musica di sottofondo è sparita. – Cioè la prima dopo Raven, perché se non lo avessi detto prima a lei, non avrei potuto dirlo nemmeno a te. – Continua a sproloquiare nervosa senza quasi prendere fiato._
  * _Vieni al punto Anya. Inizio a preoccuparmi. – La interrompe dalle farneticazioni Lexa riportandola al mondo reale._
  * _A giugno mi sposo! – Esclama di botto la bionda senza girarci intorno._
  * _Tu cosa? – Domanda credendo di aver appena avuto un allucinazione per aver già bevuto troppo._
  * _Mi sposo Lex! – Ripete con entusiasmo la cugina. – Ieri sera ho chiesto a Raven di sposarmi e ha detto di si! – Le spiega con gioia._
  * _Wow… - Sospira la mora al telefono._
  * _Non ti sento molto entusiasta. – Commenta con delusione mista a rimprovero Anya._
  * _No, io… - Tentenna Lexa. – lo sono davvero An, è solo che non me lo aspettavo. – Ammette la mora. – Sono davvero felice per te. Per voi. – Aggiunge sorridendo per loro ma provando un po’ di amaro per aver buttato via molto tempo prima quella felicità dalla sua vita._
  * _Bè ecco, io vorrei che per quel giorno… ci fossi anche tu. Lo so che ti sto chiedendo tanto, e forse non sei ancora pronta per tornare qui a Washington, ma Lexa… io vorrei averti al mio fianco all’altare. – Dice nel tono più carino e dolcemente sognante che la mora le abbia mai sentito usare._
  * _Mi stai chiedendo di farti da testimone? – Domanda giuso per conferma che non sia davvero tutto frutto dei drink già bevuti._
  * _Sei tutta la mia famiglia Lexa. – Afferma nostalgica. - Quindi si io vorrei tanto che fossi tu. – Ammette la ragazza con emozione nella voce._
  * _Sarà un onore per me. Ci sarò Anya. – Le conferma con orgoglio prima di chiudere la conversazione con gli occhi quasi lucidi per la bella notizia._



_D’improvviso il peso di tutto quel tempo lontano da casa le cade addosso. Quante cose si era persa della sua vecchia vita? Quante cose sono cambiate in tutto quel tempo che manca da Washington? Al matrimonio avrebbe incontrato anche quegli occhi azzurri che le mancavano tanto? Ovviamente li avrebbe incontrati, lei era la migliore amica dell’altra sposa… cosa sarebbe successo? Cosa le avrebbe detto? Come si sarebbe comportata? Si avvicina al banco per prendere l’ennesimo drink e svuotarlo d’un fiato, prima di ordinare due birre ed andare verso la console della DJ._

_La ragazza dal fisico longilineo e formoso di origini sud americane, ondeggiava a tempo di musica mixando i pezzi sotto il caldo sole della California. I tatuaggi tribali sui suoi fianchi che dalla colonna vertebrale le giravano attorno scendendo verso il pube, la rendevano una visione ancora più arrapante alla quale Lexa non poteva resistere. Infatti come una falena su di un lampione si avvicina offrendole la birra e dopo qualche battuta, qualche scambio di sguardi, e una bottiglia di birra, la DJ si trovava già appartata in un ripostiglio poco distante dalla spiaggia, pantaloni abbassati e la lingua di Lexa a percorrerle ogni centimetro della sua intimità, facendola gridare di piacere a ritmo del martellare costante della sua musica preregistrata di sottofondo._

 

*********

 

Sono assopita nei miei pensieri e nelle mie fantasie su di te, quando mi accorgo che Octavia è sparita e fa il suo ritorno in giardino con un enorme torta dall’aspetto golosissimo, con un divertente ciuccio di pasta di zucchero al centro.

 

  * Diventerò zio! – Sento urlare Bellamy mentre scatta in piedi.
  * Si Bell, diventerai zio. – Ammette con il sorriso Octavia mentre suo fratello corre ad abbracciarla festoso quasi facendo cadere la torta.



 

Ti vedo fare le congratulazioni a Lincoln per la bella notizia, lui ti ringrazia e sorride così felice da fare invidia al mondo intero. Anche Amy accanto a te si congratula e va ad abbracciarlo. Pur avendolo appena conosciuto, si dimostra davvero carina con lui. Ed io invece mi perdo a guardarti sorridere, pensando che se le cose fossero andate nel verso giusto, forse oggi anche noi avremmo la nostra famiglia felice, e qualche bambino che scorrazza per casa.

 

  * – Mi richiama all’attenzione Wells con una gomitata. – Forse dovresti riprenderti ed andare a fare le congratulazioni alla tua amica. – Mi sussurra di modo che possa sentirlo solo io.



 

Mi ero proprio incantata senza accorgermene. Annuisco, mi riprendo, e dipingendomi il più bel sorriso che ho sulle labbra, vado ad abbracciare i futuri genitori con entusiasmo. E dopo aver finito di ingurgitare anche la torta, e aver passato tutto il pomeriggio in amichevole compagnia, è giunto il momento di togliere il disturbo, salutare tutti e tornare a casa. Wells mi abbraccia sollevandomi da terra ricordandomi la cena in settimana a casa di mia madre, Anya e Raven mi danno una pacca sulla spalla sbrigativa, ed in tutto il trambusto di baci ed abbracci tra tutta la gente non mi accorgo di averti proprio alle mie spalle. Quando mi giro resto pietrificata incrociando l’azzurro cristallino degli occhi di Amy che mi guarda con il sorriso.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin. – Saluta cordiale.
  * Ti prego chiamami Clarke. – Dico di getto senza pensarci, e lasciandomi contagiare dalla sua espressione le sorrido di rimando, e sotto il tuo sguardo osservatore ci salutiamo con una cordiale stretta di mano.



 

Amy raggiunge Anya e Raven lasciandoci sole per qualche attimo. Vedo sul tuo volto un espressione che non riesco bene a decifrare.

 

  * Wow, sei stata molto più cordiale di come avrei mai potuto essere io se ci fosse stata Niylah. – Commenti incredula riferendoti a quello che hai appena visto.
  * E perché non avrei dovuto? Lei è molto gentile.
  * Lo è… - Mi confermi scrutando nei miei occhi. – Ci vediamo in settimana. – Affermi e il mio sguardo perplesso ti fa capire che non so di cosa stai parlando. – Devo venire in ospedale per il controllo…
  * Oh si giusto, me ne ero scordata. – Dico con la mia solita goffa sbadataggine. - Allora a presto Lexa.
  * A presto Clarke. – Concludi incamminandoti con le stampelle oramai a passo svelto verso la macchina di Raven.



                                                                                  

È stata una giornata ricca di sorprese, appena arrivo a casa devo chiamare assolutamente mia madre per darle la bella notizia di Octavia, sarà sicuramente felicissima. Non mi aspettavo di vederti, tanto più con Amy al tuo fianco, è stato strano vederla tra tutti i nostri amici, ed è stato ancora più strano rubarti qualche fugace sguardo sotto il suo naso. Mi sento crudele nei suoi confronti per aver capito di amarti, ed allo stesso tempo sono in estasi per averti vista, e per aver scoperto che presto ti rivedrò…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven e Clarke alla fine si sono chiarite, almeno questa cosa si è sistemata. Nella grigliata a casa Linctavia sicuramente non vi aspettavate Lexa, Amy, e la grande notizia dell’arrivo di un nuovo membro della famiglia… Tutto sommato non è andata male anche se sembra essere tornati indietro di un passo dopo tutto il riavvicinamento delle Clexa in ospedale che qui pare essere svanito. Non odiatemi troppo, prometto che il prossimo capitolo sarà illuminante!  
> Anche questa volta vi ho dato dei flashback inerenti alle Ranya, e poi un po’ di autodistruzione di Lexa… stiamo pian piano arrivando al punto interessante, resistete che manca poco!  
> Intanto grazie per l’infinita pazienza, e il vostro stupendo supporto. Senza di voi e senza i vostri commenti non sarei mai arrivata fino qui.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Qualche giorno fa, sono entrata nell’archivio digitale dell’ospedale ed ho aperto la tua cartella per controllare che giorno, e a che ora hai la visita di controllo. È una cosa che non potrei fare con i pazienti che non sono miei, ma non ho potuto farne a meno. Sembrerà da malati, ma non volevo rischiare di non essere di turno proprio in quel momento. E così eccomi qui, in ufficio alla fine del mio orario di servizio a fare qualche extra, sperando che prima o poi, entrerai da quella porta…. ad un tratto sento Jackson parlare con qualcuno nel corridoio, proprio davanti all’ufficio. Tiro le orecchie per sentire la conversazione, “Se stai cercando Clarke, credo abbia staccato alle due.” dice il mio collega, ma non riesco a sentire la voce del suo interlocutore. A quella frase comunque, scatto in piedi, afferro la borsa buttandoci dentro alla rinfusa tutta la mia roba sparsa sulla scrivania, e mi affretto ad aprire la porta fingendomi sorpresa nel trovarmi davanti qualcuno, cosa che tra l’altro, mi riesce piuttosto bene, dato che quella fuori dalla mia porta non sei tu.

 

  * – Dico spiazzata trovandomela davanti.
  * Ciao Clarke. – Mi saluta lei tranquilla dopo più di due settimane che non ci vediamo.
  * Che ci fai qui? – Chiedo di getto. - Dio scusa, sono davvero un idiota senza tatto… prima dimmi, come stai? – Dico rendendomi conto della mia totale freddezza nei suoi confronti.
  * Questo tuo lato un po’ goffo e maldestro non cambierà mai vero? – Domanda ridacchiando di me. E per un attimo vedo quel suo lato ironico ed affascinante che forse all’inizio mi aveva conquistata.
  * Temo non ci siano più speranze oramai… - Replico unendomi alla sua risata.
  * Va bene così… - Dice ancora ridendo. - lo trovo davvero adorabile. – Aggiunge seria guardandomi negli occhi.
  * Niylah, io… - Cerco subito di rimettere le distanze.
  * Lo so scusa… ora devo scappare, ho appuntamento con tua madre. È stato bello vederti. – Conclude sbrigativa, e lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia fugge via di corsa.



 

Qualche attimo dopo, l’ascensore sul fondo del corridoio si ferma al piano, le porte si aprono, e dietro alle solite quattro, cinque, persone di fretta, scorgo finalmente la tua figura uscire con calma. Hai i capelli raccolti che lasciano scoperto tutto il collo, cosa che non fai spesso, ma che ho sempre trovato estremamente sexy. Indossi una maglietta aderente che mette in risalto le tue curve, e dei pantaloni della tuta un po’ larghi, che però, rendono grande giustizia alla forma perfetta del tuo sedere. Oh mio dio, e quando i tuoi occhi si alzano da terra e si puntano automaticamente nei miei, mi sembra di essere finita in uno splendido sogno. Ti vengo incontro ed intanto che cammino noto che ti hanno tolto il gesso, segno che sta andando tutto nel migliore dei modi.

 

  * – Ti saluto con un sorriso.
  * – Rispondi semplicemente ricambiando il sorriso, facendo così diventare il mio incontenibile. – Stai andando via? – Chiedi dispiaciuta notando la mia borsa.
  * Si, a dire il vero ho già finito da un po’. – Ti rispondo cordiale.
  * Oh… - Replichi delusa.
  * Ma ho un disperato bisogno di caffè… mi fai compagnia? – Ti propongo, perdendomi a contemplare la tua espressione che muta dalla delusione all’incertezza.



 

Alla fine annuisci, e con calma, torniamo all’ascensore da dove sei appena arrivata, per tornare al piano terra, ed uscire a prendere un caffè al Graunders. Certo non è il posto più intimo per stare un po’ con te e fare due chiacchiere, ma resta il locale più vicino, più comodo, e comunque più piacevole dove andare in questa zona. Anche se, sotto gli occhi di Lincoln mi sento controllata quasi come se avessi un fratello maggiore pronto a picchiare chiunque si avvicini a me. Senza accorgerci passano un paio d’ore ed è incredibile come ancora sia tutto naturale tra di noi. Se non fosse che non posso abbracciarti o baciarti quando metti quel broncio adorabile alle mie battute, o quando resti delusa, amareggiata, o triste per qualcosa, direi che tra di noi non è cambiato nulla. Il tuo sguardo si scontra con il mio, e a volte sfugge via svelto e timido, mentre altre volte si incatena come un tempo e non mi lascia più. Osservo la tua mano sul tavolo, e l’unica cosa che vorrei fare, è intrecciare le mie dita alle tue. Ma non posso. Sentir di tanto in tanto l’aroma dolce del tuo profumo, e non potervi immergere completamente il mio respiro, mi strazia. E guardarti negli occhi, senza poter scivolare poi ad osservare le tue labbra, mi costa un immensa fatica. Ma stiamo costruendo qualcosa di nuovo, e non posso rovinare tutto per delle stupende vecchie abitudini, e se per averti nella mia vita, devo arrendermi al fatto che non ci può essere niente più di questo, soffrirò volentieri questa pena piuttosto che perderti del tutto.

Si è fatto tardi oramai ed a malincuore ti riaccompagno a casa. Ti saluto con un bacio sulla guancia che ti coglie di sprovvista, e a quel contatto delle mie labbra prima sgrani gli occhi e poi li chiudi inarcando la bocca in un piccolo sorriso incerto.

 

  * Grazie di tutto Clarke. È stato un bel pomeriggio. – Ammetti con quel tuo modo elegante senza scomporti troppo.
  * Anche per me. – Ti confermo con un sorriso impacciato. - Se hai voglia di prendere un altro caffè, chiamami. – Azzardo, cercando di non farmi sfuggire l’occasione, di dirti che io ho ancora voglia di passare del tempo insieme a te.
  * Lo terrò a mente. – Rispondi con quel sorriso un po’ imbarazzato che mi piace tanto.



 

Scendi dall’auto, e quando con le stampelle arrivi davanti al portone, ti volti un’ultima volta a salutarmi con un cenno della mano, prima di sparire all’interno del palazzo.

 

Finito il mio turno mattutino, non ho nessuna voglia di andarmene a casa. Visto il sole, e la bella giornata, decido di fare quattro passi nel parco del National Mall, per vedere se c’è in programma qualche mostra interessante nei musei, o nelle gallerie d’arte li adiacenti. Arrivata nei pressi dello Smithsonian Castle, come sempre vengo rapita dall’affascinante struttura architettonica in stile medievale, pur essendo stato costruito attorno alla metà del 1800. Quella parte dei giardini è ancora oggi quella più curata e ricca di piante, arbusti, e fiori. Se non fosse per il rumore del traffico di sottofondo, sembrerebbe di stare in un'altra epoca. Dalla galleria d’arte Freer mi avvio in direzione del Museo di arte Africana, in cerca di una panchina libera dove sedermi a sorseggiare il caffè freddo che ho preso poco fa. Ho intenzione di godermi un po’ la leggera brezza che spira in questo caldo pomeriggio estivo, magari da sotto l’ombra di uno di questi maestosi alberi. Eccolo li il posto perfetto, penso vedendo una panchina un po’ in disparte e all’ombra di una grande quercia. Peccato che ci sia già seduta di spalle una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castano scuri, ed un tatuaggio tribale sul braccio destro. Guardo bene quelle linee nere sulla pelle e… mi manca il fiato, quasi non ci posso credere. Sei tu!  Sono passate due interminabili settimane dall’ultima volta che ti ho vita, e non posso fare a meno di pensare alla fortunata coincidenza di trovarti qui. Così mi avvicino lentamente cercando di non far rumore, ma si sa che con il mio passo leggiadro, e i tuoi sensi sempre attenti, sarà davvero impossibile riuscire nell’intento. Infatti quando sono a un paio di metri da te, ti giri guardandomi sorpresa, e immediatamente vengo sopraffatta dal verde brillante delle tue iridi.

 

  * Clarke! – Esclami stupita.
  * – Rispondo un po’ inebetita. – Posso? – Chiedo indicando il posto accanto a te, e ricevendo un cenno di assenso mi accomodo sulla panchina.



 

Inizio silenziosa a sorseggiare il mio caffè dal bicchiere d’asporto, ammirando la natura del giardino davanti a noi. Un uccellino plana nel mezzo del prato a becchettare il terreno, per poi volarsene di nuovo via qualche istante dopo. Inclino un poco la testa e sbircio nella tua direzione, per vedere se anche tu come me sei affascinata da questo posto, e con mia sorpresa tra tutte le meraviglie che ci sono qui, tu stai guardando me. Prendo coraggio e mi giro del tutto verso di te, e tu subito distogli lo sguardo fingendo di prestare attenzione altrove, così decido di interrompere questo imbarazzante silenzio.

 

  * Come mai da queste parti? – Mi guardi in modo stranito come se non ti aspettassi che iniziassi a parlare mai. – Scusa non sono affari miei, non sei tenuta a dirmelo. – Aggiungo per paura di aver detto qualcosa che non dovevo.
  * No figurati, avevo solo voglia di fare quattro passi all’aria aperta. Mi piace venire qui… mi ricorda un tempo lontano quando ero molto giovane, e tutto era molto più semplice.



 

Mi spieghi in modo gentile. Ti vedo sospirare, e poi perderti nei tuoi pensieri. Ho quasi paura a parlare, non voglio disturbarti, così mi perdo ad osservare le armoniose linee del tuo viso, che lentamente si rilassa in chissà quale lontano ricordo della tua vita passata.

 

*********

 

**_Cinque anni prima…_ **

_Lexa si aggira per il giardino ben curato dei musei più importanti di Washington DC, ed al solito posto nei pressi della sezione dedicata all’arte africana, finalmente trova la giovane ragazza che stava cercando._

  * _Hey bella bionda, che ci fai seduta qui tutta sola? – Dice Lexa sorridendo, ed attirando l’attenzione della ragazza sulla panchina. – La vuoi un po’ di compagnia?_
  * _Sto aspettando la mia ragazza, non credo sarà molto felice di trovarmi con un’altra. – Risponde seria per poi lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina._
  * _Bè ora ci sono io, alla tua ragazza penseremo più tardi. – Replica la mora chinandosi a dare un casto bacio sulla bocca a Costia._
  * _– Le sussurra la bionda sulle labbra._
  * _– Risponde Lexa dandole un altro bacio prima di sedersi al suo fianco. – Come sta andando la tua giornata? – Le chiede mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, e l’altra subito si rannicchia contro il corpo della sua ragazza, poggiando la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo, e buttandole le gambe sopra le sue._
  * _È arrivata una nuova collezione di reperti dallo scavo del sud Africa da catalogare. Sono davvero un sacco di pezzi, e sono davvero straordinari Lex! – Risponde con entusiasmo. – Ma è appena mezzogiorno, e io sono già stanca morta. – Conclude con uno sbadiglio lasciandosi andare ancora di più tra le braccia dell’altra._



_Da quando Costia aveva iniziato a fare quel tirocinio per lo Smithsonian, quasi tutti i giorni passavano la pausa pranzo assieme su quella panchina ad ammirare quel piccolo angolo di paradiso verde, nel mezzo di una grande città come Washington, a chiacchierare della loro giornata, a scherzare, a supportarsi, e a pianificare il loro futuro insieme, come ogni giovane coppia profondamente innamorata._

_La mano di Lexa corre al viso di Costia, ed il suo pollice inizia a carezzarle la guancia con dolcezza, prima che quello scuro e profondo blu marino, affondi negli occhi verdi selvaggi dell’altra, e le loro labbra si attirino inevitabilmente le une sulle altre un’altra volta._

  * _Ci vediamo stasera? – Chiede ancora a fil di labbra la mora._
  * _Solo se cucini tu. – Risponde l’altra sorridendo all’idea senza spostarsi di un millimetro._
  * _Certo Cos, stasera mi prendo io cura di te. – Replica teneramente dandole un altro bacio._
  * _Ti amo Comandante. – Dice la bionda._
  * _Non dirlo a zio Titus, ma ti amo anch’io Costia Green. – Le risponde la mora, innescando una risata divertita per quell’osservazione sullo zio._



_E poi un ultimo intenso scambio di sguardi, un ultima stretta nel loro abbraccio, un ultimo bacio, ed il tempo a loro disposizione per stare insieme, è già volato via rapido come un battito di ciglia._

 

*********

 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, e il tuo sguardo incantato perso nel vuoto, mi faccio coraggio per riprendere la conversazione.

 

  * Ci venivi spesso qui? – Ti domando incuriosita.
  * Quasi tutti i giorni. – Dici con il sorriso probabilmente contagiato da ricordi felici. – Costia faceva il tirocinio proprio qui, al museo di arte Africana. – Aggiungi indicando con il pollice la struttura alle nostre spalle.
  * Oh… scusa io non volevo… - Mi affretto a dire ricordando quanta fatica ti costava parlare di lei.
  * Va tutto bene. Non potevi saperlo. Io, non ti ho mai detto molto di lei. Credo che non fossi ancora pronta a parlarne. – Ammetti senza problemi, come se quei muri che di solito costruisci attorno a te per non farti toccare da nessuno, d’improvviso non esistessero più, o almeno non con me.
  * Ti va di farlo ora? – Provo a chiedere titubante, in cerca di una confidenza di cui non ho più alcun diritto.



 

Per la prima volta, mi racconti di cose del tuo passato che non avrei mai nemmeno potuto immaginare. Scoprendo un po’ di cose su Costia, scopro cose nuove su di te. Aspetti che non avevo ancora avuto la possibilità di vedere, soprattutto perché con lei hai vissuto gli anni più spensierati della tua vita, e con me invece uno dei più tragici di tutti. Scherziamo e ridiamo come non avevamo mai fatto, e questo tuo lato più spiritoso, se possibile mi fa innamorare ancora di più di te. Non so se sono io ad essermi pian piano avvicinata a te, o se sei tu ad esserti avvicinata a me, ma noto che la mia spalla di tanto in tanto si scontra con la tua. Distrattamente tra le risate poggio una mano sulla tua gamba, e poco dopo nel momento in cui sto per tirarla via, sento delicatamente la tua scivolarci sopra. Nonostante sia pieno agosto, il contatto mi provoca un prepotente brivido, e le risate mi si smorzano in gola. Lentamente le nostre dita si intrecciano e mi stringi con delicatezza la mano. Per un attimo fisso le nostre mani, poi timidamente cerco i tuoi occhi, che non si fanno pregare sprofondando immediatamente e completamente nei miei.

 

  * Come siamo arrivate a questo? – Chiedi retorica senza volere in realtà una risposta, ma cercando più che altro di capire il significato di tutto quello che ci è accaduto. E dopo un interminabile attimo aggiungi in tono triste. – Non me ne sarei mai dovuta andare…
  * Non avrei mai dovuto chiederti di farlo. – Affermo svelta senza esitazione, e sulle tue labbra si increspa un leggero sorriso. Abbasso lo sguardo sentendomi terribilmente in colpa per tutto.
  * Hey, è tutto apposto. Forse doveva solo andare così. – Lo dici per consolarmi e lasciandomi un bacio sulla testa, un po’ come se avessi sentito anche tu, il peso opprimente della colpa sul mio cuore.
  * Sai speravo mi chiamassi. – Sospiro poggiando la testa alla tua spalla, mentre le nostre mani continuano a giocare l’una con le dita dell’altra.
  * Avrei voluto farlo. – Mi confessi. – Ma non volevo interferire con la tua vita, con Niylah… - Di scatto mi rimetto dritta voltandomi verso di te, per guardarti in cerca di spiegazioni, che fortunatamente non tardano ad arrivare. – Un po’ prima del mio incidente, è stata abbastanza chiara nel chiedermi di stare alla larga da te.
  * Lei cosa? – Domando allibita.
  * Mettiti nei suoi panni Clarke, io credo avrei reagito allo stesso modo... tu no? – Mi ributto sullo schienale della panchina valutando le tue parole, e infondo credo l’avrei fatto anche io. – Ha solo fatto ciò che credeva giusto per non perdere la persona che ama. – Prosegui difendendola, e questa cosa mi sembra così strana ed ingiusta allo stesso tempo. Mi lascio confortare dalla stretta della tua mano, e tornando ad appoggiarmi a te cerco il coraggio di parlare.
  * Lei mi ha lasciata… - Sgancio con uno sbuffo la notizia che da settimane non ero riuscita a darti.
  * Io non… - Il tuo tono è tra il sorpreso ed il dispiaciuto. – Quando? – Chiedi cercando di capire.
  * Subito dopo il tuo incidente… - Spiego senza entrare nei dettagli.
  * È per quello allora, che quella volta in ospedale, eri triste e mi hai evitata tutto il giorno? – Domandi ricordandoti di avermi consolata con una pizza e un po’ di TV nel letto accanto a te. Ed io annuisco appena.
  * Sapevo te ne saresti accorta. – Ammetto tristemente.
  * Perché?
  * Ecco io non volevo… insomma avevi già i tuoi problemi, e non avevi di certo bisogno anche dei miei. – Rispondo con imbarazzo.
  * Non intendevo perché non me lo hai detto… non devi mica rendermi conto, ma non capisco perché ti ha lasciata. Prima mi affronta per assicurarsi che non vi dia fastidio, e poi ti lascia… credevo ti amasse davvero. – Mi spieghi riflettendo sui tuoi dubbi.
  * Uff… Forse è proprio per questo che non te l’avevo ancora detto… per evitare esattamente questa conversazione. – Dico svogliata sbuffando.
  * Clarke… cosa c’è che non mi vuoi dire? – Chiedi capendo perfettamente che qualcosa non va.
  * Lo ha fatto per me. Lo ha fatto perché mi ama… - Sospiro prendendo temo per trovare le parole, mentre tu mi guardi spaesata senza immaginare minimamente la situazione.
  * Se ami qualcuno non lo lasci. – Ribatti stranita.
  * Si invece. – Replico decisa. - Se ti accorgi che non è felice con te… - Inizio a spiegarti il suo punto di vista. – E soprattutto se capisci che è ancora innamorato di qualcun altro.



 

L’ultima frase la dico tutto d’un fiato, con la voce che trema e lo sguardo basso. Perdo tutto il coraggio che avevo appena trovato per parlare, e non riesco a rialzare lo sguardo sul tuo. Il cuore mi esplode battendo all’impazzata, e quando le tue dita scivolano via dalle mie, serro gli occhi, mi si blocca il respiro, ed inizio a tremare per la tensione. Mi sposti una ciocca di capelli scoprendomi il viso, e la tua mano soffice si posa sulla mi a guancia accarezzandomi con dolcezza, facendo sparire tutta la mia paura.  Mi rifugio nel tuo abbraccio e mi tranquillizzo con il suono della tua voce che sussurra al mio orecchio gentilmente parole di conforto.

 

  * È tutto ok. Va tutto bene Clarke.
  * Ho paura. – Riesco a dirti a fatica.
  * È tuto ok piccola. – Continui a ripetermi in modo tranquillo usando quel nomignolo che mi è mancato tanto.



 

Mi stringi forte carezzandomi la schiena con una mano, mentre con l’altra affondi le dita tra i miei capelli, e non so come ma con questo stupido gesto riesci a farmi sentire al sicuro, protetta dal mondo intero, e persino da me stessa. Allento la presa sulla tua canottiera e lentamente rialzo il viso, e quando mi trovo davanti a quel  verde intenso e selvaggio che c’è nei tuoi occhi, mi ci perdo senza più alcun pudore. E forse è solo una mia impressione, ma non sono solo io quella che sta sussultando per l’emozione di essere di nuovo così vicine, ancora una volta immerse nei nostri travolgenti sguardi. Poi i miei occhi dispettosi scivolano via verso quelle labbra soffici e carnose,  mentre i miei denti tormentano nervosi le mie. Fatico a deglutire, ed inizio ad avvicinarmi, mi muovo lenta come non mai, con estrema cautela. Finalmente sento il tuo respiro solleticarmi la bocca e mischiarsi al mio, e quando sono ad un niente da te pronta a riassaporare il gusto travolgente di un bacio dato con amore, ti sposti improvvisamente indietro mettendomi una mano davanti al petto per fermarmi.

 

  * Non posso…



 

È solo un sussurro il tuo, ma arriva alle mie orecchie come se stessi gridando. Ma soprattutto leggo nei tuoi occhi, che, in realtà, lo vuoi anche tu almeno quanto lo voglio io. E lo capisco, o almeno ci provo…  ti accarezzo una guancia e perdendomi ancora qualche attimo nel tuo sguardo, ti chiedo scusa silenziosamente. Poi con gli occhi lucidi, mi alzo e senza più voltarmi corro via di li.

Mi era sembrata una bella idea passeggiare nel verde del parco, e non credevo certo di imbattermi nel mio verde preferito. In un certo senso è stata veramente bello vivere questo pomeriggio con te, spero solo, di non aver appena rovinato di nuovo tutto, confessandoti quello che ancora provo per te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> È ricomparsa Niylah… ma veloce come il vento se n’è andata via lasciando la scena alla nostra ancora zoppicante Lexa. Intanto i giorni passano e Clarke immersa nella sua triste monotonia decide di fare quattro passi, che si rivelano decisamente più interessanti del previsto. Lo so che vi stavate già gustando ed assaporando quel tanto atteso bacio, e io crudele ve ne ho privato ancora… ma ora tutte le carte sono in tavola, e la mano passa a Lexa. Giusto per farvi comprendere le tempistiche, dal matrimonio delle Ranya, quindi il capitolo 1 di questa follia sono passati poco più di due mesi, e quello è anche il tempo che la nostra Lexa ha passato con la piccola e dolce Amy.  
> Reggetevi forte perché ora siamo arrivati al punto di non ritorno. Da qui le cose non potranno più essere lasciate in sospeso, ora le nostre ragazze dovranno affrontare la cosa e le possibilità sono solo due. O darsi davvero una possibilità di costruire un futuro insieme, o lasciarsi per sempre e iniziare una nuova vita.  
> E con queste note di terrore vi saluto e vi ringrazio per non avermi ancora uccisa, e nonostante tutto continuate ancora a leggermi e commentarmi.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Quella stessa sera, Amy arriva a casa di Lexa carica della sua genuina spensieratezza, e della voglia di stare con la sua splendida ragazza. Dopo aver cenato assieme, e visto un film accoccolate sul divano si dirigono in camera da letto per passare la notte.

La bionda si infila in intimo sotto le lenzuola, e poco dopo viene raggiunta anche dall’altra ragazza che, stranamente, si rannicchia dal suo lato di letto e spegne la luce augurandole distrattamente la buona notte. Amy invade subito la metà di letto della mora, iniziando a sfiorale il fianco con la punta delle dita, e lasciandole qualche bacio umido, che, dalla spalla sale lungo il collo. Lexa mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile, ben differente dai soliti versi entusiasti di approvazione, e la bionda si blocca stranita dalla sua insolita reazione.

 

  * Va tutto bene tesoro? Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo? – Chiede smarrita la bionda.
  * No dolcezza, tu sei fantastica. – Dice girando appena un poco il viso nella sua direzione.
  * Allora cosa c’è che non va? Non hai voglia? – Riprova a domandarle appoggiandosi completamente alla sua schiena, stando con le labbra ad un soffio dal suo orecchio.
  * È che, ho un po’ di pensieri per la testa. – Dice restando sul vago Lexa.
  * Vuoi parlarne? – Chiede dolcemente Amy abbracciandola.
  * No… ho solo bisogno di dormirci sopra… - Risponde l’altra sospirando.
  * Continuo a pensare che passare l’intera notte in un letto con te, senza venire nemmeno una volta sia un grande spreco, ma va bene… immagino che prima o poi doveva accadere. – Ribatte scherzosa la bionda per stemperare l’atmosfera abbattuta, lasciandole poi un bacio sulla guancia.



 

Lexa si gira dandole una carezza, e dopo averle sussurrato un grazie a fil di labbra, la bacia e si addormenta ritrovandosela rannicchiata dolcemente tra le braccia.

 

Il mattino seguente la mora si sveglia per prima, e sguscia fuori silenziosa dal letto stando ben attenta a non svegliare l’altra ragazza ancora addormentata sulla sua spalla. Si infila una tuta, e sparisce in cucina a preparare il caffè. Poco più tardi anche la bionda si sveglia, e dopo essersi infilata una maglietta, segue il profumo avvolgente di quella bevanda calda che riempie la casa, fino ad arrivare alla cucina.

 

  * Ancora pensierosa? – Chiede rivelando la sua presenza ed entrando nella stanza. – Non mi ero mai svegliata senza di te… - Osserva un po’ triste.
  * Scusa… - Dice la mora ancora sovrappensiero.
  * Mi vuoi dire cosa c’è che non va? – Lexa le prende una mano e timidamente trova il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.
  * Lo sai che sei fantastica vero? – A quelle parole un sorriso compare sul volto della bionda, e per un istante un piccolo accenno fa capolino anche su quello di Lexa.
  * Anche tu non sei niente male. – Ribatte Amy, e lo sguardo di Lexa immediatamente si ritrae dal suo finendo di nuovo sulla tazza davanti a sé.
  * Questi mesi con te sono stati i migliori degli ultimi anni della mia vita… - Ammette Lexa. – Mi ero persa completamente, ed è solo grazie a te che ho capito qual è la via di casa.
  * – Dice la bionda accarezzandole il viso e risollevandoglielo per guardarla negli occhi.
  * Sono una persona orribile, e non voglio farti del male. – Continua Lexa guardandola con occhi tristi. – Ma devo… - Conclude con un sospiro.
  * Sei ancora innamorata di lei? – Chiede mentre le lacrime iniziano a solcarle il viso.
  * Credevo davvero di poter voltare pagina, di poter andare avanti, di poter stare con te... – Le spiega abbattuta.
  * Ma non è così. – Conclude Amy al posto suo.
  * Scusa… - Sussurra sincera.



 

La bionda senza aggiungere altro, torna in camera e si riveste silenziosa. In cuor suo lo sapeva, lo aveva capito fin dal momento in cui aveva visto Clarke, accanto al letto in ospedale. Una volta rivestita e ricomposta, torna in cucina e trova Lexa ancora su quella sedia, ancora con la testa bassa sopra a quella tazza di caffè fumante.

 

  * Io vado. – Le comunica.
  * Ti accompagno. – Si affretta a ribattere la mora alzandosi finalmente in piedi.
  * Non c’è bisogno, ho chiamato un amico. – Mente la ragazza per non farla preoccupare ma per ridurre al minimo il prolungarsi di quella dolorosa compagnia.
  * Mi dispiace davvero Amy. – Le dice Lexa avvicinandosi.
  * Anche a me. – Risponde con tristezza la bionda. Lexa si avvicina di un altro passo e il suo sguardo scivola per un attimo sulle labbra dell’altra ragazza.
  * Posso – Fa per chiedere, ma Amy la anticipa buttandole le braccia al collo, e con le lacrime oramai incontrollate a bagnarle il viso, la bacia un’ultima volta. Lexa la stringe forte tra le sue braccia lasciandosi trasportare dal dolore di quel bacio disperato e passionale, dal sapore salato delle lacrime che ora solcano le guance di entrambe.
  * Tu non sei una persona orribile Lexa Woods. – Sussurra la bionda con la fronte poggiata a quella dell’altra ragazza.
  * Ci sarò sempre per te. – Le dice Lexa con convinzione fissandola negli occhi come a volerle imprimere quella verità fino infondo all’anima.
  * Non credo che Clarke ne sarà felice. – Replica la bionda con un sorrisetto amaro.



 

Lexa le sorride e le lascia un ultimo tenero, morbido, e lungo bacio sulle labbra prima di lasciarla andare via.

 

*********

****

**_Poco più di due anni prima…_ **

_Lexa svuota velocemente il suo armadietto della palestra buttando tutto all’interno di un borsone, stacca dall’anta la foto di Clarke, la ripone con cura nel portafoglio, chiude tutto ed esce dalla stanza diretta all’uscita._

  * _Cosa stai facendo? – Le chiede Anya notando lo strano comportamento._
  * _Me ne vado. – Ribatte Lexa schietta._
  * _Dove? – Domanda allarmata la bionda alzandosi dalla reception._
  * _A Chicago, c’è un torneo nel weekend. – Ribatte la mora con freddezza._



_Lexa esce dalla porta della palestra senza salutare, ed Anya la segue fino alla sua Camaro blu. Apre  il bagagliaio e ripone non curante il borsone accanto ad altri due già al suo interno._

  * _– La richiama la bionda sempre più angosciata._
  * _Devo andare. – Risponde secca l’altra._
  * _Lex ti prego. – Dice supplichevole Anya afferrandola per un braccio._
  * _Non ce la faccio più a stare qui An… non ce la faccio senza di lei. Io ho bisogno di andare via. – Butta fuori con tristezza la mora in cerca di comprensione._
  * _Tornerai? – Domanda speranzosa Anya._
  * _Non lo so… - Risponde abbattuta la mora._
  * _Ricordati che non sei sola. – Ribadisce Anya guardandola negli occhi. – Chiama ok? Per qualsiasi cosa._
  * _Anche tu. – Dice seria annuendo Lexa._



_Anya la abbraccia, aggrappandosi con tutta se stessa a quell’ultimo attimo con sua cugina. Perché nel profondo della sua anima, sentiva che non l’avrebbe più rivista per molto, moltissimo tempo._

 

*********

 

Appena rientrata dal mio turno di notte dopo lo splendido pomeriggio passato con te, mi sono buttata sul divano e mi sono addormentata sfinita.

Ci è mancato poco ieri pomeriggio, il mio cuore stava esplodendo  per l’emozione di essere ancora una volta ad un soffio dalle tue labbra. Ti sei fermata, ti sei scansata, e sei fuggita da quel bacio. Ma nei tuoi occhi, l’ho rivista quella scintilla, quel tuo sguardo amorevole che mi riservavi un tempo. È una magra consolazione, lo so… ma avere un po’ di speranza che un noi possa esistere ancora, per il momento mi basta per riuscire ad andare avanti. Mentre sono sotto il getto caldo dell’acqua sorrido, e mi perdo con i pensieri dei tuoi sorrisi e dei tuoi sguardi di meno di ventiquattro ore fa, quando assieme ammiravamo il verde del parco sedute su quella panchina. Sei cambiata in questi anni, sei diventata più rilassata, come se tutto quel peso che ti portavi sulle spalle fosse finalmente sparito. Mi sono appena infilata infradito ed accappatoio quando sento il suono del campanello di casa. Afferro una salvietta pulita, e cerco di asciugare un pochino i capelli ancora grondanti, mentre scendo le scale per vedere chi c’è alla porta. Dalla finestra del soggiorno intravedo una figura esile davanti all’ingresso, ed un auto azzurra nel vialetto. Ho solo l’idea che potresti essere tu, e la cosa mi spaventa, e mi riempie di gioia allo stesso tempo. Apro la porta, e davanti a me i tuoi occhi brillanti mi guardano tremando.

 

  * Lexa! – Esclamo poggiando l’asciugamano bagnato sulle spalle. – Entra pure vado a mettermi addosso qual



 

La voce mi muore in gola quando ti vedo avvicinarti, mettere le tue mani sono sulle mie guance, e subito dopo sento le tue labbra posarsi sulle mie. Resto sorpresa dalla tua azione quasi mi cedono le gambe, sgrano gli occhi e poi li chiudo perdendomi in quella sensazione di incredula beatitudine, e abbracciandoti, rispondendo con passione a quel bacio che aspettavo da così tanto tempo. Sciogliamo le nostre labbra dopo non so più quanto tempo, e lo facciamo solo in cerca di più aria ma non ci allontaniamo. Non sciogliamo l’abbraccio nel quale ci siamo avvinghiate poco prima, e con quella tua dolcezza disarmante ed il respiro pesante, poggi la fronte sulla mia.

 

  * – Dici piano sfregando la punta del naso sul mio.
  * – Sussurro in risposta con un enorme sorriso.
  * Possiamo parlare? – Chiedi quasi timorosa con un filo di voce.
  * Non abbiamo già parlato abbastanza ieri? – Replico con tono divertito per poi avvicinarmi di nuovo alle tue labbra e lasciarci un lungo bacio.
  * Dico sul serio… - Brontoli sulla mia bocca.
  * – Acconsento. – Più tardi però… - Sussurro tornando a catturare le tue labbra e chiudendo finalmente la porta.



 

All’inizio sembri un po’ restia, poi la passione prende il sopravvento, e ti sento sciogliere dalla tensione in quel bacio. La tua lingua con movimenti lenti e morbidi, si fa largo nella mia bocca alla ricerca della mia, per duellarci lentamente e con estrema dolcezza. Allaccio le mani dietro la tua nuca e ti tiro con me verso la scala sul fondo del soggiorno. Le tue mani affondano nei miei capelli, e quando i nostri piedi si scontrano con il primo gradino inciampo goffamente trascinandoti giù con me. Non so come ci riesci, ma il tuo corpo mi fa da scudo verso la superfice dura e spigolosa della scala, e mi ritrovo a cadere sopra di te, stretta tra le tue braccia.

Ridiamo come delle stupide, poi d’improvviso ti fai seria, e spostandomi indietro una ciocca dei miei capelli bagnati e selvaggi, punti quel verde selvaggio nei miei occhi e con incredibile dolcezza mi chiedi.

 

  * Ti sei fatta male?
  * – Dico scuotendo la testa. – C’eri tu a proteggermi. – Aggiungo dandoti un bacio.



 

Ci rialziamo e ci trasciniamo in fretta su per la scala, entrando velocemente nella camera da letto di nuovo avvinghiate, e con le labbra ancora una volta incollate. Ti sfilo la maglietta e ti spingo sul letto, non lasciando più spazio ai dubbi sulle mie intenzioni. Il tuo sguardo è perso e tremante forse per l’emozione e l’intensità di questo momento, che anche a me sta mandando in subbuglio tutti i sensi. Avanzo di quell’unico passo che ci separa, ed incorniciando il tuo viso con le mani ti guardo intensamente. Le tue dita scivolano sulla mia cinta sciogliendo con maestria il nodo dell’accappatoio, che qualche secondo dopo cade morbido al suolo, mostrandoti in un solo istante il mio corpo completamente nudo. Mi metto a cavalcioni sopra di te, e riprendo a baciarti, mentre lentamente ti sbottono e ti sfilo via il reggiseno. Le tue mani fino pochi momenti fa rispettose, scivolano sulla mia pelle ancora umida e si aggrappano con forza al mio sedere, spingendo con forza il mio centro contro il tuo corpo.

Ti arrendi al mio volere senza mai provare nemmeno a prendere il comando, ti lasci andare sul materasso e rabbrividisci visibilmente al mio tocco, facendomi crescere ancora di più la voglia che ho di te. Non voglio affrettare le cose però voglio godermi ogni contatto con la tua pelle, voglio riassaporare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo, e voglio regalarti dopo svariate appaganti torture, il piacere più estasiante.

Mi alzo per sbottonarti i pantaloni, poi ti spoglio completamente prima di sdraiarmi di nuovo sopra di te. Una gamba tra le tue, ed una tua tra le mie, si scontrano con le nostre intimità ad ogni movimento, mentre le nostre mani si congiungono di lato alla tua testa, e le nostre dita si intrecciano copiate dalle nostre lingue. Lascio le tue labbra per non soffocare un gemito, e le tue mani scivolando via dalle mie, per correre ai miei fianchi accompagnando e aumentando la pressione dei movimenti del mio bacino. Inarco la schiena per l’improvviso piacere sostenendomi con le braccia accanto a te. Subito una scia di baci mi percorre il torace dalla valle dei seni risalendo lungo tutto il collo, arrivando a mordermi la punta del mento per impossessarti poi ancora delle mie labbra, mentre io annaspo per il piacere con il fiato corto. Il bacio diventa sempre più esigente, tu mi succhi un labbro, e io te lo mordo con gentilezza. Senza accorgermi mi ritrovo sotto di te. Sulla tua pelle ambrata, delle goccioline d’acqua cadute dai miei capelli scivolano lungo i tuoi seni, e mentre con una mano delicatamente mi accarezzi il volto, con l’altra percorri il mio corpo fino ad arrivare tra le mie gambe.

Già al primo contatto mi sembra di impazzire, mi è mancato così tanto il tuo tocco sulla mia intimità che il solo sfiorarla mi provoca un tremito incontrollato. Ti ripago con la stessa carta, perché voglio godere nello stesso istante in cui lo farai anche tu. Ti sposto di lato i lunghi capelli che mi stanno oscurando parte del tuo splendido viso privandomi dell’ardore dei tuoi occhi, e con l’altra mano arrivo a sfiorare il tuo centro. Resti sorpresa da quel tocco e sussulti, ansimi sulle mie labbra appena prima di riprendere a baciarmi. In quel bacio il tempo si ferma, e le nostre labbra si rincorrono di continuo per la mancanza le une delle altre, e le nostre lingue si sfiorano languide. Ti prendo con irrefrenabile desiderio, e nello stesso preciso istante anche tu prendi me. Gemiamo assieme guardandoci negli occhi, come a voler fissare ed assaporare a pieno quel momento alla vetta del piacere dell’altra. Restiamo così, l’una nell’altra, mentre i nostri corpi si tendono e tremano incontrollati fino a raggiungere la pace.

Ti butti inerme sul materasso di lato a me con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, e l’espressione felicemente compiaciuta, mentre io mi giro sul fianco reggendo la testa con una mano per riuscire a guardarti meglio.

 

  * Ora possiamo parlare se vuoi. – Dico ridacchiando mentre faccio scivolare le dita su e giù per il tuo addome.
  * È stato così difficile non baciarti ieri… – Mi confessi con un sorrisetto imbarazzato che mi fa sciogliere.
  * E ora cosa è cambiato? – Domando spontanea.
  * Vederti scappare via a quel modo mi ha fatto stare male tutta notte… ma dovevo sistemare le cose prima. Volevo fare le cose nel modo giusto. Amy, non si meritava una cosa del genere, e nemmeno tu. – La tua voce è seria e un po’ tremante, mentre pronunci il suo nome senza riuscire a guardarmi.
  * Se stai tentando di dirmi, che oggi invece sei venuta a letto con me perché ti ha fatto qualcosa per meritarselo, penso che potrei arrabbiarmi. – Ti dico con il sarcasmo tipico di Anya e l’espressione un po’ stizzita provocandoti una risata. Ed è la cosa più bella del mondo vederti ridere così.
  * Sono venuta a letto con te – Dici cercando di tornare seria fissando i tuoi occhi nei miei. – Perché ti amo stupida. – Concludi carezzandomi la guancia e poi dandomi un bacio sulle labbra.
  * E la tua giovane e bella ragazzina bionda? – Continuo a punzecchiarti distante appena un soffio dalla tua bocca.
  * La trovi bella? Devo preoccuparmi? – Mi schernisci fingendoti gelosa.
  * Non credo proprio di essere il suo tipo. – Ribatto facendoti una smorfia.
  * Dici? È un vero peccato avremmo potuto fare una cosa a tre! – Continui a dire ridendo, meritandoti uno schiaffetto sul braccio e il mio broncio che però appena incrocia i tuoi occhi ed il tuo sorriso svanisce all’istante. Torniamo serie e riprendi a parlare. – Stamattina ho chiuso con Amy, non è con lei che voglio stare. Sei tu quella che voglio, sei sempre stata tu Clarke. Lei è adorabile, ma… non sei tu. – Dici catturandomi con lo sguardo.
  * E se io avessi solo voluto una bella scopata? – Ribatto seria.
  * Allora penso che potrei arrabbiarmi io Dottoressa Griffin. – Rispondi inarcando un sopracciglio.



 

Il trillo del mio cellulare spezza il momento e mi fai cenno di rispondere, è Raven… cazzo dovevo vedermi con lei e Octavia venti minuti fa!

 

  * Hey Rae. – Rispondo cercando di rabbonirla.
  * Si può sapere che cavolo di fine hai fatto Griffin? – Chiede infuriata.
  * Scusa io – Dico prima che tu mi strappi il telefono di mano.
  * Non è proprio un buon momento Reyes. – Rispondi a tono alla mia amica.
  * Woods? Che cavolo… - Domanda Raven stranita.
  * Ti richiamiamo più tardi… - E dopo un attimo di pausa aggiungi. – Forse. – Poi chiudi la chiamata senza darle la possibilità di replicare.



 

Poggi il telefono sul comodino tornando alla tua posizione di prima riprendi a fissarmi.

 

  * Stavamo dicendo? – Chiedi con tono piatto.
  * Stavo solo scherzando Lexa. – Dico temendo per un attimo che te la sei presa, e mi hai preso davvero sul serio, ma intravedo appena il tuo sorrisetto malizioso.
  * Quindi non è stata una bella scopata? – Domandi quasi offesa con un broncio adorabile che mi fa sorridere.
  * Mmm… non male devo ammettere. - Dico provocandoti.
  * Spero possa diventare molto di più. – Affermi seria carezzandomi il viso e fissandomi negli occhi.
  * È già stato molto di più. – Ti confesso portandomi su di te per baciarti ancora.



 

Resto tra le tue braccia con la testa poggiata al tuo petto, a godere delle tue carezze, e del tepore del tuo corpo. E d’improvviso è come se tutte le parti di me che a fatica avevo rimesso malamente assieme, ora abbiano ritrovato il loro incastro perfetto.

 

  * Nella mia ultima relazione ho voluto fare le cose con calma. – Esordisco attirando la tua attenzione. – Con te è sempre stato diverso, con te non ci sono mai riuscita. – Annuisci per dire che per te è lo stesso, e che hai capito cosa intendo dire. – Il nostro primo bacio… il nostro primo vero appuntamento… la nostra prima volta… io non voglio cancellare tutto e ricominciare da capo, io vorrei riprendere tutto da dove lo avevamo lasciato. – Dico fermandomi ad ascoltare il rumore sordo e costante del tuo cuore che batte. – Ti sembra folle? – Ti chiedo sollevando la testa dal tuo petto e guardandoti.
  * Solo se vuoi riprendere anche a litigare per tutte quelle cose senza senso, per cui litigavamo negli ultimi tempi. – Ribatti in tono spiritoso e con il sorriso sulle labbra che subito mi contagia.
  * Mi sei mancata. – Dico di getto.
  * Anche tu piccola mia… anche tu. – Rispondi dolcemente lasciandomi un bacio sul capo e continuando a coccolarmi.
  * Non posso vivere davvero senza di te. – Ammetto stringendoti forte a me.
  * Nemmeno io. – Rispondi senza esitare.



 

Riprendiamo a baciarci e di nuovo il resto del mondo scompare, e per la mia mente, per il miei occhi, per le mie mani, per le mie labbra, ed il mio cuore, in questo momento, oltre a me, esisti solo e soltanto tu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci finalmente al capitolo tanto atteso… abbiamo fatto fuori Amy! Contente? E cosa pensate, possiamo dire che le Clexa sono tornate?  
> Direi che su questo capitolo non c’è davvero nulla da aggiungere, il flashback della partenza parla da solo, Lexa se ne va perché non riesce a stare a Washington senza stare con Clarke, che le aveva detto “non so se ti amo ancora”. Per quel che riguarda il presente non hanno parlato troppo nemmeno loro quindi non lo farò nemmeno io.  
> Ve le ho fatte sudare per ben 18 capitoli le Clexa, e adesso cosa cavolo accadrà? Insomma ricordatevi che per quanto, l’autore sono sempre io, ed anche se le ragazze sono finite a letto assieme senza farsi troppi problemi, il colpo di scena potrebbe sempre essere dietro l’angolo, o nel prossimo capitolo…  
> Sappiate che in questi giorni ho avuto seri dubbi sul come far continuare la storia, ho pensati di cestinare tutto da questo capitolo in poi e rivoluzionarla completamente. Qualcuno mi ha fatto riflettere sul comportamento di Clarke, e ho messo in dubbio tutto tirando scema quella poveretta che mi sopporta e legge gentilmente le mie bozze… quindi sappiate che i vostri commenti li ascolto davvero, li prendo in considerazione, e se mi è possibile li seguo anche. In questo caso credo farò solo qualche piccola modifica, spero non mi odierai troppo per come proseguirà la storia (e se te lo stai chiedendo, si ce l’ho con te che l’altro giorno mi hai scritto non so per quante ore spiegandomi il tuo punto di vista e le tue motivazioni.) perciò scusa se non sarà proprio come te lo aspetti, ma spero ti piacerà comunque.  
> Ok ora la smetto prima che le note diventino più lunghe del capitolo… grazie davvero a tutti voi per esserci ancora a leggere le mie folli storie, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo ultimo aggiornamento, e magari perché no cosa vi aspettate dai prossimi capitoli, un abbraccio  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

La luce del giorno sta iniziando a sparire, e dalla finestra della camera, entra solo l’ultimo spiraglio arancione intenso tipico del tramonto. Non so di preciso che ore si siano fatte, e non ho nemmeno voglia di girare lo sguardo per controllarlo sulla sveglia. Ci siamo private per troppo tempo di tutto questo, che nessuna di noi due accenna a muoversi, quando mi sono svegliata sul divano, non avrei mai immaginato di passare tutto il pomeriggio a letto con te.

 

  * Ti sei mai chiesta come sarebbero andate le cose se… - Inizio a formulare la domanda senza effettivamente finirla.
  * Ogni giorno. – Rispondi sicura capendomi al volo.
  * E dove ti saresti immaginata ora? – Domando curiosa cercando i tuoi occhi con i miei.
  * Proprio qui, in questo letto, con la sola donna che ho sempre amato. – Dici con dolcezza lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra.
  * Ottima risposta comandante. – Affermo sorridendo e stringendomi ancora di più a te. – Negli ultimi tempi ho invidiato molto le mie amiche… loro si sono costruite una famiglia, mentre io fingevo solo di andare aventi. – Ammetto amaramente.



 

Il suono del telefono mi fa bloccare da ciò che stavo per chiederti. Questa volta è il tuo. Mi sciolgo dall’abbraccio, e mentre tu ti alzi a recuperare i pantaloni da terra per estrarre il cellulare, mi metto seduta sul letto a contemplarti, e mi sembra di notare qualcosa di diverso tra le linee del tuo tatuaggio sulla schiena, ma non ho tempo a sufficienza per capire cosa, o forse è solo da troppo tempo che non vedevo l’originale e la mia è solo un’impressione. Intanto hai risposto alla chiamata, e il tuo tono si fa serio e preoccupato, non capisco chi sia ne di cosa si tratti, ma sembra una cosa piuttosto importante.

 

  * Ok John, dammi il tempo di arrivare. – Ti sento dire prima di chiudere la chiamata.



 

Inizi a raccogliere tutti i tuoi vestiti dal pavimento, e nel tempo che ci metto ad arrivarti accanto hai già indosso la biancheria intima.

 

  * Amore? – Dico senza rifletterci quando arrivo al tuo fianco, facendoti sobbalzare appena senti la mia voce. – È tutto ok? – Domando preoccupata.
  * Scusa… - Sbuffi risedendoti sul letto e tenendoti la testa tra le mani riprendi a parlare. – Era un amico di Amy… lei è nel suo pub, ubriaca fradicia che continua a inveire contro di me… - Mi inginocchio davanti a te e ti faccio rialzare lo sguardo.
  * – Sussurro guardandoti negli occhi. – Sistemeremo tutto ok?
  * È tutta colpa mia… - Ti prendi la colpa come sempre di ogni tua azione.
  * – Mi avvicino al bordo del letto tra le tue gambe e ti stringo tra le braccia. – Andrà tutto bene. – Dico accarezzandoti la schiena.



 

*********

****

**_Poco più di due anni prima…_ **

_Ho appena scoperto da Raven, che settimana scorsa sei partita. Che sei andata via da Washington, probabilmente per sempre. Anya le ha raccontato che sei andata via senza dare troppe spiegazioni, e senza dare certezze su niente, se non per il fatto che hai bisogno di andare lontano da qui, lontano da me. Dopo questa scoperta di ieri sera, ho passato tutta la notte chiusa nel mio studio a disegnare. Avevo bisogno di concentrarmi su altro, ma la mia mano continuava ad abbozzare linee che ti appartengono… credo di aver disegnato e ridisegnato nel minimo dettaglio quel tatuaggio che hai sulla schiena almeno 10 volte, ed ora sto girovagando per il centro della città, senza meta, per cercare di capire se posso fare qualcosa per fermare il dolore che sento trafiggermi il cuore._

_Senza farmi troppi problemi, entro in un negozio dall’insegna pittoresca, ed una ragazza piena di piercing e tatuaggi mi viene incontro._

  * _Posso aiutarla? – Domanda come se fosse certa che io sia entrata li per sbaglio._
  * _– Rispondo decisa, estraendo un foglio di carta dalla borsa. – Vorrei farmi questo. – Affermo mostrandole il disegno._



_Noto sorpresa nel suo sguardo, ma mi fa accomodare gentilmente chiedendomi di attendere qualche minuto. Poco dopo, ritorna con un uomo grande e grosso, e si mettono ad esaminare il foglio con il mio schizzo._

  * _Dove lo vuoi fare? – Domanda sbrigativo l’uomo senza prestarmi troppa attenzione._
  * _Qui dietro alla base del collo. – Dico indicando la zona con la mano._
  * _Quanto grande? – Chiede questa volta finalmente posando lo sguardo su di me._
  * _Come il disegno. – Dichiaro con decisione._
  * _Mi è giusto appena saltato un appuntamento... se vuoi possiamo farlo subito. – Afferma più che chiede lui, ed io annuisco e lo seguo nello studio._



_Mezz’oretta più tardi, esco da quel negozio di tatuaggi, con il disegno della linea sottile del simbolo dell’infinito, spezzato da tre punti nella parte inferiore destra inciso con dell’inchiostro nero sulla mia pelle. Proprio identico al tuo, e proprio dove lo hai anche tu._

*********

 

Qualche minuto più tardi ti riprendi, così entrambe ci alziamo e ci vestiamo. Fuori si è alzato un vento pungente, e visto il clima mutato, ti presto la mia camicia sportiva a quadri rossa e nera, che tra le altre cose, ti veste d’incanto. Scendiamo al piano terra, e fermandoci ad un paio di passi dalla porta riprendo a parlarti.

 

  * Sicura che non vuoi che ti accompagni? – Dico stringendoti una mano.
  * Si, devo sistemarla io questa cosa. E poi credo proprio che per lei, vedermi con te, possa essere ancora peggio. – Annuisco e ti lascio andare con un ultimo sorriso di conforto.



 

Ti blocchi di improvviso quando spalanchi la porta, come se avessi appena visto un fantasma, così mi avvicino, e davanti a noi ci sono Octavia e Raven con la mano sollevata pronta per bussare.

 

  * Woods, temevo che l’avessi uccisa! – Esclama Rae con il suo solito tono di scherno.
  * L’omicidio non rientra ancora nelle mie aspirazioni Reyes. – Rispondi secca. – Ora devo andare. – Esci colpendole distrattamente la spalla.
  * Hey tutto bene? – La mia amica si gira a guardarti.
  * No… Ho lasciato Amy, e ora sta dando di matto in un pub. Mi hanno telefonato per andare a prenderla.
  * Vengo con te. – Si offre Raven, e sorprendentemente tu annuisci, e senza protestare ti lasci accompagnare da lei.
  * – Ti richiamo guardandoti intensamente come a comunicarti che sono con te, che andrà tutto bene, e di fare attenzione.
  * Ti chiamo più tardi. – Rispondi regalandomi un sorriso e vai via con la mia amica.



 

Io e Octavia rientriamo in casa e ci accomodiamo in soggiorno, lei resta in silenzio, ed attende paziente che sia io ad iniziare a spiegarle qualcosa. Apprezzo questo suo lato clemente e comprensivo, anche se, almeno al momento, tutto questo silenzio è piuttosto imbarazzante.

 

  * Vuoi qualcosa da bere? – Chiedo per smorzare l’atmosfera tesa.
  * Avrei bisogno di qualcosa di forte… ma dato il mio stato, direi che non posso. – Risponde secca. – Cosa cavolo sta succedendo Clarke? – Chiede senza troppi fronzoli arrivando dritta al sodo. Fortuna che stavo giusto pensando di apprezzare la sua pazienza.
  * Ecco io… - Farfuglio balbettante non sapendo da che parte iniziare.
  * Ci hai fatto preoccupare da morire oggi! – Dice con tono di rimprovero cogliendomi alla sprovvista.
  * Cosa? – Domando sorpresa e stordita dall’affermazione.
  * Pensavamo fosse successo qualcosa di terribile. Raven è andata in panico pensando che Anya stesse male, e che lei e Lexa fossero venute in ospedale da te! – Mi spiega velocemente la mia amica.
  * Mi dispiace, non credevo… - Dico tentennante e sinceramente dispiaciuta per quel che devono aver passato.
  * Tu e Lexa siete tornate assieme? – Chiede cambiando completamente tono con un mezzo sorrisetto malizioso.
  * Si, no, cioè noi… è complicato… - Le parole mi escono sconnesse, ed in effetti, non so bene ancora nemmeno io cosa siamo.
  * Griffin, te lo si legge in faccia che hai appena finito di fare sesso! – All’affermazione di Octavia mi sento avvampare, e devo essere diventata rossa come un peperone visto come si mette a ridere di me.



 

Racconto a Octavia degli ultimi due giorni, del come per caso ti ho incontrata nel parco dello Smithsonian, di come ho scoperto che era a causa di Niylah che evitavi al minimo tutti i contatti con me, di quanto abbiamo parlato, riso, e ci siamo comprese anche molto più di prima in un solo pomeriggio. Poi le ho detto che sei piombata qui all’improvviso, e il tempo è volato, il mondo intero è sparito, e mi sono scordata dell’appuntamento con loro due. Le spiego di Amy, e della telefonata che hai ricevuto, della situazione strana che si è creata, e di quanto ne fossi dispiaciuta. Sono felice che alla fine hai accettato la compagnia di Raven, non che non mi fidassi di te, ma mi fa piacere sapere che la fuori non sei sola. Le ho raccontato praticamente tutto, ovviamente ho omesso i particolari di quello che è accaduto in quella camera da letto, per quanto io e lei ci conosciamo da una vita, non voglio condividere quei momenti solo nostri, con nessuno al mondo se non con te.

 

Una mezzora più tardi, Lexa e Raven arrivano davanti al Murphy’s Grand Irish pub di Alexandria. All’esterno sul marciapiede, qualche cliente intento a fumarsi una sigaretta sorseggiando una birra fresca, lancia occhiate all’interno sghignazzando. Qualcun’altro parlotta, insinuando che dentro c’è una biondina matta la legare, e qualcuno di quei classici ubriaconi fini, commenta che sarà pure pazza, ma che una ripassata gliela darebbe volentieri. Raven si accorge subito della tensione e della rabbia di Lexa, che compare al solo sentire quei commenti, e stringendole un braccio la tranquillizza.

 

  * Lasciali perdere, sono solo dei coglioni ubriachi.



 

È vero, lei l’aveva lasciata quella stessa mattina, ed è vero che non la amava, non a quel modo almeno. Ma a quella giovane biondina, ci teneva comunque. In questi mesi aveva conosciuto una persona dolce, dal cuore d’oro, che si meritava di essere trattata con rispetto ed onestà, e non di essere derisa, o insultata da quei quattro stupidi li fuori. Raven aveva ragione, era meglio lasciarli perdere, oppure avrebbe finito per scatenare una rissa… Lexa prende un respiro profondo, e facendosi coraggio entra nel locale. Amy vedendosela davanti si blocca all’improvviso.

 

  * Cosa cazzo ci fai qui? – Grida la bionda andandole incontro barcollante.
  * Sono qui per te dolcezza. – Prova a dire affettuosa Lexa.
  * Dolcezza? – Domanda stizzita l’altra. - Vaffanculo Lexa! – Esclama irritata alzando in modo altalenante il tono della voce.
  * Amy calmati. – Prova a dirle con calma la mora.
  * Non dirmi di calmarmi! – Urla ancora più forte e con più rabbia la bionda biascicando un po’ le parole per l’alcol.
  * Ok va bene… parliamo, vieni con me. – Riprova con gentilezza Lexa.
  * Non ho niente da dirti! Tu mi hai lasciata! – Inveisce puntandole il dito contro, mentre il volto si colora di rosso per la rabbia.



 

John il proprietario, nonché amico di Amy, compare dal retro del bancone, si avvicina sorpreso e disgustato al teatrino delle due ragazze, osservando attentamente la terza un pochino più dietro a loro.

 

  * Oh perfetto Lexa, brava, complimenti, ti sei portata anche la tua nuova donna? – Dice guardandola storto John.
  * Murphy? – Dice sorpresa Raven guardando il ragazzo appena arrivato.
  * Lei è mia cugina idiota! – Ribatte Lexa irritata dall’osservazione di quel ragazzo.
  * Raven Reyes non ha cugine. – Risponde il proprietario del locale facendo notare calcando su nome e cognome, di conoscere la latina.
  * Bè ora si John! – Replica Raven mostrando la fede che porta al dito, a quel suo vecchio compagno di scuola.
  * Hey non prendertela con Rae, lei è ok. – Interviene Amy frastornata dai loro battibecchi. – È lei quella stronza! – Dice a Murphy puntando il dito sulla mora. - Ti odio Lexa! – Ringhia invece rivolta alla ragazza.
  * Amy ti prego… - Cerca di calmarla ancora una volta Lexa.
  * Sei una persona disgustosa! Tu mi hai solo usata! – La attacca la bionda con ritrovata rabbia.
  * Lo sai che non è vero questo. – Risponde la mora in tono pacato.
  * Si invece! – Sbraita prima di constatare con tono più basso, arreso, e sconfortato, ciò che la turbava. – Solo ora l’ho capito! Io sono bionda, proprio come lei… e ho gli occhi azzurri, proprio come lei…
  * Lexa ha sempre avuto un debole per le bionde. – Scherza la latina per sdrammatizzare il momento.
  * Non ti intromettere Rea! È una cosa tra me, e lei! – Subito riprende rabbia Amy.
  * – Si arrende alzando le mani Raven, e tirandosi indietro di un passo.
  * Dimmi Lexa quando mi scopavi pensavi a lei? – Chiede con disprezzo la bionda.
  * No! – Questa volta è Lexa ad urlare quella sola parola, con sicurezza e decisione.
  * E allora perché? – Chiede Amy sconfortata avvicinandosi. – Perché mi hai lasciata? – Dice spingendola indietro. – Perché vuoi ancora lei? – Domanda di nuovo dandole un’altra spinta. - Perché? – Chiede ancora mentre Lexa la blocca in un abbraccio. – Perché? – Continua a tormentarsi con quella domanda Amy picchiando i pugni contro il torace di Lexa. – Perché? – Chiede un’ultima volta lasciandosi cadere atterra con le lacrime agli occhi tra le braccia della mora.



 

Quando finalmente la ragazza si calma, Lexa molla la presa continuando a carezzare affettuosamente la schiena, fregandosene di avere gli occhi di tutto il locale addosso.

 

  * Forza gente lo spettacolo è finito, tornate a farvi gli affari vostri. – Dice Raven mettendosi davanti alle due ancora atterra strette assieme.
  * Coraggio ti porto a casa. – Le sussurra Lexa dolcemente.
  * Non posso tornare a casa così… - Risponde Amy un po’ spaventata non riuscendo tanto bene a rialzarsi, e a reggersi in piedi.
  * Sta tranquilla ora ci penso io a te. – Le dice Lexa afferrandola con forza per non lasciarla cadere.
  * Ti dispiace aprire la macchina? – Chiede Lexa a Raven porgendole le chiavi.



 

La latina esce dal locale, e subito dopo, Lexa la segue portando in braccio fino alla sua Mustang, una Amy, che aggrappata al suo collo, stava iniziando a lasciarsi andare alla stanchezza dovuta a tutto l’alcol ingerito durante quella lunga giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Le nostre ragazze passano tutto il pomeriggio a letto assieme, e cavoli lasciatemelo dire, che invidia! Ovviamente come sempre le cose non possono filare tutte lisce, ed ecco che Amy ritorna in scena dando di matto per essere stata lasciata.  
> Fortuna che c’è Raven a dare un po’ di sostegno a una, e Octavia a tenere impegnata l’altra.  
> Intanto per una volta vi ho regalato un flashback di Clarke, con quel momento di pazzia in cui si tatua l’infinito di Lexa alla base del collo.  
> Come sempre vi ringrazio per continuare a leggermi, e a lasciarmi i vostri commenti. Siete fantastici e mi date la carica per finire di scrivere questa lunga storia.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

Nel viaggio da Alexandria a Washington DC, Amy si è assopita, ed arrivate a casa Woods, Lexa di nuovo la prende tra le braccia e la porta fino al suo appartamento. La mora non è abituata a fare le cose con l’aiuto di qualcuno, soprattutto dopo questi due anni a girare per il mondo da sola, ma avere Raven a darle sostegno, e guardarle le spalle, non le era dispiaciuto affatto. Forse sta iniziando a capire, e ad abituarsi ad avere una famiglia, ma soprattutto a comprendere una volta per tutte, che a quel mantra, “l’amore è debolezza” non ci credeva più, nemmeno zio Titus.

La bionda tra le sue braccia inizia a svegliarsi, e quando Lexa la adagia sul letto, si aggrappa a lei per impedirle di andarsene.

 

  * Hey dolcezza, va tutto bene, riposati ora. – Le sussurra la mora allentando pian piano il suo abbraccio.
  * Lexa, lo sai che non le pensavo davvero quelle cose? – Chiede spaurita Amy scivolando sul cuscino e lasciando finalmente la presa dal collo di Lexa.
  * Shh… dormi ora, ne parliamo domani. – Dice comprensiva la mora sistemandole delle ciocche di capelli ribelli e lasciandole una delicata carezza sulla guancia.
  * Puoi restare fino che – Tenta di chiedere con la vocina ancora impastata dall’alcol e dalla stanchezza che pian piano si sta impossessando di lei.
  * Non vado da nessuna parte. – Afferma la mora stringendole la mano con tenerezza, e lasciandole un soffice bacio sulla tempia.



 

Una volta che la bionda si è addormentata, Lexa torna in soggiorno trovando Raven in piedi sul balcone, silenziosa e paziente, ancora li ad attenderla.

 

  * Si è addormentata? – Chiede la latina, e la mora annuisce semplicemente.
  * Grazie Reyes. – Dice Lexa con grande sincerità.
  * La famiglia serve a questo Woods. – Ribatte annuendo Rae.
  * Tieni, va casa prima che Anya si preoccupi troppo, e finiamo entrambe nei guai. – Le dice allungandole le chiavi dell’auto.
  * L’ho già chiamata, conosco mia moglie… sta già venendo qui a prendermi. – Dice rigirandosi le chiavi della macchina tra le mani. – Hey ma queste sono le chiavi della Camaro! – Lexa annuisce. – Credevo l’avessi venduta per prendere la Mustang. – La mora scuote la testa in segno di negazione.
  * La Camaro è nel box da quando sono partita per l’Europa… la Mustang invece l’ho vinta qualche mese fa ad un torneo di un casinò di Las Vegas. – Spiega Lexa senza entrare troppo nei dettagli.
  * Quasi quasi chiamo Anya e le dico di tornare a casa, ho sempre voluto guidare quel gioiellino da più di 400 cavalli! – Afferma euforica la latina.
  * Temo sia troppo tardi. – Osserva Lexa vedendo arrivare nel parcheggio l’auto della cugina.
  * Già… - Commenta dispiaciuta la latina avviandosi alla porta e facendo sghignazzare la mora.
  * Buona notte Rae. – La saluta Lexa.
  * Notte Lex. – Dice la latina prima di scomparire dietro la porta e tornare a casa con sua moglie.



 

La casa è immersa nel silenzio, una leggera brezza solletica la pelle di Lexa, quando si lascia cadere atterra sul balconcino e si stringe nella soffice camicia rossa e nera di Clarke, mentre sbuffando riordina i pensieri prima di chiamarla.

 

*********

****

**_Cinque mesi prima, Las Vegas,_ ** **_Montecito Resort & Casinò…_ **

_Dopo una settimana di incontri nella città del divertimento e della perdizione, dove tutto è possibile, siamo giunti all’evento più atteso di tutti. La finale del torneo di MMA, che si tiene all’interno di uno dei più prestigiosi casinò della città. La sala del ring è gremita di gente chiassosa in attesa dell’inizio dello spettacolo, Lexa si prepara all’ultimo scontro prima della vittoria del titolo di campione di Las Vegas, e del premio in denaro e beni materiali di vario tipo._

_Il tanto atteso incontro va per le lunghe, ne a Lexa, ne al casinò, conviene ridurre lo spettacolo a pochi contatti brutali e un KO nel giro di qualche minuto dalla campana di inizio. I due avversari si studiano, assaggiano i loro primi colpi giocando sul ring per un po’, e quando le puntate arrivano alle stelle, finalmente iniziano a fare sul serio. Qualche colpo dopo, e pochi minuti più tardi, ovviamente è la grande Heda a sollevare il pugno al cielo per festeggiare la vittoria._

_Le viene consegnata la cintura con la targa di vittoria del torneo, un cospicuo assegno, e una splendida, nuovissima, e scintillante Mustang azzurra, con sopra due bellissime ragazze. Sam, la P.R. dell’evento, le offre la suite dell’hotel per l’intero weekend, e le sussurra nell’orecchio che oltre all’auto, può tenersi anche le ragazze per tutta la durata della sua permanenza li._

_Dopo essersi rimessa in abiti civili, Lexa si fa accompagnare dall’affascinante P.R. alla sua nuova stanza di lusso, dove la bionda e la rossa esposte sopra l’auto in abbigliamento succinto, la stavano già attendendo._

  * _Come ti dicevo prima Alexandra, ti offriamo la permanenza nella nostra migliore suite con tutti i confort che vuoi. Inclusa la compagnia di queste due giovani ragazze. – Lexa inarca un sopracciglio, squadrando e valutando quelle due ragazze mozzafiato._
  * _Primo, non mi chiamare mai più Alexandra. Per te sono Lexa. – Risponde seria ed imperturbabile con l’espressione di quando è sul ring. – Secondo, speravo in una compagnia un po’ più… matura…_
  * _Se non ti vanno bene le ragazze ne chiamiamo delle altre, dimmi solo come le vuoi._
  * _Le ragazze sono bellissime. – Afferma girandovi attorno e accarezzando la loro pelle scoperta con una mano. – Ho un idea Sam… fermati qui con noi. – Le dice fermandosi di fronte a lei con espressione predatrice, ad un palmo dal suo viso fissandole le labbra con puro desiderio._
  * _Veramente io non_



_Lexa non la fa nemmeno finire di parlare, che si impossessa della sua bocca con ardore, fermandosi solo per richiamare a se le altre due ragazze, e poi riprendendo a baciare la donna di fronte a lei che colpita dal fascino e la sfacciata personalità di Lexa, si lascia trascinare in una di quelle notti brave a Las Vegas, che come dicono tutti, rimangono solo e soltanto a Las Vegas._

*********

 

Dopo aver riaccompagnato a casa la mia amica Octavia, ed essermi scusata per l’ennesima volta di averle fatte preoccupare, me ne torno nella mia casetta, e mi rilasso sul divanetto avvolta nel silenzio accogliente del mio studio. Poco dopo fa la comparsa il mio caro  e soffice coinquilino peloso, ed in cerca di compagnia e coccole, mi si acciambella vicino facendo le fusa. La vibrazione del telefono poggiato li sul davanzale accanto a me, quasi mi spaventa. Guardo lo schermo, e quando leggo il tuo nome sorrido affrettandomi a prendere la chiamata.

 

  * Hey tesoro. – Ti rispondo allegra.
  * Ciao piccola. – È incredibile come già solo il suono della tua voce mi faccia battere forte il cuore.
  * Amy? – Chiedo più con preoccupazione che con gelosia.
  * Si è appena addormentata, era talmente fuori di se che non ho potuto portarla a casa sua… - Rispondi con un tono quasi colpevole.
  * Hey va bene. Cioè siamo chiari, non mi fa piacere che stia dormendo nel tuo letto, ma va bene. – Ti rassicuro.
  * Io dormirò sul divano. – Ti affretti a giustificarti.
  * Lo so amore… avremmo anche avuto la nostra buona dose di incomprensioni, ma non sarai mai una persona orribile. Mi fido di te. – Dico con dolcezza e onestà.
  * È solo che… mi dispiace. – Dici in tono abbattuto.
  * Per cosa? Per aver fatto la cosa giusta? – Ti domando senza alcun rancore.
  * Per non essere li con te. – Ammetti con un velo di tristezza.
  * Quello potresti fartelo perdonare domani venendo da me per pranzo. – Ti dico allegra e provocante per farti capire che è tutto ok.
  * Affare fatto. – Affermi subito con gioia.
  * Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo. – Dico in tono serio ma comunque tranquillo.
  * Lo so… - Rispondi in un sussurro.
  * Allora ci vediamo domani. – Ti confermo con il sorriso. - Buona notte Lexa. – Ti saluto dolcemente.
  * Sogni d’oro piccola mia. – Mi saluti con quel tuo tono di voce estremamente tenero che mi fa sciogliere il cuore.



 

E con quell’incredibile gioia nel cuore di averti di nuovo nella mia vita, inizio a fantasticare sulla giornata di domani con te, che da sempre  sei il mio unico vero grande amore.

 

Amy si risveglia immersa nel dolce odore familiare del profumo di Lexa, in pochi istanti ricorda la serata precedente, e realizza di trovarsi nella camera da letto della mora. Sebbene le lenzuola ed il cuscino che sta stringendo avidamente tra le sue braccia, portino impresso quell’aroma inconfondibile, di lei non vi è traccia. La bionda, si alza a fatica per il terribile mal di testa da post sbronza che la sta accompagnando in questi primi momenti della giornata, e muovendosi con sicurezza in quell’appartamento oramai  conosciuto, si dirige in soggiorno. Dove trova una Lexa profondamente addormentata distesa sul divano, avvolta in quella camicia a quadri, un po’ fuori dal suo solito genere. Amy si avvicina di qualche passo, e subito gli occhi della mora si spalancano, e due intense iridi verdi la fissano. Lexa si mette a sedere sul divano facendo spazio accanto a lei per l’altra ragazza rivolgendole un mezzo sorriso, e facendole un semplice cenno di accomodarsi.

 

  * Non mi stai odiando? – Chiede con esitazione la ragazza più giovane.
  * Certo che no. Eri solo arrabbiata con me, e ne hai tutto il diritto di esserlo ancora. – La bionda abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata. – Mi dispiace per tutto questo Amy. – Aggiunge Lexa.
  * Ti ho detto delle cose orribili. – Ammette con dispiacere la bionda.
  * Forse un po’ me le sono cercata. – Replica Lexa con un piccolo sorriso.
  * No… sei sempre stata onesta con me, e mi hai sempre trattata con rispetto. – Ribatte Amy con gli occhi lucidi.
  * Sei una ragazza meravigliosa lo sai? Un giorno troverai una persona degna di stare al tuo fianco, ma purtroppo quella persona, non posso essere io. – Le dice in tono consolatorio la mora cercando di strapparle un sorriso.
  * Clarke è una donna davvero fortunata. – Commenta Amy un po’ malinconica guadagnandosi una carezza dall’altra ragazza.
  * Caffè? – Domanda Lexa cercando di cambiare argomento e portando la conversazione su toni più allegri.
  * Forse è meglio un aspirina. Ho la testa che mi esplode. – Ammette la bionda un po’ imbarazzata ma finalmente con il sorriso.
  * Arriva subito dolcezza. – Dice Lexa più scherzosa facendole un sorriso, e correndo a prenderle un bicchiere d’acqua e la pastiglia.



 

In pochi attimi le due ritrovano l’equilibrio tra di loro, anche se ora, tutto è cambiato. Ora entrambe sapevano, che non ci sarebbe mai più stato niente di più di una bella amicizia. Perché per quanto Lexa potesse aver sviluppato un immenso affetto per quella giovane bionda, non avrebbe mai potuto amarla come quella bionda, che tre anni e mezzo prima le aveva stregato il cuore. Ed in tutta armonia, dopo una colazione veloce, si dirigono in auto verso Arlington, verso la casa di Amy, per salutarsi un’ultima volta e poi tornare ognuna alla propria vita separata da quella dell’altra.

 

Come mi avevi promesso per telefono, all’ora di pranzo la tua auto arriva nel vialetto di casa mia, e quando vengo ad aprirti la porta, mi ritrovo davanti un bellissimo mazzo di girasoli ed il tuo sorriso ammaliante. Mi mancava questa sensazione di piacevole imbarazzo che mi hanno sempre dato le tue attenzioni, e con un sorriso tento di nascondere il rossore delle mie guance, che inevitabilmente fa la sua inesorabile comparsa. Ti sussurro il mio “grazie” imbarazzato prendendo i fiori dalle tue mani, e lasciandoti un bacio sulla guancia, ti faccio accomodare.

Durante il nostro pranzo, per il quale ho cucinato con amore tutta la mattina, mi racconti tutto quello che è accaduto con Amy, ed io sono rapita ed incantata da tutto quello che dici, da ogni tua espressione, ed ogni tuto piccolo movimento. Sono stata senza di te per due lunghissimi anni, il tuo ricordo mi ha ossessionata più di ogni altra cosa. Ed ora, posso affermare con certezza, che è una grande stupidaggine quella che i ricordi sono sempre più belli della realtà, perché tu sei ancora più sexy, ancora più intrigante, elegante, affascinante, ammaliante, dolce, e gentile di come potessi ricordare nei miei sogni più belli. Forse il tempo ti ha cambiata, forse ha cambiato anche me, anzi sicuramente è così, ma sento che se una volta assieme eravamo qualcosa di incredibile, ora possiamo essere molto di più. Finito di mangiare mi aiuti a sparecchiare come facevi un tempo, ed arrivata in cucina, tra i mille sguardi che ci siamo lanciate per tutto il tempo, mi fermo proprio ad un soffio da te, che subito metti le tue mani ai miei fianchi e dolcemente poggi la fronte alla mia. Non capisco come sia riuscita a trattenermi fino ad ora, così buttandoti le braccia al collo, catturo le tue labbra in un tenero bacio. Mi stringi delicatamente tra le tue braccia forti, ed io mi aggrappo sempre di più a te, mentre oramai le nostre labbra si assaporano lentamente, e le nostre lingue si scontrano in delicate carezze appassionate. Ti sento irrigidire tutto d’un tratto, e poi qualcosa urta il mio stinco strusciandocisi pigramente contro. Ti stacchi dalla mia bocca e guardando atterra lo chiami.

 

  * Church!



 

Il gattone punta quegli occhi dorati su di te, e ti saluta con un miagolio allegro, per poi riavvicinarsi alle nostre gambe, e riprendere a fare le fusa strofinando il suo testone su di te.

 

  * Pare che qualcuno sia felice di rivederti. – Osservo la scena divertita. Mi lasci un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, e poi ti inginocchi a dare attenzione a quell’animaletto invadente.
  * Hey palla di pelo, non sei più arrabbiato con me? – Dici con un sorriso facendogli dei grattini dietro le orecchie e ricevendo in risposta delle fusa ancora più forti.
  * Avrei voglia di un po’ di coccole sul divano. – Dico qualche attimo dopo attirando l’attenzione.
  * Dici a lui o a me? – Domandi perplessa.
  * A lui ovvio! Ma le accetto volentieri da entrambi. – Ti rispondo prima di avviarmi in soggiorno e richiamare il mio amico a quattro zampe, che con un balzo salta sul bracciolo del divano per poi camminare leggiadro sulle mie gambe.



 

Non appena ti accomodi accanto a me, il gatto inizia a manifestare la sua indecisione sul da chi farsi fare per primo le carezze, e si sposta in continuazione da me a te strappandoci qualche sorriso, fino che raggiunta la sua dose di attenzioni si accomoda sul cuscino acciambellandosi. Qualche istante dopo sono tra le tue braccia, che giocherello con il tessuto della mia camicia che ancora indossi da ieri sera, mentre tu arricci tra le dita una ciocca dei miei lunghi capelli biondi. Tutto questo è proprio quello che mi mancava.

 

  * Torna a vivere qui. Con me. – Dico in un impeto nostalgico senza pensarci su.
  * Non credi sarebbe meglio aspettare un po’? – Ribatti incerta.
  * Sto aspettando da due anni. – Rispondo secca, e tu mi guardi con affetto sorridendo e facendo scivolare la tua mano dai miei capelli alla mia guancia mi accarezzi e mi lasci un leggero bacio sulla bocca.
  * – Sussurri ancora sulle mie labbra baciandomi di nuovo.
  * Ok? – Chiedo per conferma e tu annuisci. – Non voglio sprecare più nemmeno un giorno della mia vita senza di te Lexa. – Affermo sprofondando nella foresta dei tuoi splendidi occhi verdi.
  * Nemmeno io Clarke. – Dici affondando nel mio sguardo. – Quindi si, se è quello che vuoi, torno a vivere qui con te. – Confermi un ultima volta rendendomi la donna più felice del mondo.



 

Ci baciamo ancora un’altra volta, con il sorriso sulle labbra, con dolcezza, e travolgente passione. Quelle maledette farfalle nello stomaco mi mandano in subbuglio tutte le emozioni, e ad ogni movimento della tua mano sulla mia nuca intrecciata nei miei capelli, mi si riempie di brividi tutto il corpo. Passiamo minuti, forse anche ore così. L’una stretta all’altra, senza bisogno di nient’altro nella vita che di noi, dei nostri sospiri, dei nostri sguardi intrecciati, delle nostre mani unite, e delle nostre labbra che timidamente si cercano assaggiandosi di continuo con dolcezza e tenerezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Amy so benissimo che speravate di non vederle più nemmeno nella stessa stanza, ma dovevano risolvere le loro divergenze. Dal flashback avete scoperto che la nostra Heda oltre che serate devastanti tra combattimenti, alcol, e sesso con sconosciute ovunque andasse, ha anche guadagnato la Mustang e un po’ di soldi.  
> Sulle nostre Clexa invece che posso dire, credete che stia affrettando troppo i tempi? Questa volta sembra contento anche Church di riavere Lexa a casa… e voi? Come le vedete le ragazze? Lexa mi sembra molto più disposta a chiacchierare e ad aprirsi, e ha anche ripreso l’abitudine di comunicare con messaggi nascosti… e giusto a proposito di questo, i girasoli si regalano per esprime gratitudine rispetto ammirazione, in segno del desiderio di voler trascorrere insieme alla persona amata un certo periodo di tempo, e sono simbolo di ossessione e profondo attaccamento alla persona che li riceve. Quindi forse anche se non lo ha detto a parole, e come suo solito si è mostrata un pochino meno impulsiva nel volere far tornare tutto come ai loro tempi più felici, immagino lo sognasse da tanto anche lei.  
> Sicuramente a qualcuno non piacerà questa cosa, perché tutto sta andando in fretta e le ragazze stanno bruciando le tappe, ma non è detto che le cose debbano essere catastrofiche e che loro non possano perdonarsi a vicenda per quello che si sono fatte.  
> Un altro appunto alla storia il casinò di Las Vegas non esiste, trovare il posto ideale per la permanenza di Lexa ed il campionato di MMA in una città del genere sarebbe stata un impresa ardua, quindi mi sono ispirata ad una serie TV di qualche anno fa ambientata in questo casinò.  
> Ringrazio tutti voi numerosi lettori, fantastici recensori per continuare a darmi il vostro supporto.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Nonostante il caldo di fine agosto, mi sveglio con il tuo braccio che mi cinge la vita, ed il tuo respiro che mi solletica la pelle nuda della schiena. Lascio scivolare una mano dal tuo gomito fino al polso, e sovrastando la tua mano, intreccio le mie dita alle tue. Il tuo buffo lamento alle mie spalle fa incurvare immediatamente le mie labbra in un sorriso, che si allarga ancora di più sentendo arrivare subito dopo, i tuoi baci sulla mia spalla che pian piano si avvicinano al mio collo. Quando mi scosti i capelli di lato dalla nuca ti blocchi. La punta delle tue dita percorre quella linea nera a forma di otto sulla mia pelle, e dopo averci lasciato un soffice bacio al centro, accosti il tuo viso al mio.

 

  * – Mugugno in risposta. – Quando l’hai fatto? – Chiedi riferendoti a quel tatuaggio identico al tuo.
  * Quando ho scoperto che te ne eri andata. – Rispondo con tristezza e tu mi stringi a te facendo aderire completamente il tuo corpo alla mia schiena.
  * Perché? – Domandi semplicemente.
  * Perché così saresti stata sempre con me. – Ti spiego girando il viso per lasciarti un bacio sulla guancia, ma ti giri di scatto catturando le mie labbra con le tue.
  * Ma come abbiamo fatto a stare lontane per tutto questo tempo? – Chiedi ancora sulle mie labbra.
  * Non lo so… - Rispondo onestamente prima di baciarti ancora.



 

La giornata è iniziata decisamente bene, finalmente ho riavuto tutto quello che volevo nella mia vita… te… in un attimo sono volati via quei due anni di tristezza lontana dal tuo amore, che, a gran fatica mi stavo portando sulle spalle. Dopo la morte di mio padre, sono stati gli anni più duri e tristi della mia vita. Ma ora che sei di nuovo qui con me, in un baleno tutto è tornato al suo posto.

 

  * – Sussurro per richiamare la tua attenzione.
  * Si piccola. – Rispondi con dolcezza ed io mi stendo sulla schiena per riuscire a guardarti.
  * Lo so che sei appena tornata da un viaggio di due anni, e che in questi giorni ti ho già stravolto la vita. – La tua leggera risatina è così adorabile che mi perdo ad ascoltarla e quasi mi fa dimenticare quello che ho da dirti.
  * Tu mi stravolgi ogni volta che mi guardi Clarke. – Dici con dolcezza accarezzandomi il viso, e puntando quegli occhi così intensi da togliere il fiato dritti nei miei.
  * Il mese prossimo ho due settimane di ferie… mi chiedevo… ti andrebbe di andare – Nemmeno mi lasci finire la domanda ed azzeri lo spazio delle nostre labbra.
  * Ovunque tu voglia amore. – Affermi ancora sulla mia bocca provocandomi un sorriso ebete e spensieratamente felice.



 

L’attimo dopo sei sopra di me, sostenendo il tuo peso sui gomiti, ed io ti rendo il compito più difficile abbracciandoti e tirandoti con forza a me. I tuoi baci si spostano dalle mie labbra al mio collo, esplorando con curiosità ed attenzione la mia pelle, mentre le tue mani scivolano lungo il mio corpo con delicatezza e devozione come se fosse la prima volta. La passione ci travolge, e facciamo l’amore lentamente e con dolcezza, assaporando ogni momento, ogni tocco, ogni respiro, sospiro, e gemito che ci coglie prepotente. Lo faccio gustando il profumo della tua pelle, ed il suo sapore sulla mia lingua, la sua morbidezza ed il suo calore sotto le mie mani, con un intensità paragonabile a quella che si vorrebbe avere se si sapesse potesse essere l’ultima volta. Dopo tutto questo tempo ti sto scoprendo ancora Lexa Woods, e ogni volta riesci a sorprendermi ed emozionarmi sempre di più.

 

Prima di salutarti, ti lascio il tuo vecchio mazzo di chiavi di casa mia, che ho conservato gelosamente fino ad ora in un cassetto, nella speranza tornasse un giorno nelle tue mani. Ti bacio un’ultima volta sulla soglia della porta e ti lascio tornare alla tua vita, mentre io mi dirigo all’auto per andare in ospedale ad iniziare il mio turno pomeridiano, con una grinta, ed una voglia di vivere, che avevo oramai perso da moltissimo tempo.

*********

**_Tre anni prima…_ **

_Da quando abbiamo litigato e te ne sei andata di casa, non riesco più a dormire se non per poche ore a notte a causa della stanchezza, o con aiuto di qualche cosa di forte. La casa è vuota e fredda senza la tua presenza, e per quanto io provi a tenermi impegnata, in ogni istante della giornata sento la tua mancanza. Sono ancora distesa nel letto a fissare il soffitto e a pensare a tutto quello che è successo. Ieri quando sono rientrata a casa, ho notato subito che  gli ultimi scatoloni con la tua roba erano spariti. Nel giro di qualche giorno ti sei portata via tutto, e la cosa peggiore è che lo hai fatto quando sapevi di non trovarmi per non darmi la possibilità di rivederti e provare a parlarti._

_Sento il rumore della serranda del box aprirsi, e non ho dubbi, sei per forza tu. Salto fuori dal letto e corro giù per le scale fiondandomi subito nel garage. Tu hai già addosso la giacca di pelle, e quasi non ti preoccupi nemmeno del mio arrivo quando spalanco la porta. Infili il casco e lo allacci con calma, poi sali sull’ultima cosa che avevi lasciato ancora qui, la tua Ducati Streetfighter rossa._

  * _– Dico provando ad attirare la tua attenzione, ma tu imperterrita infili le chiavi nel nottolino e le giri. – Ti prego. – Ti supplico e tu fai rialzare il cavalletto senza degnarmi di uno sguardo. – Dobbiamo parlare. – Provo ancora e finalmente i tuoi occhi sono su di me. Ma non è quel verde che tanto amo, quello sguardo dolce che riservavi solo e soltanto a me. È lo sguardo duro, con quegli occhi freddi e spenti da grande e spietata combattente che usi con i tuoi avversari, e anche se so che non mi faresti mai del male, almeno fisicamente, sostenerlo mi fa comunque paura._
  * _Non ho niente da dirti Clarke. – Il tuo tono glaciale arriva come un pugno in pieno stomaco, mi lanci il tuo mazzo di chiavi di casa. – Non sono io ad avere dubbi su di noi. – Aggiungi secca, poi accendi il motore e abbassando la visiera te ne vai senza più voltarti._



_Avrei dovuto correrti dietro, avrei dovuto mettermi a urlare il tuo nome, avrei dovuto buttarmi davanti alla tua moto per fermarti, ma non ho avuto il coraggio di fare niente se non di cadere con le ginocchia atterra a disperarmi. Mi chiedo come tu riesca ad essere tanto distaccata, perché io proprio non ce la faccio. Quel giorno quando sei tornata a casa ed abbiamo discusso, ho buttato fuori delle cose per rabbia, e per stanchezza, ma subito dopo aver visto il tuo sguardo quando ho detto che non sapevo se ti amavo ancora, avevo già capito che si, ti amo ancora, e così intensamente che non potrei  smettere nemmeno tra cent’anni. Ma in quel momento ho parlato senza pensare, e mi sono immediatamente resa conto  che, per ferirti, non avrei mai potuto dirti una cosa peggiore di quella, e la cosa assurda è che nonostante tutto non riesco a trovare il coraggio di dirtelo._

*********

 

Lexa arriva in palestra, e si ferma all’ingresso a scambiare due chiacchiere sugli ultimi giorni con sua cugina Anya, quando alle sue spalle la voce giovane di un di un ragazzo la chiama.

 

  * – Lexa si gira con perplessità non riconoscendo il tono mutato del suo piccolo allievo ora più grandicello.
  * Aden? – Chiede con un po’ di incertezza dopo un attimo a fissare il ragazzo davanti a lei.
  * Allora è vero che sei tornata! – Afferma festoso Aden con un incontenibile sorriso.
  * Accidenti piccoletto ti sei fatto grande. – Dice Lexa guardando il ragazzo ora una spanna più alto di lei dandogli un buffetto amichevole dietro la testa.
  * Bè Lexa, sei stata via per tre anni quasi, lui è cresciuto, e tu sei diventata vecchia. – Scherza Anya facendo sorridere Aden.
  * Senti chi parla… guarda che tu hai un anno più di me. – Risponde a tono piatto la mora.
  * Ma li porto decisamente meglio. – Ribatte guardandola in cagnesco la cugina facendoli scoppiare a ridere entrambi.
  * Sarà meglio che vada ad allenarmi prima di sentire un’altra delle tue cavolate Anya. – La schernisce la mora. – Che ne dici di farmi compagnia? – Chiede rivolta al ragazzo.
  * Con molto piacere Heda. – Risponde lui annuendo con il sorriso.
  * Si, si, bravi scappate prima che mi arrabbi e vi faccia neri entrambi! – Ribatte acida la ragazza dai lineamenti orientali, facendoli ridere ancora di più.



 

Dopo essersi cambiati ed aver fatto un po’ di riscaldamento, i due iniziano il vero e proprio allenamento, ed alla fine, improvvisano anche un combattimento. Sono passati meno di due mesi dall’incidente di Lexa, e la sua gamba non è ancora tornata perfettamente apposto, ma come suo solito non si risparmia, e spinge la sopportazione del suo fisico al limite. Alla fine, anche se un po’ a fatica il ragazzo finisce a terra sconfitto, e la mora gli si sdraia accanto a riprendere fiato.

 

  * Mi hai fatto faticare per buttarti giù. – Afferma la ragazza con il respiro affannato. – Sei diventato molto bravo. – Si complimenta sorridendo.
  * Non abbastanza direi… mi hai battuto. – Ribatte un po’ deluso il giovanotto.
  * Per un pelo, e credimi non sono in molti che ci vanno così vicini. – Lo consola Lexa con il sorriso tirandosi su a sedere sul tatami.
  * Prima o poi ce la farò, Heda. – Afferma con convinzione Aden.
  * Ne sono certa. – Gli risponde lei con ammirazione rialzandosi.
  * Sarai orgogliosa di me. – Le dice il ragazzo afferrando la mano di Lexa ed alzandosi.
  * Lo sono già ragazzino. – Dice con affetto dandogli un veloce abbraccio scherzoso.



 

Dopo le due ore di allenamento, Aden se ne va nello spogliatoio mentre Lexa si dirige al suo armadietto per risistemarlo come un tempo, e soprattutto attaccando di nuovo la foto di Clarke all’interno della porta, segno che le cose stavano davvero tornando quello che erano.

 

Fino ad ora il mio turno è stato frenetico, e non ho ancora avuto il tempo di sedermi due minuti, ed ora, che penso di essere riuscita a conquistarmi finalmente una pausa, mi dirigo in ufficio. Jackson dev’essere ancora a fare il giro visite, così ho un po’ di tempo per sprofondare sulla poltrona dietro la mia scrivania e starmene tranquilla. Per un attimo mi incanto ad osservare la foto di papà nella cornice accanto allo schermo del computer, poi estraggo il mio mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca, ed apro la cassettiera tirando fuori un’altra cornice oramai rintanata li dentro da qualche anno, custodita preziosamente, lontana dagli occhi indiscreti del mondo intero. Osservo l’immagine davanti a me, e le mie dita animate di vita propria percorrono subito il profilo del tuo visto, mentre il sorriso mi compare sul volto e uno strano calore mi riempie il cuore. Sposto la foto di papà, e accanto appoggio questa di noi… un po’ più giovani di adesso, ma sorridenti, spensierate, e soprattutto visibilmente innamorate l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

Non passa molto che la porta dell’ufficio si apre, ed il mio collega entra prendendo posto alla sua scrivania con un plico di cartelle tra le mani. Le sistema sul piano, riaccende il monitor del PC sbuffante, e mi osserva con curiosità.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin, ti vedo bene oggi. – Dice in tono di scherno. – Credo di non vederti così da anni a dire il vero. – Commenta punzecchiante.
  * Su non esagerare Jackson… - Ribatto con una risatina.



 

Il mio telefono vibra sopra la scrivania, lo prendo distrattamente sbloccando lo schermo, e vedendo che è la notifica di un tuo messaggio mi compare in automatico un sorriso.

 

  * Hey piccola hai programmi per questa sera? – Leggo il testo.
  * No, speravo volessi iniziare a portare il pigiama da me. – Quasi sghignazzo come una stupida mentre premo invio.
  * Speravo non mi servisse, ma se proprio insisti lo porto… comunque che ne dici prima di venire a cena con me? – Rispondi quasi immediatamente ed i pensieri che mi fai venire non sono molto appropriati al luogo di lavoro.
  * Stacco alle 8… dove mi porti? – Chiedo curiosa.
  * Lo so… sorpresa, passo a prenderti li. – Mi lasci sognante e con il dubbio a leggere quelle tue ultime parole.



 

Sento Jackson schiarirsi la voce in maniera piuttosto sonora e teatrale per attirare la mia attenzione, e solo in questo momento, mi rendo conto che sto sorridendo come una stupida adolescente alla prima cotta, davanti allo schermo del mio telefono.

 

  * Che c’è? – Domando quasi irritata dalla sua interruzione.
  * Non lo so, non sono io quello con il sorriso accecante… quindi dimmelo tu…



 

Vengo salvata da due colpi alla porta, e subito mi affretto a dare il permesso di entrare a chiunque avesse bussato, mentre il mio collega sibila un “non pensare di cavartela così Griffin.” dalla porta entra mia madre, facendo un cenno di saluto ad entrambi, e si accomoda sulla sedia davanti a me.

 

  * Clarke per le tue ferie del mese prossimo – Esordisce facendomi già salire il nervoso.
  * Mamma ho bisogno di quelle ferie! – La blocco con tono arrabbiato, ho davvero troppo bisogno di staccare da tutto e godermi un po’ di pace, ed adesso con te nuovamente nella mia vita, non vedo proprio l’ora.
  * Lo so tesoro, lo so… volevo solo chiederti, se preferivi le due settimane prima o quelle dopo dell’evento con l’Arkadia technologies per la presentazione di quei nuovi arti robotici su cui sta lavorando Raven? – Mi dice in tono tranquillo e con uno sguardo comprensivo.
  * Oh… - Sbuffo fuori dispiaciuta per essere scattata per nulla, e dopo averci pensato un attimo le rispondo. – Meglio quelle prima, sto pensando di andare in qualche posto esotico a godermi una vacanza di completo relax. – Le spiego omettendo il fatto che non sarò proprio sola nella mia vacanza, e non sarà proprio tutto relax quello che farò nella camera dell’albergo.
  * Mi sembra un ottima idea. – Mi dice con un sorriso, per riprendere a parlare dopo una breve pausa. – Marcus sta preparando la apple pie, vieni a cena da noi stasera? – Chiede gentilmente rialzandosi in piedi ed iniziando a guadagnare la porta.
  * Non posso. – Le rispondo, ma non presta attenzione alle mie parole e continua a parlare.
  * Ti aspettiamo per le 9. – Afferma infatti prima di accorgersi che ho detto qualcosa. – Aspetta… come? Tu non dici mai di no alla apple pie di Marcus! – Prosegue con stupore sgranando gli occhi e fissandomi in cerca di spiegazioni.
  * Ecco, io veramente… ho già un impegno. – Dico con imbarazzo e un sorrisetto colpevole. Lei mi osserva con attenzione si avvicina di nuovo alla scrivania, guarda le due cornici accanto al PC con lo sguardo allegro e comprensivo.
  * Salutami Lexa. – Afferma con un sorriso senza aggiungere o chiedere altro.



 

Mia madre esce dal mio ufficio, e io resto in esame sotto lo sguardo curioso e compiaciuto di Jackson, che sorride beffardo senza chiedere nulla. Le ultime ore del turno volano, e mentre realizzo che ho poco più di dieci giorni prima delle mie ferie, delle quali ancora non ho deciso nulla, se non di passarle con te, mi dirigo all’uscita dove ti trovo già ad aspettarmi con una splendida rosa rossa tra le mani. Prendo il fiore, e non ho bisogno di chiedere il suo significato, perché lo sanno tutti che la rosa rossa simboleggia l’amore… ti abbraccio e ti do un bacio sulle labbra per salutarti e ringraziarti di quel gesto. Poi per la prima volta, mi apri la portiera della tua nuova auto, e mi fai accomodare al suo interno per portarmi al ristorante.

Appena parcheggi, capisco immediatamente dove stiamo andando, e di fatti dopo qualche passo, appena svoltato l’angolo, ecco li il ristorante giapponese dove lavorava Gustus. Proprio quello dove mi hai portato a cena per la prima volta assieme. Anche se è passato molto tempo, la ricordo ancora bene quella sera, soprattutto perché è stata quella del nostro primo bacio.

A parte la mancanza di Gustus, per il resto è rimasto tutto uguale. Subito ci portano un piccolo antipastino di verdure, con una piccola scodellina di zuppa di miso. Intanto ordiniamo il vassoio misto di sushi, sashimi, nighiri, futomaki, e uramaki per due persone, ed aspettandolo chiacchieriamo delle nostre giornate stringendoci la mano sopra il tavolo.

Passiamo una serata tranquilla e magnifica, con i ricordi di un passato felice in quell’incantevole posto, e la speranza di uno anche migliore per il futuro. Finita la cena, mi porti a recuperare l’auto ed andiamo a casa. Parcheggiamo entrambe le vetture nel box, ed io ti precedo entrando accolta dalle lamentose fusa di Church affamato, bado a lui per qualche attimo prima di notare che non mi hai ancora seguita, e tornare sui miei passi per controllare che fine hai fatto. Appena rientro in soggiorno ti vedo entrare in casa con un borsone pieno, e ripensando al nostro scambio di messaggi del pomeriggio decido di scherzarci un po’ su.

 

  * Hai portato il pigiama Woods? – Chiedo in tono spiritoso.
  * Ho portato anche le pantofole di pelo Griffin. – Ribatti seria.
  * Lexa ma ci saranno trenta gradi! – Dico allibita sgranando gli occhi.
  * Ti sembro per caso il tipo da pantofole di pelo? – Mi chiedi preoccupata alzando un sopracciglio ed osservandomi intensamente.
  * – Ammetto avvicinandomi sghignazzante. – Ma nemmeno da pigiama… - Aggiungo seria affondando nel verde profondo delle tue iridi, fermandomi proprio davanti a te.
  * Infatti… - Confermi lasciando cadere atterra il borsone.



 

Ti avvicini a stringermi tra le braccia, ed immediatamente azzeri lo spazio tra le nostre labbra. Il contatto mi sconvolge, sento le ginocchia cedere, quella morsa prepotente allo stomaco invadermi, quel tremore improvviso prendere possesso del mio corpo, i brividi lungo tutta la schiena pervadermi, e il cuore accelerare d’improvviso come a voler saltare fuori dal petto. Ed è con quelle sensazioni che mi accompagnano, che saliamo in camera e ci mettiamo nel letto, come previsto senza niente addosso, oltre ad un leggero lenzuolo a ricoprire la nostra pelle nuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il presente sta andando piuttosto bene direi… non vi pare? Vi ho fatto penare per un sacco di capitoli con la triste separazione delle Clexa che ora vi meritate un po’ di gioia! Spero solo di non annoiarvi con questa parte di assestamento delle nostre Clexa, perché la storia è ancora lunga, e sconvolgente!  
> Ad ogni modo, Lexa sta corteggiando Clarke come agli inizi della loro storia, pur essendo venuto dalla bionda il primo approccio, e la proposta di tornare a vivere insieme, Lexa non la sta dando per scontata e con le sue azioni le sta facendo capire che anche lei è felice di aver potuto riavere tutto questo.  
> Intanto nel passato affrontiamo un ricordo spinoso, Lexa ha fatto i bagagli, ed è tornata a casa sua, cosa che ancora non avevamo visto. Il suo muro di autodifesa la fa comportare in maniera fredda e distaccata, anche se fa ben presente che non è lei quella con i ripensamenti su ciò che prova, e Clarke pur avendo capito di aver sbagliato non riesce a trovare il coraggio per dirglielo, lasciandola così andare via.  
> Grazie infinite a voi che leggete, e un grande abbraccio a chi commenta, siete la mia forza. Vi comunico ufficialmente che sono riuscita a finire di scrivere l’intera storia, quindi ora cercherò di aggiornare più velocemente.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

È meno di una settimana che sei tornata a tutti gli effetti nella mia vita, e come ti ho chiesto nella mia casa. Sono finalmente riuscita a prenotare tutto per la nostra vacanza, tra dieci giorni esatti, si parte per le Hawaii. Spiagge bianche, acqua calda e cristallina, tanto verde rigoglioso, tutto un altro stile di vita, tanto divertimento, e molto relax. Se escludiamo quei due giorni che abbiamo passato al lago, a casa di Gustus, posso dire che non siamo mai andate in vacanza assieme, e ora sono elettrizzata all’idea di stare in quel magnifico posto con te.

Oggi ho il turno di notte, quindi sono libera tutto il giorno, così ho il tempo di sistemare un po’ la casa, preparare un po’ di cose per il viaggio, e soprattutto dedicarmi alla mia arte. È da qualche giorno che non entro più nello studio, e una delle ultime volte che l’ho fatto, avevo messo tutto in ordine, e addirittura appeso tutti i miei quadri, che per anni erano rimasti ammonticchiati qua e la. Accendo la radio ad un volume piuttosto alto facendo fuggire Church al piano di sotto, e mi immergo nei colori ad imbrattare la tela bianca davanti a me.

Salto in aria per lo spavento, quando le tue mani mi cingono i fianchi. Concentrata sulla mia arte, e circondata dal frastuono della musica, non ti avevo minimamente sentita arrivare, ma appena capisco che sei tu, mi rilasso e mi lascio andare tra le tue braccia.

 

  * Non mi sono accorta che eri arrivata, mi hai spaventata. – Dico con un po’ di vergogna.
  * Ti ho chiamata quattro volte. – Borbotti buttando gli occhi al cielo.
  * Non ti ho sentita. – Mi giustifico con imbarazzo.
  * Se non tenessi la musica così alta… - Subito mi rimproveri sbuffando, mentre di sottofondo partono le note di un altro pezzo.



 

[You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
I can't see anything 'coz this love got me blind  
I can't help myself, I can't break the spell

[I'm in over my head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell to far this time

 

  * Scusa ora la spengo. – Comunico con il dispiacere di aver fatto qualcosa di fastidioso.
  * No lasciala. – Ti affretti a dire bloccandomi, forse non ti da poi così fastidio come stavo pensando. Prima di riprendere a parlare mi fissi con quello sguardo intenso e penetrante per qualche istante quasi scavandomi dento. – Mi piace questa canzone. – Commenti lasciandomi perplessa sulla tua affermazione.
  * Dici sul serio? – Ti chiedo incredula, e tu annuisci semplicemente inumidendoti le labbra.
  * Balla con me. – Affermi sicura di te in tono suadente porgendomi la mano per farmi alzare dallo sgabello girevole.



 

[Baby I'm too lost in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things you do  
I'm just too lost in you

 

Mi tiri a te come prendo la tua mano, nel momento in cui il mio corpo si scontra con il tuo mi stringi con un braccio e ti porti le nostre mani unite al petto, mentre io mi aggrappo a te accoccolandomi sulla tua spalla. Iniziamo a muoverci a tempo sulla dolce melodia del brano che ci culla amorevolmente.

 

[Well you whisper to me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me in ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby, help me now

['Cause I'm slippin' away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms, falling into your eyes  
If you get too near I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

 

Mi sembra tutto così surreale… tu, nel mio studio… questa canzone di sottofondo… questo nostro nuovo modo spensierato di stare insieme. Mi pare quasi di vivere in un sogno. Sposto un pochino il capo per guardarti, e vederti ad occhi chiusi mentre mi guidi ondeggiando sulle note godendoti a pieno le emozioni del momento, e la cosa mi mette il sorriso.

 

[Baby I'm too lost in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things you do  
I'm just too lost in you

 

Riappoggio la testa alla tua spalla, ti imito chiudendo gli occhi, ed immergendomi nell’aroma avvolgente del tuo profumo e nella sensazione di calore che mi trasmette il tuo corpo a contatto con il mio, mi lascio rapire dal momento.

 

[I'm going crazy with love for you baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
I can't eat and I can't sleep  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
No-one can rescue me

 

 

Canticchio le parole della melodia, che, come quasi tutte le più grandi canzoni, parla di un amore profondo. Forse sono un po’ presuntuosa, ma mi ci rivedo un pochino in questo testo, ho come l’impressione che rispecchi a pieno quello che sento per te. Qualche attimo dopo sento le tue soffici labbra lasciarmi un bacio sulla testa.

[Baby I'm too lost in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things you do  
I'm just too lost in you

[You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind  
I'm too lost in you, I'm too lost in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)

 

Sulle ultime note del pezzo lo speaker inizia a parlare, ma noi andiamo avanti ad ondeggiare senza prestargli attenzione, però questa volta quando ti guardo, trovo il verde dei tuoi occhi ricolmi di dolcezza ed affetto a fissarmi, e l’attimo dopo le mie labbra sono sulle tue per un tenero bacio pieno d’amore.

 

  * – Sussurro sulle tue labbra.
  * – Mi rispondi baciandomi ancora, ed il mio cuore fa le capriole nel petto.
  * Ma cosa ci fai a casa? – Ti chiedo curiosa e estremamente felice di vederti.
  * Sapevo che fai notte oggi, così ho portato un paio di scatoloni… - Spighi razionalmente. – E il pranzo. – Aggiungi con un sorriso.
  * E me lo dici solo ora? – Domando ad occhi spalancati. – Sto morendo di fame! – Affermo facendoti ridere di gusto.



 

Ero già preparata a passare la giornata tutta sola, ed invece mi hai fatto una sorpresa bellissima passando da casa per condividere il pranzo con me. Io probabilmente avrei tirato fori dal congelatore qualcosa di pronto, o ancora peggio avrei  aperto l’armadio delle “schifezze” e spizzicato patatine e snack vari sicuramente poco salutari, per non aver pensato a cucinarmi qualcosa, e invece sei comparsa tu a prenderti cura di me, come se sapessi che sarebbe esattamente andata a quel modo.

Oggi pomeriggio hai lezione in palestra, quindi finito il pranzo, ti prepari per tornare al lavoro. Prima di uscire però, vedi i fogli della prenotazione per le nostre vacanze, così ti soffermi a dare un occhiata al programma. Ti osservo dalla porta della cucina, e quando il tuo sguardo si alza da quei fogli subito si punta nel mio.

 

  * Quindi si va a Honolulu? – Domandi sorridente, e io prima di risponderti riesco a pensare solo che potrei morire guardando quel tuo sorriso.
  * Si, ma prima facciamo qualche giorno sull’isola di Maui. – Ti comunico osservando la tua reazione.
  * Hai già pianificato tutto? – Chiedi curiosa.
  * Non proprio, qualcosa pensavo di lasciarlo decidere anche a te. – Ti rispondo per farti capire che se anche mi hai lasciato carta bianca, vorrei che in questa vacanza ci sia anche un po’ di te.
  * Perché sia una vacanza stupenda, a me basta ci sia tu. – La tua replica è talmente spiazzante che ti rispondo con ironia per nascondere l’effetto che mi fanno le tue lusinghe.
  * Considerando che è la mia vacanza è ovvio che ci sarò. – Dico infatti ridacchiando.
  * Allora sarà sicuramente perfetta. – Continui adulante avvicinandoti a me.



 

E mentre con il sorriso imbarazzato per il complimento ti bacio, un sonoro miagolio da sopra la spalliera del divano poco distante da noi, ci fa trasalire entrambe. Accarezziamo Church che dopo qualche altro versetto inizia a fare le fusa.

 

  * Ora devo trovare una sistemazione anche per te pigrone. – Dico rivolta al felino che mi guarda sbattendo lentamente le palpebre dopo aver fatto un grosso sbadiglio.
  * Posso chiedere ad Anya. – Dici con naturalezza.
  * Sarà sicuramente contentissima di guadagnare la compagnia di questa soffice palla di pelo al posto tuo per ben due settimane. – Osservo ironica.
  * Farà sicuramente storie, ma alla fine non mi dirà di no. Ci penso io a lui. – Affermi facendogli un ultimo grattino sulla testa. – Ora devo andare. – E con quelle ultime parole riporti tutte le tue attenzioni su di me prendendomi il viso tra le mani e baciandomi con dolcezza.
  * Ci vediamo domattina. – Dico ad un soffio dalle tue labbra.
  * Mi mancherai stanotte. – Replichi senza esitare baciandomi di nuovo per poi regalarmi un ultimo sorriso ed andare via.



 

Una volta sola, torno nello studio, ed apro uno dei cassetti dell’armadio astraendo il suo contenuto. Prendo tutte le cornici con le nostre foto al suo interno, e dopo avergli dato una spolverata con cura le rimetto in giro per casa al loro vecchio posto, per ultimo ma non meno importante recupero quell’unico quadro che non avevo appeso e lo affranco alla parete della camera. Non lo hai mai visto finito… ma dopo che te ne sei andata, non ho potuto fare a meno di completare queste linee che delineano i nostri volti su questa tela, ricordando tutti i momenti felici della nostra storia insieme. E così, questa sera quando tornerai a casa, spero ti faccia piacere avere con te, almeno questa parte di me a farti compagnia nel buio della nostra stanza.

 

Nel primo pomeriggio Lexa torna in palestra dopo aver pranzato a casa con Clarke, ed ovviamente la sua espressione allegra ma corrucciata non passa inosservata agli occhi di sua cugina Anya, che la segue nella stanza con i loro armadietti, per estrapolarle qualche informazione.

 

  * Hey Heda tutto ok? – Domanda la bionda fermandosi sulla porta.
  * Tutto magnificamente bene Anya. – Risponde Lexa aprendo l’armadietto.
  * Sicura? – Chiede per conferma la ragazza dai tratti orientali.
  * Che c’è? Non sei contenta sia tutto ok? – Ribatte Lexa con un alzata di spalle.
  * No è che mi sembri strana… e stamattina ti ho vista uscire con degli scatoloni quindi mi stavo chiedendo cosa sta succedendo, tutto qui. – Espone le sue perplessità con un velo di preoccupazione.
  * Devo aggiornarti su un paio di cose in effetti. – Ammette la mora con un sorriso.
  * Sono tutta orecchi, spara. – Afferma convinta Anya per poi aggiungere con una risatina scherzosa. - Non nel senso letterale ovvio.
  * Si tratta di Clarke… - Dice la mora guardando la cugina negli occhi. - Di me e Clarke a dire il vero. – Precisa con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Avevo questo sospetto. – Dice Anya annuendo e mettendosi appoggiata al suo armadietto guardando la cugina in attesa che continui a parlare.
  * Io… - Inizia Lexa titubante. - Lei mi ha… - Riprova non sapendo bene cosa dire. – È tornato tutto come prima, e intendo prima quando era tutto perfetto Anya. Noi abbiamo già sprecato troppo tempo della nostra vita a evitarci arrabbiate l’una con l’altra per cose stupide. – Svuota il sacco alla fine tutto d’un fiato.
  * Sai cugina, proprio non ci riuscivo più a vedervi tirare occhiatine ammiccanti del tipo vorrei ma non posso, era una vera tortura! – La schernisce la bionda con il suo solito fare punzecchiante.
  * E lo dici a me! – Anya ride alla sua osservazione. - Io non l’ho mai dimenticata… non ci sono mai riuscita. E credimi, in questi due anni ci ho provato davvero, ma in ogni donna con cui sono stata, io cercavo lei. – Le spiega con più serietà Lexa persa un po’ nei sui pensieri osservando con dolcezza quella foto nel suo armadietto.
  * Sai mi piaceva Amy. – Dice la bionda con sincerità.
  * Anche a me, è una ragazza fantastica, ma
  * Non è Clarke… - La interrompe concludendo la sua frase. – Lo so Lexa, lo so…
  * Ti sembreremo pazze, ma abbiamo deciso di riprendere da dove avevamo lasciato, sto riportando le mie cose a casa sua, ecco perché gli scatoloni. – Prosegue la mora nel suo racconto cercando di non far trasparire l’agitazione che prova per il giudizio dell’unica persona di cui conta.
  * Mi è sembrato più folle quando vi siete lasciate a dire il vero. Sono felice che abbiate sistemato le cose finalmente. – Le dice Anya dandole una pacca sulla spalla e strappando un sorriso rilassato alla cugina.
  * A proposito di questo, avrei un favore da chiederti. – Coglie la palla al balzo Lexa vedendo la momentanea disponibilità dell’altra ragazza.
  * Mi sa che era meglio se restavo all’ingresso a farmi gli affari miei. – Scherza immediatamente la bionda con uno sbuffo.
  * Questo te lo avrei chiesto comunque… - Replica Lexa alzando gli occhi al cielo e poi mettendosi a ridere.
  * Ok dimmi. – Si arrende lasciandosi andare nuovamente contro l’armadietto con un sospiro.
  * Ecco Clarke è in ferie tra dieci giorni, così abbiamo pensato di andare a fare una vacanza. – Le spiega con calma prima di chiederle l’immenso favore di cui aveva bisogno. – Non è che potresti tenere tu Church mentre siamo via?
  * Lexa, fammi capire… mi stai piantando in asso di nuovo, e per giunta mi stai pure lasciando il gatto? – Chiede irritata la bionda guardandola storto.
  * Vado solo in vacanza, guarda che torno… - Cerca di rabbonirla la mora.
  * Per quanto tempo? – Chiede la ragazza tagliando corto ma senza dire di si.
  * Due settimane. – Risponde la mora timidamente sogghignando.
  * Cosa? – Chiede esterrefatta. – Non se ne parla nemmeno! – Conclude secca ed imperativa.
  * Anya ti prego. – La scongiura la cugina in tono implorante.
  * E di grazia si può sapere dove avete intenzione di andare a recuperare il tempo perduto? – Chiede con la sua tipica acidità mista ad un pizzico di invidia.
  * Andiamo alle Hawaii, Clarke ha prenotato questa mattina. – Risponde con un sorriso raggiante la mora guardandola con occhioni supplichevoli.
  * Oh al diavolo, va bene… - Cede finalmente la bionda. – Magari così Rae la smette di chiedermi se possiamo prendere un cane. – Conclude con noncuranza come a dire che lo fa solo per fare un favore a se stessa.
  * Per caso lo vuole chiamare Bubu? – Chiede ridacchiando Lexa.
  * E tu come lo sai? – Ribatte curiosa Anya.
  * Ho tirato ad indovinare. – Risponde alla cugina ripensando alla conversazione che avevano avuto in ospedale il mese prima.



 

Ora per Lexa restava solo una cosa da fare prima di partire, ed è finire di traslocare e stabilirsi definitivamente a casa di Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo spero di non aver esagerato con il miele, con quella vecchia canzone a fare da Colonna sonora al ballo improvvisato delle nostre Clexa, a titolo informativo il brano è “Too lost in you” delle Sugababes, ed è finito nella storia perché l’ho risentito dopo anni mentre la stavo scrivendo e mi è parso perfetto per le nostre ragazze.  
> Anya fa tanto la dura indisponente ma poi alla fine ha il cuore d’oro, speriamo che non si mangi il povero Church mentre le Clexa non ci sono!  
> Ora siete pronte a fare le valige ed andare in vacanza con le Clexa? Le Hawaii si riveleranno molto interessanti, e molto calde… splendidi panorami, fantastiche escursioni, hotel/resort di lusso… ho davvero adorato scrivere questa parte, e spero vivamente che piacerà anche a voi.  
> Come sempre devo ringraziarvi perché continuate a sopportarmi, e supportarmi con I vostri bellissimi commenti, e questa volta vi chiedo… secondo voi, come andranno le vacanze? Cosa vi aspettate?  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Tra i preparativi per la vacanza, il tuo ritorno nella mia vita, ed il tuo trasferimento a casa mia, questi dieci giorni sono volati. Oramai sta finendo anche il mio ultimo turno prima delle tanto attese ferie, e sto lasciando in ordine le ultime cartacce e gli aggiornamenti sui miei pazienti a Jackson, prima di sparire da qui per due settimane intere.

Mia madre è passata un oretta fa per salutarmi prima di andare a casa, e quando le ho confessato che non sarei andata alle Hawaii da sola ma con te, mi ha prima sorriso sinceramente e poi abbracciandomi mi ha raccomandato di vivere a pieno questa seconda occasione che ci stiamo dando, e di smettere di scappare dai problemi ma di affrontarli assieme a te.

Quando ti ho conosciuta stavi cercando da uscire da un periodo difficile, avevi perso da un anno e mezzo la ragazza che amavi, e il responsabile era ancora a piede libero. Per qualche motivo il destino ci ha fatte incontrare a quella gara, ed i tuoi occhi mi hanno in qualche modo rapita all’istante. Non me ne ero resa conto, ma anche con quel tuo modo di fare distaccato e lo sguardo minaccioso, subito mi avevi catturata. Poi ci furono altri due incontri casuali ed a poco a poco sentivo il bisogno e la voglia di conoscerti e di passare del tempo con te. Perché quella volta con Aden al pronto soccorso ho visto la vera Lexa, quella dolce e premurosa, pronta  a dare manforte con un sorriso, ad un ragazzino che si era fatto male. Quando ripenso alla nostra storia insieme, capisco che ti ho amata da subito ed ogni giorno l’ho fatto sempre di più. Si è messo in mezzo Roan, e tu mi hai allontanata per proteggermi, e per trovare un modo di farlo arrestare una volta per tutte. Poi hanno rapito Anya, e sei corsa a salvarla lasciandomi un’altra volta sola. Mi hai ferita, e pensavo che sarebbe bastato il nostro amore a tenerci insieme, ma la realtà è che ero arrabbiata perché mi avevi esclusa, ti eri chiusa in te stessa, e non hai voluto condividere con me quello che stava accadendo. Lo hai fatto per proteggermi da quel mondo pericoloso e crudele, lo so, ma io invece temevo non ti fidassi di me, e questo non riuscivo proprio ad accettarlo. Mi comportavo in modo assurdo, ero sempre nervosa e scattavo per niente, e quando ti ingelosivi per le attenzioni che mi rivolgeva Niylah, io mi arrabbiavo ancora di più. Mentre tu invece, cercavi di tenere insieme la nostra relazione, cercando di essere sempre dolce e premurosa … alla fine, quella maledetta sera ho detto una cosa che non avrei mai voluto dire, una cosa che in realtà non ho mai pensato, ma è stata la cosa che ti ha distrutta.

Questi due anni senza di te sono stati duri, folli, estenuanti. Sono stati vuoti e tristi, alla ricerca di qualcosa, di qualcuno, che mi facesse sentire ancora viva. Ma quel qualcuno sei solo tu, ed io infondo l’ho sempre saputo. Ora ho capito, ora ho imparato, ora sono pronta per comprendere, affrontare e perdonare, tutte le cose brutte che ci sono capitate nella vita. Ho realizzato che sola posso sopravvivere, ma che solo con te al mio fianco, vivo e divento completa. Forse in tutto questo tempo siamo cambiate, oddio io mi sento sempre il disastro che ero prima, ma forse sono diventata meno assillante e più indipendente, ed ho riacquistato un po’ di fiducia in me stessa. Tu invece mi sembri più rilassata, spensierata, e serena rispetto a com’eri una volta. Prendi la vita con più leggerezza,  forse come non avevi mai fatto prima d’ora. Ma anche se siamo cambiate, di una cosa sono più che certa, quello che proviamo l’una per l’altra, non è svanito, anzi si è addirittura fortificato ed intensificato.

Credo di essermi persa in questi miei vaneggiamenti da un bel po’, quando Jackson rientra in ufficio immerso nei suoi pensieri, mentre consulta concentrato qualcosa sul tablet dell’ospedale, strappandomi una risatina.

 

  * Hey Giffin non te ne sei ancora andata? – Domanda stupito.
  * Aspettavo te. – Gli rispondo con sincerità.
  * Che onore! – Ribatte lui portandosi una mano al petto.
  * Aspetta a dirlo, ti aspettavo per lasciarti tutti gli aggiornamenti sui miei pazienti. – Gli faccio notare ridendo.
  * Altro lavoro… ottimo. – Ammette sconsolato e sbuffante facendomi divertire ancora di più.
  * Scusa Jackson, ti porterò un bel souvenir dalle Hawaii promesso. – Gli dico per farmi perdonare.
  * Non mi portare un souvenir, portami direttamente a Honolulu! – Ribatte scherzoso.
  * Per quanto tu sia simpatico ed adorabile, temo che questa vacanza sia programmata solo per due… e scusa, ma il secondo posto è già occupato da quella bellissima mora con gli occhi verdi che è meglio non far arrabbiare. – Gli dico a modi presa in giro con il sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Ok, ok mi hai convinto… dammi qua tutta quella robaccia da guardare. – Dice arreso prendendo le cartelle dalle mie mani.
  * Lascio tutto in mano a te Dottor Sahel, mi raccomando non combinare disastri. – Lo ammonisco scherzosa.
  * Per essere quello che ha curato la tua ragazza, quando è arrivata qui dopo quel terribile incidente, hai davvero molta fiducia in me. – Ribatte sarcastico.
  * – Dico dandogli un buffetto sulla nuca. – Certo che mi fido! Ma se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa chiamami ok? – Concludo più seria.
  * Grazie Clarke. Divertiti anche per me, e portami una bella Hawaiana. – Dice lui mantenendo la scia della conversazione sullo spiritoso.
  * Ci vediamo tra due settimane. – Concludo il nostro colloquio salutandolo con la mano.
  * – Risponde semplicemente lasciandomi andare.



 

Esco dall’ospedale allegra, con il sorriso sulle labbra, pur essendo stanca dal turno estenuante, sono davvero felice, entusiasta e pronta a vivere la splendida avventura, che sicuramente sarà la nostra prima vacanza insieme.

 

*********

**_Cinque mesi prima Las Vegas…_ **

_Dopo aver vinto il torneo e aver passato due giorni nella suite più lussuosa del Montecito, è giunto per Lexa il momento di lasciare il Nevada, per iniziare il lungo viaggio verso la sua prossima meta dal clima decisamente più fresco. Dopo aver approfittato di un risveglio piccante con le due ragazze gentilmente offerte dal casinò a farle compagnia, la ragazza chiude i bagagli e si prepara alla partenza sulla sua nuovissima Mustang. Arrivata nella hall, dopo essersi fatta portare e caricare la sua auto, lascia una cospicua mancia al facchino e giusto sull’uscio si scontra con Sam._

  * _Per caso te ne stavi andando senza salutarmi? – Chiede la latina quasi dispiaciuta._
  * _Non avrei mai potuto partire senza rivedere la donna più sexy di tutta la città. – Ribatte ammiccante la mora._
  * _Torna a trovarci presto Lexa. – La invita con un sorriso Sam._
  * _Solo se prometti di farmi compagnia tu durante tutto il soggiorno. – Le sussurra provocante all’orecchio la ragazza prima di accarezzarle una guancia e lasciarle un bacio a fil di labbra._
  * _Dove sei diretta? – Le chiede la latina guardandola incamminarsi verso l’uscita._
  * _Mi vuoi seguire? – Domanda ridacchiando Lexa._
  * _Sai che non posso… il lavoro qui non manca mai. – Ribatte con dispiacere la P.R._
  * _Ho ancora un mesetto prima di tornare a casa, ma ora credo farò una deviazione a Montreal, ho sentito dire che c’è un torneo interessante. – Dice facendole l’occhiolino prima di salire sulla sua vettura e partire salutandola con la mano._



_Las Vegas le aveva portato decisamente bene, in quei giorni non le era mai mancato il divertimento, il sesso, e l’alcol, in più aveva guadagnato un sacco di soldi ed un auto nuova di pacca… non che la sua adorata Camaro necessitasse di un cambio, ma trovandosi dall’altro lato del paese, aveva trovato la scusa per attraversare l’America on the road, godendo della comodità di quel nuovo giocattolino._

_E così, avrebbe percorso più di duemila miglia in meno di una settimana, viaggiando sull’Interstate 70 attraversando Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, per attraversare il confine con il Canada nello stato di New York, ed arrivare finalmente all’ultima tappa del suo viaggio, prima di rientrare a Washington per il matrimonio di sua cugina Anya._

 

*********

 

La sveglia suona alle 4 del mattino, dopo nemmeno cinque ore di sonno, ti guardo aprire gli occhi accanto a me, e non capisco come sia possibile che tu sia così incredibilmente bella anche a quest’ora, dopo aver dormito praticamente un niente. Io invece, mi sento uno straccio e mi trascino a fatica fuori dal letto, vado a lavarmi cercando di svegliarmi completamente, ma anche l’acqua fresca sul viso non riesce proprio a farmi effetto, e le mie vistose occhiaie sono decisamente terribili. Sono poggiata con una mano al lavandino per reggermi in piedi ancora terribilmente assonnata, mentre con l’altra reggo lo spazzolino in bocca sfregandolo pigramente sui denti. Tu di soppiatto arrivi ad abbracciarmi e lasciarmi un bacio sulla guancia, creando in me una reazione di spavento che ti provoca una tenera e splendida risata.

 

  * – Mi dici stringendomi ancora più energicamente facendo aderire il tuo corpo alla mia schiena.
  * Ma come fai ad essere così carica di energie a quest’ora del mattino? – Domando perplessa con lo spazzolino in mano osservando il tuo riflesso allo specchio.
  * Sei adorabile mezza addormentata di prima mattina. – Mi dici con le labbra attaccate al mio orecchio provocandomi un brivido e facendo diventare le mie gote rosse.
  * È ancora notte fonda non prima mattina. – Ribatto lamentandomi e provocandoti un’altra risata.
  * Hai prenotato tu il volo alle 7 – Osservi giustamente liberandomi dal tuo abbraccio per metterti accanto a me davanti al lavandino.
  * Lo so… - Sbuffo pentita chiudendo gli occhi ed abbassando il capo guadagnandomi un bacio sulla fronte.



 

Prendi possesso del tuo spazzolino, del dentifricio, e mettendoti al mio fianco per lavarti i denti, mi tirandomi delle occhiate divertite dallo specchio. Sciacquo la bocca e metto giù lo spazzolino poi mi stiracchio sbadigliando, e qualche attimo dopo sei tornata ad abbracciarmi, e ridacchiando per la mia visibile stanchezza mi lasci un bacio sulle labbra. È un bacio casto, morbido, e terribilmente dolce. Ed all’istante sveglia tutti i miei sensi, ed ora tra le tue braccia con le labbra poggiate alle tue, sorrido e finalmente mi sento pronta per iniziare la giornata di viaggio per le Hawaii.

 

Arriviamo in aeroporto, e dopo la solita infinita coda per imbarcare la valigia, finalmente ci dirigiamo alla dogana per i controlli. Carichiamo i bagagli a mano sul rullo con i vari effetti personali che potrebbero suonare attraversando il metal detector, e ti fai da parte lasciandomi passare per prima con la solita galanteria di quando mi apri le porte sotto gli occhi quasi scocciati della guardia aeroportuale. Sghignazzo alla vista dell’uomo che dopo averci guardato storto alza gli occhi al cielo infastidito, ed attraverso i controlli sorridendogli, lui fa cenno di andare ma poco dopo sento suonare l’allarme alle mie spalle.

 

  * Signorina ha addosso qualcosa di metallico? – Ti chiede un po’ seccato.
  * – Affermi guardandoti e tastando le tasche per vedere se ti era sfuggito qualcosa.
  * Nicole puoi venire per una perquisizione. – Dice lui riferendosi alla sua collega poco distante da me. Quando mi giro a guardarla la vedo mangiarti con gli occhi prima di rispondere all’energumeno che ancora ti blocca al controllo.
  * Sarà un piacere. – Dice con un sorriso compiaciuto – Tranquilla cercherò di non sciupartela troppo. - Aggiunge notando la mia espressione allibita rivolta a me con un occhiolino e visibile divertimento.



 

La ragazza con estrema sicurezza si avvicina a te, ti fa allargare gambe e braccia per eseguire la perquisizione, e mentre tasta il tuo corpo fissa lo sguardo nel mio come se mi volesse sfidare. Serro la mascella e stringo i pugni iniziando ad assottigliare lo sguardo. La ragazza sembra prendere più gusto per la mia reazione, e ti bisbiglia qualcosa all’orecchio. Fumante di rabbia mi balena un illuminazione sul perché quel dannato affare abbia suonato se addosso non hai assolutamente nulla di anomalo.

 

  * Lexa, la gamba! – Esclamo avvicinandomi di qualche passo, mentre mi guardi senza capire. – Ti hanno messo le placche per la ricostruzione dell’osso quando lo hai rotto!
  * Destra o sinistra? – Chiede la guardia estraendo il metaldetector portatile, che avrebbe potuto utilizzare prima di tastarti con divertimento tutto il corpo.
  * – Rispondi con tranquillità.



 

Si abbassa facendo scivolare sulla tua gamba l’oggetto che arrivato all’altezza dello stinco inizia a suonare confermando la mia ipotesi. Normalmente non dovrebbe accadere, i metalli usati non dovrebbero far scattare gli allarmi, ma a volte quando i metal detector sono troppo sensibili e la concentrazione di placche e chiodi è elevata può capitare.

 

  * Tutto ok potete andare. – Dice l’uomo prestando attenzione alle persone in fila dopo di noi.
  * È tutta tua. – Dice l’altra passandomi accanto con un sorrisetto beffardo che mi fa irritare. Cosa che ovviamente non ti sfugge, e prendendomi sotto braccio per trascinandomi a riprendere le nostre cose mi sussurri all’orecchio.
  * Andiamo amore, lascia perdere.



 

Inutile dire, che pur essendo irritata dalla situazione per quella, il fatto di averti appiccicata a me mi tranquillizza, e così dopo aver trovato il nostro gate ci imbarchiamo e ci accoccoliamo sui sedili per il lungo volo verso il nostro paradiso. Facciamo scalo a Honolulu, poi prendiamo un volo interno per Maui, fortunatamente non accade più nulla di strano o fastidioso per tutto il viaggio, ed anche il tragitto in auto da Kahului a Wilea fino al nostro residence, procede senza intoppi. All’arrivo nella struttura nel tardo pomeriggio, ci vengono regalate una Lei a testa, di fiori freschi di ibisco in segno di benvenuto, ed il loro profumo dolce ed avvolgente, ci accompagna lungo la passeggiata nelle aree comuni dell’intero resort, fino al nostro piccolo appartamentino.  Siamo appena arrivate e riesco già a percepire l’atmosfera magica di questo incantevole posto ricco di aree verdi, piscine, zone relax, splendidi bar, ristoranti e svariati divertimenti.

 

La nostra casetta all’interno del residence, è l’ultima di testa ed ha un piccolo cortiletto con una piscina tonda all’esterno, ed oltre allo steccato, un piccolo viale costeggiato da un po’ d’erba e delle alte palme ci separa dalla spiaggia. Il sole sta calando e mentre sistemo le nostre valige e preparo qualcosa per cena, ti ho mandata ad allenarti su quella distesa di sabbia bianca appena qui fuori. Ora ti sto osservando mentre esegui una sequenza di pugni e calci con una fluidità e morbidezza nei movimenti, che ti danno un eleganza incredibile anche con queste mosse letali. Ancora non posso credere di riaverti di nuovo con me, in questo posto da sogno, ed osservarti sta creando calore e scompiglio nel mio basso ventre. Rientro in casa per prendere il telefono e scattare un paio di foto alla vista mozzafiato di te sulla spiaggia, per ricordarmi di quanto tu sia sorprendentemente eccitante anche così mentre ti alleni, con indosso un semplice reggiseno sportivo, e dei pantaloncini corti con disegnate sopra delle palme. Ma quando arrivo di nuovo alla portafinestra per tornare fuori con il mio smartphone tra le mani, non ci sei più. Resto un po’ delusa e sconsolata da quella scoperta, continuando a guardare verso la zona dove fino ad un attimo fa, ti stavi allenando. Rimango li imbambolata per un po’, fino che non arrivi al cancelletto e rientri nel nostro cortile stanca e tutta sudata, ma con quel fantastico sorriso disarmante, e lo sguardo che mi scruta affamato, bruciando sulla mia pelle al suo passaggio.

 

  * Ammiri il panorama? – Domandi rivolgendo ora con indifferenza lo sguardo all’orizzonte.
  * Ammiravo te… - Ammetto in modo per niente innocente ricevendo una tua occhiata mente ti avvicini all’ingresso, e mi perdo ad osservare il tuo incantevole imbarazzo quando ricevi un complimento.
  * Mi faccio una doccia veloce e arrivo subito. – Dici fermandoti accanto a me dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.
  * Non se ne parla proprio. – Ribatto bloccandoti li sulla porta. – Hai la minima idea di quanto tu sia sexy quando fai quelle mosse mentre ti alleni? – Chiedo con malizia lasciandoti stupita con un sopracciglio alzato.
  * Quelle mosse si chiamano kata. – Mi spieghi con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, fingendo di aver ignorato il resto della frase.
  * Comunque si chiamino mi fanno un certo effetto. – Affermo prendendoti la mano e lentamente infilandola dentro la parte inferiore del mio costume.
  * Sei così bagnata. – Osservi mentre il mio respiro si infrange sulle tue labbra ad un soffio dalle tue e le tue dita si muovono sul mio centro.



 

Un attimo dopo ti butto le braccia al collo, e le nostre labbra finalmente si scontrano con urgenza, schiudendosi immediatamente e dando il permesso alle nostre lingue di incontrarsi, ed assaporarsi con incredibile passione. Mi stacco da quel bacio infuocato solo quando allontani la tua mano dalla mia intimità, e sto per protestare, ma mi sorprendi alzandomi da terra posando le mani sul mio sedere, istintivamente allaccio le mie gambe sui tuoi fianchi, e tu guardandomi con occhi pieni di desiderio fai qualche passo verso l’interno del nostro appartamentino. Mi stringo forte a te e riprendo a baciarti con ardore, mentre tu con una certa sicurezza ti dirigi verso il bagno. Mi metti a sedere sul piano in pietra nera tra i due lavandini di ceramica bianca. Il contatto con la superficie fredda, ed il contemporaneo scivolare delle tue mani sotto la maglietta lungo la pelle della mia schiena, mi procura un brivido. Mi sciolgo da quel bacio per lasciare sfogo ad un sospiro tremolante sulle tue labbra, e tu ne approfitti per afferrare il bordo della mia maglietta e tirarla verso l’alto, sfilandomela rapidamente. Le tue mani tornano ai miei fianchi, e ti vedo persa a contemplare le forme del mio corpo, pregustando il contatto delle tue labbra sulla mia pelle candida. Poco dopo la tua bocca si attacca con disperazione al mio collo lasciandoci una scia di baci umidi fino a farti arrivare a mordere il lobo del mio orecchio. Affondo una mano nei tuoi capelli tenendo la tua testa in quella posizione, la tua bocca ed i tuoi denti mi stanno facendo impazzire, ed il mio sesso sta andando in fiamme. Intanto l’altra mia mano scende lentamente lungo la tua schiena sfiorandola leggermente per tutta la sua lunghezza con la punta delle dita, e si infila all’interno dei tuoi pantaloncini palpando e stringendo la tua natica soda, e facendo premere il tuo bacino contro il mio. Stacchi le labbra dalla mia pelle prendendo un respiro affannato dalla bocca, mentre le tue mani intanto trafficano con i lacci del mio costume, che, qualche attimo dopo fai cadere atterra sopra la maglietta, per poi concentrare la tua attenzione ad accarezzare il mio seno. Quando le tue mani sfiorano i miei capezzoli, sento il vuoto allo stomaco e lascio per un attimo la presa della tua testa. Ti avventi di nuovo sulle mie labbra succhiandole con lentezza, con quel modo deciso ma gentile ed accurato in cui ti dedichi sempre a me, e al mio corpo. Afferro il tuo reggiseno e te lo tolgo obbligandoti a lasciare per un istante la mia bocca, e subito dopo riprendi a baciarmi scendendo con la lingua lungo il mio mento, scivolando giù per il collo, passando dal costato, per arrivare a dare attenzione ai miei capezzoli già duri. Inarco la schiena, e intanto le tue mani scivolando sotto le mie gambe sollevandomi un’altra volta. Mi posi atterra all’interno dell’immensa doccia staccandoti solo un secondo dalle mie labbra per ribadire di quanto bisogno hai di darti una lavata. E spingendomi ancora più all’interno, mi fai scivolare giù per le gambe anche l’ultimo indumento che indosso buttandolo all’esterno con un piede. Afferro il bordo dei tuoi pantaloncini e te li tolgo insieme all’intimo. Con una mano getti anche quelli all’esterno senza mai staccarti dalle mie labbra ed io a tastoni trovo il rubinetto ed apro il getto dell’acqua, che ci colpisce ancora freddo provocandoci la pelle d’oca e facendoci ridere. L’attimo dopo sei di nuovo appiccicata a me, mi stringi tra le braccia facendo aderire alla perfezione i nostri corpi nudi, e mi baci con passione. E quando lasci le mie labbra ansimando, per guardarmi negli occhi, vedo il nero delle tue pupille dilatate, oscurare quel verde intenso del tuo sguardo carico di desiderio. Mi sento mancare affogando nei tuoi occhi, e mi ritrovo a cercare sostegno appoggiando la schiena alle piastrelle gelate dietro di me, continui a fissarmi ed inginocchiandoti con estrema lentezza senza mai lasciare il mio sguardo, respiri affannata ad un soffio dalla mia pelle senza mai sfiorarla. Quando la tua bocca si ferma davanti alla mia intimità, chiudendo gli occhi lasci un casto e delicato bacio sul pube. Mi guardi un’ultima volta con intensità, poi mi accarezzi l’interno coscia, facendomi sollevare la gamba per portandotela sulla tua spalla, ed avere libero accesso al mio centro. Subito le tue labbra si chiudono attorno alla pare più sensibile, succhiando dolcemente, e sfregandoci la punta della lingua. Cerco di soffocare un grido di piacere in gola e spingo la mia intimità verso di te, che portando le mani sui miei glutei mi sorreggi iniziando a passare la lingua lungo la mia apertura, e poi penetrandomi piano piano, con lenta delicatezza per far durare il momento più a lungo possibile. Sento ogni mia fibra contrarsi, e mentre con una mano affondo nei tuoi capelli con l’altra mi tocco il seno. Mi sento tremare quando dispettosamente sfili la tua lingua per riaffondarla qualche istante dopo nello stesso modo indolente di prima. Oramai mi rendo conto che mi reggo in piedi solo perché mi tieni tu, e che le mie gambe non riuscirebbero minimamente a sostenermi, prese da questi continui tremiti che mi provochi. Mi lascio andare completamente contro la parete e le ultime mattonelle ancora fresche mi provocano un’ulteriore sussulto, il mio corpo si ritrae, si contrae e poi involontariamente inizia a tremare per il piacere. Vengo nella tua bocca, invocando di continuo tra i gemiti il tuo nome, e quando mi senti rilassarmi dopo avermi accompagnata nella discesa del piacere, inizi ad allentare la tua presa su di me, facendomi riappoggiare i miei piedi atterra. Barcollo un primo istante, ma ci sei tu che come sempre mi sorreggi, ed io ti sorrido imbarazzata per la mia ennesima goffa figura. Perché tu mi fai questo effetto Lexa, mi togli il fiato, la capacità di pensare, di parlare, e quando mi guardi o quando facciamo l’amore io non riesco più a controllare il mio corpo, che ogni volta, si lascia completamente andare inerme davanti a te. Ti abbraccio con forza sotto al getto prepotente dell’acqua ora diventato caldo, ed avvicinandomi al tuo orecchio ti sussurro due semplici parole, che mi fanno emozionare ogni volta, come se non le avessi mai dette in vita mia.

 

  * Ti amo.
  * Ti amo anch’io piccola. – Rispondi lasciandomi un bacio sulla spalla.



 

Allento l’abbraccio e riprendo a baciarti sulle labbra, sulle quali c’è ancora il mio sapore, e quando scontro la tua lingua con la mia, sento il gusto della mia intimità ancora più intenso e deciso. La mia eccitazione non si è ancora calmata, anzi si sta alimentando come a buttare benzina sul fuoco. fino ad ora è stato intenso, appagante, e così soddisfacente da creare la voglia di ricominciare e non farne più a meno. Ma adesso ho bisogno di soddisfare anche la voglia che ho di te, sentendoti venire sulle mie dita, mentre senza fiato gridi il mio nome al culmine del piacere. E così senza staccarmi dal nostro bacio, inizio ad esplorare il tuo corpo con le mie mani curiose, fino ad arrivare al tuo frutto proibito e farti mia per la prima volta di questa lunga, lunghissima serata, del nostro primo giorno di vacanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente siamo partite per Maui!! E forse siamo anche arrivate in paradiso visto come finisce il primo giorno di vacanza ahahahah  
> Scherzi a parte è il capitolo delle partenze, e mi sono anche divertita a far ingelosire un pochino la nostra bionda, ma direi che non ne ha motivo e può stare tranquilla.  
> Qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che in questa ff stavo battendo un po’ la fiacca con le scene erotiche, che sono più rare, e meno descrittive di quelle della scorsa storia, e questo capitolo ne è il risultato… spero di aver soddisfatto un po’ gli animi con questa scena nella doccia.  
> Grazie di cuore a tutti voi che continuate a leggere le mie farneticazioni, e che le commentate, quindi se vi va, vi prego fatemi pensare cosa ne pensate di queste ritrovate Clexa, che la loro vacanza durerà ancora un paio di capitoli… e visto come è iniziata, come pensate che potrebbe continuare?  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Nella nostra settimana di soggiorno sull’isola di Maui, abbiamo pensato di godere a pieno del relax offerto dalla spa del nostro residence, ma abbiamo anche programmato qualche piccola escursione.

Come ogni normale mattina della tua vita, ti alzi e vai a correre, anche se oggi lo fai sul bagnasciuga di Wilea. Finiti i tuoi allenamenti quotidiani, mi raggiungi poi alla spiaggia del resort, per fare una nuotata con me in queste splendide acque cristalline. Una volta in acqua ci ritroviamo come sempre a giocare come delle bambine, schizzandoci e ridendo in modo infantile, fino a ritrovarci a diventare serie d’improvviso sprofondando nello sguardo l’una dell’altra, e reagendo come due calamite dai poli opposti, ci ritroviamo a galleggiare tra le onde strette insieme, alla ricerca di qualche bacio salato. Dopo la prima notte passata ben poco a dormire, decidiamo di godere del relax di un fantastico massaggio di coppia, ed una stupenda sauna prima di ritirarci nella piscina privata nel nostro cortiletto, stando ammollo a godere degli ultimi raggi si sole e della piacevole brezza marina.

Ovviamente il tutto sempre senza staccarci l’una dall’altra per più di qualche minuto. Nella piena tranquillità della nostra vasca, mi faccio coccolare dallo sciabordio dell’acqua e da te, che mi abbracci lasciandomi posare la testa sulla tua spalla. Inizio a lasciarti qualche bacio sulla clavicola, sul collo, e dalla reazione della tua pelle al mio tocco credo proprio che anche questa sera, una volta rientrate in camera, anche se non dormiremo molto, sicuramente non riusciremo ad uscire fino domattina.

Al terzo giorno di vacanza, dopo essermi svegliata avvinghiata al tuo corpo nudo sotto al leggero lenzuolo, tento invano come sempre di non svegliarti restando in quel letto a godere del contatto con la tua pelle, ma ovviamente, poco dopo mi accarezzi dolcemente affondando una mano tra le ciocche scompigliate dei mei capelli, e mi lasci un bacio affettuoso sul capo iniziando anche a massaggiarmi la schiena. Rabbrividisco all’istante per quel delicato contatto, ed istintivamente mi stringo ancora di più a te. Ci alziamo dopo una buona mezzora di coccole, ci prepariamo per la prima colazione, prima di partire per le Twin Falls di Maui. Il posto è a dir poco suggestivo. Camminiamo in questa grande foresta seguendo il corso del fiume, ed imbattendoci in panorami mozzafiato di laghetti, e cascate nel mezzo della natura selvaggia a dir poco incantevoli. Dopo più di un ora di cammino, arriviamo ad una radura nel mezzo della  folta vegetazione, qui un vecchio camioncino con una tavola da surf rossa appesa davanti indica un punto di ristoro tipico della zona. La frutta esotica è padrona dell’intero menù comparendo nei frappè nelle bevande, e nei ghiaccioli artigianali, per noi non c’è stato alcun dubbio nel momento in cui abbiamo visto le noci di cocco ancora verdi, aperte sulla parte alta con tanto di cannuccia per bere il latte all’interno, e ci siamo quindi fiondate su quelle. Ci accomodiamo sulle radici di un grande albero vicino all’unica pozza d’acqua balneabile, con due modeste cascate ai lati. E mentre ci rilassiamo, e ci godiamo il fascino del posto, un grosso gattone tigrato si avvicina a noi in cerca di attenzioni.

  * Stasera dobbiamo chiamare assolutamente Anya. – Dico allungando una mano verso il micio.
  * Credi che abbia già messo Church nel forno con il contorno di patate? – Mi domandi sghignazzando.
  * Spero proprio di no! – Rispondo con terrore.
  * Sai come fa Anya… si lamenta sempre di tutti dicendo che sono fastidiosi ma poi sotto sotto è perché ci è affezionata. – Mi rassicuri dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.
  * Lo so… è solo che quel brontolone del tuo gatto mi manca. – Dico sorridendo malinconica.
  * Oramai è più tuo che mio direi. – Affermi valutando pensierosa la situazione.
  * – Dico scuotendo la testa. – Al massimo ora è la nostra piccola palla di pelo.



 

Mi sorridi per quel nostra, ed anche io mi accorgo di quanto mi piaccia usare quel pronome possessivo pensando a te… a noi… da quando sei tornata nella mia vita mi accorgo che oramai non penso più a me, o a te. Ma quando penso di fare qualcosa mi viene automatico il noi.

Finiti i nostri drink, ci concediamo una veloce immersione nelle acque fredde del fiume, e poi ripartiamo a visitare la foresta riavvicinandoci poco per volta alla civiltà. Ora inizio a capire come mai questa mattina hai rinunciato all’allenamento, abbiamo camminato tantissimo in questa riserva, ancora non riesco a vedere la fine della foresta e sono stanca morta. Il percorso a volte diventa un po’ tortuoso, ripido, scivoloso, e pieno di massi da sormontare, ma alla fine ne vale la pena per i panorami di quest’acqua nel mezzo del verde, che mi lasciano senza fiato.

Una volta tornate al nostro residence, ci andiamo a cambiare ed optiamo per andare a cenare al ristorante all’aperto del nostro residence, dove un cuoco giapponese propone vari specialità di pesce tipiche della cucina orientale. La stanchezza della giornata inizia a farsi sentire, mi guardi sorridendomi con tenerezza, ed io non posso far altro che perdermi nel tuo sguardo senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Mi accorgo dell’arrivo della cameriera, solo perché tu la ringrazi e distogli per un secondo le tue attenzioni da me, per poi afferrare con le bacchette un gambero, e portarlo davanti alle mie labbra imboccandomi. Arrossisco per questo gesto stupido, intimo, un po’ imbarazzante ma molto carino, ed il tuo splendido sorriso si allarga ancora di più sul tuo volto. Non parliamo molto durante il pasto, o almeno non a parole. Come al solito i nostri sguardi si cercano di continuo, e le nostre mani si intrecciano l’una all’altra per il costante bisogno di contatto. Avremmo dovuto farla due anni fa questa vacanza, vedendo come stanno andando le cose tra di noi ora, sono convinta che se l’avessimo fatta, non ci saremmo mai lasciate, e soprattutto non avremmo sprecato tutto questo tempo stando lontane.

Arrivata in camera sono decisamente sfinita, mi sfilo l’abito che avevo indossato per la cena, e mi butto a peso morto sul letto in biancheria intima, rannicchiandomi da un lato. Ti sento ridere quando entri dalla porta e bofonchio qualcosa in segno di protesta, senza dargli troppo peso ti svesti, e sistemando il lenzuolo ti infili nel letto dietro di me. Mi sistemi i capelli che mi coprono quasi completamente il viso, portandomeli di lato dietro l’orecchio, mi lasci un bacio prolungato sulla guancia ed abbracciandomi in modo quasi protettivo mi auguri la buona notte.

Stranamente mi sveglio per prima, e sono ancora stretta tra le tue braccia, eppure sono convinta di non essermi addormentata in questa posizione… com’è possibile che anche dormendo non riusciamo proprio a stare lontane una dall’altra? Sorrido al pensiero, e le mie labbra poggiate sull’incavo del tuo collo ti provocano un piccolo brivido. A quella tua reazione, l’idea di non lasciarti andare a fare la tua solita corsa mattutina mi stuzzica non poco, così inizio a baciarti il collo per svegliarti, scendendo pian piano verso la clavicola, percorrendo lentamente il tuo torace, e procurandoti qualche mugolio. Procedo con estrema calma giù lungo il tuo addome e quando arrivo all’elastico del tuo intimo ti sento sospirare, alzo lo sguardo immediatamente mi si blocca il respiro quando incrocio il tuo verde che mi fissa con intensità.

 

  * Ti approfitti di me mentre dormo Griffin? – Chiedi con sarcasmo.
  * Mmm… preferisco pensare di averti svegliata in modo piacevole. – Ribatto sfiorando con le dita il bordo della tua biancheria rigorosamente nera.
  * E se non mi fossi svegliata? – Continui a domandare per provocarmi allungando una mano verso il mio viso sfiorando la mia guancia dolcemente.
  * – Commento lasciando un bacio sul tuo centro sopra la stoffa provocandoti un tremito.



 

Poco dopo, ti strappo di dosso quell’indumento di troppo, per avere finalmente libero accesso alla tua intimità, e poter far scivolare con dedizione la mia lingua tra le tue pieghe per donarti il piacere. Ovviamente ribaltiamo le nostre posizioni più di una volta ed alla fine usciamo dalla camera che oramai è ora di pranzo. Dopo una colazione leggera ci dirigiamo in spiaggia, dove mi stendo a prendere il sole sulla sdraio mentre tu poco distante fai qualche esercizio. Dopo l’incidente in moto sei riuscita a tornare ad una forma strabiliante in pochissimo tempo, ed io, potrei restare qui anche tutto il giorno, ad osservare i tuoi muscoli tonici tendersi sotto la tua pelle bronzea imperlata di sudore. Ti vedo ripetere quelle sequenze di movimenti della prima sera, che ovviamente, presa da altri pensieri non ricordo assolutamente come si chiamino, ed alla fine mi avvicino a disturbare i tuoi esercizi chiedendoti di insegnarmi. All’inizio mi guardi stupita, poi ti metti dietro di me sistemando la posizione del mio corpo ed accompagnando lentamente i miei movimenti spiegandomi la sequenza più facile. Ti metti davanti a me, ed esegui i movimenti allo specchio, in contemporanea ai miei ma ovviamente la mia impacciata goffaggine a confronto della tua leggiadra eleganza, mi fanno scoppiare a ridere e mi ritrovo distesa atterra sulla sabbia bollente.

Visto il caldo della giornata, e l’aver saltato il pasto, decidiamo di spostarci alla piscina per stare ammollo nell’acqua fresca, e godere anche del suo servizio bar all’interno. Così sedute al bancone ammollo nell’acqua sorseggiamo un buonissimo frappè di frutti esotici, e ci rilassiamo facendo di tanto in tanto due chiacchiere con il simpatico barman, chiedendogli consigli su cosa visitare negli ultimi giorni su questa splendida isola, e così ci appuntiamo un paio di gite poco impegnative ma decisamente interessanti.

Gli ultimi due giorni sull’isola di Maui visitiamo l’acquario e l’Hana Lava Tube con le grotte Ka'eleku. Sono stati entrambi posti splendidi e suggestivi, all’interno del Maui Ocean Center credo di essermi incantata a guardare i pesci tropicali dai colori accesi e fluorescenti, e nel corridoio sommerso completamente di vetro all’interno della vasca degli squali, ho passeggiato un po’ spaventata stringendo forte il tuo braccio, e facendoti ridere per quella mia assurda paura. Nelle grotte invece ho rischiato di scivolare per il suolo bagnato almeno un paio di volte, ma come sempre c’eri tu a reggermi in piedi, mentre io sovrappensiero camminavo con il naso all’aria per vedere le grandi stalattiti delle alte sale del lungo percorso sotterraneo, che sfocia direttamente sull’oceano, su di una particolarissima spiaggia nera nel mezzo di un alta scogliera.

Oramai è giunta l’ora di rifare i bagagli e spostarci sull’isola di O’ahu, per visitare anche la città di Honolulu nella quale passeremo la seconda settimana di vacanza. Mi dispiace lasciare questo splendido posto, dove è la bellezza della natura selvaggia a farla da padrona, e dove abbiamo passato momenti  indimenticabili, e proprio per questo motivo, già so che rimarrà per sempre nel mio cuore. Il volo aereo interno ci attende e poco più di un ora più tardi siamo a Waikiki. L’hotel che ho prenotato è super moderno, sembra di essere finiti su un altro pianeta rispetto al Residence di Maui, ed appena entriamo nella camera, resto affascinata dalla parete vetrata che si affaccia sul panorama della città. E come immaginabile, finisco per perdermi ad ammirare il panorama, senza prestare attenzione a tutto il resto.

 

  * Questo posto è stupendo. Il panorama è straordinario. – Sussurro poggiandomi all’enorme vetrata.
  * Tu sei straordinaria. – Dici ad un soffio dal mio orecchio abbracciandomi da dietro.



 

Mi volto portandoti le braccia al collo per lasciarti un bacio sulle labbra, e solo qualche minuto più tardi vedo la parete della doccia e della vasca da bagno che da verso la camera, fatta completamente in cristallo trasparente, e qualche pensiero impuro invade all’istante la mia testa.

 

  * Vado a darmi una rinfrescata. – Bisbiglio sulle tue labbra, e lasciando scivolare via le mie mani lungo il tuo corpo mi avvio alla porta del bagno.



 

Probabilmente non hai ancora notato la parete trasparente, perché ti volti soltanto all’udire del rumore dell’acqua aperta nella vasca, e quando ho finalmente attirato la tua attenzione, inizio a spogliarmi con estrema lentezza e sensualità, tenendoti incantata nel vedere il mio corpo scoprirsi a poco a poco dall’altro lato del vetro. Mi abbasso a sentire la temperatura dell’acqua mettendo in bella vista il mio sedere, guardando nella tua direzione, e mordendomi il labbro inferiore per provocarti. Ti avvicini di qualche passo senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso, e li sento mangiare e bruciare ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Sbottono il reggiseno e lentamente lo sfilo coprendo i miei seni con il braccio prima di voltarmi di spalle per lasciar cadere al suolo le mutande di pizzo restando completamente nuda davanti ai tuoi occhi affamati. Quasi come se ti fossi completamente dimenticata del vetro, ci vai a sbattere contro poggiando le mani e la fronte per guardarmi da più vicino. Volto solo il capo e ti sorrido con malizia prima di entrare nella vasca ricolma di acqua e di soffice schiuma profumata, voltandomi verso di te a mostrare la mia nudità solo un istante, prima di immergermi e sparire tra le bollicine. Mi lascio andare e mi appoggio con la schiena sul fondo della vasca, mentre con le mani gioco nella schiuma soffiandola via dalle dita invitandoti silenziosamente a farmi compagnia. Sparisci dalla mia vista e qualche secondo dopo sei seduta sul bordo della vasca e ti avvicini per baciarmi con quel disperato bisogno di soddisfare i tuoi istinti più selvaggi.

 

  * Almeno spogliati prima. – Dico staccandomi dal bacio per poi prendere trai i denti il tuo labbro inferiore.
  * Non ne ho bisogno per farti godere. – Affermi famelica reimpossessandoti delle mie labbra e lasciando scivolare una mano nell’acqua, dritta tra le mie gambe.



 

Non ho nemmeno il tempo di realizzare, che le tue dita sono già dentro di me, e si muovono a ritmo costante, affondando con decisione ad ogni spinta. Boccheggio per la mancanza d’aria quando il tuo pollice inizia a massaggiare il mio punto più sensibile, istintivamente butto indietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi, e mi lascio sfuggire qualche verso di apprezzamento. La tua lingua si posa sul mio collo leccando lentamente una striscia di pelle fino al mio mento, ed ora con la punta del naso a sfiorare il mio, mi chiedi in modo fermo ed imperativo, ma dal tono eccitato

 

  * Guardami Clarke.



 

E dio come mi piace quando pronunci il mio nome in quel modo, apro di scatto gli occhi e mi sento morire nel profondo delle tue iridi. Sebbene sono sdraiata nella vasca mi sembra di cadere, ed il vuoto mi prende lo stomaco. Estraggo un braccio dall’acqua, e con la mano completamente bagnata e piena di schiuma mi aggrappo al tuo collo. Ansimando sulle tue labbra, e perdendomi nei tuoi occhi, perdo il controllo ed il mio corpo, che impossessato dai piaceri della lussuria, inizia a contrarsi incontrollato sulle tue dita e a tremare con prepotenza.

 

  * Guardarti mentre vieni è la cosa più bella del mondo.



 

Dici ad un soffio dalle mie labbra facendomi imbarazzare ed eccitare al tempo stesso, così mi riapproprio della tua bocca, e baciandoti con foga ti trascino nella vasca con me schizzando acqua ovunque.

 

  * Te lo avevo detto che dovevi spogliarti. – Dico prendendomi gioco di te e ridendo sulle tue labbra.
  * Ora sono tutta bagnata. – Brontoli bloccata ammollo tra le mie braccia.
  * Era proprio quello che speravo. – Affermo con malizia riprendendo a baciarti.



 

Il tempo passa velocemente in questa vasca, ed in questi giorni mi sembra di essere un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale. Proprio non riesco a fare a meno della sensazione che mi provoca avere il tuo corpo sul mio, e non so proprio come si possibile non cessi mai la costante voglia che ho di fare l’amore con te, da quando mi sveglio, a quando Morfeo mi riporta nel mondo dei sogni a notte inoltrata dopo l’ultimo gemito appagante sulle tue labbra. Credo di aver perso il conto di quante volte lo abbiamo fatto già dal secondo terzo giorno di vacanza, eppure solo pensandolo, la voglia di farmi prendere da te e poi farti mia, torna prepotente nella mia testa, e ad informicolare il mio basso ventre, che è ancora intorpidito dall’intensità dell’ultima prestazione.

L’isola di O’ahu, e la città di Honolulu, ci offrono un soggiorno divertente, interessante, e piacevole, immerso nel clima della cultura Hawaiana. Sulle spiagge di Waikiki, ci perdiamo ad osservare i surfisti che si divertono in acqua, ed attendono sulla line up l’onda buona per fare qualche acrobazia spericolata. Visitiamo qualche museo, e qualche galleria con l’arte tribale dei nativi dell’isola. Andiamo a visitare il Iolani Palace, il Pacific Aviation Museum di Pearl Harbor facendo un piccolo tuffo nella storia. Ci perdiamo nelle bellezze naturali del cratere vulcanico di Diamond Head, ci facciamo catturare dal fascino del Polynesian cultural center, visitiamo il tempio Buddista di Byodo-In, sperduto nel mezzo di una delle tante foreste dell’isola, lontano dal caos della capitale, ed immerso nella più completa tranquillità. Ti convinco persino a fare una gita allo zoo, non che mi ci voglia molto in effetti, è bastato guardarti con gli occhioni da cucciolo smarrito ed implorante, e già mi stavi dando l’approvazione facendomi saltellare dalla gioia. In realtà con questa gita, ci ho guadagnato solo delle battutine pungenti, su quanto la mia acconciatura quando mi sveglio la mattina, sia simile alla criniera del povero leone pigro ed assonnato che c’era nella gabbia. Ed anche se mi hai preso un po’ in giro per questo, ogni volta che ho messo il broncio fingendo di essere offesa, mi hai fatto tornare subito il sorriso con un bacio.

Prima di tornare in camera, facciamo una passeggiata tra i negozi nei pressi dell’albergo, e vengo catturata da un abito lungo, bianco, estivo, dalla gonna un po’ ampia e dal tessuto leggero perfetto per il clima dell’isola. Non resisto e ti trascino all’interno per provarlo. Il tuo sguardo quando esco dal camerino mi fa capire quanto mi stia bene, e si adatti alla perfezione alle forme del mio corpo. Vedo che mi osservi senza parole, letteralmente a bocca aperta, mentre mi avvicino e giro su me stessa per mostrartelo a trecentosessanta gradi, facendo aprire e svolazzare la parte inferiore, che plissettata mi ricopre le gambe fino le caviglie.

 

  * Come sto? – Domando sicura di me.
  * – È tutto ciò che riesci a dire continuando a far scorrere i tuoi occhi sul mio corpo divorandomi incantata.
  * Tutto qui? – Ribatto prendendoti in giro per quel tuo attimo di sgomento esaltandomi per l’effetto ottenuto.
  * Io… - Ti blocchi per deglutire vistosamente. – A dire il vero credo sia un abito perfetto per un matrimonio in spiaggia. E ti… ti sta davvero benissimo… sembra fatto apposta per te. – Dici osservandomi mentre mi avvicino ancora di più a te.
  * Se lo compro mi sposi? – Domando con estrema spontaneità, e non capisco dove trovo tutta la forza e la sicurezza per dirlo in quel modo.
  * Ti sposerei anche con dei jeans. – Rispondi sorridendomi e posandomi le mani sui fianchi.
  * Ma io voglio essere carina il giorno delle mie nozze. – Affermo mettendo il broncio.
  * Tu non sei mai solo carina… sei sempre tanto bella da togliermi il fiato. – Ribatti baciandomi e facendomi imbarazzare come non mai.
  * Quindi che faccio? Lo prendo? – Domando dopo quel tenero bacio così carico di sentimento da farmi tremare le gambe.
  * – Affermi con sicurezza.



 

Usciamo dal negozio mano nella mano, con le dita intrecciate insieme, e la rassicurante consapevolezza che il nostro rapporto è sempre più forte. Arrivata a pochi passi dal nostro lussuoso hotel, mi fermo d’improvviso facendoti voltare verso di me, preoccupata per la mia inaspettata azione.

 

  * Alexandra Woods, vuoi sposarmi? – Te lo chiedo con serietà fissando la foresta in subbuglio che c’è nel tuo sguardo all’udire quelle parole. Ti ho presa alla sprovvista, infondo lo sono anche io. Non lo avevo programmato, è stata una cosa spontanea, come sempre quando si tratta di te, di noi. Il tuo silenzio mi sta uccidendo così riprendo a parlare in modo frenetico. – Si lo so che è presto, non ne abbiamo mai parlato, e sicuramente non è – Non riesco a proseguire nel mio sproloquio perché le tue labbra mi zittiscono posandosi sulle mie.
  * Tu sei tutto ciò che voglio nella mia vita, quindi… si Clarke, non vedo l’ora di sposarti. – Questa volta sono io a catturarti in un bacio.
  * Bè l’abito ce l’ho già… - Sussurro sulle tue labbra facendoti sorridere. – E la spiaggia qui è stupenda… - Continuo senza mai allontanarmi troppo dalla tua bocca di modo da sfiorare accidentalmente le tue labbra mentre parlo. Metti fine alla mia tortura baciandomi con impeto e gentilezza.
  * – Affermi convinta.



 

Abbiamo ancora quarantotto ore alle Hawaii, e sento che saranno quelle più assurde, incredibili, ed indimenticabili, di tutta la mia vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vacanza alle Hawaii procede piuttosto bene direi, l’isola di Maui e la sua natura selvaggia tutta da scoprire, sono state una buona compagnia per la prima settimana del viaggio. O’ahu ci sta lasciando qualche attimo culturale nei musei, qualche scena divertente, e qualche altra da lasciarci senza fiato… ve la sareste immaginata così la loro vacanza? Probabilmente visto i miei soliti intoppi alla relazione delle Clexa no. E invece fino ad ora è stata una vacanza da sogno, ricca di tenerezza e “gioie” multiple… e una proposta decisamente inaspettata. Ora… come andranno a finire queste ultime 48 ore a Honolulu? Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e cosa vi aspettate, infondo l’autrice sono sempre io, e tutto potrebbe ancora succedere.  
> Grazie per aver mantenuto il vostro entusiasmo a leggermi e commentarmi, siete davvero fantastici!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Al diavolo al detto che vedere prima la sposa porta male, abbiamo affrontato talmente tante situazioni estenuanti assieme... ci siamo anche perse per più di due anni, ma come i miei occhi si sono scontrati con i tuoi, è riaffiorato tutto, quindi credo proprio, che possiamo superare lo scoglio di vederci prima della cerimonia, anche perché ovviamente alloggiamo nella stessa camera d’albergo. Infilo l’abito che ho comprato ieri nella boutique in centro a Honolulu, raccolgo i capelli in uno chignon lasciando quelle due ciocche più corte libere ai lati del viso, ed inizio a truccarmi. Tu esci dal bagno avvolta nel morbido accappatoio dell’albergo, ed estrai dall’armadio i tuoi pantaloni neri, e la camicia elegante. Di tanto in tanto mi distraggo guardandoti mentre ti vesti, e sistemi il cravattino con cura. Visto che alla fine abbiamo optato per la  spiaggia, abbiamo risolto il problema scarpe con delle comodissime infradito.

Non siamo ancora pronte, che qualcuno bussa alla porta della nostra camera. Mi chiedo chi possa essere dato che non conosciamo nessuno qui, e non abbiamo nemmeno richiesto il servizio in camera. Ma vedo che, tu, subito vai ad aprire la porta con decisione, ringraziando la persona al di fuori. Quando ti giri hai tra le mani un mazzetto di fiori di Ibisco tipici dell’isola, e vedendoli, il mio sorriso si allarga immediatamente. Figuriamoci se non avevi pensato ai fiori, proprio tu, che regalandomeli, hai sempre un messaggio nascosto da darmi. Ti guardo gioiosa ma un po’ smarrita, e subito me li porgi dandomi un bacio e sussurrandomi.

 

  * Oltre ad essere praticamente gli unici fiori che si trovano ovunque qui sull’isola, sono simbolo di bellezza, e significano devozione della sposa. – Dici scrutando i miei occhi mentre ti mordicchi il labbro. - Mi sono sembrati i fiori perfetti. – Concludi lasciandomi un affettuoso bacio sulla punta del naso.
  * Tu sei perfetta. – Ribatto abbracciandoti.
  * Lo sappiamo entrambe che non è vero. – Mi fai notare con una punta di tristezza.
  * Lo sei ora… - Ti rassicuro. - Lo sei per me… - Dico dopo un attimo dandoti un bacio sulle labbra, facendo ricomparire il tuo splendido sorriso sul tuo viso.



 

Meno di mezz’ora più tardi siamo pronte, e stiamo uscendo assieme, mano nella mano, in direzione della spiaggia. Il sole sta tramontando, riflettendo sull’oceano svariate sfumature arancioni, e dando a quelle piccole nuvole bianche di passaggio, una sfumatura violacea sullo sfondo del cielo rosato. Ci incamminiamo sulla sabbia, verso a quel gruppo di palme con sotto i due grossi focolai accesi, che rischiarano la zona e quello stupendo portale di sfondo, con un infinità di fiori colorati intrecciati sopra la sua struttura.

L’emozione è alle stelle, ci fermiamo a guardare l’incantevole posto allestito per la cerimonia, e tremo per la sua bellezza. È tutto così meraviglioso e spaventoso al tempo stesso, e per un solo istante, ho quasi timore di fare anche solo un passo avanti, ma la stretta sicura della tua mano sulla mia, il tuo sguardo emozionato, e il tuo sorriso imbarazzato, spazzano via ogni mia paura.

È una cerimonia semplice, proprio come abbiamo chiesto ieri sera quando abbiamo deciso di organizzarla all’improvviso. Procede con le classiche cose formali di rito, nulla di particolare, almeno non fino alle promesse. Quando ti inginocchi davanti a me con quello sguardo fiero e dolce, sicuro e allo stesso tempo sottomesso, ma soprattutto pieno d’amore. Resto quasi impietrita dalla tua azione guardandoti con ammirazione e curiosità. In questo momento, vedo in te tutto quel misto di debolezza e forza, coraggio e paura, fierezza ed umiltà, che ti rendono la donna fantastica che sei, ed io sento gli occhi farsi lucidi e il corpo iniziare a tremare per l’imbarazzo e l’esagerata emozione.

 

  * Io giuro fedeltà a te, Clarke Griffin. – Dici solennemente con tutta la tua convinzione catturando il mio sguardo con il tuo. - Mi impegno a trattare i tuoi bisogni come se fossero i miei, e la tua famiglia come se fosse la mia famiglia. – Prosegui con sicurezza, facendomi quasi mancare il respiro. - D’ora e in avanti, sarò sempre con te. – E a quelle parole ti porgo la mia mano invitandoti ad alzarti, tu l’afferri e l’attimo dopo sei in piedi davanti a me. Prendi qualcosa dalla tasca e riprendi a parlare non lasciando mai la mia mano. – Con questo anello, simbolo di amicizia, amore, e fedeltà, io ti sposo. – Sul mio anulare sinistro vedo questo stupendo anello in oro bianco, con una pietra azzurra a forma di cuore, con la punta rivolta verso di me. Una lacrima di gioia, riga il mio viso per la troppa emozione. La tua mano con delicatezza corre a spazzarmela via, e ti sorrido perdendomi in quella piccola coccola.
  * Lexa io, non avevo pensato a niente di tutto questo. – Ti dico imbarazzata. – Non ho nemmeno l’anello. – Ammetto stupidamente ma tu mi sorridi e rimettendo la mano in tasca mi porgi una fede. – Ok… vorrà dire che improvviserò. – Ti dico con un piccolo sorriso prendendo l’altro anello dalla tua mano.
  * È una cosa che ti riesce bene di solito. – Commenti con una risatina infondendomi coraggio e conforto, così prendo un respiro profondo ed inizio a parlare con il cuore.
  * Alexandra Woods, dal primo momento in cui i miei occhi hanno incontrato i tuoi, ho sentito che non avrei più potuto fare a meno di guardarli. – Dico cercando con lo sguardo quello stesso contatto di cui sto parlando. – Ho già rischiato di perderti una volta, ed è stato il periodo peggiore della mia vita. – Ammetto con un po’ di colpa e rammarico. – Ti prometto la mia amicizia, la mia fedeltà, il mio rispetto, e tutto il mio amore, da oggi fino che avrò vita. – Il tuoi occhi tremano alle mie parole, e si fanno lucidi. – Perché sei tu la mia vita, ed io ho bisogno… anzi, voglio te al mio fianco. Oggi, e per tutti i giorni a venire. – Dico con sicurezza, prima di chiudere il discorso infilandoti l’anello al dito con le classiche parole di rito. – Con questo anello io ti sposo.



 

Da quel momento fino al puoi baciare la sposa, non ho più sentito una sola parola. Sono stata rapita dal tuo sguardo, dalle tue labbra, dalla tua espressione contenta che mi scalda il cuore, e mi fa sussultare al pensiero che sia sul tuo viso, per merito mio. Solo quando ti avvicini di un passo capisco che la cerimonia è finita, e quando la tua mano mi accarezza la guancia, sorrido sulle tue labbra e cedo immediatamente a quel bacio, che attendevo dal momento in cui hai pronunciato la tua promessa.

Poco più tardi, andiamo a mangiare in un ristorante tipico con terrazza panoramica e una vista mozzafiato sull’oceano. Dopo due settimane in questo posto incantevole, credo che mi mancheranno molto questi panorami, e la  cultura locale. Ma questa vacanza folle, resterà sempre nel mio cuore, con i ricordi più belli della mia vita. Ci vengono servite la tipica zuppa Saimin, ed il Luau  prima dell’haupia il dolce al cocco delle Hawaii, cosa che non potevo di certo farmi mancare il giorno delle mie nozze. Torniamo a passeggiare sulla spiaggia nel buio della sera ,con la sola luna a rischiarare il cielo, mentre mano nella mano andiamo verso il nostro hotel. Ridiamo, scherziamo, ci rincorriamo sul lungomare come se fossimo delle ragazzine, cadiamo abbracciate sulla sabbia, e come sempre mi proteggi dal forte impatto con la superficie dura del suolo. Il suono della tua risata è la cosa più bella che io abbia mai sentito, e mi faccio seria rapita ad ascoltarlo, mentre ti guardo ridere e ti accarezzo il viso. Qualche istante dopo anche tu smetti di ridere, e mi guardi con intensità sistemando dietro al mio orecchio una ciocca di capelli rimasta fuori dallo chignon.

 

  * È tutto ok? – Chiedi con quella dolcezza disarmante.
  * – Rispondo restando seria.
  * Sei sicura? – Domandi per accertarti che va tutto bene, che io sto bene.
  * Si Lexa. È la serata più bella di tutta la mia vita. – Ti dico mostrandoti un timido sorriso.



 

Mi avvicino lentamente alla tua bocca, e mi inebrio con il profumo del tuo respiro, prima di cedere alle tue labbra carnose, che subito con dolcezza accolgono le mie. Mi prende immediatamente una morsa allo stomaco, e mi vengono i brividi, quando schiudi le labbra per approfondire il bacio, sfiorando la mia bocca con la punta della tua lingua. Mi lascio andare tra le tue braccia, completamente inerme, in balia delle emozioni che mi stanno facendo esplodere il cuore per la gioia, e che mi stanno facendo ubriacare di te, rendendomi la testa leggera. Ti prendo tra i denti il labbro inferiore tirandolo leggermente, e tu fai scivolare le mani lungo i miei fianchi schiacciando il mio corpo sul tuo. Vorrei poterti amare qui, in questo momento, sulla spiaggia, con la luce di un falò in lontananza e le voci di sottofondo di quei ragazzi che cantano attorno al fuoco con l’ukulele, ma se non vogliamo passare la prima notte di nozze in una cella a O’ahu, sarà meglio fermarsi qui e rientrare in camera. Così, con l’idea di suggellare anche in un altro modo un pochino meno casto le nostre promesse, ci dirigiamo all’albergo, e ci rintaniamo nel nostro romantico nido d’amore, per trascorrere quest’ultima notte infuocata alla Hawaii.

 

*****

****

**_Sei mesi prima, Galway, Irlanda…_ **

_Dopo l’incontro vinto ieri sera, le ore al locale trangugiando whiskey al pub, la nottata al motel sognando Clarke, ed il sesso mattutino con quella rossa pensando a lei, Lexa sta per lasciare Galway definitivamente. La mora si incammina per la cittadina in direzione del vecchio molo, nella zona che già nel medioevo era un villaggio di pescatori dal nome Claddagh. Un piccolo negozietto con una targa in gaelico attira la sua attenzione, facendola avvicinare a quella modesta vetrina. In esposizione vi sono dei gioielli che riportano simboli celtici tipici della zona, ed all’interno del negozio la commessa le sorride con gioia._

_Saranno stati gli articoli particolarmente affascinanti, sarà stato quel sorriso sincero, o sarà che quella commessa le ricorda terribilmente sua cugina Anya, con quei capelli leggermente mossi di un castano chiaro e il taglio degli occhi un po’ a mandorla, ma Lexa cede alla tentazione di entrare in quell’antica gioielleria._

  * _Ciao io sono Sierra. – Si presenta la commessa. – Posso aiutarti? Cerchi qualcosa in particolare? – Domanda gentilmente la ragazza._
  * _A dire il vero non lo so… - Ammette con sincero smarrimento la mora osservando l’interno del negozio attorno a lei._
  * _Per qualsiasi cosa chiedimi pure. – Dice con un altro sorriso la giovane commessa._



_Lexa si aggira per quel posto affascinata dall’eleganza dell’ambiente antico e accogliente, e poi un bagliore di una pietra azzurra intensa attira la sua attenzione. Qualche istante dopo la commessa è al suo fianco pronta a mostrarle l’articolo._

  * _È bellissimo. – Commenta in un bisbiglio Lexa_
  * _Senza offesa ma non mi sembravi il tipo da anello con brillante. – Scherza la ragazza._
  * _No infatti, ma credo di conoscere qualcuno a cui piacerebbe da impazzire… la pietra ha il colore dei suoi occhi… - Ammette Lexa pensando alla donna che aveva sognato tutta la notte._
  * _Bè questo è un anello importante da regalare. – Le dice seria la commessa._
  * _Che vuoi dire? – Domanda incuriosita._
  * _Non sei di queste parti vero? – La mora scuote la testa confermando la sua ipotesi. – Questo anello è un simbolo di legame, nella nostra tradizione si tramanda di generazione in generazione, o si regala alla persona amata. Lo si può portare in vari modi, ognuno con un significato diverso. Dalla ricerca di un legame sentimentale al simbolo del matrimonio. Come ti dicevo è un anello importante da regalare. – Lexa annuisce senza riuscire però a staccare gli occhi da quella pietra così brillante e luminosa a forma di cuore incastonata sull’anello di oro bianco._
  * _Ti posso chiedere cosa significa la targa qui fuori? – Chiede ancora con sete di sapere._
  * _È una vecchia filastrocca che spiega il significato proprio di quell’anello. Dice: “le mani sono li per l’amicizia, il cuore è li per amore. Per la fedeltà lungo gli anni, la corona vi è sovrapposta._ _”_
  * _Ora che lo so, è ancora più affascinante. – Ammette incantata._
  * _Se pensi che sia ancora perfetto per quella persona, allora credo dovresti prenderlo._



 

*****

 

La sveglia sul cellulare suona da sopra il mio comodino, ieri sera mi sono addormentata abbracciandoti, praticamente subito dopo che ti sei buttata dalla mia parte del letto, esausta per aver fatto l’amore non so più quante volte. Ed ora, sei ancora di schiena intrappolata tra il materasso ed il mio corpo. Allungo la mano per fermare quel suono fastidioso nello stesso momento in cui lo fai anche tu, le nostre mani si intercettano sopra l’apparecchio incrociando l’unico raggio di sole che entra dalla vetrata. Non so bene come, ma riusciamo a fermare la sveglia, e mi perdo ad ammirare le nostre mani intrecciarsi insieme mettendo in mostra gli anelli sui nostri anulari. La pietra azzurra a forma di cuore incastonata sul mio, riflette luminosi bagliori in tutta la stanza, ed io inizio a baciare la tua spalla provocando qualche tuo buffo mugugno che mi fa sorridere sulla tua pelle nuda.

 

  * Clarke se fai così faremo tardi. – Farfugli in protesta.
  * È presto ancora. – Ribatto con il sorriso.
  * Non possiamo perdere l’aereo. – Ribadisci il concetto.
  * Non perderemo nessun aereo. – Affermo continuando a baciare la parte alta della tua schiena. – Ho messo la sveglia un po’ prima. – Dico ridacchiando.
  * Mia moglie è proprio una donna malefica. – Dici girando appena il capo nella mia direzione.
  * Mi piace come suona. – Affermo con dolcezza accostando il mio viso al tuo.
  * Malefica? – Scherzi immediatamente tu lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia.
  * No… moglie. – Preciso bisbigliando con orgoglio ad un soffio da te, baciandoti poi sulle labbra.



 

Faccio scivolare via la mano dalla tua ancora sul comodino e percorro tutta la lunghezza del tuo braccio, scivolando poi lentamente sul tuo costato, e proseguendo sul tuo addome, fino ad arrivare alla tua intimità, mentre intrufolo l’altro braccio sotto il tuo collo per tenerti stretta a me. La mia mano destra si impossessa con urgenza del tuo seno, iniziando a torturarti il capezzolo già turgido, una gamba si insinua tra le tue, mentre l’altra mano danza tra le pieghe già bagnate della tua femminilità. Quando con le dita già intrise dei tuoi umori, sfioro il tuo centro ed inizio a prestargli la dovuta attenzione con lenti e continui movimenti circolari, emetti dei versetti eccitati che mi fanno aumentare la voglia che ho di te. Una tua mano corre alla mia nuca tirandomi contro il tuo corpo, ed affondando tra i miei capelli, mentre le tue labbra rivolte verso di me cercano la mia pelle. Ti bacio con foga lasciando subito scontrare le nostre lingue, senza mai fermare i movimenti della mia mano, provocandoti qualche gemito di piacere direttamente nella mia bocca. Lascio le tue labbra solo per far scivolare la mia lingua sul tuo collo, per scendere poi lungo la tua schiena, tra le linee astratte di quel tatuaggio che trovo estremamente sexy, permettendoti finalmente di muoverti. Immediatamente ruoti su te stessa finendo con le spalle sul letto, ma ti trattengo sdraiata con una mano, mentre la mia bocca percorre tutta la parte anteriore della tua figura, partendo dalla clavicola e lentamente succhia, mordicchia, lecca, e bacia, la tua pelle abbronzata scendendo verso il basso. Quando arrivo ad un soffio dal tuo centro, e sto per assaporarti mi posi le tue mani sui fianchi tirandomi sopra di te, e la tua lingua senza preavviso, anticipa sulla mia intimità quello che stavo per farti io. Dopo un attimo di sorpresa tra, i brividi che mi provoca il tuo contatto, riporto la testa tra  le tue gambe, e inizio a gustare il tuo sapore. Dapprima con delicatezza e lentezza mi prendi con la lingua, ed io seguo il tuo ritmo su di te. Poi le tue dita scivolano sulla mia pelle, raggiungono la mia apertura massaggiandola, e iniziando a farsi strada dentro di me, mentre le tue labbra si avvolgono attorno al mio centro succhiandolo con devozione. Provo a starti dietro e a mantenere il ritmo, ma sono distratta dalle sensazioni che mi stai provocando, non riesco a trattenere un forte gemito, quando le tue dita mi prendono completamente, e quasi mi sembra di sentirti sorridere sul mio clitoride già abbondantemente eccitato. Sostituisco la mia lingua con le dita per il bisogno di respirare, sto annaspando, sono così vicina al piacere, ma cerco di resistere per poterlo condividere con te. Il mio corpo mi tradisce poco dopo iniziando a contrarre i muscoli attorno alle tue dita, e quando sento i tuoi reagire allo stesso modo attorno alle mie, mi lascio trasportare dalla potente emozione, che mi scatena gemiti e tremiti incontrollati, fino a farmi crollare boccheggiante sul tuo corpo. Prendo fiato qualche istante, e poi dopo averti lasciato un bacio sull’interno della coscia mi sollevo rimettendomi nel letto per il verso giusto, rifugiandomi nel tuo abbraccio subito pronto ad accogliermi. Quando mi baci, sento ancora il mio sapore sulla tua lingua, mescolarsi con il tuo ancora sulla mia, mi perdo nell’emozione di questo bacio, che dopo una notte assieme pelle contro pelle, ed un risveglio decisamente soddisfacente, riesce ancora a farmi venire i brividi e le farfalle allo stomaco, come, se non addirittura più, del nostro primo bacio. In questo momento sento che potrei stare così per tutta la vita, in un letto, tra le tue braccia, immersa nei tuoi baci. Non vorrei nient’altro al mondo, se non questo per tutta l’eternità.

 

Pur avendo puntato la sveglia presto, arriviamo in aeroporto solo con pochissimi minuti di scarto, e rischiamo davvero di perdere il volo, ma una volta accomodate sulle nostre poltroncine, torniamo a rilassarci stringendoci la mano e sorridendoci. Gioco con la fede sul tuo dito, sulla quale vi è inciso il disegno del mio anello, due mani che sorreggono un cuore con sopra una corona. Sospiro ed appoggio la testa alla tua spalla pensierosa.

 

  * Credo che mia madre si arrabbierà molto quando scoprirà che non l’abbiamo invitata al nostro matrimonio… - Sbuffo iniziando a preoccuparmi seriamente di quello che abbiamo fatto.
  * Perché credi che Anya non ci ucciderà? – Mi domandi ridendo teneramente divertita.
  * Oh mio dio siamo spacciate. – Affermo portandomi una mano davanti agli occhi facendoti ridere.
  * Hey – Dici accarezzandomi dolcemente e puntando quei tuoi splendidi occhi verdi nei miei. – Mi dispiace che non ci fossero, ma non mi pento assolutamente di averti sposata senza alcun preavviso, e senza alcun invitato alla cerimonia. Solo io e te, non avevo bisogno di nient’altro.
  * Nemmeno io. – Ti confesso dandoti un bacio. – Ma ora dovremmo sopportare le conseguenze. – Osservo borbottante facendoti ridere.



 

Poco dopo il decollo, ci addormentiamo l’una poggiata all’altra, per la stanchezza di quelle ultime ventiquattr’ore sorprendenti della nostra vacanza insieme. Dormiamo fino quasi all’arrivo all’aeroporto di Washington, dove ora, una volta per tutte inizieremo definitivamente la nostra vita insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se state pensando che è uno scherzo, e che non posso aver fatto filare tutto liscio a questo modo, ed è solo un allucinazione e le Clexa non si sono sposate davvero a quel modo… bè ricredetevi e riprendetevi dallo shock, perché è tutto vero!!  
> Lexa aveva già comprato gli anelli da mesi quando ancora non sapeva minimamente cosa sarebbe successo, e guarda a caso se li è portati alle Hawaii… forse non aveva in mente di sposarsi durante la vacanza, ma probabilmente aveva intenzione di fare la proposta a Clarke, che invece la anticipa con spontaneità ed affretta i tempi.  
> A proposito degli anelli… il Claddagh ring, ha effettivamente origini Irlandesi proprio nel villaggio di Claddagh sulla baia di Galaway. Come vi ho spiegato nel testo è un cuore sorretto da due mani con una corona posta sopra ed è simbolo di amore, amicizia, e fedeltà. Viene portato sia sulla mano destra che sulla sinistra, con la punta del cuore rivolta verso il polso o verso la punta delle dita ed in ognuno dei quattro modi significa qualcosa di diverso, sulla destra con la punta verso le dita indica che stai cercando un legame sentimentale, mentre con la punta rivolta verso il polso che frequenti qualcuno. Sulla mano sinistra il significato aumenta di valore e con la punta verso le dita significa che sei fidanzato, mentre se è rivolta verso il polso che sei sposato, proprio come lo indossano le Clexa.  
> Probabilmente non ve ne fregava una mazza di tutto questo, ma io ne sono sempre stata affascinata da questo particolare anello, tant’è che quando sono stata in Irlanda me lo sono comprato ahahaha  
> Altra cosa simbolica sono quei fiori, di cui già vi ha detto tutto Lexa, e la cena di nozze tutta a base di piatti tipici dei matrimoni Hawaiani. In caso vogliate replicare il viaggio delle ragazze vi posso dare anche i recapiti degli alberghi che sono esistenti ed effettivamente come descritti, come tutto il resto delle cose da loro visitate, ma vi avviso già che il tutto è particolarmente dispendioso… per loro non ho badato a spese, e ho voluto regalargli una vacanza da 10.000$!!  
> Sul resto del capitolo non ho molto da aggiungere, credo parli da solo, quindi un brindisi alle signore Griffin Woods che finalmente ce l’hanno fatta!  
> E ora scatenatevi con i commenti, voglio proprio sapere cosa ne pensate! Intanto vi ringrazio per essere arrivati a leggere fino qui, e vi ringrazio per il continuo sostegno che mi dimostrate, siete fantastici.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Dopo il nostro atterraggio a Washington DC nel tardo pomeriggio, mentre attendiamo i bagagli, telefono a mia madre, e invito lei e Marcus per cena, con la scusa di raccontarle delle nostre vacanze, e di salutarli dopo due settimane che non ci vediamo. Anya e Raven ci avevano già confermato questa mattina che sarebbero passate questa sera a riportarci Church, così tutta la nostra famiglia sarebbe stata al completo, e avremmo potuto affrontare in una sola volta, con tutti  loro, la questione del matrimonio lampo alle Hawaii. Attacco la chiamata, e sono ancora più nervosa di prima, ma come sempre te ne accorgi subito e vieni a rassicurarmi con un abbraccio.

Quando arriviamo a casa abbiamo giusto il tempo di portare dentro le valige prima di ordinare la cena per tutti, e, si lo so, non è molto carino invitare qualcuno a mangiare e proporre cibo d’asporto, ma mancando da due settimane, la dispensa è decisamente vuota, quindi non ci sono alternative. I nostri ospiti arrivano praticamente in contemporanea, così li facciamo entrare ed accomodare, e dopo i classici convenevoli in attesa della cena, mi lanci uno sguardo prima di iniziare con quel discorso che tanto mi angoscia. Non perché mi penta di quello che abbiamo fatto, anzi, ne sono più felice che mai di essere diventata tua moglie, ma sono un po’ spaventata della loro reazione.

 

  * Voi siete la nostra famiglia, ed ora che siete tutti qui c’è una cosa che vorremmo dirvi. – Inizi a dire prendendola un po’ alla larga.
  * Taglia corto Woods, lo sappiamo già che siete tornate assieme. – Si lamenta Raven con quel tatto e quel suo modo di fare tipico suo, un po’ sbrigativo e disinteressato.
  * Noi ci siamo sposate. – Intervengo nel discorso con urgenza e tensione sganciando la notizia come un fulmine a ciel sereno.
  * Voi cosa? – Domanda incredula Rae sgranando gli occhi.
  * Oh tesoro è una notizia fantastica. – Dice mia madre lasciandomi di stucco ed ignorando la mia amica.
  * No, è una notizia sconvolgente! Ma come vi è saltato in mente di fare una cosa del genere? – Subito ribatte Raven sovrastando tutti.
  * Amore calmati. – Cerca di rabbonirla Anya.
  * Calmarmi? Stai scherzando An? – Replica scorbutica rivolta a sua moglie.
  * Raven Reyes credi per caso che io non avrei voluto esserci al matrimonio della mia unica figlia? Quindi ora smetti di essere arrabbiata perché non ti hanno invitato, e prova ed essere felice per loro! – Tuona mia madre contro Rae prima di tornare a rivolgersi a noi. – Venite qui ragazze. – Dice tirandoci in un abbraccio stritolante. - Congratulazioni, e benvenuta in famiglia Lexa. – Aggiunge stringendoci ancora nella sua morsa e dando un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambe.



 

Anche Marcus, che è rimasto in silenzio accanto alla mamma, viene ad abbracciare contento prima me, e poi te. Vedo la mia amica borbottare qualcosa, e prendersi subito una gomitata nel fianco da sua moglie Anya come ammonizione, e mi viene da sorridere pensando che eravamo preoccupate per la reazione di mia madre e di Anya, ed invece quella che l’ha presa peggio di tutti, non l’avevamo proprio considerata.

Appena mi libero dall’abbraccio di Marcus, Anya mi si avvicina stringendomi una spalla.

 

  * Ora mi toccherà chiamarti Woods insomma… - Dice guardandomi con un mezzo sorriso.
  * Stiamo iniziando a diventare troppi con questo cognome. – Brontola Raven ancora seccata.
  * Sono felice di averti finalmente in famiglia Clarke, e anche se sta facendo un po’ la stronza, sono sicura che lo è anche mia moglie. – Mi dice Anya ignorando completamente i commenti della donna accanto a lei.
  * Hey guarda che ti sento! – La ammonisce con il broncio Raven.
  * Dagli un taglio Reyes, o potrei iniziare a depennarne una con quel cognome! – Ribatte a tono Anya guardandola storto con uno sguardo da killer spietato.
  * Non oseresti mai. – Continua a sostenere la discussione quella cocciuta della mia amica.
  * Vuoi mettermi alla prova? – La ammonisce Anya alzando un sopracciglio con sguardo di sfida.
  * Oh smettetela dai, mi sono appena sposata non ho nessuna intenzione di sentirvi bisticciare come delle bambine per tutta sera. – Le rimprovero ridacchiando e dando una spinta sulla spalla di Raven.



 

Vedo Anya e Lexa confabulare qualcosa e sorridersi con gioia, e io mi ritrovo davanti lo sguardo fisso ed arrabbiato di Raven che mi fa quasi ridere.

 

  * Rae non credevo ti piacessero tanto i matrimoni. – Commento schernendola.
  * Il detesto! – Ribatte secca. – Ma cavolo Clarke sei la mia migliore amica, sei stata la mia damigella, non pretendevo un invito scritto ma almeno potevi dirmelo!
  * È stato tutto un po’ improvviso a dire il vero. – Dico cercando rassicurazione in quello sguardo verde che trovo immediatamente li a fissarmi.
  * Quando vi siete sposate? – Chiede Marcus di modo da stemperare un pochino il tutto con una conversazione meno tesa.
  * Più o meno ventiquattro ore fa. – Gli rispondi, portando un braccio attorno alla mia vita e tirandomi a te.
  * Ho sempre pensato che il vostro matrimonio sarebbe stato disgustosamente romantico, smielato, con i fiori, le promesse sdolcinate, e tutti gli invitati tra le lacrime, e invece mi avete sorpresa con un matrimonio lampo. – Commenta Anya.
  * A parte gli invitati con le lacrime, direi che il resto c’è stato tutto. – Ammetto stringendoti la mano e guardandoti per un istante con il sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Visto che io avrei dovuto essere una di quegli invitati tra le lacrime, ora raccontatemi tutto nei minimi dettagli. – Ordina mia madre con entusiasmo.



 

E non si può di certo dire di no alla Dottoressa Griffin,  così alla fine, con tanta emozione nella voce, ci ritroviamo a passare una serata intera a raccontare della nostra intera vacanza alle Hawaii, e soprattutto della serata più bella ed emozionante della mia, anzi nostra vita.

Dopo qualche ora, finalmente restiamo nella quiete della nostra casa, e stanca della lunga giornata mi accoccolo nel letto poggiata sulla tua spalla, stretta tra le tue braccia, addormentandomi tra le tue tenere carezze e il costante e monotono rumore delle fusa di Church acciambellato accanto a noi.

 

*****

**_Un anno prima…_ **

_È da molto tempo che io Raven e Octavia, non passiamo una sera tranquilla a casa, con una pizza e qualche birra a fare quattro chiacchiere come ai vecchi tempi. Devo dire che l’invito di Rae per una serata così, solo noi tre, mi ha un po’ sorpresa, ma non mi è dispiaciuto affatto._

_Come mio solito riesco ad arrivare in ritardo, e mi scontro al citofono con il ragazzo della pizza, quindi le ritiro io e suono il campanello per farmi aprire. Ovviamente le mie due amiche aspettavano solo me, e non perdono l’occasione per ricordarmi quanto io sia sempre sbadata, e perennemente in ritardo prendendomi in giro e ridendo di gusto._

_Dopo aver mangiato e finito il primo giro di birra a testa, Raven stappa altre bottiglie, ce le allunga ed inizia a parlare._

 

  * _Ragazze, in realtà vi ho invitate stasera perché c’è una cosa che dovrei dirvi. – Il suo tono è serio, e la sua voce bassa non riesco a capire se è preoccupata o spaventata._
  * _Raven va tutto bene? – Le chiedo con interesse incrociando il mio sguardo con gli occhioni blu in apprensione di Octavia._
  * _Si, si. – Si affretta a dire Raven per rassicurarci, sfoderando uno dei suoi dolci sorrisi un po’ imbarazzati. – È solo che è una cosa importante…_
  * _Reyes hai vinto alla lotteria e non sai come fare a dirci che sei diventata milionaria? – Scherza Octavia stemperando un po’ della visibile tensione della nostra amica._
  * _Qualcosa del genere ma senza soldi. – Ribatte Raven ridendo e lasciandoci perplesse. Vedendo le nostre facce, smorza la risata e dopo aver ripreso fiato spara la grande novità. – Mi sposo ragazze!_
  * _Oh mio dio congratulazioni Rae! – Urla Octavia con entusiasmo saltandole al collo e abbracciandola._
  * _Ti sposi? – Chiedo sorpresa una conferma di quel che ho appena sentito._
  * _Si Griffin, mi sposo. Hai presente quella ragazza biondiccia, con gli occhi un po’ a mandorla, e un fisico super sexy con la quale esco da più di due anni? – La guardo un po’ storto per quella descrizione di Anya, e lei non curante continua a parlare. – Ecco ieri sera mi ha chiesto se la volevo sposare, e ovviamente ho risposto di si. – Conclude sorridente._
  * _Wow Rae è davvero una bellissima notizia. – Riesco a dirle finalmente, anche se nella mia testa i pensieri corrono a te, e so che non dovrei e che non ne ho nessun diritto, ma Octavia e Lincoln si sono appena sposati, e ora anche Anya e Raven… e se io non avessi detto quelle cose, e tu non te ne fossi andata, probabilmente ci saremmo sposate prima di tutti loro. E invece ora non so nemmeno se sei ancora viva._
  * _Bè menomale che siete contente, perché avrei bisogno di due damigelle per quel giorno. – Aggiunge con il suo sorriso più smagliante._
  * _Sarà un piacere Raven! – Esclamiamo all’unisono io e Octavia, e dopo uno sguardo complice e ci buttiamo in un abbraccio di gruppo._
  * _– Mi chiama con lo stesso tono serio di prima la mia amica. – C’è un’altra cosa…_
  * _Certo dimmi. – Rispondo allegra con il sorriso._
  * _Ecco Anya ha chiesto a Lexa di farle da testimone. – A sentire il tuo nome mi si gela il sangue. – Non è un problema per te vero?_
  * _Certo che no, è sua cugina mi sembra ovvio che glielo abbia chiesto, oltre a suo padre è l’unica famiglia che ha. – Rispondo con calma alla mia amica._
  * _Sicura che vada bene? – Mi chiede conferma quasi preoccupata._
  * _È passato tanto tempo Rae… magari sarà un po’ strano, ma credo che sarà bello rivederla._



_Mento spudoratamente alle mie amiche, non voglio di certo rovinare un giorno così importante per Raven, solo perché sentendo il tuo nome il mio cuore ha perso un battito. E poi realizzando che tra qualche mese ti rivedrò, ha cominciato a galoppare all’impazzata. Non sono sicura dell’effetto che mi farà vederti di nuovo, non ho mai detto a nessuno che conservo tutte le nostre cose nel mio studio, che tutte le tue foto, i ritratti, gli schizzi, sono custoditi gelosamente sotto chiave in quella stanza. So perfettamente che anche se è passato del tempo, per me sei ancora importante, e probabilmente lo sarai sempre. Ma sono stata io a farti fuggire via da me, e per di più, ora sto con la donna che è stata causa di svariati dei nostri litigi._

*****

 

Non avrei mai immaginato di poter utilizzare nel mio lavoro uno dei progetti della mia amica Raven, ed invece dopo questa splendida presentazione fatta da lei, e il suo team dell’Arkadia Technologies, non posso che essere orgogliosa del suo splendido lavoro. Grazie alle sue conoscenze, ed alle sue doti di ingegnere meccanico, sono riusciti a sviluppare degli arti snodati, che, riescono a riprodurre qualsiasi tipo di movimento faccia un normale arto umano in completa scioltezza. Ed i suoi collaboratori hanno perfezionato il sistema elettronico, e i sensori, dando la possibilità di effettuare il movimento dell’arto alla perfezione. Effettivamente, da quando ha perfezionato anche il suo tutore, Raven è tornata alla vita normale di prima, e con un paio di pantaloni lunghi indosso, nessuno si accorge che ha avuto dei problemi ai nervi della gamba. Finita la presentazione, ed anche il mio turno di lavoro, decidiamo di andare assieme a disturbare le nostre magnifiche mogli al lavoro, facendo ad entrambe una sorpresa.

 

Lexa stava prendendo qualche minuto di pausa nella saletta privata della palestra tra una lezione e l’altra, quando zio Titus si presenta sulla soglia con uno dei suoi soliti antipatici discorsi.

 

  * Sei stata via per molto tempo Alexandra, sei diventata una grande combattente. Ed ora che sei tornata a casa, ti prego, ricorda i miei insegnamenti. Diventa la grande Heda cui sei destinata essere. – Dice l’uomo con il suo solito fare flemmatico ma incisivo e sicuro.
  * Ho passato due anni lontana da qui ad essere Heda, ed è vero combattere mi ha fatto sentire potente come non mai. Ma io non sono solo Heda, io sono anche Lexa, zio. E la mia forza sta anche in qualcos’altro… in qualcun altro. – Replica la ragazza fissando lo zio con quel suo sguardo che non ammette repliche.
  * Credevo lo avessi finalmente imparato che l’amore è una debolezza. – Gli ricorda lui schietto con una punta di delusione nella voce.
  * Oh no. – Dice lei scuotendo la testa in senso di negazione. - In questi anni ho capito che è la sua mancanza a renderci deboli. – Ribatte la ragazza seria e convinta senza abbassare lo sguardo da quello ora duro di Titus Woods.
  * Dopo Costia credevo avessi sofferto abbastanza per comprendere. – Gli rinfaccia subito lui.
  * Non ti azzardare a tirarla in ballo! – Immediatamente ribatte arrabbiata lei.
  * Quanto sei stata male quando te l’hanno portata via? – Persiste l’uomo noncurante della rabbia di sua nipote.
  * Ora basta! – Urla Lexa stringendo forte i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche. – Ma ti senti quando parli? Nemmeno tu ci credi davvero. – Dice la ragazza nervosa e sconfortata, incredula di non aver mai davvero reagito alle parole dell’uomo che dopo la morte dei suoi genitori l’aveva cresciuta. – La scomparsa di Costia mi ha distrutta è vero, ma mi sono rialzata e sono andata avanti ancora più forte di prima. – Continua con l’amaro in bocca, perché per quanto sia riuscita a tornare a vivere quella perdita farà sempre parte dei ricordi più dolorosi della sua vita. – Smettila di fingere che a te non importi di nessuno. So che non è così. So che la famiglia per te è tutto, Anya è tutto… - Dice prendendo in contropiede e cogliendo di sorpresa per la prima volta lo zio.
  * Hai sofferto così tanto nella tua vita che dovevo renderti più forte per sopravvivere a tutto questo. – Giustifica le sue azioni
  * Ero stufa di sopravvivere e basta! – Ribatte lei ancora infuriata aprendo il suo armadietto e calmandosi guardando la foto appesa al suo interno.
  * Che cosa hai fatto? – Domanda serio e preoccupato Titus
  * Ho deciso di essere felice. – Risponde lei prendendo il suo anello dal ripiano dell’armadietto, e sotto lo sguardo allibito dello zio se lo infila sull’anulare sinistro.
  * Tutto bene qui dentro? – Esordisce Anya entrando nella stanza con un espressione preoccupata e curiosa.
  * Si An tranquilla… zio Titus mi stava dicendo quanto è contento che Clarke sia diventata mia moglie. – Risponde con sarcasmo Lexa.
  * Papà piantala di fare lo scorbutico, Lexa non ha bisogno dei tuoi assurdi consigli. – Dice la ragazza con noncuranza. – Se solo mettessi da parte le tue stupide convinzioni ti accorgeresti di quanto Clarke sia una persona stupenda, e di quanto sia merito suo se Lexa è tornata ad essere felice. – Prosegue lei lasciando la cugina senza parole ad osservarla.
  * Sai come la penso Anya. – Risponde calmo con la sua voce profonda.
  * Da tutta la vita ci dici che l’amore è debolezza, eppure è proprio perché ci vuoi bene che lo dici. Non capisco proprio papà, hai accettato Raven al mio fianco, allora permetti a Lexa di essere felice con la donna che ama. – Prova a farlo ragionare ancora Anya tirando fuori l’amore per loro come suo punto debole.
  * Non ho bisogno del permesso di nessuno per stare con Clarke. – Finalmente riesce a riprendere la parola Lexa.
  * Quella donna è la tua rovina. – Continua ad infierire lo zio.
  * No… quella donna è la mia salvezza. La mia forza. È la mia vita zio. – Risponde a tono lei in un modo che non ammette repliche e gela l’atmosfera dell’intera palestra.



 

Raven apre la porta d’ingresso ed in un attimo mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, era da anni che non entravo più nella palestra. Non ci riuscivo, tutto qui mi parla di te, ed era troppo doloroso entrare senza trovarti oltre la soglia.

 

  * Heyla c’è nessuno? – Grida Raven non trovando nessuno al banco.
  * Reyes che ci fai qui? – Risponde sorpresa Anya sbucando fuori dalla porta della stanza privata.
  * Sono contenta anche io di vederti Woods. – Replica sarcastica la latina avvicinandosi a sua moglie.
  * Ma non avevi la presentazione oggi? – Domanda la ragazza dagli occhi a mandorla con curioso interesse.
  * Si, ed è stata davvero fantastica! – Intervengo io rispondendo al posto della mia amica facendo notare anche la mia presenza.
  * Non ne avevo dubbio. – Afferma sorridente Anya lasciando un tenero bacio sulla guancia di Raven.



 

Sento il cigolio della porta alle spalle di Anya aprirsi, e subito il mio sguardo accompagnato da un sorriso vaga in quella direzione alla ricerca di quel verde che tanto amo, ma davanti a me compare lo sguardo cupo e severo di Titus Woods, ed il mio sorriso si spegne all’istante. È un uomo decisamente strano, ed in quelle rare occasioni in cui ci siamo incontrati, non posso dire di averci scambiato molte parole, mi pare sempre indisposto, oserei dire che per qualche motivo ce l’abbia con me, anche se non ho idea del perché.

 

  * Buongiorno Mr. Woods. – Lo saluto cordialmente.
  * Dottoressa Griffin. – Dice di rimando con la sua solita espressione fredda e distaccata.
  * Mi chiami Clarke la prego. – Dico con un accenno di sorriso, e quando lui sta per ribattere qualcosa, compari al suo fianco facendolo bloccare.



 

Il mio sguardo arriva subito al tuo, e il tuo timido sorriso mi contagia facendo accendere immediatamente anche il mio. Tuo zio guarda prima me, poi te, e se ne va verso il suo ufficio senza aggiungere alcuna parola, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

  * Scusa Clarke a volte è un po’ scorbutico. – Interviene Anya spezzando il silenzio che si era creato e distraendomi da te.
  * Non credo di essere una delle sue persone preferite. – Ammetto abbattuta.
  * Hey… - Ti sento sussurrare, mentre la tua mano lenta e delicata si posa con una carezza sulla mia guancia. E quando i miei occhi tornano a sprofondare nei tuoi riprendi a parlarmi con dolcezza. – Ha solo bisogno di tempo per capire quanto sei stupenda. – Concludi lasciandomi un tenero bacio confortante a fil di labbra.



 

Annuisco un po’ in imbarazzo con le gote colorate di rosso, ma con un senso di sicurezza che prima non avevo affatto. E con la fronte poggiata alla tua, e gli occhi ancora chiusi, le mie mani cercano e si intrecciano alle tue stringendosi le une alle altre.

 

  * Ve lo ricordate vero che non siete sole? – Interviene Raven facendoci staccare e tornare alla realtà.
  * E tra poco hai anche lezione Heda. – Aggiunge Anya dopo una risatina.
  * È impossibile scordarsi di te Reyes! – Esclami tra il divertito e il seccato. – E poi, non so perché, ma sono convinta tu abbia fatto di peggio in questa palestra. – Aggiungi prendendola in giro.
  * Bè si ovvio… ma anche voi... – Ribatte beffarda e soddisfatta lasciando la frase un po’ in sospeso.



 

Arrossisco nuovamente, mentre il mio pensiero vola a quella notte di tre anni prima. Quella notte dove la rabbia, lo sconforto, la tua prolungata assenza, ed i sensi di colpa per la vicinanza con Niylah, mi hanno resa selvaggia ed aggressiva in quella stanza privata della palestra, dove, le mie unghie ed i miei denti affondarono nella tua pelle già martoriata dai combattimenti al Mount Weather. Fu l’unica volta che ci abbandonammo a certi istinti qui in palestra. Ricordo ancora perfettamente il gusto dell’Irish whiskey sulle labbra, la disperazione e la foga con cui ti ho fatta mia, e quella con cui i miei gesti irruenti ti hanno chiesto di prendermi. Ricordo l’improvviso disgusto che mi ha colta subito dopo, quando come una pazza sono fuggita via, e poi la folle paura di aver rovinato tutto che mi aveva assalita per tutta la notte, non facendomi praticamente chiudere occhio. Devi aver intuito quello a cui sto pensando, e a come mi sto sentendo a riguardo, perché fregandotene di Raven e Anya a pochi metri da noi che ci osservano, abbatti tutte le tue barriere e mi tiri a te abbracciandomi teneramente. Mi appoggio con la testa sulla tua spalla, ed aggrappandomi con forza alla stoffa della tua canotta, mi lascio andare al tocco della tua mano tra le ciocche dei miei capelli.

 

  * Tutto ok? – Il tuo è un sussurro a poca distanza dal mio orecchio, al quale rispondo solo annuendo e lasciandoti un bacio nell’incavo del collo.



 

Faccio giusto a tempo a staccarmi da te, che la porta della palestra si apre ed arriva il primo dei tuoi allievi. Ci metto un attimo a voltarmi e a metterlo a fuoco, e quando mi ritrovo davanti un bel giovanotto alto, dal fisico atletico, ed il ciuffo biondiccio ribelle, sgrano gli occhi riconoscendolo.

 

  * Aden! – Esclamo con un sorriso raggiante verso il ragazzo. – Ma perché non mi hai detto che è ancora uno dei tuoi allievi? – Ti domando quasi con un broncio indispettito dandoti una leggera spinta sulla spalla dove fino a pochi istanti fa ero appoggiata. – Sei diventato proprio un bel ragazzo. – Dico tornando a lui che intanto mi guarda con un certo imbarazzo.
  * Ciao Clarke. – Mi saluta cortese con la voce più profonda e grave rispetto a di un tempo che riconosco a stento. – Mi fa piacere rivederti qui. – Prosegue con un sorriso.
  * Aspettate, lui è quel ragazzino che avete ospitato a casa qualche giorno qualche anno fa? – Domanda Rae guardandolo allibita.
  * Già Reyes… sai i ragazzini crescono... – Conferma Anya lasciando implicito il fatto che noi invece oramai invecchiamo.
  * E tu sei quella che ho battuto a Mario kart per tutta la sera! – Esclama divertito il ragazzo irritando la mia amica che subito gli tira un occhiataccia.
  * Solo perché ti ho lasciato vincere. – Ribatte immediatamente lei facendoci ridere tutti.
  * Hey ragazzino va a cambiarti che iniziamo l’allenamento. – Gli dici scherzosa arruffandogli i capelli, e rivederti così affettuosa con lui mi fa tornare un po’ quella voglia di famiglia che mi aveva fatto venire ospitarlo a casa tanto tempo fa.



 

Dopo aver mandato Aden a cambiarsi mi lasci in custodia il tuo anello, ed inizi a preparare la sala per l’allenamento. Una volta arrivati tutti i ragazzi, Anya convince, non che le ci voglia molto, me e Raven, a fermarci a vedere la lezione. Quindi ci sediamo in un angolo della grande sala con il tatami al centro, ad osservarvi mentre in coppia mostrate ai ragazzi nuove mosse. Non avevo mai visto la bionda combattere, ed anche se non ha la tua stessa grazia ed armonia nei movimenti, devo ammettere che non sembra affatto meno letale. Sono completamente rapita dalla lezione, e noto che Raven accanto a me, non è affatto da meno, anzi sembra proprio stia sbavando senza pudore, mentre le nostre mogli combattono amichevolmente l’una contro l’altra.

 

  * Che vuoi Griffin? – Mi domanda scocciata accorgendosi che la osservo con un ghigno beffardo.
  * Ti devo andare a prendere un secchio per non sgocciolare la bava atterra? – Le domando mentre ridacchio divertita, e la sua occhiataccia minacciosa mi fa ridere ancora di più.
  * Hey voi due, se non la piantate di disturbare vi usiamo come bersagli per la lezione. – Ci richiama Anya fulminandoci con lo sguardo.



 

Ovviamente io e la mia amica ci zittiamo all’istante, e subito dopo ci perdiamo di nuovo a osservare in silenzio la lezione che continua. I ragazzi sono attenti e rapiti da ogni mossa delle cugine Woods. Anche se non me ne intendo molto, noto che Aden spicca su tutti, ed anche un’altra ragazzina non è niente male. Sul termine della lezione, sei tu a spronarli tutti in vista dei campionati regionali che si terranno il prossimo anno, e non so perché, ma sono convinta che a quei campionati vorrai partecipare anche tu.

Dopo aver salutato tutti, rimetto al tuo anulare la fede perdendomi nel tuo sguardo, proprio com’è successo solo un paio di giorni prima, la prima volta che te l’ho infilata al dito. Accenni un sorriso stringendomi la mano e lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra mi sussurri con dolcezza “ci vediamo a casa amore.” Ed il contrasto tra la Heda combattente e determinata di poco fa a fare lezione, e la Lexa che mi ritrovo davanti ora, mi fa sciogliere completamente. E così corro a casa ad aspettare il tuo ritorno, impaziente di perdermi ancora per tutta la sera, anzi per tutta la notte in te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di un altro capitolo, mi pare che dopotutto non l’hanno presa così male la storia del matrimonio lampo, Raven a parte si intende ahahaha  
> L’elemento disturbante è zio Titus, che fortunatamente si eclissa e non rompe così tanto… forse prima o poi se ne farà una ragione, almeno speriamo.  
> Cosa ne dite c’è troppa tranquillità nella storia? Forse mi sono fatta prendere un po’ dal miele delle Clexa? Ma sicuramente, prima o poi qualche casino arriverà.  
> Intanto vi ringrazio di cuore perché continuate a sopportarmi e a leggere la mia storia, leggervi è la cosa più bella che ci possa essere, quindi commentate.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Apro gli occhi che fuori è ancora buio, e la sveglia stranamente ancora non è suonata. Guardo l’ora e la disattivo, almeno tra cinque minuti non rovinerà anche il tuo di sonno. Odio alzarmi presto la mattina, odio il primo turno in ospedale dalle 6.00 preferisco mille volte fare le notti, anche se ora mi privano del dolce riposo tra le tue braccia. Mi sfilo fuori dalle lenzuola cercando di non rovinare il tuo sonno e mi fermo ad osservarti qualche istante, anche quando dormi sei bella da togliere il fiato.  Ti sento fare un mugugno mentre ti muovi appropriandoti del mio cuscino ora vuoto e per un attimo temo che persino il mio sguardo indiscreto avesse potuto svegliarti, invece semplicemente stringi il cuscino con una mano e ti tranquillizzi di nuovo. Mi preparo silenziosa e scendo a preparare il caffè, mentre riempio la ciotola di Church, che immediatamente corre a darmi il buongiorno.

Sono finalmente pronta a iniziare una nuova giornata, salto in auto ed apro la serranda del box per uscire, ma quando giro la chiave della mia vecchia Buick l’auto non si accende. Anzi sento uno scoppio sordo, e poi tutte le spie del cruscotto si spengono completamente. Inizio ad imprecare furibonda, Niylah me lo diceva sempre che è ora di rottamarla e prendermi un’auto nuova, ma proprio non riesco a staccarmi dall’auto di papà, per me significa troppo. Sta di fatto, che ora devo andare a lavoro e sono rimasta a piedi, per una volta che ero riuscita a lasciarti dormire non svegliandoti con i miei movimenti leggiadri da elefante, mi tocca svegliarti per farmi portare al lavoro. Salgo svelta le scale, rientro in camera e sorrido vedendoti ancora più rannicchiata ed avvinghiata al mio cuscino. La scena mi fa tanta tenerezza, mi siedo sul letto ed inizio ad accarezzarti il viso spostandoti indietro i capelli con delicatezza. Ti lascio un bacio sulla fronte ed inizio a chiamarti con un filo di voce. Non ci vuole molto prima che i tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi si spalanchino e mi fissino straniti.

 

  * – Ti dico con un sorriso che contagia anche le tue labbra.
  * Non mi sono accorta che ti eri già alzata. Non ho sentito suonare la sveglia.
  * Mi sono svegliata poco prima che suonasse e l’ho spenta. – Ti spiego accarezzandoti il viso.
  * Che ore sono? – Chiedi incuriosita.
  * Le sei meno venti. – Affermo con tranquillità.
  * E che ci fai ancora qui? – Domandi stupita. – Farai tardi Clarke… - Affermi con preoccupazione.
  * Lo so… ma, la mia Buick ha deciso di non voler partire stamattina. – Ti comunico il mio problema di questa mattina partita già storta.
  * Prendi la mia auto, più tardi do un occhio alla tua e chiamo il meccanico. – Mi dici in tutta tranquillità senza nemmeno pensarci su.
  * E come farai ad andare in palestra? – Ti chiedo con un po’ di senso di colpa.
  * Avevo intenzione di andare a correre, non sarà un problema arrivare fino la. – Rispondi con sicurezza.
  * Sicura? – Domando con gratitudine ma incerta sul da farsi, e il tuo annuire con un lieve sorriso me ne danno conferma. – Sei stupenda. – Sussurro avvicinandomi alle tue labbra per lasciarti un bacio.
  * Va prima che non riesca più a controllare la voglia di trascinarti di nuovo in questo letto. – Ribatti ancora a pochi millimetri dalle mie labbra.
  * Ti amo. – Dico lasciandoti un ultimo bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Ti amo piccola. – Mi rispondi facendomi comparire un sorriso ebete, e lasciandomi uscire per andare al lavoro.



 

È quasi ora di pranzo quando qualcuno bussa alla porta del mio ufficio, e quando si apre e compaiono gli occhioni blu emozionati  e lucidi di Octavia, per un attimo prendo un colpo temendo sia accaduto qualcosa di terribile. Invece da dietro sbuca la testa rasata e sorridente di Lincoln che festoso urla “è femmina!”. Nella scorsa ecografia la bimba era girata e non erano riusciti a capirne il sesso, così vado incontro ai miei due amici e li abbraccio allegra, O mi mostra la foto dell’ecografia appena fatta, e quasi mi commuovo per la loro gioia. Octavia sta per chiedermi qualcosa quando dalla porta dell’ufficio ancora spalancata entri tu. Distrattamente con la mano sinistra vado a scostare i capelli che mi stanno coprendo il viso mentre osservo l’immagine di quella nuova vita che si sta creando, e  ributtandoli indietro la pietra incastonata sul mio anello riflette luce colorata sulla parete che attira l’attenzione. Ci scambiamo un occhiata silenziosa di intesa, che non sfugge ai nostri amici che non vediamo da prima del nostro viaggio.

 

  * Allora com’è andata la vacanza? – Domanda un Lincoln sorridente mentre abbraccia sua moglie.
  * Già… erano calde le Hawaii? – Chiede maliziosa Octavia.



 

Abbasso lo sguardo un po’ imbarazzata, ed inizio a giocare nervosamente con il mio anello fino quando la tua figura non si affianca a me, e la tua mano si posa a placare le mie in agitazione. Dopo la reazione di Raven ho paura che anche Octavia possa prendere male la notizia del nostro matrimonio, e sapere che sei qui accanto a me per sostenermi, mi infonde una strana tranquillità. Non so quanto sia passato, nella stanza è calato il silenzio.

 

  * Ditemi che quelli sono anelli di fidanzamento? – Domanda ancora la mia amica con un tono gioioso.
  * Non proprio… - Trovo il coraggio di dire senza guardarla.
  * A dire il vero sono fedi nunziali. – Dici tu al posto mio.
  * Accidenti doveva far davvero caldo allora! – Ribatte scherzoso Lincoln strappandomi un sorriso imbarazzato al pensiero di quanto tempo abbiamo passato senza vestiti una tra le braccia dell’altra.
  * Oh mio Dio! Sono così felice per voi ragazze! – Quasi strilla Octavia facendomi sobbalzare e stritolandomi in un abbraccio contro il suo pancione. – L’ho sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe successo! – Aggiunge con entusiasmo.



 

Alla fine la conversazione è andata bene, l’unica ad aver risentito la cosa è stata Raven. Ora che lo sa Octavia la notizia arriverà in poco tempo a Bellamy e quindi a Wells… devo chiamarlo il prima possibile per dirglielo io, senza contare che la sua ragazza Zoe, è la segretaria di Niylah. Ho paura che nel giro di qualche giorno, mi ritroverà anche lei incredula in ufficio, per la miglior follia che io abbia mai deciso di fare nella mia vita. Octavia e Lincoln ci lasciano dopo qualche minuto, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandoci un po’ di privacy e tranquillità.

 

  * Non che non mi faccia piacere vederti è, ma come mai sei passata in ospedale amore?
  * Oh giusto, ho lasciato in macchina i volantini dei nuovi corsi da portare a Luna.
  * E giustamente hai bisogno la tua auto per andare a portarglieli.
  * No a dire il vero ho bisogno solo i volantini, ho tirato fuori dal box la Camaro.
  * La Camaro? – Annuisci. – Credevo non la avessi più… - Scuoti la testa per negare. - Mrs Woods credo che mi dovrai raccontare un po’ di cose su quei due anni che sei stata via. – Ti allungo le chiavi e prendendole mi sorridi dolcemente.
  * Per ora sappi solo che nelle due settimane che la tua Buick resterà dal meccanico non sarai a piedi. – Mi dici strizzando l’occhio e uscendo dalla porta.



 

Dopo avermi riportato le chiavi, mi lasci un bacio e mi auguri una buona fine turno, mentre tu ti dirigi a nord della città, nella palestra Woods che la tua famiglia, con il prezioso aiuto di Luna, ha ristrutturato ed aperto, dopo averla comprata all’asta dai beni in svendita dei Wallace, per il loro coinvolgimento e seguente arresto al Mount Weather.

 

*********

 

**_Due anni prima…_ **

_Sono passati quasi due mesi da quando Lexa se n’è andata da Washington lasciando il suo posto di insegnante alla palestra scoperto. Luna, che dopo gli avvenimenti di Mount Weather aveva deciso di restare vicina alla famiglia Woods ed al suo Dojo, si ritrova quindi a coprire i turni dell’amica. Il sogno della giovane ragazza di avere un posto tutto suo da gestire però continuava ad infestarle la mente, e quando era venuta a conoscenza che tutti i bene dei Wallace, inizialmente sequestrati sarebbero stati svenduti pur di ripulire il quartiere, non le ci volle molto, a sperare di poter fare qualcosa per accaparrarsi e risistemare quella vecchia e trasandata palestra a nord della città._

_Condivide prima la sua idea con Anya, che poi ovviamente coinvolge suo padre, e così assieme, decidono di investire in una sede distaccata del dojo Woods da lasciare in gestione alla ragazza._

_Dopo essersi accaparrati lo stabile con un asta lampo, le ragazze chiavi in mano, vanno a visionare assieme quel luogo. Arrivate davanti all’edificio, Luna apre la porta cigolante ed Anya con un po’ di incertezza varca la soglia._

  * _Questo posto è fatiscente! – Osserva quasi schifata la ragazza dai tratti orientali, sventolandosi una mano davanti al viso. – Fortuna che avevi detto che era una bella palestra. – Commenta sempre più scettica._
  * _Avevo detto che con qualche ritocco lo sarebbe stata. – Precisa l’altra._
  * _Qualche ritocco? Ma l’hai vista? Cade tutto a pezzi qui! – Insiste Anya sempre più irritata e preoccupata._
  * _Ho già in mente tutte le modifiche che ci sono da fare. I bagni e gli spogliatoi li avevano appena rifatti i Wallace, quindi c’è solo da rinnovare la sala. – Le fa notare Luna cercando di rabbonirla._
  * _E dici poco… - Ribatte sconsolata la bionda. – Quel ring sembra non reggere al prossimo incontro._
  * _Lo togliamo. – Afferma svelta Luna. – Non credo proprio di voler continuare a fare la serata di incontri di boxe, che facevano al venerdì._
  * _Lo credo bene! Erano illegali! – Obbietta immediatamente Anya._
  * _Anya fidati di me. Il ring sparisce, come anche tutti questi spalti inutili. Dividiamo in tre locali belli ampi e lasciamo un atrio accogliente come nella vostra palestra. Qui vorrei fare la sala degli attrezzi, e nelle altre due un tatami centrale più dei sacchi e qualche Woodsen dummy_ _ai lati. – Espone con soddisfazione e coinvolgimento la sua idea._
  * _In pratica rifacciamo tutta la palestra. – Le fa notare Anya con quella punta di sarcasmo che non le manca mai._
  * _Più che altro è da svuotare e ripulire. Facciamo rasare il parquet così tornerà come nuovo e mettiamo tre pareti per dividere le sale. Diventerà una palestra stupenda! – La incoraggia l’altra con entusiasmo._
  * _Speriamo solo che una volta aperta ci faccia rientrare di tutte queste spese. – Ammette Anya dando voce alle sue preoccupazioni._
  * _Sono sicura che andrà alla grande Woods! – Commenta con sicurezza l’altra regalandole un sorriso._



 

*********

 

Il motore ruggente della Camaro Blu di Lexa, corre lungo le strade del centro di Washington dirigendosi verso nord, in quella che una volta era la palestra di Roan Queen. Non era la prima volta che vi entrava, ma ancora non si era abituata all’ambiente rinnovato ora molto più raffinato, che si ritrovava dietro alla porta. Il locale è luminoso e si respira un aria fresca e profumata, Luna aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro con quel posto. Dal fondo della grande stanza intento a tenere il sacco da box ad un ragazzo, Gustus le getta un occhiata per controllare chi fosse entrato, e dopo essersi scusato e congedato le va incontro felice di vedere li la sua amica.

 

  * Heda! Che bello vederti qui! – Afferma il ragazzo con entusiasmo abbracciandola.
  * Ciao Gus! Sono passata a portarvi questi. – Dice all’amico tirando fuori dalla scatola uno dei depliant pubblicitari nuovi per i corsi della palestra.
  * Ti hanno declassata a fattorino ora? – La schernisce Luna dall’alto del soppalco.
  * Attenta a come parli o te le faccio anche pagare le consegne! – Le risponde scherzosa Lexa mettendosi a ridere mentre l’altra ragazza li raggiunge.
  * Che ne dici ti fermi con noi per la lezione di difesa personale? – Propone Luna.
  * Si potrebbe anche fare. – Acconsente Lexa.
  * Fantastico così per una volta non dovrò prendere a calci Gustus! – Esclama allegra Luna.
  * Hey! Per la cronaca, guarda che mi lascio prendere a calci per non farti sfigurare davanti ai ragazzi! – Ribatte alla svelta con orgoglio lui.
  * Si si certo Gus… bè io non starò di certo li a prenderle come fai tu. – Replica Lexa.
  * Bene Heda, allora ci divertiremo sicuramente un sacco. – Ribatte Luna con un sorrisetto compiaciuto di chi non vede l’ora di confrontarsi con qualcuno di interessante da battere.



 

Poco dopo la palestra si riempie, per la maggior parte al corso di difesa personale sono ragazze tra i venti e i trent’anni, che non si aspettavano di certo una lezione diversa dal solito, ma quando entrano nella sala, e sul tappeto centrale si trovano Luna con un’altra ragazza a fare riscaldamento al posto di Gustus, non ci mettono molto a iniziare a bisbigliare tra di loro, facendo supposizioni su chi potesse essere l’altra loro insegnante di quella lezione. Gustus si mette poggiato alla parete pronto a godersi lo spettacolo che gli si prospetta sapendo ciò di cui sono capaci le due ragazze.

 

  * Avete tolto tutti collane, anelli, orecchini e cose che si possano impigliare e farvi male? – Ricorda al gruppo di persone Luna. – Anche tu Lexa… quello faresti meglio a toglierlo. – Dice la ragazza indicandole la mano.
  * Scusa, non mi ci sono ancora abituata ad averlo addosso. – Dice sfilando l’anello e dirigendosi verso l’amico porgendoglielo. – Se lo perdi potrei ucciderti. – Lo minaccia con sguardo serio e penetrante, giusto per fargli capire che per lei è un oggetto davvero importante.
  * Allora gente, lei è Alexandra Woods. Alcuni di voi hanno conosciuto e fatto lezione con suo zio Titus, o con sua cugina Anya. Tutti avete sentito sicuramente parlare di Heda. – D’improvviso il silenzio si impossessa della palestra, e le persone concentrano interamente le attenzioni su Luna che parla, e su quella ragazza accanto a lei. – Bene oggi avrete l’opportunità di allenarvi con il comandante, così al posto che buttare atterra continuamente il povero Gustus lo farete con lei.
  * Se sapevo che l’invito per la lazione era solo per farmi fare da bersaglio, non so se avrei accettato. – Dice scherzosa Lexa, cercando di stemperare la tensione creata tra gli allievi, nel momento in cui avevano capito chi c’era proprio li davanti a loro.



 

Dopo un paio di esempi di difesa da aggressione, i ragazzi iniziano a far pratica tra di loro, e a turno, con Luna e Lexa,  che gli danno suggerimenti su come migliorare la tecnica ed essere più efficaci nei movimenti. Ovviamente nessuna delle due ragazze sfrutta il massimo del suo potenziale, o di quelle povere persone intente a seguire la lezione, nessuno riuscirebbe a portare a termine l’azione per buttarle a terra. Però di tanto in tanto, si lanciano qualche battuta tagliente, su chi riuscirebbe a sconfiggere l’altra in combattimento. Così al termine delle due ore di lezione, si ritrovano ad un confronto di allenamento, molto più serio di quelli avuti fino ad ora.

 

  * E così credi di potermi battere? – Domanda con arroganza Luna.
  * La possibilità c’è… - Ribatte Lexa senza darle troppo peso.
  * Non mi sottovalutare Lexa. – La ammonisce l’altra.
  * Non lo sto facendo Luna. Piuttosto, tu non sottovalutarmi. – Le fa notare assumendo il suo portamento agguerrito e fiero da Heda.
  * Non sei ancora tornata in forma, quella gamba è ancora il tuo punto debole. – Osserva con sicurezza la ragazza indicando l’arto ancora un po’ acciaccato di Lexa.
  * Forse… ma devi comunque riuscire ad avvicinarti prima. – Le risponde con sicurezza incutendole il dubbio di aver affrettato le conclusioni sulla sua superiorità.
  * Hey voi due, la volete finire di comportarvi come due ragazzine? – Interviene Gustus sperando di far abbassare la cresta ai due galli del pollaio.
  * Solo se lei ammette di non potermi battere. – Afferma Luna.
  * – Ribatte immediatamente Lexa.
  * Oh mamma… sarà un pomeriggio lungo e pesante. – Afferma l’uomo portandosi una mano alla fronte per la disperazione scostandosi dalla parete e lasciando le due ragazze da sole nella stanza.



 

Luna da un paio di colpetti di scherno sulla spalla di Lexa incitandola con un “allora iniziamo?” e la ragazza non se lo fa di certo ripetere, assumendo la posizione di guardia difronte alla sua amica. Entrambe si studiano, si guardano, e si danno qualche leggero colpo, più per riscaldarsi e sondare il terreno che non per colpire veramente. La bravura di Luna non è di certo da mettere in dubbio, era l’unica a tenere veramente testa a Lexa nei combattimenti, ed in tutti questi anni, la cosa non è cambiata. Ma la grazia nei movimenti, e la pazienza nello sfruttare la forza dell’avversario a proprio vantaggio di Lexa, le avevano sempre dato quella carta in più.

Il primo vero e proprio attacco di Luna viene parato e bloccato, come anche il secondo del resto… le cose iniziano a scaldarsi, non si può schivare, parare o bloccare per tutta la vita, prima o poi bisogna anche contrattaccare. Lexa riesce a far fare il passo falso giusto a Luna, che finisce atterra portandosi giù l’altra ragazza con lei. Sdraiate ed affannate una accanto all’altra dopo mezzora di combattimento serrato, le due ragazze iniziano a ridere, sfogando la tensione del combattimento riportando il clima spensierato ed amichevole.

 

  * Accidenti ti sei ripresa in fretta! – Afferma Luna tra un respiro pesante e l’altro.
  * No… avevi ragione tu la gamba non è ancora del tutto guarita. – Ammette ora Heda.
  * Allora sono state le vacanze che ti hanno fatto bene! – La schernisce l’altra.
  * Allo spirito sicuramente. – Risponde sorridendo Lexa.
  * Andiamo a rassicurare Gustus che non ci siamo ammazzate a vicenda. - Propone Luna alzandosi da terra ed allungando una mano a Lexa per aiutarla ad tirarsi su.



 

Le mani si stringono sugli avambracci l’una dell’altra, e dopo essersi ricomposte tornano assieme all’ingresso, dove trovano Gustus ad aspettarle con due bottiglie d’acqua fresca per loro.

 

  * Allora chi ha vinto? – Domanda Gustus vedendo le ragazze arrivare verso di lui allegre e tranquille.
  * Io! – Afferma Lexa con ovvietà.
  * Cosa? Non dire fesserie! Hai subito i miei attacchi per tutto il tempo. – Ribatte incredula Luna.
  * Attacchi che non sei riuscita a portare a termine… e poi chi ti ha atterrata? – Risponde svelta Lexa facendole notare che tutti i suoi sforzi sono stati inutili.
  * Si ma tu sei finita atterra con me! – Replica stizzita l’altra.
  * Era meglio se non chiedevo nulla… - Dice sconsolato il povero ragazzo, che in un secondo si è ritrovato di nuovo tra i due fuochi, facendo ridere le due ragazze per la sua buffa espressione.
  * Hey Gus! – Lo chiama Lexa.
  * Si Heda? – Risponde cortese ma titubante, più che altro per la paura di essere tirato in ballo per la discussione su chi sia più forte di loro due.
  * Posso riavere il mio anello? – Domanda invece il comandante con un sorriso.
  * Oh si scusa, eccolo. – Lexa quasi fosse un momento sacro con estrema lentezza infila la sua fede perdendosi per un attimo a fissarla. – Da quando porti anelli? Credo sia il primo che ti vedo indossare da quando ti conosco. – Osserva l’uomo stranito.
  * E sarà anche l’unico. – Risponde incurvando le labbra in un tenero sorriso. – Diciamo che le Hawaii sono state molto meglio del previsto…
  * Alexandra Woods, hai fatto davvero quello che penso? – Chiede l’amico con un sorriso curioso e sincero.
  * Credo proprio di si. – Risponde lei mentre Gustus le posa una mano sulla spalla stringendogliela in segno di incoraggiamento e congratulazioni.
  * Immagino che il maestro Titus non l’abbia presa molto bene. – Osserva Luna entrando a far parte del discorso a cui stava assistendo in silenzio.
  * Assolutamente! Lui è l’uomo più sentimentale e romantico del mondo! – Ribatte sarcastica ridacchiando. – Prima o poi gli passerà… - Conclude Lexa con un sospiro.
  * Bè congratulazioni Comandante, ce ne hai messo di tempo, ma alla fine è arrivato prima il cuore della testa. – Ribatte scherzosa Luna punzecchiando l’amica.



 

E dopo un insolito pomeriggio di allenamento e chiacchiere nell’altra palestra Woods, Lexa è pronta a rientrare per trascorrere una piacevole e tranquilla serata casalinga, tra le braccia della donna che è sempre stata tutta la sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quella dannata carretta antica e fatiscente che non parte fa iniziare la giornata e il capitolo un po’ storti, ma poi dopotutto le cose non vanno così male. Pian piano tutti stanno apprendendo la novità,e fortunatamente con gioia. Era da un po’ che i Linctavia non facevano comparsa, ed eccoli qui con la grande scoperta che è femmina! Papà Lincoln sembra contento… Luna e Lexa che combattono assieme sono tanto pericolose quanto divertenti, e mi sa che presto o tardi le rivedremo. Intanto la vita coniugale delle Clexa sembra andare benino che ne dite? Siamo solo agli inizi è vero, e vi ho abituato a non stare tranquilli quando tutto sembra andare bene, però dai come inizio non è affatto male.  
> Grazie mille per il vostro continuo sostegno nei commenti, e per le vostre numerosissime letture silenziose, mancano ancora 9 capitoli alla fine di questo lunghissimo viaggio, ed è anche grazie a tutti voi che ho trovato la forza di arrivare fino infondo.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Siamo tornate da quella splendida vacanza da poco più di dieci giorni, e tutte le mattine quando mi sveglio, ho paura di aprire gli occhi e scoprire che è stato solo tutto uno stupendo sogno. Ma poi sento il calore del tuo corpo attaccato al mio, il profumo della tua pelle che mi invade le narici, le tue forti braccia che mi stringono, e solo dopo aver controllato di avere la fede al dito, mi convinco che è stato tutto reale e che tu sei proprio qui… di nuovo con me.

Anche se non hai detto nulla in questi giorni, so benissimo che periodo dell’anno è questo, e soprattutto che giorno è oggi. Resto immobile nel letto ad osservarti mentre dormi ancora profondamente, mi sembri così tranquilla e rilassata. I tuoi capelli ricadono morbidi sparpagliandosi sul cuscino, il tuo braccio tonico, dai muscoli ben delineati mi circonda protettivo sopra le coperte, mentre respiri lentamente, profondamente immersa nel mondo dei sogni, con le labbra leggermente dischiuse che di tanto in tanto tremano leggermente, attirandomi come un orso al miele.  Voglio godermi questo momento il più allungo possibile, e lasciarti riposare ancora un po’, prima di riportarti alla realtà e farti fare i conti con la vita reale… e con il passato, che puntuale come un orologio svizzero, si ripresenta anno dopo anno. Intanto mi beo di questa fantastica visione, consapevole del fatto che nessuno al mondo, al proprio risveglio, potrebbe mai avere uno spettacolo bello quanto il mio, in questo preciso istante.

Dopo esserci alzate e vestite con calma e tranquillità, saliamo in auto silenziose, facciamo una veloce sosta dal fiorista, parcheggiamo in quel grande spiazzo accanto a quell’imponente cancello di ferro battuto, e poi scendi dall’auto sospirando. L’aria fresca di ottobre inizia a farsi sentire, ed un brivido mi percorre la schiena quando mi apri la portiera, mi porgi la mano e ti passo i fiori che hai appena  comprato, ma tu li sposti svelta nell’altra riporgendomi quella libera per invitarmi a scendere. Ti guardo un po’ dubbiosa, mi sembra di invadere i tuoi spazzi, ma è anche vero, che se non mi avessi voluto qui con te, non mi avresti proprio portata. Intreccio le mie dita alle tue, e mano nella mano, entriamo in quel luogo funesto camminando lentamente su quel ghiaietto, che, ad ogni passo produce l’unico suono assordante che ci circonda. Un occhiata di sole illumina finalmente l’ambiente, rendendo il verde prato al nostro fianco più acceso, mentre le frasche del grande salice ci si specchiano brillando intensamente. Ci fermiamo davanti a quella lapide alla quale non facevi visita da un po’, le dai una leggera carezza e poi ti ci accucci davanti per posare il mazzo di anthurium.

 

  * Ciao Cos. – Anche se è poco più di un sussurro la tua voce squarcia il silenzio come se fosse un grido. – Scusa se non sono venuta a trovarti negli ultimi anni, non mi sono dimenticata di te, ma ero via. – A quella frase il mio senso di colpa per averti cacciata da casa mi invade prepotentemente e gli occhi mi diventano lucidi, ed allo stesso tempo provo un pizzico di gelosia nei confronti di questa ragazza che non c’è più. - Avevo bisogno di ritrovare me stessa. – Prosegui parlando con lei. – È stato tutto più difficile dopo la tua morte. Ricominciare a vivere, ad amare, ma più che altro è stato difficile tornare a fidarmi, e aprirmi con le persone importanti. – Sospiri, e capisco che anche tu hai gli occhi lucidi e stai tentando di cacciare indietro le lacrime. – Ce l’ho fatta sai? – Domandi retorica a quella pietra che non potrà mai risponderti. – Finalmente sono felice. – Affermi posando la mano sopra la lapide per aiutarti a tirarti in piedi. Mi afferri la mano intrecciando nuovamente le nostre dita, ed io imbarazzata abbasso lo sguardo su di esse. – Lei è mia moglie Clarke. – Affermi con orgoglio. – È un medico, ed anche una brava artista, credo proprio che ti sarebbe piaciuta… ma sai qual è la cosa più assurda Cos? È che mi ha trovata a pezzi, persa, con il passato a tormentarmi e ad inseguirmi in ogni sventura, ma è stata lei a farmi tornare a vivere. Sai quanto so essere difficile, ma lei mi ama follemente, proprio allo stesso modo in cui la amo anche io.



 

In quel momento alzi lo sguardo su di me, che sto combattendo con le lacrime che mi infestano gli occhi per la commozione, e quando il verde lucente dei tuoi occhi lucidi si scontra con l’azzurro dei miei tremo per l’intensità del momento, e non riesco a trattenermi più. La tua mano corre subito ad asciugarmi il volto con delicatezza, chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio andare a quel confortevole contatto.

 

  * Ti prego, non piangere amore, o farai piangere anche me. – Mi sussurri con dolcezza.
  * Le tue parole mi hanno commossa. So quanto è stata importante per te Costia, e mi dispiace così tanto per quello che le è successo. Per quello che hai dovuto passare. – Ammetto con sincero dispiacere e una punta di tristezza.
  * Costia è il mio passato Clarke, ma tu, tu piccola mia sei il mio presente, e il mio futuro. Ed anche se forse non smetterò mai di venire qui a trovarla, non pensare mai nemmeno per un secondo che lei sia stata, o sia ancora più importante di te.



 

Mi lasci un bacio sulla fronte e mi abbracci, mentre le mie lacrime riprendono a farsi strada lungo le mie guance. E qualche attimo dopo, mi accorgo che anche le tue sono rigate da sottili scie di gocce di un pianto silenzioso, che indolenti scivolano giù dai tuoi occhi umidi.

 

*****

 

**_Due anni prima…_ **

_Non so perché sono qui, infondo non la conoscevo nemmeno. Forse spero di trovarti qui come lo scorso anno, dove anche sotto il diluvio sei rimasta fino che il freddo e il buio non ti hanno inghiottito assieme al ricordo triste di questa ragazza che un tempo amavi._

_Sono arrivata presto, proprio quando i cancelli del cimitero si stavano aprendo, ed è più di un ora che fisso questa lapide inerme, in attesa di chissà cosa. Non so quanto tempo passa quando mi si avvicina qualcuno posando sopra alla pietra una rosa bianca e rosa, proprio come quella che avevi portato tu, dodici mesi fa. Alzo lo sguardo ed affondo nel blu sorpreso degli occhi di Octavia._

  * _Clarke! – Esclama con sgomento._
  * _Hey O, che ci fai qui? – Domando con un velo di tristezza._
  * _Faccio una consegna, ci è arrivata una richiesta online per portare questa rosa proprio qui._
  * _Dovevo aspettarmelo che non si sarebbe presentata, ma che non si sarebbe dimenticata mai di lei. – Dico con l’amaro in bocca._
  * _Ma di che stai parlando? – Mi domanda non capendo._
  * _Quella rosa la manda Lexa? – Chiedo consapevole che solo tu potresti averla mandata._
  * _Non lo so, perché? Chi era Costia Green? – Risponde la mia amica facendomi una domanda a sua volta._
  * _Lei è stata il suo primo amore… - Le confesso tristemente._
  * _Oh Clarke. – Mi dice apprensiva stringendomi in un abbraccio._
  * _Non so nemmeno io se sono venuta con la speranza di vedere Lexa, o se mi sentivo in colpa sapendo che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno qui con Costia. – Mugugno sulla spalla della mia amica stringendomi con forza al suo abbraccio._
  * _Coraggio è quasi ora di pranzo, vieni con me, andiamocene via da qui. – Mi dice con gentile risolutezza trascinandomi via da quella tomba sulla quale non ho alcun diritto di stare._



_E così grazie alla mia amica, riesco ad arrendermi all’evidenza che tu non verrai, e che comunque questa giovane ragazza, strappata alla vita prematuramente in quel terribile incidente, anche senza di te qui a Washington, non è stata dimenticata._

 

*****

 

Quando torniamo all’auto, immerse nel silenzio del luogo disturbato solo dal rumore dei nostri passi, il sole alto inizia a scaldare un po’ l’aria fresca.

 

  * Dovrei andare in un posto, vieni con me? – Dici d’improvviso sorprendendomi, quando ci fermiamo davanti alla portiera.
  * Si mangia? – Domando euforica con lo stomaco brontolante, ma soprattutto per stemperare la tua serietà.
  * No – Dici tra una risata e l’altra, ed il mio scopo era proprio quello di vedere quel sorriso comparire sulle tue labbra. – Ma poi ti porto a pranzo, promesso. – Annuisco e ti sorrido
  * Ok, andiamo Mrs. Griffin. – Ti dico scherzosa
  * Subito Mrs. Woods. – Rispondi alla mia uscita affibbiandomi il tuo cognome come io ho fatto con il mio.



 

Partiamo per un viaggio di pochi minuti, immerse nel nostro piacevole silenzio di complicità. Automaticamente al primo semaforo rosso, poso la mia mano sulla tua che è stazionaria sul cambio. Non sarà sicuramente il modo più comodo di guidare, ma al contatto subito ammorbidisci la presa ed agganci le tue dita con le mie, mentre sul volto ti spunta un dolce sorriso. Poco tempo dopo, entriamo nel parcheggio del centro sportivo dove ci siamo conosciute, parcheggi l’auto vicina all’ingresso, e lasci la mia mano per spegnere il motore. Non scendi, e riprendi la mia mano senza dire una parola.

 

  * Che ci facciamo qui? – Chiedo con curiosità giocherellando distrattamente con le tue dita.
  * Siamo qui per quello. – Dici indicando il manifesto poco distante dall’auto. Vi poso lo sguardo e leggo la scritta sul cartello, gara nazionale di Ju Jitsu.
  * Amore lo sai che mancano più di sei mesi vero? – Dico osservando la data.
  * Siamo qui per consegnare i moduli di iscrizione. – Mi spieghi ed ho come l’impressione di sentirti tesa mentre me lo comunichi.
  * Ok allora entriamo. – Affermo risoluta, e vedendo che tu non muovi un muscolo prendo la maniglia e faccio scattare la serratura dell’auto pronta a scendere.
  * – Mi fermo sentendo il mio nome, mi giro e ti guardo. – Aspetta, devo dirti una cosa prima. – Richiudo la portiera, e mi volto verso di te prendendo la tua mano tra le mie. E ora, sono sicura che qualcosa non va. – Tra i moduli di iscrizione c’è anche il mio. – Ammetti tutto d’un fiato senza riuscire a guardarmi, e dopo aver preso un respiro prosegui con un po’ più sicurezza. – Io voglio riconquistare il titolo. Ho bisogno di riprendere a combattere… per me, per la palestra…
  * – Dico abbassandomi a cercare il tuo sguardo. – Amore guardami. – E finalmente i tuoi occhioni verdi affondano nei miei, e con una carezza cerco di spazzarti via la tua preoccupazione.
  * Io… - Inizi a dire con titubanza probabilmente senza nemmeno sapere cosa aggiungere.
  * Va tutto bene. Lo capisco. – In ogni caso non te ne do il tempo di dire altro e ti interrompo.
  * Non sei arrabbiata? – Domandi perplessa, osservandomi con attenzione, cercando di capire come ho preso davvero la notizia.
  * No, non potrei mai. Insomma questo fa parte della tua vita, del tuo lavoro. Tu sei una combattente, lo sei sempre stata, e io l’ho sempre saputo. – Lo dico senza darti la possibilità di replicare. – Ti devo ricordare che quando ci siamo conosciute mi hai mandato tutte le tue sfidanti malridotte in infermeria? – Ti faccio notare in tono neutrale esponendo i fatti.
  * Forse volevo attirare la tua attenzione. – Dici con lo sguardo accattivante per provocarmi.
  * L’avevi già attirata nel primo istante in cui ti ho vista. – Dico con dolcezza strappandoti un sorriso. – Adesso andiamo su, prima consegni quei moduli, prima mi porti a pranzo!



 

Ti prendo in giro scendendo dall’auto, e poco dopo, quando anche tu sei sorridente e divertita in piedi accanto a me, e finalmente tutta la tensione si è sciolta, continuo a stuzzicarti scherzosa.

 

  * Tremate gente! Heda è tornata! – Strillo attirando l’attenzione di qualche passante e mettendomi a ridere a crepapelle per la tua faccia sorpresa del mio esagerato entusiasmo.



 

Risata che mi si smorza in gola non appena le tue braccia mi afferrano e mi sollevano da terra, facendomi emettere un grido decisamente poco coraggioso. Poi mi lasci scivolare giù contro il tuo corpo, lentamente, fino quando i miei piedi non si posano di nuovo al suolo ed il mio viso resta ad un soffio dal tuo.

 

  * Tu sei tutta matta. – Mi sussurri sorridendo divertita con le mai sui miei fianchi lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra.
  * E tu sei la mia Heda. – Rispondo stringendoti con più forza le braccia al collo e baciandoti a mia volta prima di entrare nell’edificio.



 

*****

 

**_All’inizio della storia…_ **

_Lexa è arrivata prestissimo quella mattina al palazzetto dello sport della città, il clima è oramai primaverile in quella soleggiata domenica mattina. Come sempre, si sta aggirando per lo stabile in cerca dei posti migliori per nascondersi, e riprendere la concentrazione tra un combattimento e l’altro, e mentre passa vicina all’ingresso quasi le prende un colpo. Per un attimo, ha avuto l’impressione di vedere qualcuno che non c’è più… per un attimo ha creduto che quella bionda di spalle, che stanno accompagnando all’interno fosse Costia. La sua amata, e perduta Costia._

_Senza farsi scoprire, attirata da quella figura affascinante e misteriosa, inizia a seguirla fino davanti alla porta della commissione medica. È solo un istante quello che gli è concesso di vedere il suo viso, mentre la ragazza scherzando con il collega, varca la soglia e sparisce dalla sua vista._

_Attende pazientemente il suo turno per entrare nella stanza della commissione per fare la prova del peso, ma nel momento in cui viene chiamata ed entra, in quella stanza ad accoglierla c’è solo il ragazzo. Oramai tutta la procedura del pre gara è terminata, quando la porta secondaria della sala si apre, e lei con un dolce sorriso disarmante, due occhi dell’azzurro più lucente che avesse mai visto, e quei lunghi capelli biondi che le cadono un po’ mossi e leggermente disordinati sulle spalle, entra nella stanza quasi mettendo timore alla combattente, che in un attimo, dalle sembianze infinite, si ritrova ad incrociare lo sguardo con quell’angelo, e subito dopo a fuggire di li._

_Si forse qualcosa le aveva fatto pensare a Costia, ma poi quando ha avuto l’opportunità di vederla davvero aveva capito che no, quella ragazza non aveva nulla a che vedere con Costia. Quella ragazza, se la avesse guardata negli occhi solo qualche secondo di più, gliela avrebbe fatta scordare immediatamente Costia, e Lexa non era davvero ancora sicura di volerle dire addio._

_La giornata sembra essere meschina in un certo senso, al suo primo incontro dopo aver sbirciato in direzione della postazione medica quella ragazza non c’è… Lexa sapeva di non doversi distrarre, sapeva che in realtà non avrebbe avuto problemi a vincere, ma non poteva comunque permettersi il lusso di pensare ad una ragazza in quel momento. Ricacciò indietro le sue aspettative di voler fare colpo combattendo davanti ai suoi occhi, e indossando la maschera del comandante, sconfigge rapida e distaccata la prima avversaria. Ogni volta che Lexa esce dall’area degli spogliatoi per combattere, la bella dottoressa non è mai nella sala, e forse l’irritazione per questa cosa, inconsciamente la sta rendendo più aggressiva, e così una dopo l’altra, miete le sue vittime fino a vincere tutte le gare della giornata._

_Dopo la cerimonia di premiazione, l’ultimo passo verso la possibilità di incontrare quella creatura per lei tanto magnetica. Ed ecco infatti, l’ultima chiamata per la commissione medica è la sua.  Così con fare sicuro, la ragazza entra dalla porta e punta i suoi occhi selvaggi in quelli della dottoressa._

  * _Tu sei quella che mi ha fatto lavorare più di tutti oggi. – Dice la bionda con voce graffiante._
  * _Tu sei venuta qui per quello. – Ribatte Lexa con freddezza._



_Ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociano di nuovo, è impossibile per lei mantenere il distacco e pian piano, in quel cielo azzurro ha la sensazione di annegarci dentro. La ragazza si compiace quando lo sguardo della Dottoressa Griffin, così aveva finalmente letto sulla targhetta dello staff, si abbassa imbarazzato. Una volta finita tutta la procedura, Lexa si congeda dalla stanza con una promessa._

  * _Ci incontreremo ancora._



_E mai come in quel momento, avrebbe desiderato qualcosa, più di poterla rivedere un'altra volta._

 

*****

 

Come mi avevi promesso poco fa, quando usciamo dal palazzetto mi porti per pranzo in un localino li vicino. Quando si tratta di cibo, oramai lo sai che apprezzo veramente ogni tipo di cucina, ma se devo scegliere tra quei piatti che sembrano opere d’arte e svuoti in due forchettate, o qualcosa di più casalingo e sostanzioso, non ho davvero dubbi... vince la sostanza! E quando vedo sul cartello il piatto del giorno, so anche già cosa ordinare.

Mi sento un po’ in colpa a guardare la tua insalatina accompagnata da le petto di pollo grigliato, mentre nel mio piatto c’è una montagna di patate al forno, e del pane tostato con sopra dei fantastici sfilaccetti di maiale in agrodolce ancora fumanti, che al solo guardarli fanno venire l’acquolina in bocca. Non contenta, dopo essermi ingurgitata tutto quel ben di dio, quando vedo la torta al cioccolato sul carrello dei dolci, me ne faccio portare una bella fetta con tanto di panna montata. Cosa ci posso fare se al cibo non so proprio resistere? Mi perdo nel gusto avvolgente del dessert, con occhi sognanti in estasi per la dolce e soffice porzione di torta tiepida, che si scontra sul mio palato con la parte spumosa e fresca di panna montata. E mentre i miei sensi si godono questo spettacolo mi accorgo che mi stai osservando trattenendoti dal ridere.

 

  * Che c’è? – Domando curiosa e un po’ seccata ma incurvando le labbra in un sorriso.
  * Mi vuoi spiegare come hai fatto a metterti della panna sulla punta del naso? – Mi rispondi con questa domanda non trattenendoti più e ridendo anche se in modo contenuto.
  * Stai scherzando vero? – Domando con imbarazzo pronta a spazzarla via con la mano, che però intercetti .
  * Lascia faccio io. – Mi togli la panna con l’indice e me la mostri, ed è un vero peccato sprecarla, quindi con audacia afferro la tua mano e la porto alla mia bocca succhiandola via dal tuo dito. Prima mi guardi un po’ di traverso, poi ti rimetti a ridere, ed alla fine ti seguo anche io.



 

Paghiamo il conto, e ce ne andiamo di li. Passeggiamo per il centro godendoci il tepore del sole autunnale, parliamo, ridiamo, guardiamo le vetrine, e alla fine torniamo all’auto dirette verso casa. Avevo paura, che in questo giorno saresti ripiombata in quella tristezza e quello smarrimento, in cui ti avevo vista la prima volta che ti trovai davanti a quella tomba, e invece qualcosa è cambiato. Tu sei cambiata… e forse anche io. In qualche modo, quel dolore e quell’affetto che provi pensando a Costia, non ti distruggono più come prima. Non so se è stato il tempo, se sono stati gli eventi della vita, o se è merito del nostro amore. So solo che ora, sembra tu l’abbia davvero superata, che ti sia ritrovata, e che tu sia davvero pronta ad andare avanti… con me.

Entrate in casa, ci rintaniamo sul divano godendo della nostra reciproca compagnia, avremmo potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, ed invece ci siamo solo accoccolate una poggiata all’altra stringendoci le mani, giocando ad intrecciare le nostre dita, scambiandoci sguardi fugaci, mentre sul televisore davanti a noi le immagini di un vecchio film vanno avanti inesorabili. Una carezza, un altro sguardo, un abbraccio, qualche bacio… tanta dolcezza. Mi sembra di essere tornata una ragazzina che rabbrividisce quando la persona di cui è innamorata le sfiora distrattamente il braccio, eppure è quello che mi sta accadendo. E non riesco a fare a meno di quel brivido, di quel contatto, e ricominciamo all’infinito quel gioco di sguardi, carezze e teneri baci, senza lasciarci travolgere da quella solita nostra irrefrenabile passione. Semplicemente mi perdo in te, e tu fai lo stesso in me, e forse questa più di tutto, è la cosa di noi che mi mancava. Il pomeriggio vola, e il mio turno di notte mi attende, mentre tu, vai in palestra per degli allenamenti serali in vista delle nazionali. Gli impegni delle nostre vite ci separano per questa lunga notte, ma riesco ad andare via con il sorriso, perché so che domattina al mio ritorno, nella nostra camera, nel nostro letto, ci sarai tu ad aspettarmi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non odiatemi, ma l’anniversario della morte di Costia è di rito… il mazzo di Anthurium del presente simboleggia un sentimento forte, puro e sincero per qualcuno, mentre quella rosa bianca e rosa del flashback, che Lexa aveva già portato su quella tomba nella ff precedente, vuol dire ti amo ancora e ti amerò per sempre.  
> Chiedo scusa se la vostra glicemia si sta alzando troppo con questi capitoli, ma devo aver preso una botta in testa mentre stavo scrivendoli e sono caduta in una vasca di miele ahahahaha  
> Lexa si iscrive alle Nazionali di Ju Jitsu, e sai che novità… è il suo lavoro… ma era preoccupata per la reazione di Clarke, che invece è stata molto tranquilla. Alla fine mi sembra che le ragazze abbiano raggiunto una complicità che non avevano mai avuto, voi cosa ne dite? Comunque potrebbe accadere ancora di tutto prima di arrivare alla parola fine!  
> Per la prima volta vi ho annoiato ripetendovi l’inizio della storia con un altro P.O.V. con il flashback del primo incontro Clexa, ma dal ricordo di Lexa… mi sa che la nostra Heda, anche se con qualche conflitto interiore, era già partita per la tangente al primo sguardo.  
> Intanto vi ringrazio per continuare a seguirmi e a commentarmi, fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto, e pure se vi ha fatto schifo, anche se non sembra vi ascolto, soprattutto quando criticate.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	29. CHAPER TWENTY-NINE

La nostra vita procede normalmente, tra i miei turni di lavoro, la palestra, e i tuoi allenamenti serrati per rimetterti completamente in forma in vista del campionato nazionale, il tempo trascorre velocemente e senza accorgerci siamo arrivati già al ringraziamento.

Mia madre e Marcus, ci hanno invitate per il pranzo, e con la scusa che le feste vanno passate con la famiglia tutta unita, hanno invitato anche Raven e Anya. E ancora non so come, ma sono riusciti a convincere persino Titus Woods, ad onorarci della sua presenza. Sorprendentemente, la professione e passione di Marcus per la storia, unite ad un bicchiere di vino e l'altro, riescono a far sciogliere dalla sua solita rigidità tuo zio, che, solitamente è un uomo particolarmente chiuso e di poche parole.

È tutto fantastico in questa giornata di festa, ogni tanto vedo la mamma che mi guarda e sorride, mentre compiaciuta osserva la tavola piena di tutte le prelibatezze cucinate dal suo compagno, e si inserisce nei loro discorsi. Anya e Raven si stuzzicano come loro solito, punzecchiandosi continuamente per poi tirarsi quelle occhiate sfuggenti e amorevoli, che lasciano intravedere in modo velato la profondità dei loro sentimenti. Tu accanto a me sei sorridente, e scambi qualche parola con tutti, per poi iniziare a chiacchierare con mia madre, che da quando hai avuto l'incidente, sembra aver deciso di riappacificare il rapporto con te. Io intanto, mi gusto questo momento incredibile di spensieratezza con tutta la nostra famiglia, e mi perdo ad osservarvi tutti quanti, immaginandomi come potrebbero essere meravigliosamente diverse le feste d’ora in poi. Non so nemmeno io se mi sono incantata su qualcosa di reale, o se sto viaggiando con la fantasia, ma quello che so, è che ad un certo punto vengo ridestata dallo schiocco di un bacio sulla guancia, e quando mi volto imbarazzata incrociando il tuo sguardo divertito, tutti mi guardano e si mettono a ridere facendomi imbarazzare ulteriormente. Persino zio Titus sembra accennare un sorriso per la mia reazione, ed alla fine, con le guance arrossate ma sorridente, mi rifugio in un tuo abbraccio per riprendere un po’ di dignità. Dopo il pranzo ci ritroviamo sole per un attimo, ma è giusto un attimo perché Raven sbuca subito dalla porta del soggiorno, e si avvicina oserei dire quasi nervosa.

 

  * Siete pronte a diventare zie? – Ci chiede lasciandoci un po’ perplesse.
  * Manca ancora qualche mese prima che nasca la bimba di Octavia e Lincoln. – Rispondo di getto.
  * No, io intendevo davvero zie! – Rettifica con un sorriso che lascia intendere che saremmo diventate zie da parte loro.
  * Raven cosa cavolo stai dicendo? Hai preso una botta in testa? – Chiedi tu smorzando un po’ il mio entusiasmo sul nascere ma non fermando quello della mia amica.
  * Prima di Natale la famiglia si allarga! – Afferma lei con entusiasmo.
  * Dici sul serio? – Domando tra l’incredulo e il sognante per questa inaspettata notizia.
  * Si! – Afferma con grande entusiasmo portandosi i pugni sotto al mento come una bimba in adorazione.
  * Oh mio dio Rae ma è una notizia stupenda! Non ne avevo davvero idea! – Le dico con gioia, e non avevo davvero idea che avessero pensato di adottare un bambino.
  * Si è meraviglioso! – Dice incalzando il mio entusiasmo. – Non vedo l’ora… è davvero bellissimo il mio Bubu. – Aggiunge facendoti scappare una risata smorzata, e lasciandomi alquanto disorientata.
  * Aspetta cosa? – Chiedo con sgomento scuotendo la testa. – Bubu? – Domando incredula sbattendo gli occhi un paio di volte.
  * Si! – Afferma lei con entusiasmo. - Guardalo non è un amore? – Dice mostrandomi una foto sullo schermo del telefono.
  * Raven, è un cane… - Commento guardando l’immagine di questo piccolo Jack Russell dal pelo lungo, ispido e un po’ scompigliato, e dall’aria testarda ed indipendente.
  * Certo che è un cane Bubu! Che cosa stavi pensando che fosse Griffin? – Dice come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo pensare a un cane e non a un bambino.
  * Anya lo sa? – Domandi tu con un sorrisetto divertito come se sapessi qualcosa che io non so.
  * È una sorpresa, ma sono sicura che se ne innamorerà appena lo vede. – Ti risponde sicura sorridente e sognante.
  * Se lo dici tu Reyes. – Affermi chiudendo l’argomento.



 

Qualche istante dopo arriva anche Anya, che ignara di tutto, cinge la vita di sua moglie poggiandosi alla sua schiena, mettendole il mento sulla sua spalla.

 

  * Griffin ma in questa casa mangiate sempre così tanto? – Mi domanda con uno sbuffo come a far notare che lei sta esplodendo.
  * Avanti Woods manca ancora il dolce! – Le faccio notare con entusiasmo, perché si sa che il dolce mi mette sempre di buon umore.
  * Oddio ma dove la metti tutta questa roba? – Chiede incredula facendomi ridere, mentre Raven le lascia un bacio sulla guancia e poggia la testa alla sua, lasciandosi andare a quel momento di dolcezza insolito.
  * Me lo domando sempre anche io… più che altro come sia possibile che non ingrassi in modo inverosimile. – Osservi seria fissandomi.
  * Hey! – Protesto colpendoti col pugno la spalla e facendo ridere tutti.



 

Ovviamente non passa molto prima che Marcus faccia il suo ingresso con la torta di zucca tipica di questo giorno, e con altrettanta ovvietà, sono io quella più felice di addentarne subito un pezzetto. L’aroma della cannella e delle spezie è qualcosa di straordinario, ed il mugugno di apprezzamento che faccio al primo boccone convince tutti ad assaggiare il dessert.

La giornata è stata sorprendente e piacevole, sia mia madre che Marcus si sono dimostrati davvero felici di averti in famiglia, e la presenza di Anya e Raven è stata sicuramente un divertimento aggiunto. Ero un po’ perplessa per Titus, che però è riuscito a sorprendermi e mi ha addirittura chiesto di chiamarlo per nome, e di abbandonare finalmente quel Mr. Woods una volta per tutte. La tua famiglia è forse un po’ più cauta e più scontrosa quando si tratta di relazionarsi con persone nuove, ma ne avete passate tante e lo capisco, comunque una volta presa la confidenza, persino quell’uomo serio e sempre imbronciato dalla testa lucida si è rivelato piacevole.

Nel momento in cui entriamo nella quiete della nostra casa, inizio a sentire addosso la stanchezza della giornata e mi butto senza contegno sul divano. Sghignazzi alla mia azione leggiadra e delicata come quella di un ippopotamo che si lancia in acqua, e ti dirigi in cucina a sistemare i contenitori con purè e tacchino che ci hanno rifilato dagli avanzi del pranzo.

 

  * Per un attimo ho creduto che le nostre cugine avessero adottato un bambino senza dirci nulla. – Ti confesso vedendoti tornare in soggiorno.
  * Raven con un bambino? Dici che non farebbe una brutta fine? – Ribatti divertita.
  * Effettivamente anche nelle mani di Anya non ce lo vedo… - Rifletto ad alta voce mentre mi spingi un po’ in la sul divano per farti spazio e sederti accanto a me.
  * Staremo a vedere come va al povero Bubu… - Commenti con una tenera risata che mette il sorriso anche a me.
  * Bè Church è sopravvissuto. – Ti dico abbandonandomi al tocco della tua mano che mi scosta i capelli e mi carezza il viso.
  * Già… - Sospiri abbassandoti verso le mie labbra e lasciandomi un casto bacio. Ti abbraccio e ti trattengo obbligandoti a sdraiarti con me sul divano. Ed ora, sono io che gioco con le ciocche leggermente mosse dei tuo lunghissimi capelli castani.
  * Credi che un giorno… cioè, intendo dire… magari un giorno noi... – Farfuglio prendendo fin troppo alla larga, l’argomento delicato che non abbiamo mai minimamente toccato dell’allargare la famiglia.
  * – Dici senza esitazione prima ancora che io ci arrivi effettivamente. – Mi piacerebbe. – Aggiungi con più calma scrutando nel mio sguardo con intensità, come per accertarti che stiamo condividendo lo stesso pensiero.
  * Lo sai che ti amo? – Ti sussurro sciogliendomi nel tuo sguardo.
  * E tu sai che io amo te? – Rispondi poggiando la fronte alla mia tenendomi sulle spine per il contatto dei nostri nasi, e del tuo respiro sulle mie labbra che disperate si avvicinano alle tue, azzerando lentamente lo spazio ed assaporando il bacio con delicatezza. Sobbalzi allontanandoti appena e mi accorgo che Church ti è saltato sulla schiena e mi sta guardando storto.
  * Abbiamo un gatto fastidioso. – Commento facendoti ridere e guardando storto a mia volta quella palla di pelo.
  * E pensa quando avremo un figlio… - Ci scherzi sopra tu in tutta tranquillità.
  * Ok, forse è meglio se aspettiamo un po’. – Dico fingendo di valutare la situazione.
  * Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca. – Affermi con un filo di voce riprendendo a baciarmi.



 

Non riesco a capire come sia possibile l’intesa, la fiducia, e la comprensione che abbiamo acquisito da quando sei tornata da me. Una volta il comunicare, soprattutto sugli argomenti un po’ spinosi non era affatto il nostro forte. Tu ti chiudevi a riccio, cercavi la solitudine piuttosto, e io mi distruggevo cercando di capirmi, e di capirti. Ed anche se per certe cose ci capivamo già solo con uno sguardo, un minimo movimento, per altre eravamo un vero disastro. Ora invece abbiamo conquistato anche quello, sarà stato merito/colpa di tutto quello che abbiamo passato, ma ora sento davvero che siamo in grado di condividere qualsiasi cosa, di accettarlo, di capirlo, e soprattutto di sostenerci in un modo che non credevo possibile.

 

Un paio di settimane più tardi Lexa, Anya, e Lincoln, stanno concludendo il consueto allenamento al Dojo Woods, quando vengono interrotti dall’ingresso nella grande sala del tatami, di un cagnolino festoso e scodinzolante.

 

  * Ma che cavolo… - Osserva scocciata Anya. – Fermate quel coso! – Ordina mente il tenero animaletto zompetta verso Lincoln facendogli le feste.



 

Il ragazzo lo prende in braccio e si ritrova a combattere contro il piccolo cagnolino in cerca di affetto, che tenta in tutti i modi di leccargli la faccia. Dopo un po’ di risate, finalmente Lincoln riesce a calmarlo e a prendere tra le mani la targhetta appesa al collarino rosso.

 

  * Dev’essere scappato a qualcuno, qui c’è il nome e il numero di telefono. – Afferma il ragazzo.
  * Fa che non si chiami Bubu… - Prega Anya avvicinandosi per leggere.
  * Perché? – Chiede spontaneo Lincoln, e Lexa cerca di restare seria ed in disparte sapendo perfettamente che quello è proprio Bubu, e che la scena che la aspetta sarà tra il pazzesco, il pauroso, ed il terribilmente comico.
  * Perché allora quello è il numero di Raven! – Afferma quasi spaventata dalla cosa. – Questa volta la ammazzo… - Sussurra a denti stretti particolarmente irritata mentre Bubu cerca di fare le feste e dare una leccata anche a lei. – Reyes! – Grida con furia qualche attimo dopo lasciando li il cane ed andando verso la porta.



 

E nel momento in cui esce dalla stanza, Lexa e Lincoln, scoppiano a ridere facendo le carezze a al povero ed ignaro cagnolino. Anya arriva all’ingresso, e come una furia, piena di rabbia, con gli occhi serrati, minacciosi, aperti solo in una piccola fessura, si rivolge a Raven ferma in piedi accanto al bancone.

 

  * Ma cosa cazzo non hai capito del mio “no Raven, non se ne parla nemmeno, non lo voglio un cane”? – Chiede sbraitando in faccia a sua moglie.
  * Dai An, hai visto com’è tenero? – Domanda Rae con un tono mellifluo, guardandola con un sorriso smagliante e gli occhioni ricolmi d’amore.
  * Dovrei morderlo per capire se è tenero! – Protesta scorbutica la bionda.
  * Hey non ti azzardare a fare male a Bubu! – Ribatte la latina.
  * Sul serio Reyes? Mi stai minacciando? – Dice guardando con incredulità sua moglie.
  * Dico solo che non te la devi prendere con quella piccola e dolce creatura. – Risponde Raven, difendendo l’animale con una vocina tenera, che fa ulteriormente irritare Anya.
  * Infatti me la sto prendendo con te! – Afferma secca facendo cadere nello sconforto la latina che non replica più.
  * Hey ragazze, abbassate i toni. Bubu potrebbe sentirsi in colpa a sapere che le sue mamme stanno litigando a causa sua… - Esordisce Lincoln entrando nella stanza con il cane ancora in braccio.
  * Guardalo An, è un amore… come fai a non innamorartene all’istante? – Domanda speranzosa Rae.
  * Con quegli occhietti furbi, secondo me è un combina guai! – Ribatte scettica la bionda.
  * Secondo me è molto carino. – Dice Lexa arruffandogli il pelo già tutto scompigliato.
  * Bè perfetto, allora prenditelo tu! – Afferma svelta Anya.
  * Io ho già un gatto An… - Obbietta Lexa con sufficienza, prima di sparire in direzione degli spogliatoi.
  * Ecco Bubu, va dalla mamma. – Dice con il sorriso Lincoln passando il cagnolino a Raven e sparendo all’istante anche lui.
  * Non possiamo tenere un cane Raven… - Sbuffa Anya ora più tranquilla.
  * Perché? Dai An è piccolo, è affettuoso, tranquillo… - Domanda la latina elencando i pregi del piccolo Bubu che ora tiene in braccio.
  * Ci distruggerà casa. – Obbietta Anya senza nemmeno ascoltarla.
  * Ci farà compagnia. – Ribatte Raven.
  * Ci toccherà badare a lui. – Le fa notare l’altra polemica.
  * Farà la guardia quando non ci siamo. – Ribadisce speranzosa
  * Al diavolo Reyes, smettila di trovare tutti i lati positivi dell’avere un cane! – Protesta la bionda.
  * E tu smettila di sottolineare solo quelli impegnativi… è un cane Anya, è abbastanza indipendente, mica è un neonato! – Osserva la mora stizzita ed esasperata dalla testardaggine della moglie.
  * Dovresti portarlo indietro. – Le fa notare la bionda in tono apatico.
  * Dovresti dargli una possibilità. – Continua perseverante la latina.
  * Non lo so… - Sbuffa Anya oramai stremata dalla discussione.
  * Solo una notte. – Chiede alla fine Raven. - Portiamolo a casa con noi… - La supplica consapevole del fatto, di star giocando il tutto e per tutto per potersi tenere Bubu con loro. - Se le cose vanno male domani ne discutiamo. Ok? – Conclude in fine trovando un possibile compromesso, guardando Anya con gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato, mentre il cucciolo di Jack Russell piega il musino di lato, e la osserva mugugnando speranzoso con le orecchie abbassate.
  * Solo una notte Reyes. – Acconsente cedendo Anya, consapevole del fatto che in quel momento stava firmando la sua condanna. – E spero che quel coso non abbia le pulci, o ci infesterà tutta casa! – Afferma seccata prima di sparire per andare a cambiarsi.



 

Lexa e Lincoln scappano via in più velocemente possibile, per evitare di finire di nuovo in mezzo alle grida delle due ragazze, augurando buona fortuna a Raven che attende all’ingresso il ritorno di sua moglie. Anya si finge distaccata per tutta la sera, non degnando di particolari attenzioni sua moglie ed ignorando completamente il cane, e quando crede che Raven si sia addormentata sul divano, si alza dalla poltrona andando verso Bubu e facendogli degli apprezzatissimi grattini sotto il mento.

 

  * Non ce l’ho con te Bubu. – Dice in tono dolce accarezzando l’animale acciambellato ai piedi della moglie. – Sei proprio un bel cagnolino, ma non volevo prendermi un impegno del genere.
  * Lo sapevo che lo avresti adorato. – Afferma assonnata Rae stiracchiandosi.
  * Ma tu non stavi dormendo? – Domanda infastidita la bionda.
  * Forse… - Risponde la latina con un sorriso.
  * Idiota! – Commenta Anya dandole un buffetto sulla spalla. Raven le afferra la mano e si fa aiutare a rimettersi in piedi, non tanto perché ne avesse bisogno a livello fisico, più che altro aveva bisogno di un contatto con sua moglie.
  * Andiamo a dormire? – Le domanda a un soffio dalle sue labbra lasciandole un bacio.
  * Andiamo. – A quelle parole Bubu si alza ed inizia a scodinzolare pronto a seguirle in capo al mondo. – No tu no! La camera è off limits! – Lo sgrida subito la bionda con tono serio ed imperativo, rimarcando con l’indice alzato ogni singola parola. Il cane arreso abbassa le orecchie e a capo chino si risiede sul divano.
  * Buona notte Bubu. – Lo accarezza Raven con dolcezza. – Te lo avevo detto che le piaci. – Aggiunge strizzando l’occhio e beccandosi uno sguardo minaccioso da sua moglie.
  * Muoviti prima che lasci anche te sul divano! – Afferma acida Anya facendo correre Raven verso la camera.



 

Anche se con qualche piccola discussione, le due ragazze stavano iniziando a raggiungere un compromesso. Bubu sarebbe sicuramente rimasto con loro, e presto, ne sarebbero state felici entrambe.

 

L’inverno è oramai alle porte, l’aria è pungente ed il respiro crea una nuvoletta di fumo davanti alla bocca mentre cammino in direzione della palestra. Ultimamente non fai altro che allenarti, la mattina vai a correre, fai esercizi per rinforzare la muscolatura oramai perfetta, volteggi leggiadra mentre esegui i kata con quei movimenti fluidi ed eleganti che mi incantano ogni volta. Poi ti dai agli attrezzi in palestra, alla sessione con il sacco da boxe, o con quell’affare di legno con tutti quei braccetti di cui non riuscirò mai a ricordare il nome. Il pomeriggio insegni ai ragazzi, e sul tardi ti alleni ogni giorno con un qualcuno di diverso, a volte Anya, a volte Lincoln, Gustus, Luna e persino tuo zio Titus. Credo tu sia oramai in perfetta forma, pronta per quelle gare nazionali che si terranno tra quattro mesi. Ma giustamente non molli, e così per passare un po’ di tempo in più con te, munita del mio blocco da disegno ed una semplice matita, vengo spesso a trovarti in palestra.

Stasera sei nella seconda sede del Dojo Woods, è il giorno di allenamento con Luna. Quando entro siete già nel salone intente a fare un po’ di esercizi, così mi siedo atterra in un angolino della stanza con il mio blocco sulle gambe e la matita in mano. Inizio a buttare giù degli schizzi mentre ti osservo, il tuo fisico tonico e slanciato è qualcosa di così perfetto, che credo sempre di non riuscire mai a catturarne il suo vero fascino. Finalmente dopo più di un quarto d’ora che sono li, ti prendi una pausa per venire a salutarmi, ed io ti sorrido con imbarazzo coprendo il foglio davanti a me. Ti inginocchi e immediatamente mi dai un bacio che subito ricambio con esigenza.

 

  * Com’è andata la tua giornata? – Mi domandi staccandoti dalle mie labbra, e sedendoti proprio li accanto a me.
  * – Affermo con spontaneità. – Ma ora va anche meglio. – Aggiungo con il sorriso. Mi dai una carezza ed il contrasto tra il tocco morbido della pelle delle tue dita e il ruvido delle bende con cui hai i palmi fasciati mi lascia una sensazione strana. Ti afferro la mano studiando l’intreccio di quella stoffa che ti protegge le mani. – Un giorno mi dovrai far vedere come si mettono questi affari.
  * Un giorno me le metterai tu come rito di porta fortuna nelle mie gare. – Mi dici portandoti la mia mano allo bocca e lasciandoci un bacio sul dorso.
  * Qui dentro ci si allena o si batte la fiacca? – Entra sgridandoti scherzoso Gustus facendomi ridere mentre tu alzi gli occhi al cielo.
  * Sta attento che se vai avanti così potrei metterti al tappeto anche oggi. – Gli rispondi a tono mettendoti poi a ridere.
  * Mamma mia non si può mai scherzare in questa palestra… - Sbuffa il ragazzo andando verso Luna dall’altro lato della stanza.
  * Forza Heda, torna ad allenarti. – Ti sprono a ricominciare di modo da poter finire i miei schizzi della giornata.
  * Ok, ma prima voglio un altro bacio. – Acconsenti cono un compromesso che ovviamente non vedo l’ora di accontentare.



 

Ti afferro il viso tra le mani posando le mie labbra sulle tue un’altra volta, poi ti lascio andare per l’ultima oretta di allenamento, prima di tornare a casa assieme. Appena ti allontani riapro il blocco e riprendo la matita, ricominciando a tracciare linee di te sul foglio bianco. E mentre combatti con Luna osservo tutti i tuoi movimenti, il modo in cui i tuoi muscoli si tendono sotto la tua pelle ancora ambrata dal sole preso alle Hawaii. Osservo le tue espressioni, l’ondeggiare dei tuoi folti capelli che ricadono sulle spalle intrecciati, l’eleganza del tuo movimento, la forza dei tuoi colpi, e cerco di memorizzare ogni singolo particolare per poterlo appuntare negli schizzi, e nella mia mente, prima di poter dipingere un quadro vero e proprio, che racchiuda tutta l’essenza di Heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il tempo passa, e le nostre ragazze sono ancora felici, ed ancora assieme… persino zio Titus sembra iniziare a diventare socievole, e la famiglia si sta allargando… cosa ne dite Raven secondo voi era da un po’ che voleva un cane? Credo che con il piccolo Bubu ci sarà da ridere.  
> Intanto Clarke per vedere un po’ Lexa va a contemplarla mentre si allena, e da brava artista fa degli schizzi… chissà cos’ha in mente…  
> Lo so che sembra che da quando le ragazze sono tornate dalla vacanza la storia non vada avanti, ma invece il tempo sta passando e le cose stanno andando a gonfie vele, forse anche troppo. Ahahaha  
> Vi ho abituati ai risvolti tragici, e so che vi aspettate il disastro proprio li dietro l’angolo, ma per il momento è ancora tutto tranquillo, e le cose belle non sono ancora finite.  
> Grazie come sempre a tutti voi che mi seguite, che mi leggete, e recensite, siete fantastici!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY

Mi sveglio tutta rannicchiata come fossi un bimbo in grembo materno, coperta completamente dal piumino, cullata dal silenzio della stanza e dal calore delle coperte. Apro gli occhi, e pian piano faccio strisciare fuori la testa, da quell’ammasso di lenzuola che mi ricopre. Dalla finestra sembra entrare una luce bianca accecante, quasi eterea, credo stia nevicando, e l’altro lato del letto è stranamente vuoto. Mi stiracchio e vedo Church acciambellato ai piedi della tua metà. Mi alzo, e per prima cosa entro in bagno a darmi una rinfrescata veloce, afferro la vestaglia appesa alla parete, e  me la infilo stringendomici dentro, alla ricerca del calore che ho appena abbandonato uscendo dal letto. Entro nello studio per vedere se per caso sei li a fissare i miei disegni, ma non ci sei. D’improvviso il profumo del bacon invade la stanza e le mie narici, procurandomi un sonoro lamento alla stomaco, scendo le scale rapidamente ed arrivo alla porta della cucina. Eccoti li finalmente, in tutto il tuo splendore, davanti ai fornelli che spadelli la colazione.

 

  * Buongiorno meraviglia. – Affermo sorridente poggiata allo stipite.
  * Clarke! Che ci fai già in piedi? – Dici sorpresa e quasi delusa.
  * È la mattina di Natale, voglio scartare i miei regali. – Affermo con semplicità e un pizzico di malizia, insinuando il fatto che tu, fai parte di uno di quei regali che voglio scartare.
  * Volevo portarti la colazione a letto… - Dici dispiaciuta per non essere riuscita nell’impresa.
  * Che dici, va bene lo stesso se me la porti qui in soggiorno?
  * Si può fare. – Rispondi dopo averci pensato su per qualche secondo.
  * Lexa? – Ti richiamo per attirare la tua attenzione su di me.
  * Che c’è? – Chiedi con dolcezza per poi voltarti non avendo ricevuto risposta.



 

Mi guardi con intensità, come sempre. I tuoi occhi affondano dei miei, ed io mi incanto restando quasi a bocca aperta senza riuscire più a parlare. Dopo un attimo mi riprendo, e sposto il mio sguardo verso l’alto per poi tornare su di te, giusto in tempo per vedere il sorriso increspare le tue labbra. Spegni il fornello, posi gli arnesi della cucina che hai tra le mani, e mi vieni incontro. Il calore che stavo cercando nella pesante stoffa della vestaglia, arriva quando la tua mano scivola dolcemente sulla mia guancia, seguita dalle tue labbra, che con tenerezza si impossessano delle mie. Mi perdo in quel bacio delicato e disarmante, mentre il cuore mi esplode nel petto, e il calore pervade interamente il mio corpo. E, come sempre mi perdo in te… in noi…

 

  * Adesso si che è Natale. – Affermo subito dopo essermi staccata dalle tue labbra. – Non può essere Natale senza un bacio sotto il vischio. – Aggiungo con un sorrisetto impertinente.



 

In tutta risposta, mi stringi a te e mi baci di nuovo, facendomi sorridere sulle tue labbra, mentre inizio a realizzare che questo sarà il più bel Natale di sempre.

 

  * Ora va a metterti comoda sul divano, la colazione è quasi pronta. – Lo ordini in un sussurro con tanta dolcezza da farmi tremare.



 

Ti lascio un ultimo bacio a fil di labbra, e poi sorridente, corro sul divano sedendomi a gambe incrociate avvolta nella vestaglia, ad aspettare il tuo arrivo. Un paio di minuti dopo, posi il vassoio della colazione sul tavolino davanti a me, lasciandomi per l’ennesima volta senza fiato. Su un piatto, del pane tagliato a piccoli dischi, accuratamente tostato, con sopra un piccolo uovo al burro e degli sfilaccetti di bacon croccante il tutto pronto per essere mangiato in un sol boccone. Due ciotoline di macedonia fresca con dello yogurt  e su un altro piatto dei mini muffin al cioccolato ancora fumanti. E, per rendere il tutto ancora più dolce e meraviglioso, una splendida rosa di un rosso così brillante, da oscurare qualsiasi altra cosa.

 

  * Vado a prendere il caffè. – Dici con un sorriso voltandoti e scappando nuovamente in cucina, per uscire con le due tazze calde tra le mani.



 

Quando ti siedi al mio fianco, io sono ancora li, senza parole, in contemplazione della tua incredibile opera culinaria. Posi un braccio attorno alle mie spalle tirandomi a te, mi lasci un bacio sulla tempia e mi sussurri semplicemente “Buon Natale piccola”. Tremo per l’emozione, la tua dolcezza mi fa sempre questo effetto, i tuoi sguardi sfuggenti mi mettono le farfalle allo stomaco, e mi sento inerme davanti a te. Eppure quando dopo la colazione mi stringi tra le tue braccia, so di essere nel posto più sicuro di questa terra, e mi abbandono a tutte le emozioni, che mandano in subbuglio ogni fibra del mio corpo mentre ti bacio e faccio l’amore con te, ancora una volta su questo divano.

 

Le feste volano in un lampo, mi sembra di aver appena finito il pranzo di Natale, a casa di Anya e Raven con tutta la nostra famiglia e gli amici, al quale ovviamente siamo arrivate in ritardo, e invece siamo già alla fine dell’anno. Non che durante le feste io e te siamo veramente riuscite a stare a casa, del resto tra i miei turni in ospedale e i tuoi in palestra con l’aggiunta degli allenamenti, il tempo sembra davvero non bastare mai. Finisco il mio turno alle 14.00, ed eccoti arrivare alla mia porta avvolta nel giaccone invernale, e nascosta dietro la sciarpa. Sulle spalle hai ancora i segni di qualche piccolo soffice fiocco di neve  che non si è ancora sciolto, e quando ti vedo non posso non sorriderti con entusiasmo. Dopo due anni in cui ho lavorato la notte dell’ultimo dell’anno senza obbiezioni, questa volta non potevano di certo negarmela libera, e così, sotto i primi segni della nevicata che inizia a coprire le strade di Washington, partiamo verso Barcroft lake, dove i nostri amici ci aspettano per festeggiare l’inizio del nuovo anno. Più ci allontaniamo dalla città, e più i segni dell’inverno sono visibili. Il panorama si sta pian piano imbiancando e la neve inizia a cadere a fiocchi sempre più grossi, fluttuando leggeri nell’aria, fino a posarsi sul parabrezza ed essere spazzata via dai tergicristalli in funzione della tua auto. Visto il tempo, il viaggio procede ben più lentamente del previsto, e ci mettiamo quasi il doppio del tempo ad arrivare a destinazione.  Il panorama è incantevole, tutto è ricoperto da un soffice strato bianco, ed a parte il rumore dei nostri passi scricchiolanti sulla neve fresca, tutto sembra avvolto nel silenzio. La porta d’ingresso si apre di scatto prima ancora di farci bussare. Luna compare sulla soglia con il sorriso, e subito dopo anche Gustus sbuca alle sue spalle.

 

  * Era ora che arrivaste! Inizia a fare buio e cominciavo a preoccuparmi. – Dice il ragazzo accogliendoci nella sua bellissima casa, mentre ci stritola con un abbraccio.
  * Con questo tempo è stata un impresa arrivare fin qua. – Affermi dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.
  * Ma niente può fermare la nostra Heda. – Dice Luna scherzosa stringendoti il braccio, mentre tu con un sorriso annuisci.



 

Varchiamo la soglia e subito ci investe il tepore della casa, il profumo delle pietanze che stanno cuocendo in cucina, e le voci festose dei nostri amici che scherzano allegramente. Octavia e il suo pancione sono seduti sulla poltrona del soggiorno vicino al camino acceso, Lincoln è in cucina alle prese con qualcosa nel forno, Anya e Raven come sempre bisticciano scherzosamente su qualcosa, mentre svuotano la caraffa dell’eggnog nei loro bicchieri, e Bubu le osserva da dietro il divano come a volerle tenere d’occhio. Ci siamo quasi tutti in questa occasione, mancano Bellamy e Wells che hanno optato per stare con le fidanzate ed i loro amici, e Indra che in qualità di Capitano della polizia non se l’è sentita di lasciare il distretto in una notte movimentata come questa.

 

  * Finalmente Griffin! Dopo il ritardo per la sveltina di Natale, credevo avreste dato buca questa volta. – Commenta Rae vedendoci entrare nel soggiorno.
  * Raven! – La richiamo imbarazzandomi per quell’osservazione fatta davanti a tutti.
  * Che c’è? – Domanda con indifferenza alzando le spalle. – Ti capisco Clarky, e avrei voluto farla anche io, ma con mio suocero, Abby e Marcus in casa non ho mica potuto… - Commenta facendomi sgranare gli occhi.
  * Se fosse stata solo una sveltina saremmo arrivate puntuali Reyes. – Ribatti tu inaspettatamente, proteggendomi nel tuo abbraccio.
  * Sfacciata ed arrogante la nostra Heda… - Ti schernisce la nostra cugina acquisita.
  * Che ti devo dire Rae, non ne ho mai abbastanza della mia bellissima moglie. – Ribadisci il concetto facendomi sprofondare sempre di più nell’imbarazzo e dandomi un bacio prima sulla fronte, e poi sollevandomi il viso uno sulle labbra.
  * Hey vedete di finirla di parlare di sesso! Sono una donna molto incinta con gli ormoni molto sfasati! Perciò vedete di non peggiorare la situazione. E voi due se dovete tubare andate in camera! – Protesta Octavia in tono minaccioso e autoritario, incitato e sostenuto da Bubu che subito si mette ad abbaiare al suo fianco.
  * Oh povero Lincoln. – Commenta Anya facendoci ridere tutti, mentre Bubu scodinzolante viene a farci le feste.



 

Scarichiamo l’auto, sistemiamo le cose nella nostra camera, la solita camera. Si proprio quella con la finestra che da sul retro, mostrando il lago e il piccolo pontile. Oramai fuori è buio ma sono convinta che domattina da qui, con la neve a coprire il verde, e il ghiaccio sulla superfice dell’acqua, il panorama sarà mozzafiato. Ci cambiamo e ci diamo una sistemata per la serata, non che dobbiamo fare chissà che cosa, il programma è casalingo, l’importante per noi è di stare tutti assieme per brindare all’inizio di un nuovo anno. In ogni caso voglio comunque mettermi qualcosa di carino, per apparire bella ai tuoi occhi. Perché anche se fossimo nel mezzo della folla di Time Square, l’unica persona che vorrei avere a guardarmi, l’unica a cui vorrei togliere il fiato, sei tu. Sei sempre stata tu, e oramai ho capito che sarai sempre tu. Guardo la tua schiena riflessa nello specchio mentre mi sistemo il maglioncino e provo a sollevare i capelli per decidere come acconciarli. Ti giri e vedo i tuoi occhi su di me che silenziosi mi divorano mentre con calma da dietro ti avvicini.

 

  * Li lascio sciolti, o meglio raccolti? – Ti domando con innocenza alzando i capelli con la mano sinistra lasciando scoperto collo e spalla per il taglio storto dello scollo del maglione.
  * Se li tieni così. – Dici cingendomi la vita e poggiando le labbra sulla mia spalla iniziando a lasciarci una scia di baci che sale dall’incavo del collo fino al mio orecchio. – Dovrò trattenermi tutta sera dal fare questo. – Mi sussurri fissando i miei occhi dallo specchio e provocandomi un brivido. Lascio la presa sui miei capelli che ricadono selvaggi sulle spalle mentre mi giro buttandoti le braccia al collo e poggiando la fronte alla tua.
  * Sarebbe una vera tortura… sicura di poter resistere? – Ti provoco deliberatamente a un soffio dalle tue labbra.
  * Assolutamente no. – Rispondi azzerando subito dopo il misero spazio rimasto ed impossessandoti delle mie labbra con passione travolgente.



 

La serata con i nostri amici trascorre nei migliore dei modi, tra mille pietanze squisite, birra, vino, risate scherzi, chiacchiere sui progetti del futuro, e la musica. Già alla fine mi hanno convinta a suonare la vecchia chitarra che Gustus tiene in taverna, e abbiamo cantato qualche canzone davanti al camino. Allo scoccare della mezzanotte siamo usciti in giardino, e sopra il lago ci sono talmente tanti fuochi d’artificio da non riuscire nemmeno a guardarli tutti. Il piccolo Bubu ringhia e ulula un po’ infastidito fino che Raven non lo prende in braccio accarezzandolo per calmarlo. Anche se la bufera di neve si è placata l’aria fuori è decisamente gelida, ma non faccio nemmeno in tempo a dire che ho freddo che subito mi poggi la giacca sulle spalle e mi abbracci. Da quando sei tornata nella mia vita mi sento di nuovo bene, felice, amata, protetta. Siamo state proprio due stupide testone a non cercare di risolvere prima i nostri problemi. Qualche ora più tardi con la stanchezza in corpo decidiamo assonnati di andare a dormire iniziando ad incamminarci verso le camere. Raven si alza dal divano con Bubu assopito ancora in braccio, mentre Anya la fulmina con lo sguardo.

 

  * Cosa stai facendo? – Domanda la bionda visibilmente irritata
  * Vengo in camera… - Risponde Raven con ovvietà in modo molto tranquillo come se non stesse facendo nulla di strano.
  * Se ti porti il cane in camera, scordati di fare sesso Reyes! – Replica ancora più rabbiosa Anya facendomi sghignazzare mentre osservo la scena. – Che c’è da ridere Griffin?
  * Assolutamente nulla. – Rispondo pietrificata al suo richiamo severo.
  * Sarà meglio per te! – Afferma minacciosa guardandomi storto, mentre tu mi stringi una mano per ricordarmi che sei li e Anya è innocua.
  * Sogni d’oro piccolino. – Sentiamo la voce di Raven bisbigliare al cagnolino mentre lo posa con delicatezza sul divano. – La mamma ora va a letto…. Ci vediamo domani. – Aggiunge dandogli un paio di carezze e facendomi quasi venir da ridere un’altra volta.
  * Povero Bubu lo lasciate solo sul divano tutta la notte? – Osservi tu in tono divertito sfottendo la mia amica che si è arresa all’istante dopo quella frase di sua moglie.
  * Chiudi quella bocca Lexa! – Ribatte acida e stizzita tua cugina prima di voltarsi e sparire andando verso la camera.
  * Eh lo so Woods, ma tua cugina ha il coltello dalla parte del manico, qualche sacrificio va fatto. – Risponde dispiaciuta e sconsolata Raven strappandoci un sorriso e passando verso di noi per dirigersi alle camere.
  * Buona notte Rae. – Le dici mentre entrambe le sorridiamo.
  * Notte ragazze. – Risponde con gentilezza dandoci un sorriso e sparendo dietro la porta di camera sua.



 

Una volta entrate in camera, ti lasci andare con un sospiro sul letto,  mentre io chiudo la porta alle nostre spalle, e accendo la lampada sul comodino.

 

  * A che pensi? – Domando con curiosità notando il tuo sguardo un po’ perso.
  * Al passato, a questo posto… ho tanti bei ricordi qui. – Mi sdraio acconto a te appoggiando la testa alla tua spalla e la mano a stringere il tessuto della tua camicia.
  * Costia? – Chiedo in un sussurro cercando di non essere troppo invadente. Scuoti la testa.
  * Gus, Linc, il matrimonio di Anya… te. Specialmente te. – Dici spostando il braccio per stringermi a te.
  * Siamo state qui solo un paio di volte. – Ti faccio notare non capendo cosa ti ricordi me di questo posto.
  * Sai quella foto che ho nel mio armadietto in palestra? – Chiedi
  * Quella mia? – Annuisci mentre i nostri sguardi si agganciano.
  * L’ho fatta qui, in questa camera. – Mi confessi carezzandomi la guancia. – L’ho tenuta con me tutto il tempo che sono stata via. – Ammetti con un mezzo sorriso amaro.



 

Mi aggrappo con più forza alla tua camicia tirandomi su e ti bacio dolcemente, sono stata una stupida a non capire prima che niente può tenerci separate, e che avrei dovuto anche io provare a combattere per noi, e invece ero ossessionata dalla paura di perderti e alla fine non sono stata capace di fare nulla se non aspettare che tornassi da me. È vero hai sbagliato, mi hai fatto soffrire, ma mi hai chiesto scusa, e mi hai dimostrato in tutti i modi possibili che per te, su di noi non ci sono stati mai dubbi.

 

  * Scusa se ho dubitato di noi. – Dico con un filo di voce, come se io stessa temo di sentire quelle parole.
  * Avevi paura. – Rispondi dolcemente con comprensione.
  * Non ne avevo alcun motivo… solo che non lo avevo capito. – Ribatto con malinconia.
  * Ora sei qui. – Sussurri stringendomi tra le tue braccia.



 

Ti bacio ancora, con disperazione. Tremo, e sento quasi le lacrime pungermi gli occhi. Ti accorgi che qualcosa non va, ma non dici nulla, semplicemente mi accarezzi con dolcezza mi fai stendere più comoda sul letto. Rallenti il ritmo del nostro bacio tranquillizzandomi, mettendoci passione, morbidezza, e amore. Tutto quell’amore, che mi era tanto mancato provare per qualcuno. E quando mi baci in questo modo, scateni in me sensazioni così intense, così forti, e coinvolgenti, che è come se stessimo facendo l’amore… anzi, è quasi meglio.

 

Mi sembra sia ieri che abbiamo brindato festeggiato l’inizio di un nuovo anno, ed invece è già iniziato febbraio. Sono appena uscita dall’ospedale, e sto passando davanti al Graunders per andare verso la mia auto, quando mi squilla il telefono con il numero del pronto soccorso che lampeggia sul display.

 

  * Pronto? – Rispondo incuriosita per la strana chiamata.
  * Clarke sei già partita? – Mi chiede il mio collega con urgenza.
  * No, che succede Jackson? – Domando immediatamente con preoccupazione.
  * Griffin sto per partorire! – Sento urlare in lontananza.
  * È Octavia? – Chiedo giusto per sicurezza riconoscendo la voce della mia amica.
  * – Mi conferma lui, mente io sbircio dalla vetrina del locale e vedo Lincoln dietro il banco intento a servire dei caffè.
  * Prendo il papà e arrivo subito! – Affermo veloce prima di chiudere la chiamata e mettere il cellulare nella borsa.



 

Sono emozionatissima all’idea che stia per nascere la sua bimba, e anche se non capisco come ha fatto ad arrivare in ospedale da sola, mi fiondo nel Graunders e come una furia corro verso il bancone.

 

  * Andiamo ragazzone, stai per diventare papà! – Dico strattonando Lincoln per il braccio tirandolo fuori dal banco.
  * Cosa? Ora? – Mi chiede confuso e sbigottito.
  * Si ora! Octavia è in travaglio! – Taglio corto cercando di tirarlo fuori dal banco.
  * Oh Dio Clarke! Non sono pronto! – Esclama un po’ in panico bloccandosi impaurito.
  * Si che lo sei! – Gli dico cercando di incoraggiarlo. – E ora muoviti prima che nasca senza di te! – Lo sprono a seguirmi dandogli un ultimo strattone.



 

Il suo collega ci lancia la sua giacca, e mentre se la infila corriamo fuori verso il fondo dell’isolato, per entrare dalle porte dell’ospedale che avevo appena lasciato. Lincoln stordito mi segue senza sapere bene cosa fare o cosa dire. Intravedo Jackson da lontano e lo chiamo per farlo fermare.

 

  * Dov’è? – Domando impaziente.
  * L’hanno appena portata su. – Mi comunica con tranquillità.
  * È tutto ok? – Chiedo giusto per accertarmene ma immagino che se ci fosse stato qualche problema me lo avrebbe comunicato subito.
  * Si, si, sta andando tutto bene. – Difatti mi conferma subito.
  * Grazie Jackson. Ci vediamo più tardi. – Lo saluto tagliando corto per correre dalla mia amica.
  * A dopo. – Dice mentre io sto già trascinando via Lincoln.



 

Corriamo al piano superiore, arriviamo davanti alle sale parto e trovo Bellamy visibilmente sconvolto, che cammina nervoso avanti e indietro per il corridoio.

 

  * Bell! Che ci fai li? – Gli domando diretta senza il minimo tatto.
  * Octavia è… - Prova a dire ma la voce gli muore in gola, sembra quasi sotto shock. Fortuna che ho chiesto a Jackson se era tutto ok, o il mio amico mi avrebbe fatto preoccupare da morire.
  * Si si lo so. – Gli dico frettolosa come se fossi in ritardo e avessi bisogno di non perdere tempo. – In che sala è? – Domando cercando di sembrare più tranquilla per non far aumentare la sua agitazione.
  * – Risponde con incertezza prima di riuscire a trovare il coraggio di guardarmi.
  * Resta qui arrivo subito. – Gli dico posandogli le mani sulle spalle e facendolo sedere sulle seggiole all’inizio del reparto.



 

Lascio Bellamy in sala d’aspetto, e accompagno Lincoln da sua moglie in sala parto. Parlo con l’ostetrica per assicurarmi sia tutto ok, prima di uscire di nuovo a parlare con il mio amico a tranquillizzarlo, per poi avvertirti che stasera farò decisamente tardi per la cena programmata da Anya e Raven.

Sono da poco passate le 9, quando ti vedo entrare in reparto,seguita da un Anya indecifrabile e una Raven elettrizzata, e dopo averci salutato vi accomodate accanto a noi in attesa. Restiamo in silenzio quasi tutto il tempo, Bellamy è ancora teso, e Raven di tanto in tanto gli stringe il braccio o gli da una pacca incoraggiante sulla spalla mentre lui sospira impaziente. Anya sbuffa al fianco di sua moglie visibilmente annoiata per l’attesa, manco la stessero torturando. Tu sei tranquilla accanto a me le nostre mani sono unite e le nostre dita giocano distratte ad intrecciarsi scivolando delicatamente le une sulle altre, mentre con la testa sulla tua spalla e la mente proiettata altrove mi perdo nei miei pensieri durante la lunga attesa. Penso al nervosismo di Bellamy, e immagino a come potrebbe essere per noi se un giorno decideremo di avere un figlio nostro. Credo proprio dovremmo deciderci a parlarne seriamente, insomma non potendo concepire in maniera naturale sicuramente ci sono un po’ di cose di cui discutere, e non so se siamo pronte a un passo tanto importante, ma parlarne per avere le idee chiare al riguardo non vuol dire farlo quel passo no? O forse si… sospiro, e mentre la tua presa si fa salda alla mia mano mi lasci un bacio sulla testa. Sorrido ricambiando quella stretta sulla mano e alzo il capo dalla tua spalla per guardarti, appena affondo nel verde dei tuoi occhi incantatori vengo automaticamente attirata a te da una forza misteriosa fino che non mi scontro dolcemente con le tue labbra per un tenero bacio. Mi lascio ricadere poi sulla tua spalla e mi faccio coccolare nel tuo abbraccio, fino che Lincoln non sbuca dalla porta stravolto ed emozionato, subito contagiato da un sorriso riconoscente nel vederci tutti li. Bellamy improvvisamente scatta in piedi e va in contro a suo cognato, che lo abbraccia dandogli un paio di pacche sulla schiena.

 

  * Octavia sta bene, è andato tutto bene. E la bambina è stupenda. – Ci dice commosso mentre tutti ci avviciniamo a congratularci con il neo papà.



 

Di consueto non lascerebbero entrare tutta questa gente in reparto fuori dall’orario delle visite, ma essere la figlia del primario, a volte ha i suoi vantaggi e privilegi, così restiamo ad attendere l’arrivo in camera della nuova arrivata e della sua mamma. Le due ragazze arrivano poco dopo portate dagli infermieri nella stanza già nel letto. Octavia è visibilmente esausta, ma sorride contenta stringendo tra le braccia quel piccolo fagottino contenente una splendida bimba dalla carnagione olivastra, e dal ciuffo di capelli scuro scompigliato sul crapino accoccolato al petto della sua bellissima mamma.

Ci piazziamo attorno al letto con gli sguardi persi ad osservare la bimba con dei sorrisi ebeti senza saper bene cosa dire. È Octavia a rompere il silenzio.

 

  * Ragazzi vi presento la piccola Marie. Marie questa è la tua famiglia. – Quando lo dice mi vengono quasi le lacrime, poi Bellamy allunga un dito sulla piccola manina della bimba che subito glielo strige. – Eh si lui è lo zio vero, ma non farci troppo affidamento, era in panico più di me quando siamo arrivati in ospedale. – Dice alla bimba schernendo suo fratello e facendoci ridere tutti.
  * Hey! È la mia prima nipotina! – Protesta il ragazzo imbronciandosi.
  * È la nostra prima nipotina. – Lo corregge Raven scansandolo e salutando la bimba tirandole un piedino.
  * E questa è zia Raven. È un po’ matta, e forse non ti lascerò da sola con lei fino ai 16 anni… anzi non che dico almeno fino ai 18! – Dice Octavia in modo scherzoso.
  * Sei davvero simpatica O. – Dice Rae imbronciandosi.
  * Amore non è che sei proprio affidabile. – Incalza Anya abbracciando sua moglie che sbuffa in protesta.
  * Zia Anya e zia Lexa sono sicura che ti insegneranno a difenderti quando sarai un po’ più grande. – Continua a spiegare O alla piccola bimba che tra un versetto e l’altro sonnecchia tra le sue braccia.
  * E questa bionda accanto a papà è zia Clarke… lei è un po’ svampita, e sicuramente ti farà mangiare un sacco di schifezze solo per mangiarle con te. – Mi presenta O prendendo un po’ in giro anche me.
  * Non ascoltare la mamma piccolina, forse siamo un po’ strambi, e non saremo una famiglia convenzionale, ma sicuramente ti vorremo tutti un mondo di bene. – Dico io facendole il solletico sul pancino e guadagnandomi un versetto divertito. – Ora forse dovremmo lasciarvi riposare, siete stanche tutte e due, e avete bisogno di dormire un po’. – Sentenzia il medico che è in me, mentre gli altri annuiscono.



 

Lasciamo la famigliola felice nella stanza, e ci dirigiamo all’uscita con Raven e Anya, che bisticciano sulla questione di affidabilità della mia amica, con un neonato a cui badare.

 

  * Grazie al cielo che non ce ne dobbiamo preoccupare, visto che nessuna delle due aspetta un bambino! – Commenta Anya tra il sollevato e il divertito continuando a schernire sua moglie.
  * Cosa vorresti insinuare? – Domanda offesa Rae a braccia conserte mettendo il broncio.
  * Reyes, con te è già complicato avere un cane, figurati un figlio! – Le fa notare Anya seria mentre io e te un po’ distaccate iniziamo a ridacchiare.
  * Io Bubu lo tratto benissimo. Sei tu quella cattiva delle due. – Protesta Raven fermandosi di colpo e puntandole un dito contro al petto.



 

La scena è assurda e comica, e alla fine non resistiamo più lasciandoci andare in una risata sotto i loro sguardi indagatori un po’ perplessi. Sicuramente saranno due zie divertenti, ma per il momento, non credo proprio siano pronte ad avere un piccolo e scalpitante bimbo in giro per casa a farle disperare. E mentre continuiamo a ridere senza ritegno davanti a loro, ti guardo e sono sempre più convinta che forse non oggi, e forse nemmeno domani, ma un mini Griffin-Woods in giro per casa, prima o poi ci sarà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po’ di passaggio, con dei piccoli stralci della mattina di Natale… l’ultimo dell’anno… e poi finalmente la nascita della piccola Linctavia!  
> Pian piano ci avviciniamo al termine della storia, e volevo farvi capire che il tempo passa, e le Clexa restano! Si sono ritrovate, sono tornate subito a convivere, ed in meno di un mese si erano già sposate, ma pur avendo bruciato in un batter d’occhio queste importanti tappe, sei mesi dopo sono ancora assieme, e sempre più innamorate… chissà cosa mi inventerò adesso per movimentare un po’ la storia negli ultimi 6 capitoli!  
> Intanto vi ringrazio tutti per il sostegno che mi dimostrate continuando a seguirmi, e grazie soprattutto a chi perde qualche minuto per lasciarmi un commento.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

È maggio inoltrato, il clima primaverile è piacevolmente caldo sotto questo splendido cielo azzurro, ed un sole splendente. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, vengo in visita al palazzetto sportivo solo per guardare le gare, e non per lavorare come assistenza medica. Questa volta, dato l’importanza della gara, mi è proibito far parte della commissione per il fatto che tu sei una dei partecipanti, e si potrebbe creare qualche conflitto di interesse. Ti seguo nella zona adibita agli atleti, e nella grande sala davanti agli spogliatoi troviamo già Anya e Raven ad attenderci.

 

  * I ragazzi si stanno già cambiando, loro hanno le gare questa mattina. – Ci comunica la bionda.
  * Luna? – Domandi tu con interesse.
  * Non è ancora arrivata, ma tanto prima delle 2 noi non abbiamo niente da fare. – Spiega Anya.



 

Aden esce dallo spogliatoio con addosso il suo kimono bianco e la doppia cintura, una blu e l’altra rossa. Accenna appena un sorriso salutandoci, e poi torna serio e concentrato iniziando a fare un po’ di riscaldamento. Nel momento in cui gli atleti vengono chiamati per la prova del peso, io e Raven ci defiliamo al bar per prenderci un caffè, per poi procurarci i posti sugli spalti da dove osserveremo le gare.

 

  * Sei preoccupata? – Domando alla mia amica sovrappensiero.
  * È una Woods, non avrà problemi. Poi abbiamo il medico privato della squadra oggi. – Mi schernisce ridacchiando, ed effettivamente la battuta me la sono meritata visto che mi sono portata dietro un borsone per il primo soccorso di ogni tipo.



 

Le gare dei ragazzi iniziano e poco dopo veniamo raggiunte da Anya che si accomoda accanto a sua moglie lasciando il posto al mio fianco vuoto. Tu compari solo quando chiamano Aden a combattere, uscite dalla porta assieme, e dopo avergli dato una pacca sulla spalla, lo lasci andare verso il tatami, e tenendo gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo, vieni a sederti con noi.

Mi sembri tesa, ma quando prendo la tua mano tra le mie, ho l’impressione di percepire la tua tensione iniziare a sparire, mentre ti abbandoni al mio tocco. Sorrido appena per l’effetto che sono riuscita a suscitare, e capendo la tua preoccupazione ti lascio un bacio sulla guancia, appena prima di sussurrarti dolcemente all’orecchio “vedrai che andrà bene”. Aden infatti se la cava alla grande, è veloce, preciso, concentrato, e risoluto, ed in poco tempo vince il suo primo incontro.

Luna arriva a metà mattina, ed anche se non la conosco bene, ho l’impressione che qualcosa non vada, tu ed Anya vi scambiate uno sguardo che mi preoccupa ancora di più, e la seguite in direzione degli spogliatoi. Ovviamente l’attimo dopo incrocio gli occhi di Raven che vi seguono in modo circospetto, e con un cenno decidiamo di alzarci e seguirvi.

 

  * Stamattina è arrivato questo. – Sento dire mentre apro la porta, poi cade il silenzio. Entriamo ed immediatamente gli occhi di voi tre ragazze sono su di noi.
  * Hey siamo noi. – Esordisce Raven alzando le mani in segno di resa sotto quegli sguardi quasi minacciosi. – Tutto ok? – Domanda in quel suo modo un po’ distaccato come se in realtà non gliene fregasse nulla.
  * – Afferma sbrigativa Luna. – Ve le rimando subito. – Dice mentre tu con uno sbuffo le strappi di mano un volantino.
  * – È la tua voce che risuona e mi fa bloccare immediatamente. Rialzo lo sguardo e incrocio i tuoi occhi seri e preoccupati.
  * – Ti richiama Luna come se non approvasse la tua decisione.
  * Non so se ci andrò ok, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di nasconderlo a mia moglie. – Rispondi con tono fermo e sicuro, togliendo lentamente lo sguardo dal mio per riportarlo sulla ragazza al tuo fianco.
  * Cosa sta succedendo? – Domando incerta e spaventata dalla possibile risposta.
  * Ci sarà una gara di MMA tra un paio di settimane. – Mi dice Anya cercando di sembrare tranquilla. – Qualcuno ha lasciato l’invito a partecipare in palestra da Luna. – Mi avvicino di qualche passo e vedo la tua tensione farsi sempre più alta.
  * È indirizzato a me. – Dici togliendomi ogni dubbio. – Qualcuno vuole che io combatta.



 

Prendo il volantino tra le mani e quando lo giro vedo un messaggio scritto a mano. “voglio la mia rivincita Heda. Ti aspetto qui.” Solo quando rialzo lo sguardo mi accorgo che Raven è arrivata al mio fianco e tutte mi stanno fissando. Fingo di non essere preoccupata, ma ovviamente temo che il tuo passato stia tornando a tormentarti, e dalla tua reazione è il pensiero che hai fatto anche tu. Ci fissiamo per un istante che sembra non terminare mai, ho paura per ciò che possa significare questo invito, ma allo stesso tempo, sono felice che non hai reagito come una volta tenendotelo dentro, e lo hai immediatamente condiviso con me.

 

  * Se ci vai temo che questa persona dovrà rassegnarsi a perdere! – Sdrammatizza con la sua pungente ironia Raven facendoti distogliere lo sguardo da me, e provocandoti l’accenno di un sorriso.
  * Raven ha ragione. – Affermo dandole manforte e guardandoti con fermezza e convinzione mentre ti restituisco il volantino incriminato.
  * Ora avete un’altra gara a cui pensare, quindi piantatela di farvi paranoie inutili e andate a far vedere a questi dilettanti come si combatte! – Vi sbraita dietro Raven facendovi finalmente ridere un po’, stemperando così quel clima spinoso che si era creato.



 

Ci incamminiamo verso la porta per tornare nel salone delle gare, e subito ti affianchi a me cingendomi le spalle e dandomi un bacio sulla testa. Faccio scivolare un braccio dietro la tua schiena per ricambiare la tua presa e ti sorrido incerta.

 

  * – Dici fermandoti e posandomi una mano sulla guancia. – Andrà tutto bene. – Mi rassicuri puntando i tuoi occhi dritti nei miei.



 

Mi perdo in quella piccola coccola, assaporandone ogni istante con gli occhi serrati. La punta del tuo naso lentamente frega contro il mio, e il tuo respiro si infrange sulle mie labbra che socchiuse attendono l’arrivo delle tue. È un bacio dolce e delicato, un bacio che spazza via la tensione e la preoccupazione di entrambe, o almeno così sembrerebbe.

La mattinata termina senza altre sorprese, ogni tanto ti noto assorta nei pensieri e so che stai pensando a quell’invito, e l’unica cosa che posso fare è starti vicina e provare a farti pensare ad altro. Le gare degli under 18 stanno per finire, e tutti facciamo il tifo per Aden, che sta per affrontare l’ultimo combattimento per andare vincere il suo primo oro nazionale. Ti assenti qualche minuto per andare a parlare con lui, è serio e concentrato, vedo che annuisce e cattura con interesse ogni tua parola prima di salire per l’ultima volta della giornata sul tappeto al centro della sala. Ti siedi nuovamente al mio fianco, con i gomiti poggiati alle ginocchia, e lo sguardo fisso su quel giovane ragazzo dalla postura fiera, composta, e accattivante, che, fin da piccolo ti ha sempre ammirato.

Il combattimento inizia, Aden ed il suo avversario si scrutano saltellando e iniziando a scambiarsi qualche colpo veloce. Ricordo con tenerezza quando aveva gareggiato qui tanti anni fa, e guardandolo ora che è cresciuto rivedo in lui un po’ della tua eleganza e della tua tecnica. È veloce, preciso e riesce ad approfittare dei momenti giusti, colpendo l’avversario quando è scoperto o in svantaggio, prevalendo senza troppa fatica. Si aggiudica i primi due punti, ma poi il suo avversario sembra risvegliarsi ed inizia ad attaccare in modo più efficace, accorciando le distanze e riuscendo ad atterrarlo per riconquistare un punto dal suo svantaggio. Ti sento tesa, e vedo che scruti la scena preoccupata e coinvolta, ma nell’istante in cui Aden guarda nella tua direzione, ti mostri sicura ed incoraggiante, ricambiando il suo sguardo con un cenno del viso. Il combattimento riprende, e dopo un paio di finte dove il nostro piccolo amico sembra in difficoltà, ecco che arriva la sua contromossa, e con la tua stessa letalità si aggiudica il punto vincente. Tu ed Anya vi alzate di scatto e vi scambiate un cinque prima di correre giù dagli spalti per raggiungere il ragazzo, che ancora un po’ incredulo e intontito sorride al centro del tatami mentre l’arbitro gli alza il braccio. La vittoria di Aden, riporta il buonumore a te e a tua cugina, che un oretta più tardi siete già pronte nell’elegante kimono nero con il logo del dojo Woods sulla schiena, per la vostra sessione di incontri. Poco dopo compare anche Luna nel suo completo blu, e tutte assieme vi incamminate in direzione della commissione medica per la prova del peso. In lontananza vedo Mr. Nightblood con suo nipote, così mi avvicino a salutarli e a fare le congratulazioni al ragazzo con un abbraccio, mentre Raven si ritrova alle prese con Titus Woods, che si procura un posto in prima fila per vedere gli incontri del pomeriggio.

Avevo visto tante volte te, Anya, e Luna allenarvi assieme, ma quando vedo il primo combattimento di quest’ultima, capisco che in palestra quando ero li ad osservarvi, non facevate sul serio. Luna ha uno sguardo buio e rabbioso, e conclude con rapidità il primo incontro con indiscussa superiorità. Anche Anya non se la cava affatto male, ed in pochi minuti batte il suo avversario, mentre io sbircio tutto dalla porta dell’area riservata agli atleti dove tu ti stai riscaldando. L’incontro finisce, e percepisco la tua presenza al mio fianco, proprio mentre chiamano il tuo nome per il prossimo incontro. Sobbalzo quasi quando girandomi ti ritrovo praticamente contro di me, il tuo sguardo è duro, concentrato, beffardo, come la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate. Posi le mani sulle mie guance e mi baci sulla bocca con decisione e irruenza, venendo a cercare subito la mia lingua con la tua. È un bacio possessivo, quasi animalesco. Quando ti stacchi dalle mie labbra ti sfili la fede e la posi sul palmo della mia mano.

 

  * Tienila tu. – Dici senza mai distogliere quello sguardo tenebroso e implacabile dal mio. Infilo distrattamente il tuo anello su un mio dito e ti sei già voltata per uscire dalla porta.
  * – Ti chiamo con quel soprannome da combattente, perché è questo quello che ora vedo in te. Non sei la mia dolce Lexa, no, nei tuoi occhi c’è solo la tua parte guerriera selvaggia e spietata.



 

Afferro con forza il tuo braccio per farti voltare, in realtà non ho nulla da dirti, non ti serve nemmeno che ti dica buona fortuna, so benissimo che non ne hai bisogno. Così, l’attimo dopo mi avvicino alle tue labbra per farmi travolgere in un altro bacio ardente, ritrovandomi schiacciata tra la parete e il tuo corpo prepotente e smanioso. Pochi attimi dopo ti stacchi improvvisamente e sparisci oltre quella porta per iniziare il tuo combattimento. Questo tuo lato impetuoso che spaventa gli avversari, con me ha tutto un altro effetto, direi che in realtà lo trovo molto eccitante. Esco appena in tempo per vedere l’inizio dell’incontro, la tua velocità e la tua sicurezza nell’anticipare le mosse dell’avversario è davvero impressionante, ed in poco più di due minuti hai già chiuso l’incontro.

 

  * Accidenti Griffin, cerchiamo di non farle mai incazzare o siamo morte. – Mi dice scherzosa Raven mentre ti osservo scendere dal tappeto.
  * Io lo sapevo già che mia moglie è una donna pericolosa. – Commento con un mezzo sorriso alla mia amica.
  * E non avete ancora visto niente ragazze. – Una voce grave alle nostre spalle anticipa l’arrivo dell’abbraccio di Lincoln che si intrufola in mezzo a noi. – Come sono andati i ragazzi questa mattina? – Domanda con curiosità.
  * Aden ha vinto l’oro. – Gli comunico con entusiasmo. – Octavia? – Domando con interesse sospettando già la risposta.
  * È a casa con la bimba, non era il caso di
  * Scusa cosa intendevi dire con quel “e non avete ancora visto niente”? – Domanda preoccupata Raven interrompendolo senza nemmeno accorgersene.
  * Quello che ho detto…



 

Lincoln ci lascia andando a raggiungere Gustus, e Raven mi guarda in cerca di qualche spiegazione che in realtà anche io non le so dare. I miei pensieri corrono subito a te e i tuoi combattimenti al Mount Weather, dei quali ho potuto vedere solo il residuo dei segni sulla tua pelle, alcuni dei quali porti ancora. Non oso immaginare la crudeltà di quei combattimenti, quello che hai subito, ma soprattutto quello che hai dovuto fare per vincerli. Mi torna in mente l’invito a quella gara, chi te lo avrà mandato? Di che rivincita sta parlando? Ora forse inizio ad avere paura che sia un fantasma ingombrante del tuo passato, e soprattutto di ciò che potresti diventare per sconfiggerlo. Intanto gli incontri proseguono, e ovviamente ne Luna, ne Anya, ne tantomeno tu, avete grossi problemi ad affrontarli e vincerli. Il tempo passa e la luce del sole pomeridiano inizia a calare, ed il mio stomaco a brontolare, segno che inizia a farsi tardi. Siamo giunti ai quarti, Gustus e Lincoln iniziano a tirarsi occhiate di intesa preoccupanti. Luna si ritrova a combattere con una sconosciuta, mentre l’altra gara viene svolta tra le due Woods. Anya e Lexa si studiano, giocano un po’ tra di loro sul tappeto, non sembrano turbate dal fatto di dover combattere l’una contro l’altra, ma con un occhio attento si nota comunque un po’ di riguardo in più verso l’avversario. La fine dell’incontro vede Anya sconfitta con 2 ippon aggiudicati su 3, ed un abbraccio sportivo tra due grandi atlete. Nell’altro incontro la supremazia di Luna è assoluta, del resto, è lei a detenere l’attuale titolo, e la sua sfidante una giovane ragazza di colore dai lunghi capelli scuri acconciati in tanti dread, si ritroverà a contendersi il bronzo con Anya. Mentre oramai è ufficiale, che la finale vedrà te e Luna, una contro l’altra. Mi chiedo se mostrerai con Luna la stessa accortezza mostrata con tua cugina, ma appena metti di nuovo piede sul tatami, ho la certezza che per la prima volta, vi vedrò combattere sul serio.

Lo sguardo di Luna è tagliente, ed il tuo glaciale. Siete entrambe concentrate, inespressive, fredde ed allerta. Come sempre tu attendi l’attacco dell’avversario, e lei questo lo sa. Vi siete allenate così tante volte assieme, che conoscete alla perfezione le abitudini di combattimento dell’altra. Quello che Luna non si aspetta, è che tu possa cambiare completamente i tuoi giochi, come stai facendo proprio ora. Io che vi ho osservate tante volte allenarvi, mentre con la matita sul foglio disegnavo linee di te, mi accorgo che stai cambiando le carte in tavola, che non stai combattendo come hai sempre fatto. Pari un colpo, e ne schivi un altro, ma non contrattacchi lasci andare l’azione a vuoto. Stai cercando di destabilizzare la tua avversaria che crede di conoscerti ed averti in pugno. Ora capisco quanto combattere non sia solo tecnica e forza fisica, ma anche astuzia e strategia. Non avevo mai pensato alla parte psicologica della cosa, e non l’avevo mai nemmeno notata. Luna sembra spazientita dal tuo non reagire ai suoi colpi, e irritata dalla cosa non risparmia le energia continuando a provare a mandare a segno un attacco. Sono oramai due minuti che vi saltellate attorno, non concludendo nessuna vera azione. All’improvviso, con un guizzo inaspettato, attacchi approfittando di un suo piccolo momento di distrazione, riuscendo a colpire e concludere una presa, aggiudicandoti il primo punto. Le cose ora si fanno decisamente serie. Luna sembra avere un attimo di rabbia prima di riprendere la concentrazione, ricominciare ad attaccare riuscendo ad atterrarti ma senza bloccarti aggiudicandosi così solo mezzo punto. Poco dopo aver ripreso il combattimento, la tua sfidante si ritrova atterra bloccata in una leva al braccio dalla quale non può fuggire. I suoi occhi sono rabbiosi, anche se di poco sta perdendo, lo sa. Deve recuperare se vuole sperare di avere una possibilità di mantenere il suo titolo, così senza aspettare oltre attacca. Questa volta la sua furia ti coglie di sorpresa, e non riesci a sottrarti con una contromossa al suo feroce attacco, immagino che in questo caso, il fatto di credere di conoscere bene il tuo avversario, stia giocando un pochino anche contro di te, ed inaspettatamente ti ritrovi sotto di lei con il braccio bloccato dietro la schiena e non puoi far altro che arrenderti e lasciarle il punto. Ora la cosa sembra più equilibrata, 2 punti per te, uno e mezzo per lei. Luna non molla e ritenta subito un attacco, e quando crede di essere riuscita nel suo intento, ribalti la situazione bloccando il suo pugno, ed usando come trampolino la sua gamba, per saltare con agilità, e aggrapparti a lei tirandola giù e bloccandola con freddezza,  aggiudicandoti così il punto della vittoria. Sono abbastanza sbalordita dall’incontro, e continuo a osservarvi mentre vi alzate scambiandovi quella strana stretta di mano sugli avambracci, dandovi poi una pacca sulla spalla. Un’altra volta in questa giornata aspetto di vedere la consegna delle medaglie sul podio, ed un’altra volta vedendovi tutte e 3 schierate li, sono felice del risultato. Il dojo Woods sembra non avere rivali, noto l’orgoglio negli occhi di zio Titus quando viene a congratularsi con voi, dicendovi che avete combattuto molto bene, ma tu resti impassibile mantenendo ancora sul volto la maschera da Heda.

Solo più tardi quando parcheggiamo l’auto vicino al Graunders per andare a festeggiare sembri finalmente tornare in te. Ti afferro la mano mentre camminiamo verso il locale, ed in un primo momento mi sembra quasi di sentirti ritrarre.

 

  * – Dico con dolcezza. – Il comandante può anche essere intrigante per un po’, ma posso riavere mia moglie ora? – Domando con un sorrisetto affettuoso.
  * Intrigante è? – Chiedi beffarda prendendoti gioco di me.
  * Anche eccitante e molto sexy con quel caratteraccio dominante e possessivo. – Affermo ridacchiando con una punta di sarcasmo, e un’altra di malizia.
  * E io che volevo scusarmi per come ti ho tratta. - Dici pensierosa, sicuramente ricordando quei due baci un po’ selvaggi e affamati, che ci siamo scambiate prima delle gare.
  * Heda non si dovrebbe scusare mai. – Ti faccio notare fingendomi seria con un tono quasi di rimprovero, non riuscendo però a non far comparire quel mezzo sorriso ironico sul mio viso.
  * Heda forse no. – Affermi e cogliendomi di sorpresa mi afferri per la vita e tirandomi a te. – Ma Lexa si… - Aggiungi fissandomi dritta negli occhi con quello sguardo dolce che riservi solo a me, e mentre la tua mano scorre sulla mia guancia le tue labbra con delicatezza di posano sulle mie.
  * – Ti sussurro sulla bocca dopo aver sciolto il nostro bacio come se fossi stata un giorno intero senza di te.
  * – Rispondi sorridendo e baciandomi un’altra volta. – Posso riavere il mio anello? – Chiedi gentilmente sistemandomi una ciocca di capelli.



 

Annuisco, e mi scosto  dal tuo corpo per sfilare dalle mie mani la tua fede, e rimetterla al suo posto sul tuo anulare sinistro. Alzo lo sguardo un po’ imbarazzato, e quando vedo il tuo sorriso disarmante e contagioso abbasso lo sguardo e mi lascio catturare per qualche istante nel tuo abbraccio.

Quando entriamo al Graunders sono già arrivati tutti, e nel giro di pochi minuti stiamo già brindando allegri ognuno col proprio drink in mano, consapevole del fatto che questa notte il gusto deciso del whisky avrebbe accompagnato gran parte dei nostri baci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apriamo con un saltino temporale di 3 mesi dalla chiusura dello scorso capitolo, ed ecco qui che qualcosa arriva dal passato di Lexa a turbare la quiete… la cosa importante è che per la prima volta Lexa decide di condividere e non tenersi per sé questa notizia allarmante. Forse qualche possibilità che le cose funzionino davvero per sempre potrebbe anche esserci. Ma chi cavolo avrà mai mandato quell’invito?  
> Intanto per tutto il capitolo vediamo il contrasto tra Lexa e Heda, ed il modo di Clarke di approcciarsi a lei senza timore in entrambi i casi.  
> Ovviamente non potevo far vincere Luna! Ho sempre odiato la sua arroganza nella serie e il suo sostenere che fosse più forte di Lexa, quindi almeno qui le ho fatto chiudere il becco! ahahah  
> Ora stiamo a vedere chi è questo fantasma del passato di Lexa, che cosa vuole, e come affronteranno la decisione e l’attesa del possibile incontro le ragazze.  
> Grazie a tutti voi per continuare a seguirmi e sostenermi, siete tutti fantastici. È una cosa che mi dispiace fare ma è giunta ora di iniziare il countdown all’ultimo capitolo… ne mancano solo 5!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

È passato qualche giorno dalle gare nazionali, mi sono accorta che qualcosa ti preoccupa, e credo di sapere perfettamente cosa. A parte la prima notte che tra la stanchezza della giornata, il prolungarsi dei festeggiamenti tra le lenzuola, e il whiskey sei crollata ed hai dormito come un sasso, mi sono accorta che il tuo sonno è agitato, e che non riposi affatto bene… sento uno strano freddo alla schiena e quando mi volto dalla tua parte mi accorgo che il letto è vuoto. La porta della stanza è socchiusa e intravedo un piccolo bagliore provenire dallo studio qui difronte.

Esco svogliatamente dal letto, mi infilo la vestaglia avvolgendomici dentro per cercare di non sentire il fresco dell’aria della casa rispetto al tepore che c’era sotto le coperte. Lentamente apro la porta e mi dirigo nello studio. Quando entro, sei assorta ed osservare i miei schizzi di te mentre ti alleni, sei talmente sovrappensiero e concentrata su ciò che hai davanti, che non ti accorgi nemmeno della mia presenza.

 

  * Non riesci a dormire? – Domando palesando la mia presenza li. Tu chiudi gli occhi abbassando il capo con dispiacere.
  * Scusa io… - Farfugli poggiando i fogli sul tavolo e giocando distrattamente con la tua fede per scacciare la tensione.
  * Sei preoccupata? – Ti domando avvicinandomi per abbracciarti poggiandomi alla tua schiena. È un azione insolita, normalmente sei tu ad abbracciare me in questo modo, ma non ti muovi e non protesti, anzi, ti abbandoni tra le mie braccia come ad ammettere, che anche tu a volte hai bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di te.
  * Io non so davvero cosa fare. – Stringo le braccia attorno alla tua vita lasciandoti un bacio sulla spalla. – Quell’invito mi sta ossessionando. – Mi dici con un filo di voce incerta.
  * Lo so… - Ti confesso lasciando un po’ la presa mentre ti giri nell’abbraccio per fissarmi stupita e sollevata. I nostri sguardi si intrecciano e sprofondano l’uno nell’altro facendo sparire tutto il resto del mondo. – lo so… - Ti ripeto tirandoti a me per darti tutto il sostegno di cui hai bisogno stringendoti forte per farti sentire al sicuro, come fai sempre tu con me.
  * Cosa devo fare Clarke? – Sussurri contro il mio collo.
  * Io non lo so… - Ammetto con sconforto. – Ma qualunque cosa deciderai, io sarò con te Lexa. – Dico per rassicurarti e farti capire che non sei sola. Sento il tuo sorriso comparirti sulle labbra solleticandomi la pelle del collo.



 

Dopo non so più quanto tempo, torniamo a letto, e per una volta sono io a prendermi cura di te, ad abbracciarti, ed accarezzarti la schiena per farti passare i pensieri che ti ha scatenato quello stupido pezzo di carta. Sono preoccupata anche io, non sapere di chi si tratti, e che cosa vuole davvero da te mi spaventa. Ma sono sicura che qualsiasi sia il tuo avversario tu riuscirai a batterlo, e io sarò li con te a guardarti vincere, e soprattutto a prendermi cura di te come sto facendo ora.  E solo dopo aver sentito il tuo respiro farsi regolare e pesante tra le mie braccia, mi abbandono anche io al mondo dei sogni.

 

Quando la mattina mi sveglio sei rannicchiata tra le mie braccia, con la testa appoggiata al mio petto, le mani a stringere la stoffa della maglietta ed una gamba sopra le mie. Sorrido appena cercando di osservare la scena che ti fa apparire così dolce ed indifesa, quasi bisognosa della mia protezione mentre ancora dormi serena in un sonno profondo. Non so da quanto tempo sono qui a godermi questo spettacolo cullandoti tra le mie braccia quando inspiri e sbuffi mentre i tuoi occhi lottano contro la luce della stanza per aprirsi scatenandomi un sorriso ancora più grande.

 

  * Scusa piccola. – Sussurri alzando il viso guardandomi ancora assonnata.
  * Per cosa? – Domando mentre tenti di spostarti e sfuggire al mio abbraccio.
  * Ti sto praticamente dormendo sopra… - Cerchi di giustificarti con imbarazzo nascondendo il tuo viso nella maglietta larga che indosso come pigiama.
  * Dove stai andando? – Chiedo stringendo di più la presa attorno al tuo corpo. – Io lo faccio sempre con te. – Rispondo ridacchiando lasciandoti un bacio sulla testa.
  * Ma tu non mi dai fastidio. – Affermi alzando lo sguardo verso di me tornando a fissarmi.
  * Nemmeno tu a me amore. – Dico prima di sporgermi a cercare le tue labbra per un tenero bacio.



 

Oggi il traffico è più fitto ed intenso del solito, negli ultimi 10 muniti mi sarò mossa si e no cento metri, di questo passo facevo prima ad andare al lavoro a piedi… così mentre mi dirigo al lavoro, mi perdo nei miei pensieri e nelle mie preoccupazioni. Non sono certa di quel che vuoi fare per quell’incontro, e cerco di non farti notare la mia agitazione a riguardo. Combattere fa parte del tuo lavoro, e so che se solo sospettassi che non sono d’accordo sulla tua partecipazione a quell’incontro, rinunceresti subito. Ma anche se sono spaventata da quell’invito a questo evento, non posso, e non voglio impedirtelo.

Arrivo in ospedale con una decina di minuti di ritardo, davanti all’ingresso del pronto soccorso ci sono parcheggiate quattro ambulanze. Prevedo un turno bello movimentato.

Entro di corsa, e di fatti all’interno c’è il caos più totale. Un infermiere mi informa che c’è stato un grosso incidente stradale, che alcune delle vetture coinvolte hanno preso fuoco e che presto arriveranno altri feriti. Ora comprendo il perché di quel traffico assurdo. In fretta e furia, mi infilo il camice e mi butto nella mischia, ad assistere i primi pazienti bisognosi di cure.

Un paio d’ore più tardi, l’ultima ambulanza porta un bimbo di quattro o forse cinque anni, privo di sensi, con qualche ammaccatura qua e la, ma fortunatamente stabile. Il paramedico che me lo lascia mi comunica che sono riusciti a salvare solo lui dall’auto prima che le fiamme invadessero l’abitacolo, e che per l’uomo e la donna al suo interno non c’era stato niente da fare. Seguo il mio nuovo piccolo paziente, lo visito e faccio fare tutte le analisi possibili. È un bambino piccolo, è già sopravvissuto ad un esperienza traumatica, quindi non voglio farmi sfuggire nulla, voglio essere sicura che stia bene. Perdere un paziente è sempre difficile, ma quando è un bambino, è anche molto peggio. Il piccolo inizia ad agitarsi e si sveglia proprio mentre sono nella sua stanza a controllare la saturazione, lavoro che avrei tranquillamente potuto delegare ad uno specializzando ma per qualche strano motivo ho preferito fare io stessa.

 

  * Hey campione. – Dico al bimbo accomodandomi sul materasso accanto a lui cercando di attirare la sua attenzione porgendogli un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo. Lui prova a togliersi la mascherina dell’ossigeno che gli abbiamo messo per aiutarlo a respirare dato che aveva inalato i fumi dell’incendio, così lo blocco. – Questa devi tenerla ancora per un po’. – Sussurro in modo da non spaventarlo. – C’è stato un incidente, sei in ospedale. Ma stai tranquillo va tutto bene. – Gli dico con dolcezza sistemandogli il ciuffo tutto spettinato.
  * Dov’è la mia mamma? – Chiede a fatica con gli occhioni spalancati e spaventati, e solo in quel momento mi accorgo del colore intenso delle sue iridi tra l’azzurro e il verde. Gli stringo una mano e riprendo a parlargli.
  * Non lo so… - Ammetto. – Ora la cerchiamo. – Dico cercando di non farlo spaventare ulteriormente. – Come ti chiami ometto? – Gli domando sperando di risolvere almeno quel mistero.
  * – Dice un po’ spaurito.
  * È un bellissimo nome il tuo, io sono la Dottoressa Griffin, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Clarke. Kyle sai dirmi anche il tuo cognome? – Cerco di essere il più gentile e tranquilla possibile, anche se temo che presto dovrò dargli delle brutte notizie.
  * – Il suo sguardo viene attirato dalla figura ferma sulla porta, un uomo in divisa mi guarda chiedendomi silenziosamente il permesso di entrare. Faccio un cenno con il capo all’uomo che con calma fa qualche passo nella stanza accomodandosi sulla sedia accanto al letto.
  * Kyle, questo simpatico agente ti deve fare qualche domanda su quello che è successo, così poi potremmo cercare la tua mamma e il tuo papà. – Gli spiego per non farlo agitare con la presenza di quest’uomo sconosciuto, e lui mi stringe con forza la mano in cerca di coraggio.
  * Mamma e papà mi stavano portando allo zoo a vedere gli animali. A me piacciono gli animali. – Confessa il piccolo.
  * E poi cos’è successo? – Chiede l’agente.
  * E poi ho sentito un rumore forte, mi faceva male la testa, e mi sono svegliato qui. – Dice guardando me per capire se sta dicendo la cosa giusta.
  * Kyle, eri in macchina con mamma e papà? – Gli domando per conferma, e lui annuisce semplicemente.
  * Dove sono Clarke? – Mi chiede con il faccino triste e la voce tremante. Ed io ora gli dovrò dire la verità, gli dovrò dire che la sua bella gita allo zoo si è trasformata in un incubo, e che mamma e papà non ci sono più.
  * Quel rumore forte che hai sentito era il colpo dell’incidente, i paramedici sono riusciti a tirarti fuori dalla macchina appena in tempo per salvarti. – Gli spiego la situazione con tatto senza essere troppo diretta e traumatizzarlo. – La tua mamma e il tuo papà non sono stati così fortunati. – Proseguo accarezzandolo mentre l’agente mi guarda con ammirazione e dispiacere per quel che sto comunicando al piccolo bimbo smarrito.
  * Sono morti? – Domanda Kyle in un sussurro tirando su con il naso mentre gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi.
  * Si piccolino. – Gli dico con tristezza e lui si tira su aggrappandosi a me ed iniziando a piangere stringendosi a me con tutta la forza che ha.



 

L’agente esce silenziosamente dalla stanza e mi fa un cenno per farmi capire che mi aspetterà li fuori. Ora che sappiamo il suo nome ed abbiamo la conferma che quelli in auto con lui erano i suoi genitori, dobbiamo capire se qualcuno può prendersi cura di lui, o se dovremo contattare i servizi sociali, e di conseguenza trovargli un'altra sistemazione. Prima di tornare a casa finito il mio turno passo ancora da lui trovandolo rannicchiato nel letto ora libero anche dalla mascherina dell’ossigeno, infatti i suoi valori sono tutti nella norma, ed almeno fisicamente posso affermare che stia bene. Questo piccolo paziente è riuscito a sconvolgermi, facendomi ricordare quando da ragazza ho perso mio padre. E posso solo immaginare quanto per lui sarà ancora più dura, io almeno avevo mia madre ancora, senza contare che ero molto più grande di lui.

 

*****

**_Sedici anni prima…_ **

_Mamma è in cucina a preparare la cena, evento più unico che raro stasera mangeremo tutti assieme, io ho già apparecchiato la tavola in soggiorno, e ora mi sono buttata sul divano a fare zapping su quei tipici programmi  a quiz che vanno in onda a questi orari. Il suono del campanello richiama la mia attenzione, chi diavolo potrebbe mai essere a quest’ora?_

  * _Clarke tesoro puoi andare ad aprire tu? – Chiede mia madre dall’altra stanza._
  * _Certo mamma. – Rispondo subito._



_Mi alzo dal divano un po’ svogliata e mi dirigo verso la porta d’ingresso, buttando uno sguardo in cucina e vedendola indaffarata  in cucina con le mani bagnate che cerca lo straccio per asciugarsi. Quando apro, mi trovo davanti due uomini in divisa che mi fissano con uno sguardo serio._

  * _Casa Griffin? – Sento chiedere da uno dei due._
  * _– Confermo. – Se cercate mio padre non è ancora arrivato. – Comunico gentilmente ai due sconosciuti._
  * _Tu devi essere Clarke, Jake parla sempre di te. – Dice il più giovane dei due facendomi sorridere con imbarazzo. – Tua madre è in casa? – Chiede poi educatamente ed io annuisco._



  * _Mamma vieni? Ci sono due uomini che lavorano con papà!_



_Chiamo aprendo del tutto la porta e facendo entrare i due uomini, mentre mi volto verso la cucina per vedere se mia madre mi ha sentita e sta arrivando. La vedo bloccarsi sulla soglia come se avesse visto un fantasma._

  * _Caporale Pike. – Saluta l’uomo più anziano con sorpresa la mamma._
  * _Ciao Abby. – Risponde in tono gentile ma con una certa gravità nel tono di voce, prendendo parola per la prima volta da quando è arrivato._
  * _– Sussurra mia madre scuotendo la testa sconvolta. – No, Charles. – Continua facendo scivolare atterra lo strofinaccio della cucina che aveva tra le mani. Io li guardo senza capire cosa stia succedendo._
  * _Mi dispiace. – Sentendo quelle due parole mamma crolla portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca ed iniziando a piangere. Inizio a realizzare che è successo qualcosa di grave ma non posso crederci, papà ha chiamato poco più di un ora fa per dire che stasera sarebbe arrivato per cena._
  * _Cos’è successo? – Chiedo con un filo di voce attirando su di me gli sguardi di tutti e tre. Il più giovane dei due, che mi aveva parlato sulla porta, mi si avvicina di un passo e porgendomi una mano con gentilezza mi indica di andare a sedermi sul divano._
  * _Si tratta di tuo padre Clarke. – Dice togliendomi ogni dubbio accomodandosi accanto a me mentre sento ancora alle mie spalle il pianto soffocato di mia madre._
  * _Lui sta bene? – Domando senza esitazione. – Ha chiamato poco fa, sono sicura che sta arrivando. – Dico per convincermi che sia così._
  * _Temo di no. – Dice in tono grave. – Lui era da solo in laboratorio a fare dei test, e qualcosa è andato male._
  * _Ma lui sta venendo a casa per cena, ne sono certa. – Ribatto per convincerlo._
  * _Mi dispiace… - Mi dice guardandomi con tristezza e stringendomi la mano. – Lui non tornerà più Clarke._



_Mi alzo di scatto e salgo su per la scala, entrando in camera mia e lasciando sbattere la porta per chiudermi dentro. Stasera dopo tanto avremmo cenato tutti e tre assieme, mamma finalmente non è di turno, e papà stava tornando a casa presto, sarebbe stata una sera semplice e tranquilla in famiglia, ma per le famiglie come la nostra, dove si fanno lavori importanti, che portano via tanto tempo, sono serate così rare da diventare comunque speciali. E invece ora quell’uomo mi ha detto che la serata che tanto attendevo non potrò averla mai più, perché il papà migliore del mondo, quello che ancora oggi, che oramai sono grande, mi chiama ancora “la sua principessa” ha avuto un incidente e non potrò rivederlo mai più._

_Sono terrorizzata, spaventata, angosciata, e sento un vuoto immenso dentro di me, ma non una lacrima sul mio viso. Non riesco a piangere, non riesco a crederci che lui non ci sia più, mi butto sul letto e soffoco le mie grida di rabbia con il cuscino, mentre sento i due uomini che si congedano, ed escono dalla porta di casa._

*****

 

Arrivo a casa con addosso la stanchezza della giornata, ed il peso per quel che il piccolo Kyle sta passando. Negli anni ho imparato a non portarmi a casa mai il lavoro, ma questo bimbo mi ha colpita particolarmente, e non riesco a non togliermi dalla testa ne lui, ne la sua disgrazia.

Varco la soglia e ti intravedo ai fornelli intenta a cucinare qualcosa, non ti volti ma comunque ti accorgi di me ed inizi a parlarmi, non capisco quasi nulla colgo solo a malapena un “è quasi pronto amore, cinque minuti e si mangia.”

 

  * Vado a farmi una doccia, non ho fame. – Rispondo distrattamente iniziando a salire per la scala.
  * Clarke? – Mi richiami sorpresa e stranita.



 

Mentre cammino verso il bagno inizio a spogliarmi, e dalla cucina sento il rumore delle stoviglie. Lascio cadere alcuni dei miei abiti appena dentro la porta della camera e sbottono i pantaloni entrando in bagno. Sento la tua voce come un suono ovattato che chiama il mio nome, e mentre apro il getto della doccia mi sfilo gli ultimi indumenti. La tua voce riecheggia più vicina questa volta, ma noncurante di niente, ne di te che continui a chiamarmi preoccupata, ne tantomeno dell’acqua ancora gelida, mi infilo nella doccia chiudendomi all’interno della cabina. Le prime lacrime si fanno spazio sulle mie guance tra le gocce gelide dell’acqua. Sento il rumore della porta che si apre e questa volta la tua voce è forte e chiara mentre appoggio le mani alla parete per reggermi in piedi.

 

  * Hey va tutto bene? – domandi guardandomi dall’altra parte del vetro con lo sguardo smarrito. Alzo appena lo sguardo e mi passo una mano sugli occhi. – Clarke… amore?



 

Mi chiami ancora aprendo il vetro della doccia. I tuoi occhi mi scrutano, e quando finalmente mi volto a guardarti, non faccio a tempo a dire niente che mi stai abbracciando. Te ne sei fregata del getto dell’acqua scrosciante sulla mia testa, e ti sei fiondata all’interno per stringermi e consolarmi senza ancora sapere per quale motivo. Mi aggrappo alla tua maglietta e poggio la testa alla tua spalla lasciandomi andare tra le tue braccia, mentre le tue mani mi accarezzano dolcemente la schiena. Restiamo così per qualche attimo, ora l’acqua è calda, e mi accorgo dei tuoi abiti zuppi sotto la presa delle mie mani.

 

  * Sei fradicia. – Osservo stupidamente tirandoti la maglia. – Non…
  * Shh… è tutto ok. – Mi interrompi continuando a cullarmi nel tuo abbraccio.
  * Perché lo hai fatto? – Domando incerta con un filo di voce.
  * Avevi bisogno di me. – Rispondi dolcemente ma con sicurezza.
  * Io… come… - Farfuglio in modo sconnesso cercando di riprendermi.
  * Clarke Griffin, che torna dal lavoro e non ha fame, deve avere per forza qualcosa che non va. – Replichi scherzosa cercando di strapparmi un sorriso.
  * Stupida! – Commento schiaffeggiandoti una spalla ridendo.
  * Però ho ragione. – Ribatti cercando di farmi ridere ancora, ma questa volta mi faccio seria.
  * – Affermo guardandoti negli occhi.
  * Di essere stata stupida? – Domandi ancora prendendoti gioco di me.
  * Di essere qui con me. – Replico con un sorriso sincero.
  * Sarò sempre con te… - Dici con dolcezza accarezzandomi una guancia. – Se te lo fossi dimenticato, vivo qui. E mi hai anche spostato qualche mese fa sai? – Continui a prendermi in giro con lo scopo di farmi passare la tristezza.
  * Idiota! – Comento alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa prima di far comparire un sorriso e lasciarti un bacio.
  * Ti amo piccola. – Sussurri sulle mie labbra facendomi venire i brividi.
  * Anch’io ti amo Lexa. – Riesco a rispondere con la voce roca ancora un po’ tremante.



 

Ti do un altro bacio, e poco dopo ci ritroviamo a ridere e scherzare, mentre a fatica cerco di toglierti quei vestiti talmente bagnati da sembrare incollati alla tua pelle. Mi guardi sorridente, scherzi facendomi i dispetti ed il solletico, per non lasciarmi tornare triste ed abbattuta come poco fa. E alla fine inizio ad avere anche un po’ di appetito. Ma come fai a rimettere assieme così i miei pezzi senza nemmeno sapere come si sono improvvisamente distrutti? Scendiamo avvolte nei nostri accappatoi e ci gustiamo la deliziosa cena, tu e il cibo, siete la mia medicina migliore per il buonumore. Ma dopo il pasto, torno seria, ed inizio a raccontarti quello che mi è accaduto in questa giornata infernale. Tu capisci meglio di me quello che sta passando quel piccolo bambino spaurito, avevi pochi anni più di lui quando i tuoi genitori sono venuti a mancare.

Mi chiedi di lui, di Kyle. Di com’è, come si è comportato, come ha reagito, cosa mi ha detto, probabilmente ripensi al tuo passato, così ti racconto quel poco che so di lui. Te lo descrivo, ti dico le impressioni che mi ha fatto, come mi sono sentita io per quel che gli è successo, e quello che probabilmente potrebbe accadergli ora che non ha più i genitori. Mentre te ne parlo capisco di essermi già affezionata a quel bambino, che in realtà quasi nemmeno conosco, e di cui domani scoprirò la sorte. Non è da me portarmi a casa i problemi di un paziente in questo modo, ma con lui non riesco a farne proprio a meno. Tu mi ascolti con attenzione e interesse, lasciandomi sfogare tutte le emozioni che avevo represso, davanti a quella piccola creatura spaventata per evitargli altra sofferenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il pensiero dell’incontro inizia a portare un po’ di inquietudine al sonno di Lexa, che una volta per tutte abate I suoi muri e si lascia vedere e consolare dalla dolcezza di Clarke. Ovviamente i problemi non arrivano mai da soli, e anche la bionda il giorno dopo ha un pomeriggio decisamente pesante, ed i ricordi tristi del suo passato la travolgono. Forse sto diventando troppo buona, troppo smielata, ma credo proprio che almeno per ora queste Clexa siano cambiate, sono diventate più comprensive, e più disposte a lasciarsi aiutare nei momenti difficili e di sconforto. La gara però è sempre dietro l’angolo, e le disgrazie cadono sempre come fulmini a ciel sereno, quindi staremo a vedere cosa la mia mente malata ha ancora in serbo per loro.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che mi leggete, mi seguite, mi votate, siete davvero incredibili ed ogni volta mi riempite di gioia sempre di più.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Questa notte se non fosse stato per te, immagino non sarei riuscita minimamente a chiudere occhio. Ma dopo averti parlato, nel tuo abbraccio mi sono calmata ed ho scacciato via quei brutti ricordi. Mi chiedo davvero come ho fatto a sopravvivere tutto quel tempo senza di te, se mi capitasse ora non credo avrei la forza di superarlo ancora, e sono sicura che anche per te, è la stessa cosa. E da quando siamo tornate assieme, ho notato che tra di noi le cose sono cambiate, si sono in qualche modo evolute, ed abbiamo raggiunto un affinità maggiore.

È ancora abbastanza presto, tu non ti sei ancora alzata per andare a correre, ma oramai non riesco più a prendere sonno, così mi scosto dal tepore del tuo corpo, scivolo fuori dalle coperte e, dopo averti osservato qualche istante mentre ancora dormi beatamente,  mi preparo per la nuova giornata.

Questa settimana avrei voluto finire il quadro su cui sto lavorando, un quadro con protagonista il mio soggetto preferito… te. Però con questa storia del piccolo Kyle non riesco a sgomberare la mente e concentrarmi sulla mia arte, quindi alla fine, decido di anticipare il mio arrivo in ospedale passando a trovarlo in mattinata, anche se il mio turno non inizierà fino al primo pomeriggio.

 

  * Ciao campione! – Lo saluto con entusiasmo entrando nella sua stanza.
  * Clarke! – Esclama lui contento di vedermi.
  * Come stai questa mattina? Hai fatto la colazione? – Gli chiedo sventolando il sacchetto del Graunders con delle brioches al suo interno. – Ne mangi un po’ con me? – Domando con il sorriso più dolce che ho.



 

È ancora molto piccolo, ma è sveglio, e sembra un bambino forte. Sono convinta che riuscirà a superare questa grande perdita, ma comunque mi dispiace per lui, e per il fatto che purtroppo, avrà pochi ricordi dei suoi genitori. Gli tengo compagnia e cerco di distrarlo dalla triste realtà, facendolo ridere mentre spizzichiamo assieme un muffin al cioccolato, e vedendolo così credo sia un bambino davvero incredibile.

 

  * Clarke che ci fai qui? – Mi giro con sorpresa nell’udire la voce di mia madre.
  * Sono passata a trovare Kyle. – Rispondo come se non fosse ovvio.
  * Lo conosci? – Mi chiede seria.
  * È il mio paziente preferito. – Dico facendo un occhiolino al bimbo che ride divertito.
  * Eccomi dottoressa Griffin. – Una voce fuori dalla porta manifesta la presenza di un'altra persona.



 

Una donna di bell’aspetto, dalla figura longilinea la pelle leggermente ambrata, i capelli scuri raccolti in una coda alta, due occhi castani intensi, ed un appariscente rossetto sbuca dalla porta accanto a mia madre con un plico di fogli tra le mani.

 

  * Hey piccoletto vedo che hai visite. – Afferma indirizzando uno sguardo indagatore su di me.
  * Clarke Griffin. – Dico alzandomi e porgendogli la mano. – Sono il suo medico. – Aggiungo.
  * Becca Pramheda. – Si presenta stringendomi la mano. – Assistente sociale, scusi dottoressa per un attimo ho sperato fosse una qualche zia di cui non ero a conoscenza.
  * Clarke chi è questa signora? – Mi chiede il piccolo con curiosità senza aver compreso.
  * Non ti preoccupare ometto, lei è venuta a conoscerti e a parlare un po’ con te. Ti aiuterà adesso che non ci sono più i tuoi genitori a farlo. – Provo a fargli capire in tono rassicurante.
  * Ma tu puoi restare ancora qui con me? – Io e l’assistente sociale ci scambiamo un occhiata mentre il piccolo Kyle mi stringe la mano in cerca di sostegno.
  * Certo piccolo. – Gli confermo stringendogli a mia volta la sua piccola manina e tornando a sedermi accanto a lui.



 

Becca infondo sembra una donna molto cordiale e gentile, sono le occhiatacce di mia mamma che sinceramente non comprendo. Osserva me e il piccolo Kyle in un modo tra il rimprovero e la preoccupazione, e si comporta in modo piuttosto freddo e distaccato, come se non le importasse nulla delle sorti di questa piccola creatura. Resto li con lui per tutto il colloquio, è oramai chiaro che l’indomani sarà portato in una casa famiglia fino che qualcuno non lo prenderà in adozione.

All’ora di pranzo lo lascio tranquillo, ed io mi dirigo ad una tavola calda in centro, dove avevo preso appuntamento con Raven, Octavia, e la piccola Marie, per mangiare qualcosa assieme. Ovviamente alla domanda del “come va ragazze, avete qualche bella novità?” di Octavia è salta fuori la storia di Kyle, e si lo so che non è una bella novità dato che è una storia triste, ma è sicuramente la cosa che più mi ossessiona in questa ultime ventiquattro ore.

 

  * E io che pensavo fossi preoccupata per l’incontro di Lexa! – Esclama Raven con il suo tatto da elefante senza preoccuparsi di nulla.
  * Lo sono! – Ribatto immediatamente.
  * Non mi sembra proprio Griffin. – Incalza la mia amica con sufficienza.
  * Guarda che non mi piace affatto la storia di quel combattimento, ma mi fido di Lexa, e so che se deciderà di andare ne uscirà a testa alta. – Le rispondo a tono con convinzione.
  * Accidenti Clarke, una volta avresti fatto di tutto per impedirglielo. – Osserva Octavia sbattendomi in faccia la pura verità.
  * Una volta avevo paura. Ora so che non ne ho motivo. – Affermo seria lasciando pian piano rispuntare il sorriso sulle mie labbra.
  * La nostra bionda è cresciuta O… - Dice nel suo modo spiritoso un po’ irritante Raven.
  * Fanculo Rea! – Rispondo seria scoppiando subito dopo in una risata, che immediatamente si trascina dietro anche le mie amiche.



 

E tra le risate, e le prese in giro delle ragazze, l’ora di tornare al lavoro arriva in un baleno. Ed eccomi infatti nel mio ufficio a prendere il camice e ad iniziare il mio turno, passando ovviamente dal mio paziente preferito.

 

  * Perché quella la fuori ci sta guardando? – Mi chiede di punto in bianco il piccolo Kyle. – Chi è? – Continua incuriosito facendomi voltare per vedere a chi si riferisce. Al di là del corridoio ci sei tu che accenni un sorriso non appena il mio sguardo scontra il tuo.
  * Quella è mia moglie. – Comunico al bimbo in tutta onestà, sperando di non turbarlo.
  * Come mai hai sposato una donna? – Domanda con la curiosità tipica dei bambini, senza alcun tipo di pregiudizio.
  * Perché mi sono innamorata di lei. – Dico con un sorriso sistemandogli il ciuffo con delicatezza.
  * È molto bella. – Commenta lui facendomi imbarazzare, e strappandomi una risatina. – E sei felice? – Annuisco rivolgendogli un dolce sorriso. – Allora hai fatto bene a sposarla. – Afferma stupendomi, e non c’è che dire a volte i bambini capiscono ed accettano qualsiasi cosa molto meglio degli adulti.
  * La vuoi conoscere Kyle? – Questa volta è lui ad annuire con un sorriso.



 

Esco dalla sua camera e ti vengo incontro, il tuo timido sorriso si allarga sempre di più mentre mi avvicino, e vedere tutta questa tua dolcezza disarmante, che come sempre mi contagia facendomi sciogliere il cuore, e accendendo il mio sorriso.

 

  * Hey come mai da queste parti? – Chiedo portandoti le braccia al collo per salutarti con un abbraccio che non tardi a ricambiare, e rilanciare con un bacio sulla guancia. E per una tua attenzione così semplice, e stupida non so come sia possibile, ma ancora oggi mi fai arrossire per l’imbarazzo.
  * Eri con il piccolo Kyle? – Mi chiedi accennando con il capo nella direzione della sua camera.
  * Si… domani lo dimettiamo, e finirà in un istituto. – Ti spiego con tristezza.
  * Lo so… - Affermi, ed io ti guardo in modo interrogativo. E tu non tardi a rispondermi alla domanda silenziosa con un semplice nome. – Raven…
  * Sei qui per questo? – Domando un po’ inespressiva.
  * Sono qui perché mi preoccupo per te. – Rispondi scostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal viso. - Senti, lo so che siamo sposate da poco, e che non ne abbiamo mai parlato seriamente, ma so anche, che vuoi fare qualcosa per quel bambino. – Dici con fermezza piantando quei tuoi occhi smeraldo nei miei. – Perciò ti domando una cosa, e non voglio che tu mi risponda subito, ma pensaci ok? – Lo dici con serietà e dolcezza, ed io annuisco semplicemente. – Clarke Griffin, vorresti adottare un bambino? Magari anche quel bambino, ho come l’impressione che abbia bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui… - Lo dici senza smettere mai di guardarmi negli occhi, lasciandomi sconcertata e senza fiato perché non mi aspettavo di certo una conversazione del genere quando ti ho vista. E vedendo la mia reazione un po’ spaesata continui a parlare con quel tuo modo rassicurante. – Perché sai, a me non dispiacerebbe affatto allargare la famiglia. – Quasi non ti do il tempo di finire l’ultima parola che le mie labbra sono già sulle tue.
  * Lexa io. – Mi posi un dito davanti alla bocca per zittirmi.
  * – Ribadisci facendo scivolare via il dito lungo il mio labbro inferiore ed il mio viso, ed io annuisco ancora una volta.
  * Vorresti conoscerlo? – Ti propongo timidamente, e questa volta, sei tu ad annuire e regalarmi un sorriso.



 

Ti afferro la mano, ed intrecciando le mie dita alle tue, ti faccio strada in quella camera, dove lo sguardo curioso di un bimbo ci scruta in attesa del nostro arrivo. Osservo te ed lui scherzare divertiti, e quasi mi sorprendo nel vedere quanto riesci ad essere fantastica con i bambini, ma infondo ricordo ancora bene di quando ci siamo prese cura di Aden che era solo un ragazzino, e di come sei stata stupenda con lui. Ed ora che siamo qui nella stanza tutti e tre assieme, mi accorgo che questo è quello che ho sempre sperato di avere nella vita. Una famiglia felice, niente di più…

 

Dopo aver passato la giornata in ospedale, aver ricevuto la tua visita inaspettata, e la tua proposta ancor più sorprendente, la giornata è volata, e tante mie preoccupazioni con lei. La stanchezza stasera sembra prendere la meglio su di me, che ora stretta tra le tue braccia mi sento pronta a farmi sopraffare da morfeo, e scivolare nel mondo dei sogni. Così sotto la soffice coperta, riscaldata dal tepore del tuo corpo, protetta nel tuo abbraccio, ed inebriata dal tuo dolce profumo, mi lascio andare sprofondando in un pesante sonno.

Mi sveglio con un brivido che corre lungo tutta la schiena, il caldo del tuo respiro mi solletica la pelle del collo, e le tue soffici labbra che dolcemente lo seguono posando dei baci la increspano con un accenno di pelle d’oca. Tremo solo per un’istante mentre la tua mano mi scivola lungo il braccio per affrancarsi alla mia.

 

  * – Sussurri al mio orecchio.
  * Con un inizio così lo sembra proprio. – Commento assonnata provocandoti un sorriso che sento delinearsi sulle tue labbra appoggiate alla mia pelle appena sotto l’orecchio. Con la mia maldestra goffaggine, mi rigiro sul posto riuscendo a mettermi con la schiena al materasso, e incrociando finalmente il tuo verde, nel quale posso finalmente perdermi mentre la mia mano percorre lenta e delicata il contorno del tuo viso. – Buongiorno. – Sussurro prima di ricevere un soffice bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Sei bellissima ancora mezza addormentata. – Bisbigli ancora sulle mie labbra lasciandomi un altro bacio.
  * Non prenderti gioco di me già di prima mattina! – Affermo, afferrando il cuscino libero per coprirmi il volto. Perché come sempre, sto dormendo dalla tua parte, appiccicata al tuo corpo, rubandoti anche metà del tuo cuscino. Ma tu, lo strappi dalla mia presa lanciandolo via, e guardandomi seria inizi ad accarezzarmi il volto.
  * Tu sei sempre bellissima Clarke. – Ribadisci con sicurezza e convinzione, facendomi mancare quasi il respiro per l’intensità del tuo sguardo, e facendomi faticare a deglutire mentre le tue labbra pericolosamente si riavvicinano alle mie catturandole in un bacio di pura passione.



 

Nel giro di poco tempo, ci ritroviamo a fare l’amore con un incredibile intensità, e come sempre il tuo tocco gentile e delicato, ma forte e deciso, mi porta in paradiso, facendomi sentire la donna più fortunata del mondo, per averti incontrato nel cammino della mia vita.

 

  * Tu vuoi davvero farlo? – Chiedo dal nulla mentre ancora sto riprendendo fiato. – Adottare un bambino… - Chiarisco capendo perfettamente che la domanda era un pochino troppo vaga.
  * Mi piacerebbe. – Ammetti portando l’attenzione su di me per osservare ogni mia reazione. – Ma non voglio forzare le cose, se non vuoi, o non ti senti pronta per un passo del genere, non importa. La mia vita con te è già stupenda così. – Mi rassicuri con un tono morbido, privo di aspettative, stringendomi di nuovo tra le tue braccia.
  * Hai ragione sai… la nostra vita è stupenda ora. – Annuisci appena senza aggiungere nulla, stai lasciando tutto nelle mie mani. – E penso che con un bambino per casa, possa esserlo anche di più. – Dico con un piccolo sorriso.
  * Sul serio? – Domandi giusto per chiedere conferma, come se non fossi sicura di aver sentito bene quello che ho appena detto.
  * Si! Adottiamolo. – Affermo convinta ribadendo il concetto, e l’attimo dopo le tue labbra sorridenti si scontrano con le mie.



 

Arrivata al lavoro, mi metto subito alla ricerca di Miss Pramheda, non dico nulla a Kyle sulla nostra idea di volerlo adottare, non voglio dargli false speranze. So benissimo che queste pratiche sono lunghe, sfibranti, e ci sono alte probabilità che non vadano a buon fine, bisogna passare vari colloqui con psicologi, ricevere raccomandazioni da persone di rilevanza, assicurare agli assistenti sociali sia di potersi prendere cura del bambino in questione a livello emotivo, che a livello economico. In pratica verremo messe sotto torchio ed analizzate da degli sconosciuti, che, decideranno se siamo o meno idonee per essere dei buoni genitori. Becca, mi lascia dei documenti informativi e dei moduli da compilare per la richiesta di apertura della pratica, mi spiega a grandi linee l’intero percorso che abbiamo davanti fissandomi già la data del primo colloquio con entrambe.

Dimetto Kyle e lo affido a lei, il bimbo è spaurito e visibilmente triste, ma cerco di rassicurarlo dicendo che Becca è una persona di cui si può fidare, e che appena mi sarà possibile andrò a trovarlo. Lui mi saluta con un lungo abbraccio e mi fa promettere di portare anche te quando gli farò visita, e così, con la malinconia nel cuore, lo lascio andare sperando di potermene prendere ancora cura tra non molto tempo.

 

La sera a casa ti racconto tutto quello che c’è da sapere in proposito all’adozione, e tu mi ascolti con interesse, ti informo anche dell’appuntamento che Becca ci ha già fissato per il primo colloquio, e per un istante mi sembra che la cosa ti preoccupi.

 

  * È tutto ok? – Ti domando con espressione crucciata.
  * Si… è solo che la sera prima c’è quell’incontro di MMA… - Dici con un tono increspato dall’incertezza.
  * Hai deciso di partecipare? – Chiedo cercando di non far trapelare i miei timori.
  * Non mi piace questa storia, ma credo che dovrei partecipare Clarke. – Ammetti fissando il pavimento. – Non voglio rischiare di lasciare in sospeso qualche storia del passato, anche se ancora non so di chi, o di cosa si tratti. – Mi spieghi il tuo punto di vista, e del resto non hai tutti i torti. Forse è meglio togliersi dalle spalle ogni dubbio, e questa preoccupazione.
  * Andrà tutto bene vedrai. – Dico per rassicurarti, ed il tuo sguardo un po’ incredulo trova il coraggio di incrociare il mio.
  * Verrai con me? – Chiedi con un tono speranzoso.
  * Certo! – Affermo svelta. – Ricordi, sono io che devo metterti le fasce alle mani negli incontri importanti? – Ti dico in modo scherzoso per allentare la tensione, ed entrambe sorridiamo un pochino più tranquille.
  * Sei fantastica. – Affermi osservandomi in quel tuo modo quasi adorante.
  * Non è vero, il più delle volte sono un disastro. – Ribatto ironica ridacchiando.
  * Il mio disastro preferito. – Rispondi abbracciandomi e nascondendo il tuo viso nell’incavo del mio collo, provocandomi un brivido.



 

La settimana vola, e la domenica arriva in un lampo. Il centro sportivo dove si tiene l’incontro, di solito ospita i campionati di box. Ma per l’occasione, al posto del consueto ring quadrato, al centro della grande sala c’è un palco ottagonale, circondato da un alta rete, proprio come se fosse una gabbia. Gli spalti sono ancora vuoti, e ogni rumore, sussurro, o chiacchiericcio rimbomba tra le pareti amplificandosi. Mi guardo attorno attonita, affascinata, e anche stranita da quel luogo tanto grande, perdendomi ad immaginare come sarà questa sera con gli spalti affollati di gente.

 

  * Wow! – La voce di Raven riecheggia nel salone destandomi dai miei pensieri. – Questo posto è davvero immenso. – Osserva guardandosi attorno allibita.
  * E per questa sera abbiamo il tutto esaurito. – La voce di un uomo alle nostre spalle mi fa sobbalzare, e tutte quante ci voltiamo ad osservarlo. – Lexa Woods? – Chiede guardandoti e tu annuisci. – Ed immagino che questo sia il tuo team. – Continua lui porgendo a tutte la mano per salutare. – Il mio nome è Nathan sono l’organizzatore della serata, per qualsiasi cosa potete chiedere a me. Ora vi faccio vedere dove sistemare le vostre cose. – Afferma indicando i nostri borsoni.
  * Organizzi sempre incontri dove i partecipanti vengono tenuti all’oscuro di tutto? – Domandi secca dietro al tuo sguardo gelido. – Perché io? Cosa volete da me? – Lui sembra perplesso.
  * È stata una richiesta della tua sfidante. Io ho solo fatto qualche telefonata informandomi su di te per capire se avevi qualche possibilità di arrivare alla fine dell’incontro. E da quel che ho sentito a Las Vegas sei stata una furia. – Dice lui con un sorrisetto strano.
  * Senti non so chi diavolo sei, e con chi cavolo hai parlato. Ma – Ribatti sperando di ottenere qualche informazione in più, quando una voce estranea attira la nostra attenzione interrompendoti.
  * Ma bene, sei arrivata. – Dice una donna dai lunghi capelli scuri e lo sguardo accattivante avvicinandosi in modo spavaldo e un po’ strafottente.
  * – Sento imprecare da Anya mentre fissa quella ragazza.
  * Non ero sicura avresti accettato Heda, sei sparita dalla circolazione per un bel po’. – Afferma la sconosciuta guardando dritto verso di te.
  * Chi diavolo… - Fai per chiedere ma ovviamente lei ti interrompe di nuovo.
  * Non mi riconosci? – Domanda quasi offesa. - Tua cugina è più sveglia… ha capito subito dove mi aveva già visto. – Commenta lanciando uno sguardo ammiccante verso di lei, che invece la fissa in cagnesco.
  * Cosa vuoi? – Ribatte Anya alterata.
  * La mia rivincita. – Risponde ovvia la donna, togliendo ogni dubbio, e confermando così di essere la sfidante misteriosa. – Mi hai lasciato un bel ricordino l’ultima volta. – Dice la ragazza squadrandoti, ed alzandosi la maglietta per mostrare delle cicatrici sulla parte alta dell’addome.
  * Non è possibile. – Commenti con un sussurro, un po’ come se stentassi a credere quello che hai davanti agli occhi. Credo che la situazione sia appena andata a complicarsi, e temo che un’altra volta il tuo passato sia tornato a tormentarti.
  * Allora ti ricordi di me… Credevi davvero che avessero arrestato tutti? – Chiede retorica mentre il tuo sguardo si indurisce sempre di più, e la tua mandibola si contrae con rabbia. – Il mio amico Roan, e quella finta detective, ti mandano i loro saluti, Lexa. – Serri i pugni e stai per partire alla carica per quelle provocazioni, ma ti poso una mano sul braccio con un tocco leggero e tu ti fermi. Rivolgi lo sguardo atterra, chiudi gli occhi, fai un respiro profondo, e solo dopo ti permetti di rispondere cercando di mantenere la calma.
  * Ci vediamo sul ring Echo. – Dici prima di passarle oltre dandole una spallata poco amichevole.
  * Oh si che ti ricordi… - Continua a blaterare prendendosi gioco di te. – Del resto è stato un combattimento epico il nostro! Non è forse vero Anya? – Prosegue strafottente e noncurante cercando conferme, e soprattutto irritando un po’ tutti.
  * Va a prepararti a prenderle anche questa volta stronza. – Risponde secca lei incamminandosi per seguirti, e così facciamo anche io e Raven dopo esserci rivolte un veloce sguardo preoccupato.



 

Anya si ferma subito fuori dalla sala ad aspettarci, poco dopo, anche Nathan ci raggiunge e ci accompagna per indicarci la porta del tuo spogliatoio privato per la gara. Anya è tesa, sembra molto preoccupata per quello che è appena successo là fuori, e tentenna allungando una mano verso la maniglia. Sentiamo un tonfo provenire dall’interno della stanza, accompagnato da un grido frustrato ed arrabbiato. Si blocca del tutto, e quasi si ritrae, così intercetto la mano di Anya prima che arrivi alla maniglia, e la afferro al suo posto.

 

  * Vado io. – Affermo sicura guardandola.



 

E dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di assenso, apro la porta  ed entro nello spogliatoio. Il tuo borsone è mezzo rovesciato contro la fila degli armadietti metallici, ecco cos’era stato quel tonfo che si è sentito poco fa da fuori. Tu sei seduta sulla panca con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani a coprirti il viso. Non ti muovi, non dici nulla. So che ti sei accorta della mia presenza, te ne accorgi sempre, mi siedo accanto a te, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra di noi, e aspetto che sia tu a fare qualcosa. Non passa molto tempo che la tua mano stringe la mia poggiata tra di noi sulla panca, e lentamente il tuo sguardo si rialza trovando il mio.

 

  * Clarke io… mi dispiace. – Farfugli con incertezza.
  * La conosci? – La mi a domanda è diretta, ma comunque non pretenziosa.
  * No, non proprio… ci ho combattuto una sola volta. – Mi spieghi con un sospiro, e l’ho capito che la cosa non ti piace affatto.
  * E quelle cicatrici gliele hai – Provo a formulare la domanda ma non riesco a finirla, perché fortunatamente mi interrompi.
  * Ho fatto cose di cui non vado molto fiera… ma o io, o lei. Quella era la legge per sopravvivere agli incontri al Mount Weather. – Affermi chiarendomi molti dubbi, e confermando molte delle mie paure.
  * Ti va di parlarne? – Ti domando cercando di essere gentile e comprensiva, senza far trasparire la mia preoccupazione.
  * Non ne sono sicura. – Rispondi, ed io non capisco. – Ho paura che poi avrai paura di me. – Aggiungi in un sussurro contemplandoti la punta dei piedi.
  * Lexa, tutto quello che hai fatto in quel posto, è stato per salvare la vita di Anya, non potrei mai avere paura di te. – Dico dolcemente cercando di rassicurare entrambe, sul fatto che assieme possiamo sopportare e superare qualsiasi cosa.



 

Nel corridoio fuori dalla porta, anche Anya e Raven stavano affrontando una discussione simile, la curiosità della latina, ovviamente non se era accontentata di una spiegazione frettolosa e  semplicistica come “Echo ha combattuto con Lexa per conto dei Wallace.” e alla fine Anya, aveva dovuto spiegarle che aveva visto gli altri combattimenti di Echo, che combatte come una folle rabbiosa, e che l’incontro con Lexa era stato alquanto pittoresco, con al posto dei classici bendaggi sulle mani delle corde intrise di schegge di vetro. Confermando così che la cicatrice bizzarra sull’addome che la donna aveva mostrato poco fa, era il segno di un pugno ben assestato di Lexa. Raven sapeva che alcuni di quegli incontri erano stati brutali, Anya glielo aveva sempre detto. Ma non conoscendone i dettagli, mai avrebbe pensato a una cosa del genere.

 

Dopo esserti aperta con me, e avermi raccontato di quell’assurdo combattimento, hai quasi paura ad incrociare il mio sguardo, paura di ricevere il mio giudizio, paura di trovare la paura di te sul mio viso. E sono terrorizzata effettivamente, ma non da te, piuttosto da tutto quello che hai dovuto affrontare e subire in quel posto. Ed inizio a rendermi conto che forse se me lo avessi detto quattro anni fa quando è successo non sarei riuscita a comprenderlo ed accettarlo, ed avrei fatto di tutto per fermarti. Istintivamente ti abbraccio, come se potessi proteggerti da quei brutti ricordi, ti sento sospirare come se stessi trattenendo il fiato in attesa della mia reazione, allora ti stringo ancora più forte, e finalmente ti tranquillizzi ricambiando il mio abbraccio.

Mancano meno di due ore all’incontro, ti faccio cambiare, poi immerse nel nostro silenzio confortante fatto di sguardi, prendo le bende e dopo essermi impossessata della tua fede, inizio a fasciarti le mani. Potresti benissimo farlo da sola, lo hai sempre fatto, ma sono venuta per questo no? Ed ovviamente anche per starti vicina in questa situazione, e per quanto possa, per prendermi cura di te. Ed è proprio quello che sto facendo. Una volta finito ricevo un segno di assenso e vado ad aprire alle ragazze, così io e Raven ci mettiamo tranquille sulla panca, mentre Anya indossa quei guanti strani con una specie di cuscino sui palmi, che ho visto mille volte e ancora non so come si chiamino, e ti fa fare un po’ di riscaldamento. Apparentemente sembri tranquilla, ma so bene che tra quello che lasci vedere e quello che senti, a volte c’è una differenza immensa.

A dieci minuti dall’inizio dell’incontro, Nathan viene a bussare alla porta per avvisarci che è tutto pronto, e ci dice che abbiamo i posti riservati in prima fila. Annuisci all’uomo che immediatamente sparisce, Anya ripone tutte le attrezzature ed esce dallo spogliatoio con Raven, lasciandoci qualche istante da sole. Quando mi avvicino lasciandoti un bacio sulla guancia accenni un piccolo sorriso, l’ho visto solo con la coda dell’occhio ma c’era. Le tue dita mi sfiorano delicatamente la guancia, e mentre mi perdo in quel gesto di tenerezza le tue soffici labbra si posano sulle mie in cerca di incoraggiamento e conforto, facendomi tremare per il contatto. È un bacio dolce e delicato, non selvaggio come quello di un paio di settimane prima alle nazionali, non stai cercando carica in questo contatto, ma più un conforto di qualche tipo, ed io di certo non te lo nego. Qualche attimo dopo ti infili i guantoni, ed insieme percorriamo il corridoio verso il ring. Ti lascio fare il tuo ingresso nella sala gremita di gente acclamante, e poi con calma vado a sedermi in prima fila accanto alle mie amiche, restando ansiosa in attesa della campana di inizio dell’incontro, con la speranza che tutto finisca il prima possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente, oramai mi sono lasciata prendere la mano da queste Clexa tenere, e Lexa intuendo il desiderio di Clarke propone un ulteriore passo avanti nella loro relazione. Chissà se riusciranno ad adottare il piccolo Kyle? Tra tutto quel trambusto è arrivato anche il momento della verità sull’invito misterioso a questa gara di MMA, ed ecco che il passato torna a rompere le scatole! Ve la aspettavate Echo? Ma soprattutto vi aspettavate che Lexa finalmente si aprisse anche su certi dettagli del Mount Weather? Il rapporto delle Clexa è proprio cambiato, è finalmente maturato, ora sono disposte a capirsi, e a supportarsi qualsiasi cosa accada.  
> Pronte per l’incontro? Vi anticipo già che il prossimo capitolo inizierà proprio con quello… cosa vi aspettate?  
> Mancano solo 3 capitoli alla fine, e vorrei davvero ringraziare tutti per il sostegno che mi avete dato in questi mesi, i vostri commenti sono stati la cosa che sicuramente mi ha dato più di tutto la carica per arrivare al finale di questa avventura, grazie infinite.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Le grida del pubblico sovrastano ogni suono udibile all’interno della grande sala, cammino lungo il lato destro del ring, e mi fermo esattamente a metà dove le mie amiche sono già sedute in prima fila. Mi accomodo accanto a Raven, che mi fa un lieve sorriso, e poi mi concentro sullo spettacolo avanti a me. Tu sei all’interno della gabbia girata verso di noi, il tuo sguardo concentrato e freddo si posa per un attimo nel mio raggelandomi, e l’istante dopo, la tua figura mi è completamente oscurata dalla tua sfidante. L’arbitro chiude il cancello della gabbia, e dopo avervi fatte salutare battendo i pugni al centro dell’ottagono, tornate agli opposti in attesa del suono di inizio.

L’arbitro richiama l’attenzione alzando le mani, d’improvviso scende il silenzio nella sala, e nel momento in cui il suono della campana riecheggia tra le pareti ad annunciare l’effettivo inizio del round, un boato assordante riempie gli spalti. Fai un paio di passi verso il centro del ring, e con la guardia ben alzata  inizi a spostarti lateralmente scrutando la tua avversaria, che a sua volta ti imita nei movimenti. Dopo poco, Echo si fa avanti ed inizia ad attaccare con un paio di calci alti, schivi il primo, e pari il secondo all’altezza della spalla con un movimento veloce del braccio sinistro. Vi allontanate di nuovo studiandovi, e di nuovo è lei a farsi più vicina e cambiando lato, sferra un altro calcio alle gambe, che tu prontamente pari con il tuo stinco, avvicinandoti di più a lei, e sferrando il tuo primo contrattacco con un paio di pugni diretti. Lei riesce ad afferrare il tuo braccio, strattonandoti e tirandoti verso di se per colpirti con una ginocchiata in pieno addome. La tua espressione è sorpresa e dolorante, ma subito riesci a svincolarti dalla presa e a riprendere la distanza dalla tua avversaria. Parte l’ennesimo calcio da parte di Echo diretto al tuo fianco sinistro, la lasci colpire bloccandole il piede, ed atterrandola calciando il suo unico appoggio al suolo, la tieni bloccata atterra contorcendole la gamba. Con uno scatto di reni riesce a girarsi quel tanto che basta, per colpirti con l’altro piede e liberarsi. Il combattimento è sempre più serrato, Echo sembra iniziare a perdere la pazienza, ed i suoi attacchi si fanno sempre più veloci. Ti colpisce la gamba lateralmente un paio di volte, e tu incassi i colpi senza preoccupartene troppo, lasciandola avvicinare a te e quando tira il suo diretto, pari lasciando scivolare il suo pugno sull’esterno del tuo braccio, andando ad affrancare la mano dietro il suo collo, mentre con un movimento fluido e veloce, ti scansi al suo fianco facendola cadere a faccia atterra. La blocchi per un braccio sotto al tuo peso, ma sorprendentemente riesce a ribaltare la posizione atterra, e sei tu, ora schiacciata sotto il peso del suo corpo. La sua presa non è così efficace, ed in poco ti liberi rimettendoti in piedi. Lei non ti da nemmeno il tempo di prendere fiato, che la sua furia subito ti insegue iniziando a tirare pugni veloci per farti chiudere in difesa, e poi finalmente riuscire ad allacciarsi in una presa di strangolamento. Questo incontro è decisamente il più brutale di tutte le volte che ti ho vista combattere, Echo sembra intenzionata a volerti fare male sul serio, come se fosse una rissa di strada e non una competizione leale di MMA. A fatica ti vedo ruotare il corpo verso di lei, ed intrufolarti tra i vostri corpi con un braccio dal basso fino ad arrivare sotto il mento della tua sfidante, per spingerlo indietro e farle allentare la presa. Nell’esatto momento in cui ciò accade, con l’altra mano inizi a tirarle dei pugni ben assestati nel costato, fino a che non si arrende liberandoti. I tuoi occhi sono selvaggi, spietati, e concentrati, mentre la tua avversaria è sempre più furibonda. La vedo prendere la carica a testa bassa allacciando le braccia alla tua vita spingendoti verso la rete della gabbia, e con delle gomitate alla schiena la fai staccare. Nel momento in cui ti lascia, non perdi occasione e la contrattacchi con un paio di ginocchiate mentre è ancora vicina, e poi mentre indietreggia la sorprendi con un calcio alto alla base del collo, che la fa barcollare. Cambi il tuo appoggio sull’altro piede ruotando su te stessa, e poi la stendi colpendola dritta sullo stomaco, proprio sopra a quelle vecchie cicatrici, che ora sono li in bella mostra. Tenta di muoversi, di rialzarsi, ma è visibilmente stordita e senza fiato, così riesci finalmente a bloccarla ed ad aggiudicarti il match. Il rintocco della campanella decreta la fine dell’incontro, ti rialzi porgendole una mano in modo amichevole per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi, ma lei la scansa e si alza da sola. L’arbitro si avvicina per proclamare la tua vittoria, e lei di scatto si gira sferrandoti una gomitata in pieno viso. Non la vedi arrivare, il suo attacco era fuori dalla tua visuale fino all’ultimo, fino a quando ti sarebbe stato impossibile pararlo. Urlo con tutte le mie forze il tuo nome, ma sugli spalti le grida della gente si alzano come ad incitare un continuo del combattimento, le cose intanto iniziano a degenerare, e la mia voce viene sovrastata da quella dell’intera folla. Echo approfitta del tuo stordimento per il colpo, e riprende a colpirti. Sto per protestare e per urlare all’arbitro di fare qualcosa, di fermarla, ma lui scappa spaventato a gambe levate dall’altro lato della gabbia. Blocchi il suo colpo con la mano destra, blocchi anche quello dall’altro lato con la mano sinistra, e poi carichi una testata facendole sanguinare il naso. Lei fa dei passi indietro e poi riparte alla carica colpendoti le gambe all’altezza delle ginocchia, fino che una delle due non cede. Sto oramai trattenendo il respiro da non so più quanto, quando cadi sulle ginocchia ed il suo calcio si alza colpendoti il viso e tagliandoti un labbro. Senza rendermene conto stringo la mano sul braccio di Raven che probabilmente è terrorizzata quanto me. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo qualcuno alzarsi accanto a lei, e iniziare a correre verso la gabbia. Tu cadi di schiena sul ring quasi inerme con una striscia di sangue a colarti sul mento, poi vedo distintamente Anya aggrappata alla rete che grida qualcosa all’arbitro, che cerca dall’altro lato del ring di avvicinarsi a tentoni al cancello per uscire. Echo si fionda sopra di te menando pugni mentre ti copri la testa con le braccia per ridurre al minimo i colpi al viso. E mentre  tua cugina sta scavalcando la rete per entrare, riesci a sottrarti agli attacchi e catturare Echo in una morsa con le gambe agganciate ai suoi fianchi e le braccia al collo, stringendo  fino a farle perdere i sensi.

Solo quando molli la presa lasciando li Echo incosciente l’arbitro sembra riprendersi e si riavvicina, mentre Anya seduta sulla traversa della gabbia richiama la tua attenzione.

 

  * Hey Heda tutto bene? – Ti domanda con sarcasmo palesando la sua presenza.
  * Si An grazie, avevo tutto sotto controllo. – Rispondi senza fiato ma con sicurezza.
  * Non sembrava… - Replica a modi scherno.
  * Torna pure a sederti, qui è tutto ok. – La rassicuri con un cenno.



 

L’incontro si era rivelato decisamente poco regolare, ma in ogni caso, dopo essermi preoccupata a morte, ora inizio a tirare un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che con calma ti stai rimettendo in piedi da sola. Quando incrocio i tuoi occhi, vedo oltre alla maschera del comandante, cerco di sorriderti nascondendo tutta la paura che ho avuto durante questa fase extra di combattimento, e per un attimo mi sembra di vedere il tuo sguardo mutare, diventare dolce e tranquillo, per poi tornare subito dopo in quello distaccato da combattente sganciandosi dal mio. Dopo che i due paramedici di turno per l’assistenza, controllano lo stato di salute e portano via Echo dalla gabbia, finalmente viene dichiarata la tua vittoria. Sono come ipnotizzata, fisso davanti a me senza ben capire nulla di ciò che sta accadendo, Raven mi tira una gomitata nel fianco per richiamare la mia attenzione.

 

  * Clarke! Sveglia è finita! – Mi giro verso di lei sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.
  * Che aspetti Griffin? – Domanda retorica Anya. - Va da lei! – Mi sprona spintonandomi per farmi avanzare.



 

Le mie gambe sono animate di vita propria, e senza accorgermi sono proprio davanti ai gradini del cancello di ingresso della gabbia. L’arbitro apre ed esce levandosi finalmente dalla traiettoria della mia visuale, quando tu mi vedi li ad aspettarti, ti blocchi un istante prima di varcare la soglia e scendere lentamente quei tre gradini per fermarti davanti a me. Automaticamente ti carezzo il viso fregandomene delle centinaia di persone che sicuramente ci osservano, tu accenni quel tuo sorriso a metà chiudendo gli occhi, e godendoti la delicatezza del contatto della mia mano sulla tua guancia, prima di riaprirli e di guardarmi con amore. Ed in quel momento non resisto più, le mie mani scivolano sulla tua vita e ti abbraccio, lascio che il mio capo ricada nell’incavo del tuo collo e ti stringo forte, come se qualcuno volesse strapparti via da me. Ti sento trasalire, allora allento un po’ la presa, realizzando che con tutti i colpi che hai preso, avrò di sicuro toccato un punto già dolente. Non protesti, non lo fai mai con me, al contrario ricambi l’abbraccio, e lasciando cadere del tutto la maschera da Heda mi dai un bacio sul capo, mentre la folla fischia e grida ancora il tuo nome. Quando allentiamo l’abbraccio e ci vedo inquadrate sui teleschermi della grande sala mi imbarazzo ed arrossisco all’istante. E Tu accorgendotene, ridi divertita stringendomi di nuovo a te, come per proteggermi dagli sguardi indiscreti di tutta quella gente.

 

  * Mi accompagni nello spogliatoio? – Domandi in un sussurro vicina al mio orecchio.



 

Annuisco appena, e solo dopo tu allenti la presa. Con una mano alzata saluti il pubblico mentre con l’altro braccio continui a cingere le mie spalle incamminandoti verso il corridoio dell’area privata. Mi lasci entrare per prima nello spogliatoio, così corro a recuperare le forniture mediche che ho portato, mentre tu sfili i guantoni e ti siedi sulla panca. Prendo la borsa del ghiaccio e la poso delicatamente sul tuo viso che inizia a gonfiarsi per la gomitata di Echo.

 

  * Tienila li, intanto prendo qualcosa per medicarti il labbro.



 

Te lo dico a modi ordine, infondo sono io il medico no? Con una pezzuola bagnata ti pulisco il mento dal sangue, poi ti disinfetto il taglio, che fortunatamente ha già smesso di sanguinare. Dopo essermi presa cura delle tue ferite al viso, e averti liberato le mani dalle bende, ti spedisco a fare una doccia. Ti vedo zoppicare leggermente mentre cammini, segno che anche quei calci al ginocchio purtroppo hanno avuto qualche sgradevole affetto. Torni indietro avvolta nel salviettone bianco, con i capelli ancora bagnati ma già raccolti in uno chignon, e se non fosse per i segni del combattimento sul tuo viso, potrei affermare che della combattente di poco fa, non è rimasto più nulla. Mi sorridi timidamente mentre ti avvicini, e penso che sia la cosa più dolce che ho mai visto in vita mia, ed anche se in maniera poco vistosa noto che zoppichi ancora.

 

  * Vorrei controllare il tuo ginocchio… - Dico venendoti incontro con un po’ di preoccupazione.
  * Certo dottoressa. – Affermi schernendo un po’ il mio titolo e lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia. – Prima però lasciami mettere qualcosa addosso, non fa poi così caldo qua dentro. – Osservi con ironia il tuo look succinto, che in altre occasioni avrei sicuramente eliminato del tutto per poter godere della vista mozzafiato del tuo corpo completamente nudo.
  * – Acconsento dandoti un bacio sulle labbra e mettendomi seduta ad aspettarti.



 

Passano solo un paio di minuti e sei già seduta accanto a me, con una larga e confortevole tuta addosso. Ti faccio stendere la gamba sulla panca e ti alzo il pantalone per osservare e tastare la zona del ginocchio. Non ti lamenti del dolore, non un solo verso, ma dalla tua espressione sono sicura che per quanto io faccia poca pressione, ti sto facendo davvero un male cane. Così alla fine la terapia prescritta è ghiaccio, pomata, e tutore almeno per qualche giorno. Nella speranza che non aumenti il gonfiore, altrimenti ti porto dritta in ospedale per fare un drenaggio.

Quando finalmente usciamo dagli spogliatoi, Anya e Raven sono nel corridoio poggiate alla parete ad attenderci, e da lontano Nathan, l’organizzatore, ci guarda titubante per poi decidersi ad avvicinarsi a testa bassa. Ti porge una busta bella rigonfia, ti vedo guardare all’interno un istante, e poi alzare lo sguardo infuriato su di lui.

 

  * Stai comprando il mio silenzio per quello che è appena accaduto su quel ring? – Inveisci contro il ragazzo con disgusto e rabbia.
  * – Afferma svelto lui.
  * Non insultare la mia intelligenza! – Gli ringhi contro avvicinandoti di un passo facendolo tremare impaurito.
  * No davvero! È quello che ti spetta per la vittoria. – Riesce a dare come spiegazione restando immobile e terribilmente spaventato da te.
  * – Lo richiami per avere tutta la sua attenzione su di te, e lui timidamente alza lo sguardo per osservarti. – Sia ben chiaro, non voglio mai più sentire il tuo nome in vita mia, o sul ring insieme a me, ci finisci tu. – Dici in quel tono serio che non ammette repliche puntandogli un dito al petto.
  * Certo… - Conferma lui con un filo di voce tremolante iniziando a indietreggiare, e faticando a deglutire con lo sguardo puntato atterra.
  * Ah, ti consiglio di trovati anche un arbitro che non se la faccia sotto durante gli incontri. – Gli suggerisce Anya con una punta di scherno facendolo bloccare a qualche passo da noi.
  * Ti conviene sparire prima che queste due diventino cattive sul serio. – Dice Raven facendolo correre via spaventato una volta per tutte, mentre noi ridiamo per la sua reazione.
  * Dai ragazze, ora andiamocene a casa. – Affermo con un po’ di stanchezza.
  * A casa? Sei proprio una guasta feste Griffin! Dovremmo uscire a ubriacarci non, andarcene a casa come delle vecchie! – Dice Raven con il suo fare ironico.
  * Reyes lo sai che non hai più vent’anni? – Replica Anya al suo fianco.
  * Certo Woods, ma sono sempre più giovane di te, soprattutto nello spirito… se non fosse per me chissà che vita noiosa avresti. – Ribatte immediatamente la mia amica a sua moglie, punzecchiandola in quel modo divertente tutto loro.
  * Che ne dite di una birra da noi? Potrebbe essere un buon compromesso? – Proponi lanciandomi uno sguardo indagatore per capire se per me può andare, ed immediatamente annuisco.
  * Ok, vada per la birra. – Accetta Anya facendo nascere un sorriso sia sulle tue labbra che su quelle di Raven.



 

Anya prende il borsone con le attrezzature e si incammina tirandosi dietro Raven, ed io ti allungo la mano aperta con al centro del palmo il tuo anello in oro bianco. Quando fai per prenderlo, chiudo la mano ritraendola per sottrartelo, e tu mi guardi perplessa.

 

  * Io ti do l’anello, ma tu mi dai le chiavi dell’auto. – Dico ricattandoti.
  * Andiamo Clarke, ce la faccio a guidare. – Come immaginavo, protesti subito facendo la stoica.
  * Non si discute Lexa, il medico ti sta ordinando completo riposo. – Ribatto impartendotelo come ordine indiscutibile.
  * Ok, ok va bene hai vinto. – Affermi arrendendoti con un piccolo tenero sbuffo che mi mette il sorriso.



 

E dopo aver effettuato lo scambio, con un braccio attorno alla tua vita, ed il tuo sulle mie spalle, ci incamminiamo verso la via di casa.

 

La nostra serata procede in modo decisamente meno spaventoso e più piacevole, Raven e Anya fortunatamente si sono fermate a prendere una pizza, mentre noi invece siamo venute dritte a casa. Dato che a causa dell’incontro nessuna di noi aveva toccato cibo la loro idea è stata decisamente apprezzata, soprattutto da me e dal mio stomaco perennemente affamato. Tu fai la dura e fingi di non sentire alcun dolore, ma alla fine ti convinco a tenere quella gamba distesa con sopra la borsa del ghiaccio, e Church si mette accanto a te come a volerti fare da guardia. Arrivate anche le nostre cugine, stappiamo qualche birra, addentiamo finalmente qualcosa, e tra chiacchiere e risate tiriamo tardi riuscendo a non pensare troppo allo spiacevole incontro che hai appena affrontato.

Dopo che le ragazze se ne vanno, ti trascini al piano di sopra e ce ne andiamo in camera a prepararci per la notte, ora noto che hanno fatto comparsa sul tuo costato un paio di macchie violacee, e subito il medico che è in me entra in azione prendendosi cura delle tue ferite appena scoperte.

 

  * Quella stronza ha davvero esagerato. – Osservo seccata.
  * Non è niente Clarke. Sto bene. – Mi dici per tranquillizzarmi.
  * No Lexa, non stai bene. - Ribatto con sicurezza sapendo di avere ragione.
  * Ho solo qualche ammaccatura, starò bene. – Dici con tono tranquillo e rassicurante facendomi un sorriso.
  * Ho avuto paura. – Ti confesso in un sussurro e la tua mano corre subito a carezzare la mia guancia in modo consolatorio.
  * È tutto finito piccola, è tutto finito… - Dici con dolcezza poggiando la fronte alla mia.



 

Ti sdrai nel letto, e attendi che io spenga la luce mettendomi accanto a te. Mi rannicchio sotto le coperte dal mio lato del materasso, lasciandoti tranquilla dal tuo per paura di farti male abbracciandoti, o posando il mio capo su di te. Non passa molto e sento le tue dita scivolarmi sulla schiena, così mi giro a guardarti nel buio della stanza, ed immediatamente mi ritrovo avvolta dalle tue braccia con urgenza, un po’ come se senza questo contatto, non riuscissi a prendere sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo dall’inizio cruento, e con un po’ di spinosità nell’intramezzo. Lexa si riduce sempre un po’ maluccio in questi incontri non proprio regolari, ma alla fine ne esce sempre vincitrice. Se non si fosse notato sul finale mi piace inserire un po’ d’azione. Raven e Anya sono sempre le solite, e cercano di sdrammatizzare ogni situazione scherzandoci su, ma questo incontro è stato pesante per tutti. Ve lo immaginate se agli incontri del Mount Weather avesse assistito anche Clarke come ne sarebbe uscita? Mi sa tanto che sarebbe morta lei per infarto.  
> Mancano solo 2 capitoli e non potete minimamente immaginare come cavolo mi sento, solo ora mi rendo conto che questa lunghissima avventura con tutti voi sta davvero per finire, e non so come farò senza.  
> Come sempre ci tengo a ringraziarvi per il supporto che mi dimostrate capitolo dopo capitolo, siete davvero unici. Capisco che su questo capitolo quasi tutto di combattimento ci sia poco da dire, ma se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Questa mattina il cielo è ricoperto di nuvoloni pesanti, ma fortunatamente almeno non accenna ancora di iniziare a piovere. Prima di uscire di casa ho controllato lo stato di avanzamento delle ammaccature, come le chiami tu, dell’incontro di ieri sera. Alla fine è andata meglio del previsto, il ginocchio è un po’ livido per il trauma, ma fortunatamente non si è gonfiato in modo preoccupante, il taglio sul labbro non è così brutto, lo zigomo ha solo un ombreggiatura più scura e grazie al ghiaccio si è sgonfiato, i lividi più brutti, sono quelli sul costato che non avevo notato fino a ieri sera quando siamo andate a dormire, ma dici che non ti fanno poi così male, ed anche se sono convinta tu lo faccia per non darmi preoccupazioni, non posso far altro che crederti.

Entro nel box, apro la portiera del passeggero e ti faccio segno di entrare, all’inizio mi guardi un po’ stranita, poi con un piccolo sorriso mi dai un bacio sulla guancia e sali senza protestare. Sei sempre tu ad aprire le porte a me, e per una volta tanto sono riuscita a farlo io. Mi metto alla guida, e ci dirigiamo al colloquio fissato con l’assistente sociale.

All’istituto veniamo accolte ed indirizzate subito all’ufficio di Miss Pramheda, che puntuale ci fa accomodare al suo interno.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin, Mrs. Woods. – Saluta cordiale.
  * La prego possiamo abbandonare queste formalità? Solo Clarke e Lexa sarebbe perfetto. – Dico mentre ci sistemiamo sulle due sedie davanti alla sua scrivania. La donna ci pensa un attimo e poi annuisce.
  * Se la mettete così, io sono Becca. – Risponde cordiale. – Ma passare a toni più amichevoli, non pensate voglia dire che sarà più facile o veloce la cosa. – Aggiunge restando distaccata per sottolineare la sua professionalità.
  * Non ci aspettiamo alcun trattamento di favore. – Le rispondi tu con calma e sicurezza.
  * Bene, perché proprio non posso farne. – Dice con serietà osservandoci. – Come da prassi ho fatto delle ricerche su di voi, quindi siate oneste e non tentate di nascondermi qualcosa nelle domande che vi farò. – Prosegue in modo sostenuto andando dritta al punto. – Perché avete deciso di adottare un bambino? E perché proprio Kyle?
  * Ci piacerebbe avere dei figli, e lui ha bisogno di una famiglia. – Rispondo banalmente con ovvietà.
  * Non parlate per entrambe. Lexa tu cosa ne pensi? – Mi ammonisce subito Becca domandando il tuo parere in proposito.
  * Ho sempre avuto buoni rapporti con i bambini, spesso ci lavoro in palestra. L’idea di allargare la nostra famiglia la avevamo da un po’ anche se non ne avevamo mai parlato prima in maniera seria. Credo che vedere quanto Clarke fosse rimasta colpita dalla situazione di Kyle mi abbia aiutato a decidere di fare questo passo. – Le spieghi cordialmente lasciandomi sorpresa per la tua calma e la tua disponibilità a parlare.
  * Quindi lo vuoi fare per lei? – Domanda in modo diretto e piuttosto fastidioso Becca.
  * Non è quello che ho detto. – Ribatti con freddezza.
  * Se non fosse arrivato Kyle, avresti presentato domanda per un adozione ora Clarke? – Chiede lei rivolgendosi a me ed ignorando completamente la tua risposta.
  * Come ha detto Lexa, ampliare la famiglia è una cosa che volevamo entrambe anche se non avevamo ancora deciso ne come e quando. – Rispondo cercando di essere il più calma e diplomatica possibile.
  * Perciò, se non fosse stato per lui, non lo avresti fatto? – Rimarca il concetto con insistenza.
  * Forse non ora, ma prima o poi lo avremmo fatto. – Rispondo onestamente, anche se le sue domande iniziano ad innervosirmi un pochino.
  * Ti porti sempre a casa i pazienti e le loro tragedie Clarke? – Chiede con distacco guardandomi con un espressione seria e indecifrabile.
  * – Rispondo un po’ abbattuta per la sua osservazione di mia mancata professionalità di questo caso.
  * Sicura? – Insinua sottolineando la cosa e facendomi sentire un pessimo medico per come ho reagito con il mio piccolo paziente.
  * Non lo ha mai fatto! – Mi difendi immediatamente tu dalle sue insinuazioni, beccandoti così un occhiataccia di rimprovero.
  * Cosa vi fa pensare di essere adatte per quel bambino? – Domanda di nuovo l’assistente sociale restando apatica e distaccata.
  * So cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno, e credo di poterlo aiutare. – Le spiego in tono triste intrecciando le mie dita alle tue.
  * Ti riferisci a tuo padre? – Chiede fredda ed io annuisco. – E tu Lexa? Eri poco più grande di lui quando i tuoi genitori sono morti vero? – Chiede con la stessa apatia di prima.
  * Si, ma io per fortuna ho avuto mio zio, e mia cugina accanto. E anche se non è stato facile loro erano già la mia famiglia. – Confessi con disinvoltura non facendoti prendere dagli spiacevoli ricordi come stavo per fare io poco fa.
  * E non pensate che i vostri lavori siano troppo impegnativi per avere anche un bambino a cui badare? – Continua imperterrita con le sue domande Becca.
  * Con i turni ho sempre almeno mezza giornata libera. – Rispondo valutando la cosa in modo obbiettivo.
  * E io posso gestire i miei orari in palestra e coprire l’altra metà giornata. – Affermi facendo notare la nostra completa collaborazione ed intesa sulle cose.
  * Vi rendete conto che non avrete più tempo per voi? Che non si stravolgerà solo la vita di quel bambino, ma anche la vostra? – Ci fa notare in modo obbiettivo una delle difficoltà del diventare genitori.
  * Sarà difficile all’inizio, ma sono convinta che riusciremo ad organizzarci e a far funzionare tutto nel migliore dei modi. – Rispondo in modo rassicurante mentre ci guardiamo e ci scambiamo un sorriso.
  * E per quanto riguarda la vostra intimità? – Incalza Becca lasciandomi un attimo incerta su quel che ho appena sentito.
  * Come scusa? – Chiedo basita. - Con tutto il rispetto Becca, ma questi non credono siano fatti tuoi. – Le dico un po’ seccata dalla sua domanda così personale.
  * Un figlio incide anche su quello. – Osserva con tranquillità.
  * Lei ha ragione Clarke, l’arrivo di un bambino cambierà ogni cosa della nostra vita. – Dici tu con estrema calma facendo capire che hai compreso perfettamente quello che intendeva, mentre io mi stavo irritando inutilmente.
  * Lo so bene, ma certi aspetti della nostra vita privata gradirei restassero tali. – Ribatto e tu mi sorridi con dolcezza e mi stringi una mano in modo rassicurante.
  * C’è solo una cosa che potrebbe essere un problema. – Afferma Becca attirando la nostra attenzione. – Ho visto che negli anni il tuo nome compare spesso correlato a varie indagini di polizia Lexa. Hai partecipato all’arresto dei Wallace, sei stata aggredita in un vicolo, sei stata coinvolta in alcune risse, ed in una di quelle è avvenuto anche un omicidio. – Espone le sue preoccupazioni al riguardo Ms. Pramheda.
  * È vero. – Confermi non potendo fare altrimenti. - Dopo l’omicidio di Costia ho aiutato la polizia a trovare i colpevoli. – Le spieghi come se fosse una cosa normale.
  * Erano tutte cose collegate a quella ragazza, Costia Green? – Ti domanda cercando il suo nome nel fascicolo davanti a lei, e tu annuisci rabbuiata tenendo lo sguardo basso. – Chi era Ms. Green per te, perché avevi così a cuore quella tragedia? – Chiede la donna fregandosene del tuo improvviso incupimento.
  * Era la mia ragazza… io… volevo solo giustizia. – Rispondi mostrando un po’ del tuo lato più sensibile, ed io ceco di darti il mio sostegno accarezzandoti la mano con dolcezza.
  * E così sei andata a cercare tutti i colpevoli della sua morte? – Continua lei noncurante.
  * Non è andata proprio così. – Rispondi senza entrare nel dettaglio. Ed io lo so che sono stati loro a continuare a perseguitare te e non il contrario.
  * È quello che sembra. – Ti vedo serrare la mascella per non reagire a quella provocazione, Becca sta toccando un tasto dolente. – Sembra tu sia una persona particolarmente violenta Lexa.
  * Che cosa? – Domando allibita e un po’ infuriata alla sua osservazione. – Non è affatto vero! – Protesto in tua difesa non riuscendo a trattenermi come fai tu.
  * Come te li sei fatti quelli? – Domanda indicando i segni sul tuo viso.
  * Insegno arti marziali per vivere, ieri sera ho avuto un incontro di MMA. – Ti giustifichi con calma dopo avermi stretto la mano per farmi stare calma, perché io già stavo scattando per aggredirla di nuovo.
  * Non dev’essere andato poi così bene se ti hanno ridotta a quel modo. – Commenta in modo poco carino.
  * Senti, Lexa ieri sera ha avuto un incontro ed ha vinto. Due settimane fa, si è aggiudicata l’oro alle nazionali di ju jitsu. Le arti marziali sono il suo lavoro, ed è davvero brava, ma quando non è sul ring è la persona più dolce del mondo! – Dico seccata dalle sue insinuazioni, perché dannazione non può permettersi di giudicarti a quel modo.
  * Clarke stai tranquilla, Becca sta solo facendo il suo lavoro. – Dici tu tranquilla, e lei ti fa un cenno di scuse per quelle spiacevoli domanda ricambiato da uno tuo di intesa.
  * Volete passare a salutare Kyle? – Domanda ora in tono più morbido ed amichevole.
  * Se è possibile ci farebbe piacere. – Rispondi senza darmi nemmeno il tempo di capire.
  * Gli ho promesso che sarei passata a trovarlo. – Aggiungo io annuendo quando realizzo la sua domanda. – Ma non gli ho detto niente della possibile adozione.
  * Hai fatto bene, purtroppo la decisione non dipende solo da me, e la strada è ancora lunga.



 

Becca ci accompagna nei corridoi dell’istituto, fino ad arrivare ad un salone dove si trovano i bambini pressappoco dell’età di Kyle. Poco dopo lo scorgo in disparte con un blocco da disegno e delle matite colorate davanti, intento a scarabocchiare qualcosa. Non si accorge di me fino che non lo saluto facendo un apprezzamento sul suo disegno, e subito gli vedo comparire il sorriso sulle labbra.

 

  * Sei venuta Clarke! – Esclama gioioso saltando in piedi.
  * Te lo avevo promesso. – Gli dico con un dolce sorriso scompigliandogli i capelli.
  * Lexa! – Strilla quando ti vede appena dietro di me.
  * Ciao ometto. – Lo saluti inginocchiandoti per metterti alla sua altezza.
  * Che cosa hai fatto alla faccia? – Domanda curioso indicandoti il taglio sul labbro.
  * Mi sono fatta male al lavoro. – Rispondi semplicemente.
  * Ma Clarke ti farà guarire vero? – Chiede con semplicità lui non ponendosi troppi interrogativi.
  * Certo, lei è la migliore. – Affermi guardandomi con il sorriso.



 

Il tempo con lui vola, e noi restiamo li fino che ci viene consentito. È davvero un bambino formidabile, e vedere la sua felicità per essere andate a trovarlo mi scalda il cuore. Forse io mi ci sono affezionata davvero troppo in fretta a questo piccoletto, ma dal brillare dei suoi occhi in questo momento, e dal suo raggiante sorriso, voglio avere la presunzione, che anche lui si sia affezionato a noi. E così mentre lo tieni seduto sulle tue gambe, e colora il suo disegno sorridente, io mi perdo ad ammirarvi passandogli le matite colorate, con una gioia immensa a riscaldarmi lo spirito.

 

Becca lo aveva detto che la cosa sarebbe stata lunga, ma sono passati due lunghissimi mesi dal nostro colloquio con lei, ed ancora non abbiamo saputo nulla. Almeno un paio di volte alla settimana passiamo dall’istituto a trovare Kyle, che ci accoglie sempre con immensa allegria, ma nessuno del personale ci dice nulla riguardo alla sua pratica di adozione, nemmeno Becca.

Questa mattina mi sono alzata poco dopo che sei uscita per andare a correre, e ho finalmente ultimato quel quadro su cui sto lavorando oramai da tre mesi. È venuto bellissimo, ho deciso di realizzarlo in bianco e nero, lasciando solo un paio di piccoli particolari colorati. Il soggetto ovviamente sei tu. Sei presa di spalle a trequarti, davanti al sacco da boxe mentre ti alleni mantenendo la guardia alta. Una sfumatura rossa carminio fa brillare al centro della tela i guantoni da MMA sulle tue mani, e poco più sopra, il tuo sguardo concentrato ed accattivante, illumina di verde tutto quel gioco di chiari scuri dell’intero quadro.  Sono proprio soddisfatta del risultato, e non vedo l’ora di mostrartelo. Credo che starebbe proprio bene appeso sulla parete dei trofei della palestra, li accanto alle targhe e alle medaglie delle tue numerose vittorie. Sono ancora nello studio intenta ad osservarlo, quando ti sento chiudere la porta di ingresso, di ritorno dalla tua abituale corsa mattutina. Poco dopo sento in lontananza anche lo squillo di un telefono, il mio telefono, che devo averlo lasciato sul tavolino del soggiorno.

 

  * Clarke? – Mi chiami dal piano di sotto. – Amore, ti suona il cellulare! – Mi fai presente pensando che non avessi sentito.
  * Sono nello studio, rispondi tu. – Ti chiedo senza farmi troppi problemi.



 

Ti sento prendere la chiamata come ti ho chiesto,  ed anche se non distinguo bene le parole capisco che il tuo tono è serio, non dici molto e quando mi decido a muovermi ed arrivo sulla porta dello studio, tu stai salendo gli ultimi scalini e con un “perfetto, allora ci vediamo questo pomeriggio” chiudi la chiamata guardandomi in modo a dir poco sconvolto. Sto per preoccuparmi ma tu mi fai bloccare prendendomi tra le tue braccia e baciandomi con passione.

 

  * Era Becca. – Mi comunichi dopo aver sciolto il bacio. – Ci aspetta per firmare le carte dell’affidamento! – Affermi con entusiasmo.
  * Non è uno scherzo vero? – Domando incredula, mentre tu scuoti la testa in segno di negazione.



 

Non chiedo altro, non ti lascio dire altro, e in un secondo le mie labbra sono sulle tue. Sorridiamo senza riuscire a contenerci l’una sulla bocca dell’altra, nessun’altra notizia avrebbe mai potuto rendere questa giornata più perfetta di così. Quando riusciamo a staccarci da questo bacio disordinato, ridiamo e ci abbracciamo sempre più strette, e poi ti trascino nello studio.

 

  * Devo mostrarti una cosa. – Dico mentre entriamo, girandomi subito per osservare la tua reazione.
  * Clarke è… è davvero… wow… - La tua espressione è catturata dalla tela, ed allibita per ciò che stai osservando, le parole ti escono a fatica e la tua voce è poco più di un sussurro sconnesso.
  * Ti piace? – Domando con un po’ di incertezza.
  * Se mi piace? – Chiedi di rimando. – Clarke è stupendo! Lo adoro! – Affermi girandoti verso di me riprendendo a baciarmi ma questa volta con molta più passione.



 

Ed è così che come sempre ci perdiamo in noi, nei nostri sguardi, nei nostri tocchi, nelle carezze, nei sussurri, e nella dolcezza dei nostri baci, di cui non potrei più fare a meno. Ci lasciamo trasportare dalla passione di questo momento, dal bisogno di condividere tutte quelle emozioni in subbuglio che scalpitano nei pensieri e nel cuore. Assaporo ogni delicato tocco delle tue labbra sulla pelle del mio collo, e oramai pervasa dai brividi per quel dolce contatto, ti allontano sfilandomi la lunga maglietta tutta macchiata dei colori a tempera del quadro, per poi ritirarti su di me e chiederti di più… il tuo sguardo è il primo a carezzarmi la pelle bruciandomela al suo passaggio, per poi fondersi nel mio mentre con estrema lentezza, le tue mani scivolano sul mio corpo, facendo increspare la sua superficie riempiendomi di brividi.

Non capisco più nulla, non mi rendo conto più di niente, e non so nemmeno, quando e come, ci siamo sfilate tutti gli indumenti di dosso. Ma so che oramai la mattina è quasi finita, e sono stesa atterra, stretta tra le tue braccia, sul pavimento dello studio. Mi sento in quello stato di piacevole appagamento, percepisco i muscoli del corpo leggermente intorpiditi, e la stupenda sensazione di tepore della tua pelle a contatto con la mia. Ed in questo momento rilassante, ricolmo di dolci coccole, che rompi il silenzio dando voce ai tuoi pensieri.

 

  * Dovremo imparare a contenerci. – Sussurri dandomi un bacio sulla fronte. – Tra poco avremo un figlio, non sarebbe carino se ci trovasse così. – Osservi scherzosa.
  * Sarebbe alquanto imbarazzante. – Ammetto con una piccola risatina nervosa, e poi tornando seria continuo a parlare. – Ma sarà anche la cosa più difficile del mondo resisterti. – Ammetto dandoti un bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Anche per me piccola… anche per me. – Acconsenti dandomi un altro casto bacio sulla bocca.



 

Restiamo nella nostra piccola bolla ancora per qualche minuto, gustando questi attimi di solitudine che ci restano. Stiamo per diventare genitori, e tutto sta per cambiare completamente. Sarà difficile, lo so, lo sappiamo. Ma abbiamo affrontato così tanti ostacoli, che siamo anche consapevoli del fatto, che assieme riusciremo a sopportare e superare ogni difficoltà. L’arrivo di questo bambino ci priverà sicuramente di certe nostre piacevoli abitudini, ma ci riempirà sicuramente di tantissime altre immense gioie. Ed è con queste convinzioni, che usciamo da questa stanza, ci prepariamo, e dopo il pranzo usciamo per andare incontro alla nostra nuova vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nell’incontro con l’assistente sociale mi sono divertita a far prendere le difese di Clarke da Lexa e quelle di Lexa a Clarke, della serie: “insultami pure ma non ti azzardare a parlare o trattare male mia moglie”  
> Pare comunque che nonostante le iniziali riserve, Becca sia riuscita a far andare per il meglio le cose, e che la famiglia Griffin-Woods si stia allargando sul serio. E come avrebbero mai potuto festeggiare le ragazze se non cedendo alla loro continua voglia di amarsi?  
> Oramai ci siamo, manca soltanto l’epilogo, e già sento il vuoto assalirmi per la mancanza di questa storia, e di queste Clexa alle quali mi sono affezionata fin troppo. Grazie a tutti voi che ancora mi seguire e soprattutto mi commentate, mitici davvero!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	36. EPILOGUE

Sono passati più di vent’anni da quando il verde, è diventato in assoluto il mio colore preferito. Sono accadute così tante cose in tutto questo tempo. Incontrarti è stata la cosa migliore che mi sarebbe mai potuta capitare, ed anche se ci abbiamo messo un po’ di tempo a scavalcare certi ostacoli che la vita ci ha posto davanti, assieme siamo riuscite a superarli tutti.

All’inizio ero intrigata dal fascino mistero che ti aleggiava attorno, dalla tua bellezza disarmate, dal tuo istinto di protezione nei miei confronti, e quel mostrarti imperturbabile agli altri ed essere dolce solo con me. In pochi mesi sei diventata il mio mondo, l’unica cosa che rendeva bella la mia vita, e quando il tuo passato è tornato a bussare alla porta toccandoti la famiglia sei fuggita da me per non coinvolgermi, per proteggermi, e il mio mondo è andato in frantumi. Ricordo il nostro primo ti amo come se fosse stato ieri, ricordo l’emozione nei tuoi occhi, il tremore della tua voce. Il solo pensare a quel momento mi scatena tutte le sensazioni che avevo vissuto, i brividi lungo la schiena, quel vuoto allo stomaco, le vertigini, e quella smisurata felicità di averti li tra le mie braccia e di riassaporare un tuo bacio.

Eppure dopo l’arresto dei Wallace e il tuo ritorno, ricordo anche la rabbia e l’odio per quello che mi avevi fatto passare, miste al sollievo e all’amore che sentivo per averti di nuovo con me. Hai fatto di tutto per farti perdonare, per rimettere apposto le cose tra di noi, ma io non riuscivo più a lasciarmi andare… mi ricoprivi di stupide attenzioni, mi regalavi splendidi fiori, mi portavi fuori per serate romantiche, mi confortavi e rassicuravi in ogni modo. Perdonavi tutti i miei comportamenti insensati, le mie sfuriate, le mie paure, i miei pianti, e i miei sfoghi, e tutte le volte mi dimostravi che l’unica cosa che ti importava era farmi stare bene. Una cosa però proprio non riuscivi a sopportarla, Niylah. Lei era tornata nella mia vita mentre tu non c’eri, e poi era rimasta anche dopo il tuo ritorno. Eri gelosa quando mi vedevi con lei, le sue attenzioni e premure per me ti davano i nervi, e spesso litigavamo per quelle che io vedevo solo come gentilezze da parte di un amica, perché sebbene tra noi le cose stavano andando a rotoli, riuscivo a vedere solo te e non avevo capito quello che provava lei.

Poi c’è stata quella litigata che ha determinato la nostra fine, quelle parole dette senza pensare che ti hanno distrutta, distruggendo così anche me. Ti ho vista spegnerti, ti ho vista rialzare all’istante quelle barriere che a fatica avevi abbattuto per lasciarti intravedere da me. E mentre tu mi chiedevi come fare a salvarci, io ti gridavo che forse non volevo essere salvata. È stato solo dopo che mi sono resa conto di quanto in realtà ero stata stupida, di quanto tutto era così complicato solo per colpa mia, che dopo sei mesi di tue continue rassicurazioni, io ancora non riuscivo a fidarmi per paura di soffrire ancora. Ed è stata proprio quella fottuta paura, a farmi soffrire come non mai nei due anni successivi.

Dop è arrivato quel periodo in cui credevo di averti perso, un periodo in cui entrambe ci siamo rifugiate in relazioni senza senso, tra le braccia di altre donne. Per me c’è stata Niylah, per qualche tempo ho creduto che il suo amore sarebbe bastato per entrambe, ma ovviamente mi sbagliavo, e quando me ne resi conto fu lei ad avere la forza di lasciarmi libera, di lasciarmi tornare da te. E alla fine ci siamo ritrovate e da quel momento non siamo più riuscite a stare una senza l’altra. Non avevo mai smesso di amarti, e tu non avevi mai nemmeno avuto dubbi che fossi io l’amore della tua vita. Quando dopo quella lunga pausa ce ne siamo rese conto, eravamo cambiate. Pian piano ero riuscita ad accettare e capire i tuoi comportamenti, e tu eri diventata più disponibile e disposta ad aprirti e a farmi vedere anche il tuo lato oscuro, quello da cui mi avevi sempre protetta. Sono riuscita a riaprirti il mio cuore, e tu finalmente hai fatto altrettanto con il tuo. Perché si, forse l’amore è una debolezza, ma io sono più forte con te, e ora hai capito che anche tu lo sei con me.

Sei diventata la mia vita dal primo istante in cui i tuoi occhi si sono scontrati con i miei, ed ancora oggi, mi fai sentire tutte quelle sensazioni del primo sguardo. Non ho mai creduto nell’amore a prima vista, ed ho sempre temuto che il per sempre fosse un tempo troppo lungo, infinito da condividere con qualcuno, eppure ci siamo sposate, abbiamo adottato un bambino dolcissimo che ora è diventato un affascinante uomo, che ha preso l’amore per l’arte da me, e quello per lo sport da te. Tu, hai mantenuto il titolo di campionessa nazionale di ju jitsu per diversi anni, prima di decidere di dedicarti solo all’insegnamento e ritirarti dalla carriera agonistica. La palestra ti ha dato tante gioie e soddisfazioni, ed anche io nel frattempo ho fatto carriera in ospedale, fino a prendere il posto di mia madre come primario.

Non voglio far credere che è stato tutto rose e fiori, ci sono stati tantissimi momento indimenticabili e splendidi in questi vent’anni, ma ci sono stati anche momenti tristi, litigate, arrabbiature, pianti e sfoghi, ma qualsiasi cosa l’abbiamo superata. Kyle ci ha riempito la casa e la vita di allegria, per tutto il tempo, anche quando disobbediva, brontolava per non fare i compiti, non riordinava la sua camera, insomma quando ci faceva disperare un po’ come fanno tutti i bambini, alla fine ci strappava sempre un sorriso. Persino quando il nostro piccolo amico a quattro zampe, è venuto a mancare per la vecchiaia, è stato nostro figlio in qualche modo a farci sparire la malinconia.

 

Anya e Raven sono rimaste le solite spiritose e apparentemente menefreghiste della famiglia, ma dal cuore d’oro disposte dopo qualche sbuffo seccato a farsi in quattro per tutti, e dopo essere entrambe rimaste sconvolte dalla morte di Bubu qualche anno fa si sono ritrovate ad aiutare una ragazza appena maggiorenne fuggita di casa con una famiglia alquanto problematica alle spalle, ed ora è diventata come una figlia per loro. Inoltre la mia amica dopo quel progetto di arti robotici ha fatto carriera nella sua azienda ed ora è diventata quella che supervisiona i progetti di tutti i team al suo interno.

 

Il secondo dojo Woods nonostante le iniziali preoccupazioni di Anya, ha preso sempre più piede, ed è diventato un riferimento importante per i ragazzi della zona, che al posto di andare a ficcarsi in qualche casino, frequentano le lezioni e sfogano le loro rabbie contro il sacco da boxe. Luna e Gustus hanno fatto davvero un grande lavoro li, sono proprio un team stupendo, sia al lavoro che fuori. Ed anche se non si sono mai sposati, fanno coppia fissa da quando hanno iniziato a gestire la palestra.

 

Lincoln dopo qualche anno ha rilevato il Graunders dal suo titolare, e ovviamente ci ha trascinato dentro anche Octavia, che dopo aver avuto la piccola Marie, ed in attesa del loro secondo figlio Ricky, aveva abbandonato il lavoro alla serra. Loro sono sempre stati la coppia più bella del mondo, si sono conosciuti, si sono innamorati, e non si sono mai lasciati nemmeno per un istante.

 

Bellamy e Wells hanno smesso di girovagare per tutti gli stati d’America, e finalmente sono tornati a stabilirsi qui a Washington. Si sono sposati entrambi qualche anno dopo di noi, e hanno messo su famiglia. Finalmente il ho di nuovo il mio migliore amico a portata di mano ogni volta che ne ho bisogno.

 

Un paio d’anni dopo il nostro matrimonio, Niylah si è trasferita a New York per seguire l’apertura della sede distaccata della Harm Construction, lasciando il coordinamento di quella qui a Washington nelle mani di Zoe, che da semplice segretaria, era diventata a tutti gli effetti il suo vice. Di tanto in tanto, quando passa in città viene a salutarmi in ospedale, ed oramai, è da anni che tra di noi non ci sono più rancori per come è finita la nostra relazione. Persino tu non sei più infastidita dalla sua saltuaria comparizione, e qualche volta siamo persino uscite a cena con lei e la sua compagna.

 

Amy, dopo aver terminato i suoi ultimi anni di studi ha iniziato a lavorare come cameriera nel pub di John. E quando ho scoperto che era proprio Murphy, il suo amico John non ci volevo credere! A volte il mondo sembra davvero piccolo, soprattutto se scopri che un tuo vecchio compagno si scuola, è un caro amico della bella e giovane ex di tua moglie. Ad ogni modo come io di tanto in tanto ho ancora qualche contatto con Niylah, tu non hai mai nascosto di averne con lei, così qualche volta andiamo a magiare in quel pub Irlandese di Alexandria. Grazie a quel lavoro, la bionda ha trovato anche l’amore, un tenente della base navale di Washington con la quale oramai sta da tanti anni.

 

E ora che è passato così tanto tempo, Kyle è cresciuto, e noi siamo invecchiate insieme, ancora non mi sembra possibile amarti allo stesso modo, se non di più, di quando ti avevo appena incontrata. Ma è così… questa vita ci ha fatte incontrare con il cuore spezzato, ci ha fatte aprire pian piano l’una con l’altra fino a far diventare te la mia salvezza, e oramai sono sicura, me la tua. Dopo tutti questi anni mi sento libera di cadere nei tuoi occhi, di cadere al tuo fianco, perché so che tu sei li a sorreggermi, come io sono sempre pronta a fare con te. All’inizio è stato difficile. Tu avevi mille mostri del passato a perseguitarti, avevi paura di mostrarti debole con chiunque, anche con me. Ma poi hai capito che non c’era bisogno di essere sempre forte, che chiedere l’aiuto o il supporto di qualcuno non ti avrebbe resa debole, che con me ti era permesso cadere e mostrare le tue paure, perché qualsiasi fossero ti avrei sempre aiutata a affrontarle. In questo mondo dove tutti annaspano, noi ce l’abbiamo fatta. In un mondo dove non per tutti l’amore arriva, noi lo abbiamo trovato. In un mondo dove la gente crolla, e nulla viene dal cuore, in un mondo crudele che cerca di toglierti tutto, dopo tutti questi anni, io ho ancora te.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> So benissimo che questo epilogo è un po’ corto, spero non mi odierete per questo, ma credo davvero non ci fosse altro da aggiungere. Vi ho portato avanti nel tempo, vi ho scaraventati in un futuro molto lontano, e forse avreste voluto sapere tutti i dettagli del come ci sono arrivate le ragazze, ma non era il caso di buttare giù altri 20/30 capitoli a parlare di tutto e di niente, quindi ho deciso di concludere così. Una conclusione che rinfresca i ricordi su tutto quello che è successo nelle due storie, e che accenna a ciò che è il loro presente 20 anni dopo. Qualcosa di riflessivo e completamente raccontato privo di dialogo, e come sempre visto dal P.O.V. di Clarke. Ed è con questo capitolo che saluto definitivamente queste mie Clexa, che mi hanno accompagnato l’ultimo anno della mia vita.  
> Vorrei fare qualche ringraziamento ora che siamo alla fine, perché arrivare qui è stato possibile solo grazie alle persone che mi hanno supportato ma soprattutto sopportato nei momenti di follia quando non mi riusciva di scrivere.  
> Grazie Saza per le lunghe chiacchierate per risistemarmi le idee sulla storia, e grazie per averla letta tutta ed avermi rassicurata per la pubblicazione.  
> Grazie Anita che quando hai letto l’anteprima dei primi capitoli hai definito la storia “fastidiosamente intrigante” dandomi la voglia di finirla.  
> Grazie a chi mi ha punzecchiato facendomi notare cose che non avevo considerato, e facendomi mettere in discussione tutto il lavoro che avevo fatto. Siria ovviamente ce l’ho con te, tu mi hai fatto quasi cancellare tutto per rendere Clarke più forte e più indipendente, mi dispiace non averti potuto accontentare, magari riuscirò a renderle più giustizia in un'altra storia se mai la scriverò.  
> E grazie Valenga, ti ho tenuta ultima, non di certo per la minor importanza, ma perché dopo tutti i dubbi che mi sono sorti durante la pubblicazione, sei stata tu a ridarmi la sicurezza che non avessi scritto una conclusione pietosa.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto, seguito, e commentato in gran numero ogni singolo capitolo. Non mi stancherò mai di dirlo che la parte più bella dell’esperienza della scrittura è quella di leggere i vostri commenti, rispondervi, ed avere un confronto per capire cosa la mia scrittura sia riuscita a trasmettervi.  
> Grazie anche al sito che come a tanti altri scrittori in erba come me, da la possibilità di pubblicare queste storie e di poterle condividere con voi.  
> Ora chiudo con un ultima cosa prima di fare le note più lunghe del capitolo, ovviamente questa storia non avrà altri seguiti, ma un paio di idee che mi frullano per la testa le ho, quindi non è da escludere che tornerò a farvi compagnia con qualcosa di nuovo.  
> Forse non vi ricorderete per sempre di me, ma io sicuramente vi porterò sempre con me.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai

**Author's Note:**

> Mi state odiando? Sono riuscita ad ingannarvi lasciandovi credere che 3 anni dopo tutto si era sistemato nel migliore dei modi e finalmente le Clexa si stanno sposando? E invece no!! Spero mi odierete un pochino di meno perché almeno ho dato una gioia alle Ranya…  
> Come avrete notato siamo passati in un tempo futuro e ci sono dei flashback a raccontare ricordi inerenti al presente di quello che è accaduto nel periodo scoperto, inoltre ho introdotto dei personaggi di fantasia, come Amy per aggiungere un po’ di sale, pepe, e anche sesso alla storia…  
> Spero che l’inizio vi sia piaciuto, e anche se vi ha fatto schifo... fatemi sapere lo stesso cosa ne pensate.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


End file.
